El Nuevo Nosferatu Ultimate
by Ainz-Hyoudou
Summary: Una Corregcion y mejora de "El Nuevo Nosferatu" en la cual habrán varias diferencias que la primera, La historia trata de un joven de 10 años de edad que fue asesinado por bandidos despiadados, los cuales asesinaron a sus padres y pueblo entero, una extraña mujer con un hermoso cabello rubio le dio una nueva vida. IsseiXHaren, Tragedia, es recomendable leer mi primer fic
1. Prologo

Este fanfic fue hecho sin fines de lucro, solo fue hecho por diversión.

Los personajes que aparecerán en el fanfic a futuro son propiedad de sus respectivos autores Como Ken Akamatsu de negima, el fanfic está basado en el personaje principal del autor **Ichiei Ishibumi-sama** de su obra maestra High school DxD.

Este Prologo contiene una gran cantidad de gore se procura discreción

Información Sobre el Capitulo al final del prologo, en el, se explicara algunas cosas, en especial a los que siguen El nuevo Nosferatu, mi primer fic

Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 **Aldea Desconocida, Japón**

En algún lugar, en un simple pueblo, en una noche con una enorme luna llena, se podían escuchar el sonido del metal atravesando carne, seguido de gritos de hombres, mujeres y niños por igual, gritos de personas con un tono violento llenos de gran diversión, matando, ahogando los sonidos de las personas inocentes que intentaban escapar.

Esos bandidos llegaron a ese pueblo solo para robar, matar, mutilar y violar a las mujeres de ese lugar tranquilo, solo por pura diversión, solo se podía oler hedor a muerte en el lugar, incluso las mismas moscas revoloteaban en esa misma noche.

Entre todo el alboroto que se encontraba en el pueblo, una pequeña familia trato de escapar, corriendo con algo de dificultad. Sus voces jadeaban, con un sutil sonido que salió de sus gargantas, por la pesadilla que estaba sucediendo en su amado hogar.

-rápido cariño de vemos escapar

Hablo el esposo de esa pequeña familia, mientras sostenía la mano de su esposa con gran fuerza, como si la tratara de mantener cercas de él, con gran esmero.

-lose cariño…, rápido issei corre.

La esposa comenzó a correr junto con su hijo de 10 años de edad llamado issei, el cual tenía leves lágrimas en sus ojos, sus amigos, vecinos y todo los que él conocía, ellos ya...

En el momento en el que comenzaron a salir del pueblo, comenzaron a escuchar pasos detrás de ellos, pasos parecidos a los de algún soldado imperial o algo parecido a eso.

Un sonido fuerte, parecido al de un relámpago se escuchó seguido de uno rápido, parecido al del mismo viento en si, como si corriera rápidamente, como si se tratara de una brisa.

Antes de que el padre de esa familia se percatara, sintió un dolor en su hombro derecho, era una herida causada por un arma de fuego, trato de ignorarlo pero el dolor que sintió fue tan fuerte y repentino que solo soltó un pequeño sonido de molestia, mientras sus dientes rechinaban por contenerlo.

-¡HYHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ¡DI EN EL BLANCO!

-¡CARIÑO!

Su esposa grito con desesperación al ver como en el hombro de su esposo había sido herido, se preocupó al notar como la sangre salía de su herida, era tanta que algunas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, trato de acercarse, pero.

-¡no vengas!, ¡Rápido llévate a issei, los distraeré!

Al ver que su esposa comenzó a acercarse a él, mientras sollozaba, algo que lo preocupo, trato de detenerla verbalmente, haciendo que algunas gotas de sudor aparecieran en su rostro

-¡RAPIDO!

Al ver a su esposo gritándole que escapara, salió corriendo llorando, su mano derecha se posiciono en su boca tratando de evitar que algún sonido de llanto se escapara de su boca.

-¿pa… pa?

Issei comenzó a ver como su madre lo tomaba de la mano con su mano izquierda y comenzó a correr con gran fuerza, alejándose de su padre. Viendo como los bandidos se acercaban a él con sus petulantes sonrisas, las cuales asquearon a issei

El levanto su mano, tratando de alcanzar a su padre con ella pero era inútil

-¡PAPA!

Después de correr una gran distancia, corriendo una gran parte del enorme bosque, para tratar de perderlos, madre e hijo comenzaron a sentir como sus piernas les pesaban y dolían por correr esa gran distancia, ante eso comenzaron a descansar un poco para continuar, recargándose de un gran árbol, usándolo como si fuera un escudo o algún tipo de escondite.

La madre de issei comenzó a pensar en que hacer después de llegar al pueblo vecino, si esconderse y pedirle ayuda al líder de ese pueblo o tratara de pasar ese pueblo para evitar algún tipo de problema que les podrían ocasionar.

Cuando se comenzaron a levantar para tratar de continuar el recorrido.

-el juego de las atrapadas termino señorita.

Madre e hijo escucharon y vieron con horror, como los había al cansado con mucha facilidad, no era de extrañar, personas que pelean masacrando y matando por diversión tenía suficiente fuerza física, era algo obvio, que ellos poseían mayor resistencia que ellos.

3 personas con katanas envainadas comenzaron a salir desde atrás del enorme árbol, rodeándolo para salir del árbol, el cual usaban momentáneamente como un escondite, los bandidos rodearon a madre e hijo, los 3 se comenzaron a acercar con algo de diversión, pero con algo de precaución

-jejeje

Los tres comenzaron a reír, viendo como sus presas entraban en pánico al notar como los habían alcanzado tan rápidamente, el ver como sus esperanzas vacilaban ante la cruel realidad

Como último recurso, para la joven madre, se preparó para pelear mentalmente. Ella no tenía conocimiento sobre como pelear o como defenderse, pero aun así, si sus probabilidades eran del 2% e incluso si era el 0.1% le darían tiempo suficiente para que su hijo escapara.

Dos de ellos se abalanzaron contra ella, pero no contaron con la resistencia de la mujer, en medio del forcejeo, ella logro quitarle el cuchillo a uno de ellos, pero antes de que pudiera usarlo, el bandido le dio un duro golpe en el brazo que su mano la había sostenido, mandando el cuchillo cerca de issei, el cual cayo arrastrándose a él.

El bandido comenzó a desenvainar su katana preparándose para eliminar a la mujer tonta que los había desafiado.

-¡I-ISSEI! ¡ESCAP….!

La madre de issei no pudo terminar lo que quería decir, ya que fue cortada por la espalda, cortando sus pulmones e evitando cualquier tipo de sonido que escapara de ella, matándola en el proceso, mientras caía como una simple roca o solo una bolsa de carne.

Issei solo podía ver paralizado por el miedo como su madre moría y caía a la fría tierra, pero en ese momento algo paso.

Algo dentro de él se rompió como si se tratara de un vidrio o cristal, en ese momento lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus pequeños ojos, viendo con odio y una sutil mirada hueca a esas personas que a sus ojos solo eran basura inmunda, basura que debía de ser erradicada de la misma vida en sí, issei tomo el cuchillo y comenzó a abalanzarse a las personas que les habían quitado a sus dos padres.

Ellos no se percataron de issei, ya que para ellos era solo un niño débil e indefenso el cual no sería capaz de portar o usar un simple cuchillo, pero no pensaron en ese pequeño error, que el sí era capaz de usarlo.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta, el bandido que mato a su madre, issei logro cortar su cuello con una facilidad sumamente aterradora, el brillo de los ojos de issei era teñido por un sutil color rojo, el cual tiño el ambiente de una hostilidad extraña y curiosa.

-¿eh?

Fue lo único que pudo decir el bandido, antes de caer muerto.

-¡!

Los otros dos se sorprendieron, al ver como su compañero empezó a caer al suelo con una expresión hueca, dando a entender que había muerto por el corte en el cuello, al ver que el causante era el niño, sus miradas eran hostiles pero issei no se inmuto en lo más mínimo

-¡MALDITO MOCOSO!

Los dos se comenzaron a acercar para matarlo, mientras sus katanas eran desenfundadas.

Issei trato de abalanzarse contra ellos aun a costa de su propia vida, por las acciones malditas de esas cosas llamados seres humanos.

Pero issei recordó, en ese mismo instante, los últimos esfuerzos de sus padres para protegerlo, así que comenzó a correr de nuevo, ignorando el dolor que aún tenía en sus piernas por haber corrido tanto, más la acción que había tomado antes, al matar a uno de ellos hiso que su cansancio aumentara, haciendo que se le dificultara el poder escapar.

Los 2 bandidos que quedaban comenzaron a perseguirlo, antes de que issei se diera cuenta había entrado en un camino, en ese momento en el que se comenzó a detener por el cansancio.

Un sonido de algo galopando se escuchó por el camino, el cual issei se encontraba. El vio a la distancia, que se trataba de un carruaje completamente diferente de los que el había visto en su vida, parecía ser de completo lujo al notar como algo dorado brillaba en lo que parecían ser los adornos del carruaje

Antes de que chocara con él, ya que estaba en medio, una joven de cabello verde, vestida de lo que parecía ser de una sirvienta, comenzó a tirar de las riendas de los caballos tratando de detener el carruaje antes de que chocara con él.

-¡te alcanzamos mocoso!

Los bandidos lo alcanzaron con suma facilidad, algo que lo molesto haciendo que el frunciera levemente el ceño, los bandidos se comenzaron a acercar a él ignorando por completo el carruaje de lujo que tenían enfrente, antes de que issei pudieran hacer algo contra ellos.

-¡Por qué te detuviste chachamaru!

Una voz de una joven y misteriosa mujer se escuchó dentro del carruaje, llamando la atención de issei y de los bandidos

-¡Y que es todo ese maldito escándalo!

Esa voz se escuchaba molesta, pero hacia que los presentes se les erizara la piel por el ambiente que generaba tal voz, algo que no entendían del todo, pero ¿Por qué Sentían eso?.

-Lo siento mucho ama, pero hay humanos interfiriendo en el camino

Respondió la conductora del carruaje, con un tono suave y leal ante ella, esa joven tenía entre 16 o 17 años de edad, pero por su apariencia era difícil de calcular.

-(¿ama? ¿Humanos interfiriendo?)

Es lo único que se preguntó issei en ese momento, después de todo, los únicos que podrían llamar a alguien de esa manera era los esclavos o un samurái leal.

La joven de cabello verde llamada chachamaru bajo del asiento del conductor muy fácilmente, para abrir la puerta del carruaje.

La puerta del carruaje se comenzó a abrir, de él, salió una joven rubia y hermosa, vestida de un conjunto de ropa algo gótico, sus ojos eran de un azul hermoso el cual podría ver claramente el alma de cualquiera que la mirara a los ojos, su cabello era largo hasta las rodillas lo cual era extraño a la vista, parecía ser como una yamato nadeshiko, por su apariencia parecía una joven de entre 13 o 14 años de edad, los bandidos al verla quedaron fascinados hasta el punto en el que el espíritu de matanza se les esfumo al verla.

Incluso issei no pudo evitar el abrir un poco su boca ante tal belleza, la cual presenciaba ante sus ojos

-¿hee?

La joven rubia comenzó a analizar la situación con su mirada analítica la cual era algo afilada, pero aun así, su belleza no decaía en lo más mínimo, primero observo al niño que poseía algunas heridas en su cuerpo, pero lo que le fascino a esa joven rubia era la mirada de odio puro que emanaba de sus ojos.

-(Ese niño tiene una mirada interesante)

Es lo que pensó, con un tono divertido y sutil como si le pareciera entretenido.

Su mirada pasó a los bandidos que la estaban viendo de manera demente u obscena, la cual la molesto levemente.

-es hermosa…

La comenzó a mirar con una tonta y asquerosa mirada

-lo siento hermosa, pero te mataremos. Para aumentar la diversión

\- el niño puede esperar, quiero ver como se verá despedazada.

La joven solo sonrió ante las estupideces que habían salido de la boca de los dos bandidos, tonterías las cuales solo un tonto diría sin leer el ambiente que se encontraba en el lugar

-¡KUAHAHAHAHAHA!

Una risa comenzó a escucharse, resonando en el bosque oscuro, la que se reía de esa forma parecía a la de una demente por escuchar algo bueno, era esa joven rubia, su risa comenzó a detenerse de poco a poco, mientras los miraba como si se trataran de simples insectos.

-chachamaru no te entrometas en esto, yo me encargo. Al parecer estos humanos no conocen su lugar

Ordeno con esa sonrisa, la cual reflejaba felicidad con un sutil toque de maldad.

-como ordene ama…

La mencionada acato la orden con mucha facilidad mientras retrocedía unos cuantos pasas hacia atrás, esperando nuevas órdenes de su ama.

La joven rubia dio dos pasos al frente, con una sonrisa de superioridad oscura, esa sonrisa causo que los dos bandidos sintieran un repentino escalofrió en sus columnas vertebrales.

-d-de que te ríes zorra

Es lo que argumento uno de ellos, mientras algo de su saliva era esparcida por su boca.

-en un momento comenzaras a gritar por piedad bastarda.

El segundo tipo comenzó a acercarse a ella con una sonrisa, junto con una leve gota de sudor, issei trato de ayudar, pero sus piernas ya no podían moverse más, el cansancio era demasiado para él, haciendo que su mirada preocupada pasara a la de la hermosa rubia, pero la rubia solo le sonrió de vuelta como si estuviera diciendo "no me subestimes mocoso".

El tipo estaba casi cercas de ella, levanto su mano para tomarla del brazo, pero en un momento o parpadeo paso algo extraño, lo cual hiso que los dos sudaran frio más de lo usual

Un Sonido rápido se escuchó, algo que los había confundido, no era el sonido de un arma de fuego, pero era un sonido también algo conocido u familiar.

La mano del tipo que había tratado de sostener el brazo de la rubia, salió volando, como si su brazo se hubiera separado de su cuerpo, el corte fue completamente limpio y simplemente sutil.

-No me toques con tus sucias manos inmundo humano

Fue lo que respondió la rubia como si estuviera hablando con un insecto el cual se había encontrado a su vista.

Al darse cuenta que le faltaba un brazo, ese tipo comenzó a agarrarse la zona cortada, comenzando a gritar de gran dolor mientras caía al suelo, la sangre salía esparcida de esa zona, creando un charco de sangre a su alrededor. Su compañero comenzó a sudar frio y aterrado, comenzó a desenvainar su espada, con lo que le quedaba de valor la empuño con fuerza hasta el punto de que sus manos comenzaran a sangrar.

-¿hee?

La voz de la joven rubia era de total burla, sonriendo al ver que el otro insecto aun quería seguir con el juego

-jugare contigo, señor estúpido

Hiso una reverencia, levantando su vestido en señal de burla, mientras sonreía.

La rubia lo provoco de una manera educada, algo que molestaría a cualquiera ante la superioridad que lo hacía, el bandido comenzó a abalanzarse contra ella mientras posicionaba su katana para tratar de atacar

-¡AHHHH!

Ese fue su grito de batalla, el cual salió de su garganta con todo lo que el poseía en su ser.

Comenzó a atacar con su katana, pero para terror de él, la rubia sonrió divertida ante su ataque, el cual ella solo se movió levemente para evitarlo.

-¡HAHAHA, Vamos humano ¿eso es todo?!

La rubia comenzó a esquivar sus ataques con facilidad de una manera elegante, issei pudo apreciar ante tales movimientos que ella generaba, eran como si la rubia estuviera bailando, en vez de estar esquivando, ante la luz de la luna era como ver a una diosa danzando ante un ritual de celebración.

Antes de que el tipo se diera cuenta, él tenía muchas heridas en su cuerpo generadas por sutiles movimientos de la rubia de su mano derecha, la cual solo movía divertida, en la desesperación vio al niño el cual cazaban con esmero, comenzó a correr hacia el como último recurso, lo uso como escudo.

-no muevas un solo musculo o mato al mocoso

Dijo mientras el sudor frio se apoderaba de su frente

Al ver esa acción la rubia…

-kukuku…HAHAHA, ¿qué rayos estás haciendo humano?

Ella se comenzó a reír de él, como si su acción fuera tonta o estúpida

-por eso los humanos son demasiado estúpidos…

Luego de hablar, ella señalo al niño que estaba usando como un rehén.

-Crees que me importa la vida de otro simple humano, idiota

La rubia levanto su mano derecha señalándolo, sus palabras frías podían helar a un ejército entero, el cual temblaría, escapando de ella como si se tratara de un ser de otro mundo.

El bandido para mayor desesperación se dio cuenta de lo que estaba enfrentando, de entre la boca de la joven rubia habían colmillos, de ahí se dio cuanta, ella era un "vampiro" él estaba perdido.

El otro bandido, al que le había cortado la mano de un movimiento, se comenzó a levantar, con lo que le quedaba de fuerza trato de hacer algo contra ella, pero la vampira con un simple movimiento de su mano derecha le corto la cabeza, el rostro de la cara del bandido reflejaba horror, antes de morir presencio la sonrisa divertida de la vampira, lo cual lo persiguiera incluso en la misma muerte.

El bandido que sostenía a issei comenzó a desesperarse al presenciar lo que había visto con sus ojos, pero si no iba a salir vivo de esta, tan siquiera se llevaría al mocoso con él.

-¡MALDICION!

Como ya no le servía para nada lo corto con su katana, después de eso comenzó a correr, tratando de escapar de ese monstruo insano el cual estaba combatiendo

-….

La vampira levanto su mano derecha, apuntándole con su dedo índice como si fuera a disparar, de su dedo índice algo parecido a energía de un color oscuro y aterrador hasta el punto de pensar que tenía vida propia, salió disparado como si se tratara de una flecha, esa extraña flecha oscura atravesó la cabeza del bandido como si se tratar de un simple papel siendo atravesado por un simple dedo , el cráneo quedo completamente perforado por esa extraña energía oscura, partes del cerebro y sangre comenzaron a brotar de su cabeza como si se tratar de una sandía destrozada.

-¿Hmm? En el blanco.

El bandido murió al instante, ante eso la rubia sonrió feliz a darle al blanco, era como si tratara al humano como un simple objeto el cual usar, para su simple diversión de la noche.

La vampira después de terminar, comenzó a acercarse al niño tirado en la tierra del camino, respirando pesadamente, por el corte que llevaba en su espalda.

-¿Ho, aun sigues vivo niño?

El niño se aferraba a la vida, algo que sorprendió a la vampira.

Cuando ya estaba cercas del niño y vio esa misma mirada, ella sonrió para sí, esa mirada era de alguien con un odio intenso, al mismo tiempo era una mirada de valentía, pero lo que le intereso más al acercarse a él, era una extraña e sutil aura dentro del niño el cual se encontraba entre la vida y la muerte.

-ama, ¿qué es lo que desea que haga con el niño humano?

La joven de cabello verde llamada chachamaru, pregunto acercándose a la vampira la cual llamaba ama, con una mirada entrecerrada.

-me agrada la mirada del mocoso… también noto que tiene algo de potencial

Dijo la vampira con algo de seriedad sin evitar sonreír

-oye mocoso ¿quieres vivir?

Pregunto la vampira sonriendo divertida, mientras cruzaba levemente sus brazos.

Issei ya no tenía fuerza para hablar, su vista cada vez estaba más borrosa, el solo podía ver la cara de la rubia un poco nítida, pero notaba un brillo de curiosidad en ella.

El solo pudo mover su boca de arriba abajo con dificultad, mientras algo de sangre salía esparcida por ella por culpa de la herida que tenía en su espalda, después de todo, el bandido debió de haber herido uno de sus pulmones , la vampira al ver el esfuerzo de supervivencia del niño hiso que asintiera levemente.

-muy bien mocoso, entiendo tu decisión

Respondió con una sonrisa, entendiendo el deseo por vivir del niño que tenía debajo de ella, la rubia se comenzó a acercar más a él, inclinándose y levantándolo levemente entre sus piernas, coloco su boca cercas del cuello del niño con algo de sutileza.

-A partir de hoy renacerás como uno de los míos, pero… no como un simple vampiro de clase alta…

Hiso una sonrisa con un leve toque oscuro en ella, su voz sonaba casi un simple susurro

-Sino como mi futuro sucesor, como un nuevo nosferatu caminando en esta tierra maldita en la que habitamos.

Ella comenzó a morder su cuello después de recitar esas palabras parecidas a las de una simple maldición, issei casi no sintió nada de dolor. Por culpa del cansancio que era demasiado para el, no logro sentir nada por el estilo, pero rápidamente sintió una sensación extraña y placentera desde su cuello, sentía como su sangre era succionada rápidamente, él no sabía porque, pero le gustaba la sensación.

La vampira en el momento de succionar la sangre del niño, pudo ver y apreciar los recuerdos pasados y resientes del mocoso, el ver como sus padres morían, como su pueblo era quemado, hiso que un malestar molesto emergiera en ella, ese malestar se debía a la conexión que se había creado ante la simple mordida, lo cual significaba que ella sintió por su propia piel el odio del niño.

De repente ella se detuvo e issei comenzó a sentir como algo en los colmillos de la vampira entraba por su cuello, solo paso un momento, pero al notar que esa extraña sensación desaparecía noto como la vampira se comenzó a separar de él.

-listo. Ya termine, niño.

Issei sintió su cuerpo extraño, al mirar alrededor de la noche que no era visible, podía ver como si fuera de día, también pudo notar que ya no tenía la herida en su espalda, el cansancio en su cuerpo había desaparecido por completo, se sentía más fuerte que antes.

El vio que la vampira se comenzó a levantar de su lugar, ella comenzó a limpiar la leve tierra de su vestido, después de eso se comenzó a dirigir al carruaje, pero ante de hacerlo, ella volteo a mirarlo. Una mirada entrecerrada se formó, al recordar los recuerdos del niño

La vampira Levanto su mano izquierda en dirección al pueblo de issei.

-levántense…

De la tierra comenzaron a salir manos y cabezas, al terminar, lo que parecía ser zombies o no muertos fueron lo que emergieron de la misma tierra, a los lados del carruaje salieron de la nada tres enormes lobos, dos de color plateado y uno de color oro, sus ojos brillaban completamente con una sed de sangre y masacre que asustaría a cualquiera, por detrás de los lobos enormes emergieron lobos normales.

-¡Vallan y erradique a todos las basuras que encuentren en ese pueblo!

Al dar la simple orden con una voz completamente fría, tanto los zombies y los lobos se comenzaron a mover, obedeciendo la orden de la vampira como si se tratara de fieles seguidores.

Esa acción sorprendió a issei, de tal manera que sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente, el comenzó a mirarla fijamente, con cierta curiosidad en sus ojos sorprendidos.

-ellos se encargaran de barrer la simple basura que se encuentra por allá…, es hora de irnos niño.

Solo dijo eso y continúo caminando comenzando a entrar al carruaje, subiendo por las leves escaleras que se encontraban en la entrada del carruaje, pero se volvió a detener antes de entrar en él.

-¿oh? Se me olvidaba ¿cómo te llamas mocoso?

Pregunto volteando para mirarlo con cierta duda.

-i-issei, issei hyoudou

Fue lo que él respondió, mientras tartamudeaba levemente, después de todo temía que ella se enojara con él y terminara como la basura que ella acabo.

-ya veo…

Lo miro fijamente mientras sonreía grandemente

-me presento, soy la nosferatu, Evangelina Athanasia Katherine MacDowell, a partir de ahora eres Issei Mcdowell, recuérdalo bien issei-kun…, bien es hora de irnos.

Respondió con un tono orgulloso y noble, después de presentarse la nosferatu evangeline subió rápidamente al carruaje, sin siquiera esperarlo.

-¡si!

Issei respondió sorprendido con un leve tono leal, subió también rápidamente al carruaje de evangeline, sin hacerla esperar, al subir, la joven chachamaru, se subió del lado del conductor e inicio nuevamente el recorrido el cual había sido interrumpido por issei.

-(¿Qué es lo que me sucederá?. Mama, Papa)

Es lo que issei pensaba con algo de miedo y curiosidad, mientras se sentaba en el asiento del carruaje, al mirar enfrente de él, noto la mirada divertida de evangeline. Ella lo veía con curiosidad y diversión como si esperara algo grande de él, algo por lo cual no entendía en lo más mínimo, ¿en verdad que es lo que pasara? Esa pregunta resonaba en la cabeza de issei, pero él esperaba que fuera algo bueno, después de todo el ya había dejado de ser un humano e hijo de su padres, pero aun así el los consideraba aun como tales.

* * *

Hola lectores y Lectoras Soy nuevamente ainz XD

!Sorpresa! la reedición ya es un hecho XD, el prologo de "El Nuevo Nosferatu" ya esta corregido (mas o menos, espero fanfiction no me trolle de nuevo, ya me fije y no tenia errores en el antiguo prologo TT_TT) bueno esta es una versión mejorada, espero les haya gustado XD, también les quiero avisar que continuare con el nuevo nosferatu, no se preocupen por eso XD.

El nuevo Nosferatu Ultimate seria como su corrección y mejora, en este fic habrán muchos cambios, como por ejemplo la forma en la que issei conoció a sus novias vampiras y otras cosas, solo que en este fic tomara un rumbo completamente diferente de lo que planeo con el primero, en este, será mas oscuro, sangriento y siniestro, será un poco mas original y no terminara en el tiempo de DxD, "pero si en el primero", solo que tardara en publicarse ya que estoy ocupado y se necesitara tiempo para corregir los capítulos del primer nuevo nosferatu para pasarlos a este de una manera mejorada como mencione anteriormente XD

también informo que tártaros, mundo esp y la nueva reina demonio tendrán una reedición en un futuro, espero los esperen con paciencia y muchas ganas de leer XD

para los nuevos lectores que comenzaran a leer este fic, espero lean el primero con algo de curiosidad y se emocionen con esperar la reedición de los capítulos mejorados XD en este fic XD

también cierta idea de un gaiden salió a flote en mi cabeza, pero primero avanzo las actuales XD, excepto este ya que es una reedición

bueno eso era todo lo que quería mencionar y los espero en el nuevo capitulo de tártaros que aun falta para que lo termine, pero les aseguro que les gustara

nos vemos XD, hasta la próxima XD (espero no hayan errores, si los hay, perdón TT_TT)


	2. Capitulo 1: Ojo Por Ojo

Este fanfic fue echo sin fines de lucro, solo fue hecho por diversión.

Los personajes que aparecerán en el fanfic a futuro son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, el fanfic está basado en el personaje principal del autor **Ichiei Ishibumi-sama** de su obra maestra High school DxD.

Este capitulo posee una gran cantidad de gore se procura discreción, información e reviews al final del mismo

Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Ojo Por Ojo**

 **Pueblo Kitamura: Hogar de Issei**

El pueblo que se miraba a la lejanía había quedado en un estado deplorable, cuerpos sin vida, sangre por doquier, los techos de algunas casas estaban cubiertas en llamas. Los culpables de esta horrible escena son un grupo de Mercenarios llamados "Los sanguinarios" son conocidos por ese nombre por las barbaries que ocasionan a su paso, solo asesinan, roban y destruyen todo lo que tocan con su locura sanguinaria por un precio justo o por pura diversión.

El nombre del líder del grupo mercenario, es un hombre llamado "Takeshi", El en toda su vida a cometido pecados desde robar hasta el punto de arrebatar las vidas de inocentes, para saciar su codicia, después de un tiempo su grupo aumento en fama, prestigio y ganancias, pero esta noche solo para saciar los impulsos de sus subordinados decidió destruir y asesinar a todas las personas que habitan en este pueblo.

-jefe, jiro, kuro y rokuro aún no vuelven.

Uno de sus subordinados de lado derecho de él, le pregunto, con algo de duda.

-solo fueron a matar a la mujer de ese tipo patético que trato de impedirnos el paso y a su hijo, volverán dentro de poco.

Él le respondió a su subordinado de una manera divertida.

Takeshi había enviado a esos tres a matar a la madre e hijo, para evitar posibles problemas futuros ya que podrían avisar algún pueblo cercano.

Lo que a takeshi le había divertido fueron las últimas palabras de ese tipo patético que trato de escapar con su esposas e hijo, antes de matarlo, lo torturaron cortándole partes del cuerpo como dedos, orejas, una pierna, una mano, cortes profundos en su rostro, comenzando a crear una escena horrible ante la vista de cualquiera que viera tal escena.

 _(Algún día….. pagaras….. por esto)._

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras, antes de caer muerto por las heridas ocasionadas en su cuerpo o lo que quedaba de él.

Con tan solo recordar esas palabras tontas le causaba gracia, la cual trataba de reprimir dentro de él, pero aun así solo las ignoro como simples habladurías de un hombre moribundo el cual solo se debía desechar en una fosa solitaria.

(Imbécil, muy pronto tu familia se reunirá contigo, en el eminente infierno)

Es lo que pensaba takashi, se sentía intocable, el después de todo poseía contactos poderosos que lo protegían en el bajo mundo, no solo eso él también poseía contactos con extranjeros de diferentes partes del mundo, gracias a eso, pudo comprar algunas armas interesantes para aumentar su fuerza militar. Una de ellas con un diseño extraño pero eficiente, era tan útil para largas distancias, por lo que le dijeron, se trataba de simples prototipos, para poder usarlas se necesitaba algo llamado como la "pólvora negra" junto con algo de metal con forma circular, el único problema es que solo puede disparar un proyectil lo cual era una desventaja, para poder disparar de nuevo se tenía que recargar el arma una vez más, pero aun así era eficiente.

Pero el no solo consiguió armas de fuego, sino también ropa y diferentes cosas, las cuales podían usar con facilidad.

El grupo está compuesto por 20 miembros, todos y cada uno poseía un nivel moderado en el uso de la nueva arma de fuego pero también eran mortales en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, takeshi ordeno al grupo que se dividiera en el pueblo al que arrasaron, para poder acabar a todo el pueblo, el decidió formar dos grupos, de esa manera cubrirían un mayor terreno

Takeshi comenzó a caminar, buscando a alguien en el camino, mientras caminaba solo podía apreciar cuerpos tirados sin vida alguna, sangre por doquier, algunas casas ardiendo en llamas, le gustaba la maravillosa vista, vio algunos de sus subordinados saqueando algunas casas, como vasijas o comida que podrían usar, se acercó a ellos con leve diversión la notar como algunos solo mataban a un tipo sin siquiera una pisca de misericordia, mientras le cortaban la cabeza de un corte rápido de una de sus katanas.

-chicos, ¿saben dónde se metió el bastardo de kouki?

Uno de ellos volteo, al escuchar la voz de su jefe.

-si jefe, se encuentra en esa dirección.

-entiendo

Takeshi fue a donde le indicaron mientras señalaban la dirección que debía tomar, al momento de entrar a la casa indicada vio sangre derramada en el piso, la sangre salía del cuerpo de un hombre tirado sin vida el cual escurría sutilmente un poco de sangre algo ya coagulada, al entrar más afondo vio al tal kouki jadeando mientras se divertía con una mujer castaña tirada en el suelo frio de la madera de una manera desnuda.

-…..

Al verla bien takeshi se quedó en silencio momentáneamente, ella ya no se movía en lo más mínimo, su mirada era vacía como si la vida se le hubiera escapado hace mucho tiempo, tenía una herida profunda en el estómago el cual era muy llamativa, partes de los intestinos revoloteaban junto con alas misma moscas las cuales eran molestas a la vez, era obvio ella ya había muerto hace un largo rato, mientras tanto el tal kouki se divertía con su cadáver con una sonrisa mientras algo de su saliva caía en el rostro vacío de la mujer, takeshi suspiro levemente.

-nunca entenderé tus extraños gustos kouki.

Dijo con una sonrisa falsa mientras su voz sonaba un poco desconforme por lo que sus ojos estaban viendo en ese momento.

A takeshi le encanta matar, ver todo arde ese tipo de paisajes, pero encontraba raro tener relaciones sexuales con alguien moribundo o en cambio ya muerto, lo cual lo enfermaba levemente

-hahaha jefe, hay que aprovechar mientras aun esta tibia ¿no lo cree?

Kouki respondió divertido, mientras terminaba lo que estaba haciendo, terminando en ella de uan manera vulgar, lo cual takeshi solo tuvo que mirar a otro lado esperando a que acabara de hacer eso.

Al acabar, él se comenzó a levantar, mientras se arreglaba la ropa, la cual casi se había quitado por completo.

-ahora que hacemos jefe.

-después de que saqueemos todo el lugar quemaremos este insignificante pueblo, pero por ahora que todo el grupo se siga divirtiendo.

-eres el mejor jefe.

Respondió kouki feliz, al escuchar las breves pero frias palabras de su líder, el cual seguía con algo de respeto.

Ellos dos comenzaron a tener breves pláticas sin ninguna importancia, como ¿Qué es lo que haremos después de incendiar el pueblo? Junto con los planes futuros los cuales esperaban con ansias, después de todo el imperio requería su presencia para un trabajo de buena paga, en ese momento algunos de sus subordinados ya habían terminado de saquear los hogares de los pueblerinos, algunos de ellos llevaban solo lo que creían eran de buen valor para el mercado, dirigiéndose al punto de encuentro, el cual estaba localizado en medio del pueblo, algunos de ellos ya se encontraban en ese lugar esperando junto con una leve fogata mientras comían algo.

Por el total que se contaba eran de 4 sujetos en la cálida fogata

-¿dónde se encuentra el jefe?

Pregunto uno, mientras comía algo de carne humana de la persona que el asesino, la masticaba con emoción y delicia, lo cual molestaría a alguien cuerdo en gran medida.

-fue a buscar a kouki, no debe de tardar

El otro respondió con algo de indiferencia mientras solo bebía algo de agua de una cubeta de madera, junto con una cuchara de la misma, con algo de leve impaciencia

PASOS.

-¿hmm…? ¿…jefe?

VIENTO

Al voltear en la dirección la escuchar un extraño sonido de algo parecido a pasos humanos, notaron algo extraño, en esa dirección no se encontraba nada, solo había unos simples arbustos cualquiera, por lo que se notaba se movían por el sutil viento que habían sentido con anterioridad, uno de los soldados se levantó de su asiento

-¿qué sucede?

-solo echare un vistazo

El sujeto que se levantó, camino en esa dirección. Con total curiosidad en él se asomó en el arbusto, el cual les había causado leve curiosidad en sí, pero al hacerlo… los ojos del sujeto se agrandaron por lo que veía, era una extraña persona que se encontraba en cuclillas

La forma en la que estaba era extraña, como si estuviera comiendo algo con sus brazos levantados en su boca, después de todo, un sonido parecido a "mascar, mascar" era repetido, junto con lo que parecía ser el sonido de algo jugoso siendo masticado

Sus ojos se abrieron más al notar algo, algo que había ignorado en ese pequeño, pero cortó periodo de tiempo… y era que el tipo que estaba en cuclillas… tenía la piel en muy mal estado

-o-oye, que estas…

El solo pudo responder esas palabras al notar algo esparcido alrededor de ese extraño sujeto, algo que sin ninguna duda conocía muy bien, era sangre recién seca, lo cual hiso que su respiración se acelerara

-…..!

En ese momento su piel se erizo al notar que ese sujeto volteo a verlo, su mirada roja lo paralizo, pero lo que lo inmovilizo mas era lo que tenía debajo de él y era el cuerpo de uno de sus compañeros

Él quiso gritar pero una mano lo atrapo y era de ese sujeto, él se había movido demasiado rápido hasta el punto en el que no lo pudo notar en lo más mínimo, en un momento estaba en cuclillas pero ahora estaba parado mientras sostenía su rostro con una fuerza monstruosa

Los tres que se encontraban en la fogata mirando a su compañero que había ido a observar, repentinamente se levantaron de sus asientos mientras un frio extraño les recorría de pies a cabeza, mientras una gota de sudor en cada frente de ellos, escurría lentamente por ella

Ellos con un cierto morbo y algo de miedo, veían como un sujeto que había salido de la nada, le había arrancado la garganta a su compañero, el cual no pudo gritar por ello, la sangre caía a montones

-… que es esa cosa

Fue lo que uno de ellos solo pudo expresar, al notar la mirada rojiza que emanaba de ese tipo en descomposición, esa cosa se comenzó a acercar… demasiado rápido a ellos…

Takeshi y kouki terminaron de platicar sobre los planes para el día de mañana, al momento de llegar a la ruta del centro del pueblo en dirección al punto de encuentro.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Los dos se detuvieron de golpe tras escuchar un grito lleno de dolor y desesperación, el sonido venia en la misma dirección en la que ellos se dirigían, comenzaron a trotar con algunas gotas de sudor en sus frentes, ¿qué sucedió? ¿Habían aparecido algunos sobrevivientes y sus subordinados los comenzaron a matar? ¿O la mujer e hijo llegaron a algún pueblo vecino trayendo refuerzos? Si fue de esa manera, los tres que envió eran unos completos incompetentes.

(Malditos inútiles)

Eso fue lo que pensó acercándose al lugar de encuentro, al llegar notaron como la fogata estaba moviéndose violentamente, junto con el fuego de lagunas casas las cuales ayudaban a iluminar.

Los dos vieron como sus subordinados estaban mirando algo, por simple curiosidad los dos se acercaron mientras sus miradas se cruzaban momentáneamente esperando lo peor, al momento de acercarse más vieron las expresiones de ellos con mayor claridad, algunos tenían una expresión de horror mientras otros de asco y confusión, miradas que no podían creer lo que estaban viendo, miradas de temor a al ver algo extraño frente a ellos

-…...!

Al mirar lo que ellos estaban mirando pudieron ver y apreciar como dos cadáveres estaban devorando a uno de sus miembros, pero lo extraño era que uno de los cadáveres vestía ropa extranjera, pero el otro poseía la ropa de su grupo, lo cual solo hiso que sus ojos se agrandaran por lo que estaban apreciando, uniéndose a sus compañeros ante tal horror.

-¡AaAAhHH!

-¡AAAaAAaAAAAHHHHH!

Dos gritos llenos horror y pánico descomunal se comenzaron a escuchar en dos direcciones totalmente diferentes en el pueblo.

Seguido por más gritos desgarradores que se comenzaron a escuchar en más direcciones se podían escuchar con una claridad demencial.

-[HYAHAHAHAJAJAJAJAJAHAHAHAHAHAHA]

Pero lo que les helo la sangre hasta el punto de la misma congelación, fue una risa, esa risa distorsionada en la misma locura parecida a la de una mujer joven resonaba como si se tratara de una campana enorme.

Takeshi comenzó a sudar frio ante tal situación.

(¿Que está sucediendo en este lugar?)

Él había escuchado sobre cadáveres que se movían por si solos aun si sus cuerpos se encontraban en un estado destrozado y eran llamados zombies o algo así por el estilo, pero solo eran simples rumores que se esparcían en el país, pero nunca pensó en toda su vida que se encontraría con dos, monstruos los cuales solo se debían suponer eran mitos o mentiras

Su mente estaba en blanco ante todo lo cual le impedía pensar con claridad, los dos zombies se comenzaron a levantar en señal que habían terminado de comer a su subordinado, sus expresiones no reflejaban saciedad, lo cual aún deseaban más.

Al ver las acciones de los zombies, dos de los 10 presentes en el lugar, contando a takeshi y a kouki se comenzaron a abalanzar encontrar de los zombies.

-¡a-aaahhh!

-¡aaahhhh!

-¡ESPEREN IDIOTAS!

Takeshi en ese instante trato de detenerlos pero fue inútil ellos ya se habían movido ¿tal vez por pánico? Fue lo que cruzo por su mente con total seguridad, pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

-son solo dos zombies takeshi.

Kouki Le respondió tranquilo, mientras ponía su mano derecha en su hombro izquierdo, en señal de camarería, pero aun así, no se encontraba convencido.

Sus subordinados comenzaron a atacar, cortándole a uno su cabeza con una facilidad, mientras al otro que parecía ser occidental solo encajaron su katana en su pecho deteniendo su movilidad, la facilidad con la que los mataron harían reír a cualquiera, incluso un niño podría acabar con ellos, fueron pensamientos que rápidamente aliviaron a los presentes, takeshi comenzó a sentirse aliviado

-(Mi instinto se equivocó, que débiles resultaron ser, que decepció…. )

Es lo que pensaba pero un sonido extraño parecido al de un globo inflarse lo detuvo abruptamente mientras pensaba, al mirar de dónde provenía, vio como los zombies que habían matado sus subordinados comenzaron a inflarse de manera rápida, una especie de humo extraño verde salía de sus bocas, orejas y narices, incluso la cabeza que había sido decapitada.

EXPLOCION.

¡AAAAHHH!

Comenzaron a reventar liberando todo lo que tenían a dentro junto a ese extraño humo, los dos tipos que se encontraban junto a los zombies, salieron volando gritando de dolor, y la razón era que partes de sus cuerpos habían recibido un daño considerable, cayendo al suelo muertos y despedazados, mientras sangre brotaba de ellos.

La explosión fue muy fuerte, que ellos no pudieron evitar el taparse los oídos.

Pero no termino con eso, el humo se comenzó a extender por toda la aldea seguido de un olor nauseabundo que incluso takeshi y kouki no pudieron soportar, comenzando a taparse la nariz con algo de fuerza, el hedor era demasiado concentrado, que incluso harían desmallar a algunos guerreros novatos.

-(Que es esta peste)

-(Nunca había olido algo como esto en mi vida).

Eso fue lo que los dos pensaron casi al punto de vomitar, mientras pequeñas lágrimas salían entre sus ojos, por tal hedor.

-Graahh

Un sonido de le gemido de una persona se escuchó en el lugar en el que se encontraban, al voltear en la dirección en donde los zombies probablemente habían salido, vieron con sorpresa, como un grupo de 3, no 5, seguían saliendo más, una cantidad la cual no se podía contar con los dedos.

Antes de poder darse cuenta, takeshi pudo ver como una cantidad de entre 20 zombies comenzaba a salir, cada uno poseía ropa diferente con toques extranjeros, pero por el toque de la ropa daba a entender que se trataban de simples pueblerinos.

-¡JEFE! ¡QUE HACEMOS!

Le pregunto uno de ellos desesperado ante la vista extraña y horrenda que tenía ante sus ojos.

-¡hay que retirarnos, no sabemos si los demás zombies hagan lo mismo!

Era extraño después de todo… ¿los zombies reventaban?... Nunca había escuchado que pudieran hacer algo como eso o ¿acaso podrían hacer más cosas? Fueron los pensamientos con duda que aparecieron en la mente de takeshi con un aterrador presentimiento.

Él se preparó mentalmente antes de dar la orden, la cual sus subordinados esperaban con desesperación de ya irse de ese lugar

-¡Reti….!

-¡aaahhhh!

No pudo completar la orden ante el grito cercano que sintió entre su piel, al voltear detrás de el mismo, noto cómo uno de sus subordinados era mordido por un zombie en su pierna izquierda, ese zombie se aferraba a su pierna como si se tratara de una serpiente la cual no quería separarse de su presa.

Lo que vieron y asusto a tal grado de sentir sus almas al punto de salir de sus cuerpos era que el zombie que se aferraba a su pierna era uno de los pueblerinos que habían matado anteriormente.

De repente como por arte de magia negra todos se levantaron, tan to niños, tan to mujeres, tan to hombres, tan to ansíanos, se comenzaron a levantar de una manera lenta y sutilmente aterradora forma, los crujidos de los cuerpos muertos era sumamente apreciable.

Todo el pueblo se levantó.

Lo que ellos no sabían en lo más mínimo, era que el humo que salía de los dos anteriores zombies que habían reventado era especiales y eso era que tenía la capacidad de reanimar cadáveres, no importaba el periodo de descomposición aun de esa manera se podían levantar como si aún estuvieran en condiciones para poder hacerlo

Los zombies y los nuevos se comenzaron a acercar a ellos de manera lenta, pero se notaba a simple vista que esperaban algo, algo por lo cual a todos desesperaba.

-¡AAAHHHHHH!

Para mayor terror se escuchó el grito ensordecedor e desgarrador del tipo que estaba siendo mordiendo en su pierna por el zombie, con horro vieron como la mordida tenía una fuerza increíble arrancándole una gran parte de piel y carne, después de arrancarla con brutalidad una gran cantidad de sangre comenzó a salir de su herida, esparciéndose en la tierra.

-¡HIII!

-¡a-a-ahh!

Algunos ya no lo pudieron soportar, algunos comenzaron a escapar, otros a disparar con sus nuevas armas, pero los zombies al ver eso reaccionaron de una manera extraña, se comenzaron a mover caminando un poco más rápido, los zombies que fueron heridos por las balas formaron una sonrisa macabra que hiso que algunos les dieran escalofríos en lo más profundo de ellos mismos.

La enorme horda se abalanzo hacia ellos.

-¡AAAAHHHH!

-¡AYUDENME!

Comenzaron a atrapar y morder a los que se separaron del grupo tratando de escapar, el que pidió ayuda fue atrapado y partido a la mitad con una fuerza descomunal siendo jalado por dos zombies, sus entrañas comenzaron a salir como si se tratara de una piñata la cual habían roto por los tremendos golpes que había recibido.

Los zombies generaban esa sonrisa repulsiva en sus rostros dando a entender que estaban siendo poseídos por un ente maligno.

Takeshi entro en pánico, ante la situación extrema en la que se encontraba en este momento.

Al voltear vio que kouki tenía una expresión asustada la cual quedó grabada en su conciencia

-¡TODOS RETIRADA!

Los que quedaban cuerdos ante tal escena siguieron la orden de su líder, comenzaron a matar a algunos zombies en una solo dirección tratando de crear un camino el cual poder escapar.

Corrieron, corrieron, como si no hubiera un mañana el cual regresar.

(No quiero morir, no quiero morir, no quiero morir)

Es lo que se repetía takeshi para animar a sus piernas a seguir corriendo, nunca había visto algo como eso en toda su vida, era como si el mismo infierno hubiera descendido al mundo de los vivos

De los 10 que estaban en ese lugar solo quedaban 5, no sabían lo que les había pasado a la otra mitad, por la cantidad de gritos que se habían escuchado era probable que hayan muerto todos sin ninguna excepción.

El siguió corriendo detrás de los demás, junto con kouki, el cual tenía en su rostro la palabra terror la cual no podría borrar en un tiempo largo, al momento de tratar de salir del pueblo por lo que parecía ser la divina salida…

Algo plateado del tamaño de un humano salió de enfrente, en donde planeaban escapar, esa cosa se abalanzo cayendo en sima del tipo que iba en medio de los que estaban situados enfrente, mordiéndolo y arrancándole la garganta como si se tratara de algo sumamente fácil de quitar, el tipo de enfrente murió ahogándose en su propia sangre, mientras trataba de respirar con pánico y terror.

-¿qu….que es…. Esa cosa?

Esa cosa estaba parada en una posición de ataque en la cual mostraba sus colmillos afilados, en sima del ahora cadáver, puso lo que parecía una mano o pata en señal de amenaza en la cabeza destrozándola como si se tratara de una sandía siendo aplastada, de su hocicó salía sangre junto con algo de su saliva la cual escurría lentamente, cayendo en lo que quedaba de la cabeza de su antiguo subordinado, takeshi vio que era un lobo enorme, pero la forma de su cuerpo era igual a la de un humano, por lo que se podía apreciar y notar era una hembra, por los rasgos faciales de su rostro canino, lo cual parecían finos.

Al mirar los ojos de la bestia un enorme escalofrío apareció en su cuerpo, uno más aterrador que estar en presencia de los zombies malignos que había visto anteriormente, apareció en su misma piel y entrañas.

Después de todo, ahora tenían en frente a un ser que poseía conciencia inteligente.

El habiente que se generaba era demasiado pesado, al notar que su mirada era analítica, como si pensara en un próximo movimiento.

-¡HIII!

Es lo único que se pudo escuchar en el lugar silencioso que se había generado, él se dio cuenta muy rápidamente, de dónde provenía ese sonido era de su propia boca, su mandíbula temblaba al sentir la sed de sangre de lo que parecía ser una mujer loba, la piel de takeshi se cubría de un escalofrió intenso con tan solo mover levemente sus ojos.

¿Dónde había quedado el guerrero despiadado de antes? Es lo que se preguntaba, mientras tragaba levemente saliva por su garaganta

Los ojos de la bestia brillaban de un color rojo intenso, la mirada que le daba la bestia en frente de él, era la de un depredador mirando a su presa, no, mejor dicho viendo una basura la cual se había cruzado en su camino.

Ese lobo humanoide comenzó a aullar, un aullido el cual daba malas noticias.

Para mayor desesperación y agonía 2 lobos más comenzaron a aparecer abalanzándose contra los dos que quedaban enfrente, los dos comenzaron a ser devorados de manera lenta y violenta mientras gritaban.

Salpicaduras de sangre, partes de sus cuerpos saliendo volando era lo que se podía apreciar, uno de los lobos tenía el mismo color de pelaje que el primero, en cuanto el otro tenía un color parecido al mismo oro.

La vista era tan horrible que ya no tenía fuerzas en su ser para escapar, miro como kouki trato de hacer algo, pero antes de tomar esa acción sintió unas manos sedosas detrás de él en su nuca, sosteniendo su cabeza por los lados, al voltear vio una mujer desnuda con algunos zombies al lado de ella, cedió cuenta de quién era.

Era la joven que había violado y matado junto con su esposo, ella se abalanzó contra el mordiéndole el cuello con fuerza arrancándole carne y piel, la sangre comenzó a salir esparcida en el suelo nuevamente.

Varios zombies se acercaron, junto con el esposo de la mujer y comenzando con el festín.

El único que quedaba era takeshi casi al punto de llorar comenzó a recordar casi toda su vida en un instante, su cuerpo temblaba de miedo al ver cómo era rodeado tanto por zombies y lobos humanoides, la atmosfera que generaban las bestias y los zombies era tan abrumadora que no lo podía soportar en lo más mínimo, su expresión era de una gran desesperación parecida a la de un niño pequeño viendo con sus propios ojos al monstruo que se encontraba bajo su cama.

-[JAJAJAJAHAHAHAHAHA, QUE HERMOSA EXPRECION HUMANO]

Se escuchó la misma risa distorsionada femenina que escucho hace rato en la lejanía, al mirar noto que la voz salía del hocico del primer lobo que vio salir.

La loba humanoide se comenzó a acercar, comenzado a dar unos cuantos pasos al frente.

-¡HIIIIIIIII!

Al ver eso, la loba se acercaba lentamente saboreando el momento, ver su expresión cambiar a la de más desesperación y miedo le fascinaba, su mirada se volvía juguetona con solo verlo temblar en agonía.

-[¡aahh! Los humanos con desesperación y miedo se ven demasiado crujientes y deliciosos]

-¡HIIIIIIIIIII! ¡ALEJATE NO TE ACERQUES!

La loba humanoide lo ignoro.

-[JAJAAJAHAAHAHAHA]

Se comenzó a reír de lo patético que se veía, al notar como un líquido impregnaba la ropa de abajo del tipo, empapando incluso la tierra

Ella se abalanzó contra él, lo primero que hiso fue aplastarle la pierna derecha, con su mandíbula siguió con el brazo izquierdo, se comenzó a desangrar en grandes cantidades de sangre.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Ese fue el grito de agonía de takeshi, el dolor era tan fuerte que hiso que se desmayara.

-[¡Nee-san deja de jugar con la comida termina ya rápido, evangeline-sama odia el retraso y lo sabes!]

Se escuchó una segunda voz femenina algo molesta.

La otra loba se acercó para regañar a la que parece ser su hermana, tenía un brazo en su hocico asiéndolo añicos con su fuerte mandíbula mientras hablaba.

[-¡ya lo sé kyou!]

Respondió la hermana mayor con algo de molestia, ante el regaño generado por su hermana.

-[¡muy bien! ya terminare de jugar, a comer, ¡itadakimasuuu!.]

Como lo dijo comenzó a devorarlo, en ese momento solo se escuchó quejidos grandes de dolor y desesperación, esos sonidos solo aumentaban su placer al comer, después de un rato no quedo nada de él.

El bandido conocido como takeshi como también su organización "Los sanguinarios", fueron aniquilados por completo, en una sola noche.

Un humo blanco comenzó a rodear a la loba que devoro a takeshi, después de que el humo se disipara por completo, salió de el, con una nueva apariencia, totalmente diferente, ahora era una hermosa joven con un hermoso cabello plateado, su cabello largo le llegaba hasta por debajo de la cintura, sus ojos era del mismo color que el de su cabello, dándole un toque curioso.

Ella estaba vestida de un traje de sirviente diferente al de la chica llamada chachamaru, parecía más bien un traje de batalla al notarse partes parecidas a las de una armadura, pero sin perder el toque de sirvienta en sí.

La ahora joven miro con felicidad el lugar en donde estaba el tipo que había comido con placer.

-¡ahh, estuviste delicioso humano!

Es lo que dijo con una enorme sonrisa, de mostrando lo satisfecha que estaba al comer a tal delicioso espécimen

Detrás de ella, el mismo humo comenzó a salir de las otras dos restantes.

La que parecía ser la hermana menor, parecía más bien una gemela con la diferencia de que sus peinados eran un poco diferentes, pero se notaba aun el parecido, la segunda tenía un cabello rubio y largo, sus ojos eran de un hermoso zafiro que podría hechizar a cualquier hombre cayendo directo en sus garras.

La gemela menor se comenzó a acercar a su hermana mayor, la cual estaba mirando el gran charco de sangre que había generado el inmundo humano, con un leve sonrojo mientras sus manos sostenían sus mejillas enrojecidas, pero al percatarse de la presencia de su hermana comenzó a observar el pueblo humano el cual solo quedaban destrozos

-oye, kyo

-¿hmm…, sucede algo nee-sama?

La hermana menor llamada kyo, pregunto con una leve duda al observar como su hermana mayor, miraba el pueblo el cual solo ella misma veía con algo de indiferencia

-¿porque evangeline-sama…, fue tan lejos por un mísero e inmundo humano?

La expresión en el rostro de la mayor solo se podría describir con ligero asco en sí

-tal vez tenga sus razones nee-sama

-es probable que haya notado un extraño potencial en el niño, recuerden muy bien como es nuestra amada ama, es sobre protectora con sus subordinados, acaso ¿no es lo mismo con nosotras, kyou?

La rubia movió levemente sus lentas con su mano derecha, mirando fijamente a la gemela mayor, con algo de diversión

-khmm..

La gemela mayor se sonrojo levemente de la molestia ante la mirada de la rubia

-e-en eso podrías tener… algo de razón… shaga, pero… aun humano

La gemela mayor llamada kyou, aún tenía una gran cantidad de dudas por el simple hecho de que su amada ama la cual debía proteger había salvado a un simple humano e incluso lo convirtió en uno de los suyos

-nee-sama piensas demasiado las cosas, en verdad

-tu hermana menor tiene razón kyou, es muy parecido a esa vez en la que no te podías decidir a cual humano querías devorar, casi tardaste cuatro horas o tal vez mas

La hermana menor kyo solo suspiro al terminar con una gota de sudor, en cuanto la rubia llamada shaga solo posiciono sus manos a su cintura mientras la miraba fijamente

-e-e-esa vez fue especial, todos los humanos que sumergí en desesperación parecían tan deliciosos, era obvio que no podía decidirme—

Fue lo único que respondió con un sonrojo llamado vergüenza, después de todo ella estaba interrogando a algunos humanos los cuales poseían información importante, en el interrogatorio el cual se podría considerar un infierno el cual nadie deseaba, su apetito había sido despertado, al no saber a cuál comer, para sumergirlos por completo ante la completa y profunda desesperación

Ella devoro a todos como si fueran simples dulces, los cuales un niño comería con gusto y alegría

-si no detienes esa glotonería temible, tu futuro esposo quedaría en la misma ruina de la desesperación… ¡oh, cierto!, es probable que te lo comas hahahaha

Shaga hablo con un leve tono de diversión mientras levantaba sus brazos, pero luego rápidamente recordó que ella seria capas de devorarlo solo porque tenía hambre

La gemela mayor, kyou. Se sonrojo levemente al escuchar al último una risa generada por shaga, pero rápidamente en ese mismo instante, noto que su hermana menor miraba a la izquierda tratando de contener la suya, ella comenzó a mirar a shaga con una mirada de enojo la cual ella respondió moviendo levemente sus lentes en señal de reto

Rápidamente comenzó a mirar en dirección al pueblo tratando de buscar algún y crujiente humano el cual devorar, después de todo su hambre volvió a florecer en ella, ignorando a sus compañeras noto algo extraño en la lejanía

-(¿qué es eso?)

-es hora de irnos kyou nuestra ama nos espera.

Es lo que dijo la rubia, mientras cerraba su ojo izquierdo, moviendo levemente los anteojos que poseía, notando rápidamente las intenciones glotonas de su compañera kyou.

-estoy de acuerdo, tenemos que estar al lado de evangeline-sama para poder protegerla, después de todo es nuestra misión principal

Dijo la menor con un tono leal hacia la mencionada

-¡quería divertirme más!

La hermana mayor llamada kyou, ignorando lo extraño que había notado con anterioridad, hiso un leve berrinche, el cual solo molesto a las dos presentes, pero rápidamente se comenzó a notar en el rostro de kyou que se había calmado del todo

-Pero tienen razón, la seguridad de evangeline-sama es la máxima prioridad.

Ante eso las tres comenzaron a caminar para poder irse en busca de su ama, pero la menor se detuvo como si hubiera olvidado algo volteando a ver a la aldea.

-¡todos los zombies creados por nuestra ama vuelvan a dormir!

Fue lo que dijo, como un orden la cual nadie se negaría ante tal seriedad en su voz.

En ese momento, todos los zombies en la aldea comenzaron a sumergirse en la tierra de donde provenían, volviendo con su ama.

La rubia por su parte comenzó a hacer un silbido no audible al oído humano.

En un breve momento una pequeña jauría de 7 lobos apareció, el pelaje estaba algo hirsuto, la coloración estaba entre un pardo grisáceo y negro.

Los lobos eran provenientes de Mongolia, su ama evangeline se los regalo junto con otras cosas por su arduo trabajo, como una recompensa por sus servicios y lealtad.

La gemela menor al voltear en dirección en donde se dirigía su ama comenzó a correr a una velocidad increíble junto con las otras dos, seguidas por la jauría de lobos.

* * *

Hola lectores y lectoras soy ainz (creo que esta presentación ya es muy repetitiva pensare sobre ello, jajaja XD)

la corrección y mejora del capitulo 1 esta listo XD, espero les haya fascinado como a quedado XD, leer como muere la banda cruel que cree es nuevamente satisfactorio jajaja, como notaron kyou-chan vio algo ¿pero que será? ¿esa entidad o cosa extraña causara problemas en un futuro o lo mejorara? bueno es algo que quiero que piensen XD, no lo revelare ni nada por el estilo, pero aun si algo es diferente en este fic notaran que es entretenido, !ah, cierto! ya estuve pensando y es probable que me anime a que la trama y ruta XD sea la misma que mi primer fic XD

bueno dependerá de los like jajaja ok no,

hoy no habrá reviews ya que respondí por mensaje privado

recuerden que los capítulos son solo una corrección y mejora, solo cuando tenga tiempo los voy a corregir bueno eso era todo hasta la próxima XD


	3. Capitulo 2: Impotencia

Este fanfic fue hecho sin fines de lucro, solo fue hecho por diversión.

Los personajes que aparecerán en el fanfic a futuro son propiedad de sus respectivos autores como Ken Akamatsu de negima, el fanfic está basado en el personaje principal del autor **Ichiei Ishibumi-sama** de su obra maestra High school DxD.

Este capítulo puede contener violencia se procura discreción, leve insinuación

Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Impotencia**

 **Castillo MacDowell: habitación**

Issei comenzó a levantarse con un leve dolor en la cabeza, el cual había sido generado por un extraño cansancio que él estaba sintiendo

-¿Qué fue lo que… me sucedió?... Si no recuerdo mal… yo

Por lo que el recordaba había abordado el carruaje de la nosferatu evangeline, pero en el momento de comenzar el recorrido, el cual ella se dirigía, el comenzó a sentirse mareado por una extraña razón, comenzando a caer inconsciente, pero antes de caer en un profundo sueño logro escuchar una palabra "débil", era de una voz desconocida, por lo cual no supo a quién pertenencia en lo más mínimo

-parece que ya comenzó a despertar, issei-sama

Una voz algo madura con un toque tranquilo se escuchó a un lado de él, esa voz le pareció brevemente familiar, rápidamente la imagen de la sirvienta de esa noche en la cual sus padres y seres queridos….

Issei al voltear con una leve gota de sudor llena de duda, observo a la joven sirvienta la cual acompañaba a evangeline.

-perdone mi descortesía, no tuve la oportunidad de presentarme en ese momento, soy una de las sirvientas de evangeline-sama, como también la líder de sirvientes del castillo MacDowell, Chachamaru Karakuri, mucho gusto y es un honor estar bajo sus servicios y cuidados.

La joven sirvienta de evangeline, Chachamaru, se comenzó a presentar con una reverencia, junto con una leve sonrisa algo vacía.

-m-mucho gusto, soy issei hy-.

-MacDowell

-¿eh?

-ahora usted es issei MacDowell-sama

En el momento en el que issei se trató de presentar, fue interrumpido y corregido por chachamaru de una manera rápida con una mirada fría la cual helo levemente a issei, ahora que él lo pensaba con cuidado, la joven vampira se lo había dicho anteriormente, que él ahora era "issei MacDowell", por lo cual significa que él debía desechar su apellido como humano, algo que lo molesto, pero ante la mirada fría de corrección que ella le daba, hiso que el asintiera, estando de acuerdo con su corrección.

-¿d-dónde estoy?... ¿qué fue lo que me sucedió?

Issei tratando de cambiar el tema, al notar el extraño lugar en el que se encontraba, entre su rabillo de su ojos pudo notar como la expresión fría de chachamaru cambiaba levemente, haciendo que su mirada fría cambiara rápidamente como si se descongelara

-issei-sama en el momento en el que comenzó a abordar el carruaje, se desmayó repentinamente por agotamiento mental generado por lo que paso anoche. Debido a eso, usted lleva 2 días dormido, en este momento se encuentra en una de las habitaciones del castillo MacDowell

Esa fue su respuesta, su mirada poseía un leve toque de seriedad y serenidad, por lo cual, parecía estar tranquila

-(¿dijo… dos días?)

Eso lo sorprendió, pero él lo sabía muy bien, no era el momento para pensar en la cantidad de tiempo que estuvo durmiendo

Issei comenzó a revisar el lugar en el que se encontraba con leves miradas, al parecer era una habitación de clase alta al notar objetos de gran calidad y valor como la cama en la cual él estaba durmiendo, pero al mirar a un lado de él, noto algunas velas encendidas y por lo oscuro de la habitación podía asumir que era de noche.

La mirada de issei rápidamente paso a chachamaru, notando un ambiente tranquilo en ella, en el momento en el que trato de preguntar algo más.

-issei-sama sé muy bien que tiene varias preguntas que hacer ante la situación en la que se encuentra en este momento, pero evangeline-sama lo espera en la sala de estar.

-(¿issei… -sama?)

Se le hacía extraño que ella lo llamara de una manera muy formal, acaso será ¿por qué ahora lleva ese apellido? ¿Acaso es muy influyente o algo por el estilo? Las preguntas comenzaban a crecer en su cabeza

Issei luego de un breve momento, asintió, en ese mismo instante chachamaru se comenzó a dirigir a la puerta, issei ante la acción de ella, el comenzó a seguir a chachamaru.

Saliendo de la habitación comenzaron a recorrer los largos pasillos que el noto, al mirar por la ventana en su derecha, pudo apreciar una excelente vista, árboles hermosos que él nunca había visto en su vida, pero lo que lo sorprendió más a la distancia, fue por una espesa niebla alrededor del patio del castillo, era demasiado densa hasta el punto de no poder apreciar casi nada en su totalidad.

-(increíble)

Esos fueron los pensamientos honestos de issei, al presenciar tal vista

-¿issei-sama?

-s-si

Continuando el recorrido ante la voz de chachamaru, issei noto algunas sirvientas caminado en algunos pasillos los cuales el recorría, algunas apuradas, otras tranquilas. Pero las presencias que ellas generaban, eran algo peculiares, no eran abrumadoras como las de chachamaru o evangeline eran algo más bien débiles, antes de darse cuenta habían llegado a su destino, en frente de issei había una puerta, algo ancha pero majestuosa.

Chachamaru rápidamente comenzó a abrirla, girando la perilla, con un toque elegante.

-con su permiso, evangeline-sama.

Los dos comenzaron a entrar en la habitación, issei al entrar podía apreciar algunas pinturas en las paredes de una gran calidad y una repisa llena de libros con nombres en otro idioma, por lo que podía apreciar algo avanzados, la habitación estaba iluminada por varias velas.

En medio de la habitación se encontraba una mesa elegante, aun lado de la pared se encontraba una enorme ventana, en la cual se podía apreciar la magnífica vista de una manera excelente.

Al mirar a un lado de la enorme ventana, ella se encontraba sentada en una de las sillas con una pose elegante mientras miraba por ella, la nosferatu que lo había salvado en ese momento atroz, se encontraba sentada en un mueble de alta calidad mirando el paisaje generado por la ventana.

Issei al acercarse más a ella, podía ver que evangeline estaba bebiendo una copa de vidrio, disfrutando del sabor con una sonrisa reconfortante, pero issei sintió un sutil aroma, un olor que nunca olvidara desde esa noche, era el olor o hedor a la sangre fresca que emanaba.

-¿oh? Con que despertaste niño, que esperas acércate más, te estuve esperando después de todo

La nosferatu al percatarse de su presencia, lo comenzó a mirar de una manera juguetona pero misteriosa ante su sonrisa.

-s-Si, me mando a llamar MacDowell…-sama?

Issei trato de ser lo más cortes posible, ante ella, después de todo fue la mujer que había salvado su vida, debía demostrar gratitud y vivir por sus padres los cuales habían sacrificado su vida para poder salvarlo.

-no tienes que ser tan cortes conmigo niño, solo llámame evangeline, vamos toma asiento

Evangeline extendió su mano con un sutil tono de tranquilidad, en señal de que tomara asiento aun lado de ella.

-entiendo, e-evangeline-sama

Issei comenzó a tomar asiento nombrándola por su nombre algo avergonzado, después de todo usar el primer nombre seria cuando alguien ya está en confianza con la otra persona, evangeline solo entrecerró sus ojos levemente al escucharla llamar por el honorifico "sama" pero lo dejo pasar, después de todo le gusto de igual forma, mientras issei se comenzaba a sentar evangeline continuo levemente.

-estoy completamente segura que tienes varias preguntas que hacerme en este momento, ¿no es así, niño?

Al escuchar la pregunta de evangeline con ese toque divertido mientras sonreía de buena gana, issei asintió ante lo dicho por ella, al momento de asentir evangeline prosiguió.

-veamos… Primero tendré que explicarte lo más básico… ¿no?

issei comenzó a prestarle atención a la nosferatu la cual pensaba en como explicarle mientras movía levemente su copa llena de sangre, notando como el líquido se movía de un lado al otro con sutileza.

-Como lo has visto soy una especie de vampiro, pero no cualquier vampiro, soy una nosferatu, un rango mayor a esa simple clase, y tu niño ya no eres un humano.

-… ¿qu?

La vampira, no, mejor dicho, nosferatu, respondió orgullosamente, a lo último sonrió juguetona mente mientras lo señalaba con su dedo índice, mientras lo movía levemente

Eso lo sorprendió, al parecer en el momento en el que fue mordido por ella, comenzó a beber algo de su sangre, pero después de hacer eso, evangeline le inyecto algo de su propia sangre para poder transformarlo ya que convertirlo en un simple vampiro sería un desperdicio de talento.

Issei le comenzó a preguntar algunas cosas que su cabeza no lograba procesar del todo como ¿que eran esas cosas parecidas a humanos que salieron en la tierra? O ¿Qué eran esas bestias, iguales a los lobos?, al parecer ella uso una magia llamada "Nigromancia" es una magia oscura, capas de reanimar cuerpos o cadáveres, mientras que las bestias que salieron de la nada eran "mujeres lobo" que están bajo sus órdenes.

La plática continúo por un rato llena de preguntas y dudas, hasta que evangeline fue directo al grano rápidamente.

-niño, me estaba preguntando… ¿quieres ser más fuerte?

-….?

-si quieres serlo, solo tienes que pedirlo. Después de todo serás mi sucesor y tendrás que estar preparado para cuando tomes mi cargo, a decir verdad noto un excelente potencial en ti.

Issei miro a evangeline sorprendido ante sus palabras, la expresión de la nosferatu era juguetona pero su mirada era una seria irradiando confianza, es como si leyera sus pensamientos.

En ese justo momento el recordó lo patético que había sido al no poder hacer nada por sus padres, solo se había quedó paralizado por el miedo, viendo como asesinaban a su madre.

Solo podía apretar los puños por la ira e impotencia que sentía dentro de el mismo, algo que noto evangeline con tan solo una mirada, issei quería volverse más fuerte pero ¿en verdad el podía?

La mirada de issei se llenó de una fuerte determinación, hiso que evangeline sonriera dentro de sí, al notar la misma mirada que ella había apreciado en él, cuando estaba a punto de morir.

-sí, quiero volverme más fuerte, por favor se lo pido hágame más fuerte, evangeline-sama

-kukuku…. ¡KUAHAHAHAHA!

La risa de evangeline se escuchó por todo el lugar, notándose de lo feliz que se sentía, issei sintió escalofríos en todo su cuerpo al escucharla, era como si una enorme bestia riera ante su posible presa, ella comenzó a detenerse lentamente, mientras su mirada brillaba de una intención fascinada.

-¡bien dicho mocoso, esa es la mirada que quería ver, aun si te negabas te iba a entrenar a la fuerza, hasta que me rogaras por misericordia!

Evangeline tenía una sonrisa aterradora que irradiaba maldad en sí, algo que asusto a issei, pero logro recordar a tiempo que issei aún era un niño, pero de igual forma eso no tenía importancia en lo más mínimo para ella.

-el entrenamiento iniciara mañana, es mejor que te prepares, no seré para nada blanda contigo

La sonrisa de evangeline se formó nuevamente en su rostro, ante eso issei alcanzo a tragar levemente algo de su saliva ante tal mirada y sonrisa

El día paso rápido llegando al día siguiente o más precisamente en la noche, issei se encontraba recostado en la cama de su habitación pensando levemente en algunas cosas como por ejemplo en su cálida familia e amigos que lo rodeaban en el pueblo, después de la plática con evangeline comenzó a pensar en lo que podría pasar después.

GOLPETEO

Se escuchó el sonido que alguien tocaba levemente la puerta de la habitación de issei, él se comenzó a levantar de la cama rápidamente, preparándose para su entrada.

-adelante

Issei respondió, al estar preparado.

La puerta se comenzó a abrir, después de todo, la persona que entro en la habitación era chachamaru, su expresión parecía ser seria en si

-issei-sama, ya es hora de su entrenamiento.

-entiendo chachamaru-san.

Issei y chachamaru después de salir y emprender nuevamente un recorrido por los pasillos del castillo macdowell, comenzaron a dirigirse con evangeline para el comienzo de su entrenamiento

 **Castillo MacDowell, Biblioteca:**

Issei se encontraba sentado en un silla, prestándole atención a las lecciones que le estaba impartiendo evangeline mediante un pisaron que se encontraba detrás de ella, por lo que le había dicho con anterioridad, él debía entrenar primero su mente antes que su propio cuerpo, la información podría ser un punto clave, después de todo la información podría ser un arma aterradora si se usaba de una manera adecuada.

Ella levanto su dedo índice, con un leve toque intelectual, el cual le daba un toque fascinante para prestar atención

-Escucha muy bien niño, hay dos formas para convertir a un humano en un vampiro, la primera es más conocida como una "Maldición" o también llamada "veneno" llámala como quieres…, la victima humana mordida se vuelve un vampiro fiel al vampiro o nosferatu que lo mordió con anterioridad, ganando algo de sus mismas habilidades de manera limitada, pero también depende de qué tipo de vampiro lo convertirás, mediante tu fuente de poder o tu aura obscura, ajustando tu nivel de poder, el humano se convertirá en un vampiro de clase baja, media, alta o novia vampira, sobre la novia vampira lo explicare en otro momento.

Evangeline sonaba como una profesora seria, con una mirada analítica mientras señalaba el pisaron detrás de ella. El cual escribió los tres tipos de vampiro que había mencionado, después de hacerlo, levanto el dedo siguiente con una sonrisa con leve perversidad

-La segunda forma es conocida como "La Rencarnación de Sangre" el nosferatu inyecta algo de su propia sangre al humano que quiera convertir, haciendo eso lo vuelve automáticamente en sucesor o un igual.

En ese mismo instante, Evangeline lo comenzó a señalar con su dedo índice juguetonamente, mientras sonreía con su usual sonrisa.

-Te convertí usando la segunda opción niño, después de todo eres interesante.

En ese justo momento, issei volvió a recordar desde su memoria, el momento en el que ella lo mordió con sutileza junto la sensación cálida y extraña que había sentido en ese instante, él había experimentado como en su cuello algo entraba después de que evangeline le succionaran su sangre.

-(fue… en ese momento)

Issei se comenzó a tocar la parte del cuello en el que fue mordido por ella, esa acción no pasó desapercibida por evangeline, la cual miraba de una manera curiosa y sonriente de una manera misteriosa, la cual no se podía entender con simples palabras.

La clase de evangeline prosiguió, enseñándole sobre la historia de cómo nació la casa MacDowell junto con el nacimiento de los demás nosferatus y sus apellidos, hasta el momento en el que ella se fue de sus orígenes por simple aburrimiento, también le mostro las habilidades que son heredadas por la familia MacDowell, pero no solo se limitaba con las casas e historia de vampiros y nosferatus. También le mostro libros sobre la existencia de las demás mitologías problemáticas las cuales ella repudiaba, incluyendo las tres facciones, llamadas ángeles, ángeles caídos y demonios.

Las clases proseguían noche a noche, issei casi se sentía abrumado par la cantidad y calidad de información que estaba recibiendo por parte de ella. Pero comenzó a procesarlo lentamente en su mente, tratando de aprender lo posible que el pudiera memorizar en su cerebro, en momentos de descanso issei leía libros en la biblioteca de evangeline. Tratando de ganar más conocimiento, algunos libros eran sobre seres mitológicos y libros de magia extraña la cual no entendía del todo, en algunas ocasiones, cada vez él se sentía débil, una extraña sed insaciable siempre lo invadía con gran fuerza.

Esa extraña e insaciable sed cada vez se hacía más fuerte, issei en algunos momentos trato de comer comida y beber agua pero no saciaba su sed, pero aun así, él se dio cuenta que aun podía comer y saborear la comida normal

En el momento en el que evangeline le estaba ensañando, pudo notar o apreciar el cansancio en issei, incluso a simple vista podía admirar pesadez en sus ojos con suma facilidad

-bueno, creo que es todo por ahora, niño es hora de que te alimentes de una manera adecuada, no has querido beber sangre… ¿no es así?

Ella sonrió como si pudiera leerle la mente con tanta facilidad que era aterradora la forma en la que ella evaluaba a los presentes que observaba con curiosidad

-¿a… alimentarme? Habla de chupar sangre humana, verdad?

-kukuku si, así es

Ante la pregunta con leve temor, evangeline asintió mientras una débil risa salía de ella

Issei tenía miedo de drenar la sangre de otro ser vivo y más si se trataba de un humano vivo, aun si él no lo conocía sería un duro golpe para él, ya que él lo sabía mejor que nadie, que su sed lo haría tomar más sangre de lo que el debería de tomar, si lo hacía estaba completamente seguro que el perdería su humanidad

-si bebes sangre humana es probable que tu crecimiento se detendría,…. así que… tengo una idea

Evangeline levanto su mano derecha levemente enfrente de ella, de un momento a otro ella corto sus venas con gran precisión, la sangre salía levemente de su herida la cual parecía tentadora para issei, evangeline se comenzó a acercase a él con leve lentitud, mientras su sonrisa perversa irradiaba en ella.

-vamos niño, bebe-

Ella sonó lo más atrayente posible, su voz parecía amable, como una flor con un sutil aroma dulce enfrente de una abeja la cual no podía resistirse ante tal fragancia, issei trato de mirar a otro lado pero ese dulce y atrayente aroma lo hiso detenerse, haciendo que el mirara a evangeline con un leve sonrojo mientras saliva pasaba por su reseca garganta, la mirada de issei no se había dirigido a evangeline en lo más mínimo, más precisamente el observaba el lugar en el que ella se había cortado con sutileza.

Su sed rápidamente inundo su mente poniéndola justamente en un blanco aterrador el cual no le gustaba en lo más mínimo, yendo directo a la herida de evageline la cual ella solo tenía su brazo levemente levantado, issei comenzó a sacar un poco de su lengua tocando su sangre lentamente, el sabor era dulce con un aroma que atraparía a cualquiera que la probara, un extraño instinto lo controlo por completo, comenzando a beber la sangre de la nosferatu de una manera brusca y rápida

-¡a-ah!

Evangeline hiso un pequeño pero sutil gemido, sonrojándose en el momento, en el que los labios de issei comenzaron a beber su sangre con esmero y ceguera, ella con su mano restante comenzó a acariciar su cabeza como si se tratara de una madre mostrando cariño a su hijo

Issei bebía y bebía sin detenerse, su sangre era tan deliciosa que sería tonto el hacerlo

Ella sintió que era hora al notar los niveles de su sangre bajando radicalmente, comenzó a retirar su mano de la boca de issei, mientras lo empujaba levemente.

La expresión que issei reflejaba era algo llena de intoxicación en sí, mientras la de evangeline era una de lujuria, con un fuerte sonrojo

-eso… es todo por hoy niño

Su voz sonaba con algo de emoción mientras jadeaba levemente, los dos se miraban el uno al otro, issei al regresar en sí y notar la mirada de evangeline no pudo evitar el sonrojarse, apartando levemente su rostro al lado derecho de él, ante eso evangelien solo sonrió levemente

GOLPETEO

Se escuchó el llamado en la puerta, uno en el cual solo sonó una vez

-adelante

La nosferatu se calmó, deteniendo su sonrojo e mirada lujuriosa, como si nada de lo que había pasado hubiera ocurrido en lo más mínimo y se preparó para recibirlas con gracia y elegancia.

-evangeline-sama nos mandó a llamar

Antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta, issei escucho la voz de una mujer joven algo retirado de él, pero su presencia era algo aterradora, al nivel de chachamaru o al de la misma evangeline, pero no solo era uno eran tres en total.

Al mirar al lado derecho de evangeline logro apreciar a tres mujeres con deslumbrante belleza, dos parecían gemelas con un interesante cabello color plateado, la única forma de diferenciarlas era que una de ellas tenía el cabello largo y la otra de una manera corta, la tercera mujer tenía un hermoso cabello casi dando a un deslumbrante color al oro puro, issei quedo fascinado por el hermoso color de sus ojos azules, los cuales capturaron silenciosa mente.

Las tres vestían un vestido de sirvienta pero a diferencia de chachamaru parecían hechos para el combate, al notarse partes parecidas a las de una armadura en sus vestidos de sirvienta.

Issei noto que una de las gemelas o más precisamente la joven del cabello largo, se le quedaba observando de una manera intensa, como si tratara de analizarlo con una simple mirada.

Esa mirada lo inquietaba, al notarse seriedad en ella mientras entrecerraba levemente sus ojos, pero rápidamente como si captara que evangeline hablaría comenzó a mirarla con una sonrisa leal a ella.

-sí, como siempre son puntuales, es lo que me gusta de ustedes

-muchas gracias por su alago evangeline-sama, en nombre de mis compañeras, se lo agradezco de todo corazón…. Pero… ¿Qué es lo que necesita de nosotras, evangeline-sama?

La gemela de cabello largo se arrodillo con una rodilla mientras su voz impregnaba el ambiente con absoluta lealtad, seguida de las demás mientras se inclinaban en señal de respeto hacia ella, pero rápidamente su expresión cambio a una de cierta duda, después de todo ellas se dirigían a una misión anterior que tenían en su lista por cumplir

-necesito que ustedes le enseñen a este niño a que se defienda en 7 días, pero solo muéstrenle lo más básico en el combate

Lo dijo señalando a issei con una voz parecida a la de una reina dándoles órdenes a sus subordinados, las tres voltearon a mirarlo al mismo tiempo, las miradas de las otras dos eran de una manera diferente a la de la gemela de cabello largo, era miradas con curiosidad positiva o curiosidad juguetona

-entendido

Respondió la gemela con el cabello corto, en vez de la del cabello largo ya que ella se encontraba ocupada mirando fijamente a issei, pero al mismo tiempo se notaba que ellas intercambiaban sus ocupaciones rápidamente.

-bueno… es hora de tomar un delicioso aperitivo, espero no me decepciones y me muestres ese potencial que llevas dentro, niño-

Evangeline ante eso comenzó a dejar la biblioteca con gracia e sutileza silenciosa seguida de chachamaru que estaba a la espera en un rincón con sus ojos cerrados, ellas se comenzaron a dirigir al pasillo, desapareciendo en la puerta la cual fue cerrada lentamente.

En el momento de estar lo suficientemente lejos hasta el punto de no ser audibles, chachamaru volteo a mirar a su ama

-ama, está completamente segura que ellas lo entrenen y solo 7 días creo es muy poco tiempo

chachamaru comenzó a preguntarle ya que el tiempo que limite que le habia dado fue demasiado poco.

-sí, así está bien. Como mencione anteriormente, solo quiero que el aprenda lo básico. Si hago que tú lo entrenes aprenderá algo que no va con su estilo, el cual puedo intuir… si tuviera la habilidad de evaluación de ella, podría tener más ideas de entrenamiento para el

Al responder de una manera tranquila, una sonrisa de reto se formó en su rostro, después de todo ya tiene varias ideas en mente las cuales no se podrían comparar con ella, pero eran algo.

-primero él debe demostrar que es digno de mis enseñanzas, si lo es y aprende de ellas, lo entrenare por completo cuando terminen los 7 días

La idea de evangeline era, si él no es digno de sus enseñanzas, solo le enseñara lo básico como nosferatu y él tendría que buscar su camino desde cero, pero si resultaba serlo le enseñaría todo lo que ella sabia

Mientras en la biblioteca después de que evangeline se marchara y su presencia desapareciera, la atmosfera que se generaba era sumamente incomoda y la razón era kyou, la cual miraba analíticamente a issei.

La menor solo podía suspirar ante su acción de desconfianza, la rubia solo movio levemente sus anteojos comenzando a acercarse a issei ignorándola por completo.

-Es la primera vez que nos vemos, aunque solo te vi momentáneamente en ese momento, soy shaga, shaga ayame , issei-sama, es un gusto

Shaga se presentó de una manera agradable con una reverencia, después de hacerla, comenzó a señalar a la menor.

-ella es kyo sagawi y la que te ve de esa manera analítica es su hermana mayor kyou sagawi, es nuestra líder, aunque no lo parezca… es un poco lenta… bueno al principio sus nombres te pueden confundir, pero te a acostumbraras rápidamente

-mucho gusto

La menor hiso un leve reverencia, la mayor de igual manera pero no antes de decir "deja de hablar mal de mí", pero después de eso y antes de que issei se diera cuenta, la mayor estaba tan cerca de él, hasta el punto en el que sus caras casi se tocaban, mirándolo fijamente, hasta el punto en el que lo asusto, ella se había movido de un momento a otro, de una manera aterradora

-(¿cuándo se movió?)

-ahora que te estoy observando de cercas, noto una interesante aura leve emanando en ti

Kyou lo veía de manera curiosa, notando en issei un aura de un color rojo oscuro muy leve.

-nee-san es hora del entrenamiento, deja de tontear, es una falta de respeto hacia issei-sama

-tu hermana tiene razón kyou, muy bien. Ya es hora, vamos a fuera isse-sama.

-s-si

Esa fue la respuesta de issei con leve vacilación ante la rubia

 **Fuera del castillo**

-¡Primero tiene que calentar y esforzar sus músculos issei-sama!

Es lo que decía la rubia, shaga. Mientras las otras 2 miraban en la lejanía, cercas en el pastizal, los calentamientos o ejercicios, habían iniciado ya hace más de 3 días sin ningún tipo de descanso alguno, la duración de los calentamientos rondaban por las 8 horas o más de lo usual, la formación era excesiva, era lo que el sentía en lo más profundo de su mente y cuerpo, sintiendo como su cuerpo ardía por la fatiga misma.

Issei claramente podía sentir y apreciar un dolor insano en todas las partes de su cuerpo, pero después de beber la sangre de evangeline la fatiga y el dolor desaparecía, como si nunca hubiera estado entrenando en lo más mínimo.

En el día cuatro, issei ya se encontraba entrenando algo de combate cuerpo a cuerpo con shaga, issei aun de una manera torpe daba algunos golpes y patadas con lo mejor que él podía, shaga las esquivaba con facilidad, mientras solo se movía de derecha a izquierda, en algunos momentos movía levemente su cabeza cuando notaba un ataque dirigido a ella, en medio de eso issei podía notar la abrumadora diferencia de habilidad, experiencia y sobre todo gracias a su entrenamiento excesivo durante los cuatro días, él ya era capaz de ver y distinguir el nivel, poder, habilidad del aura de las personas que lo rodeaban, por ejemplo al mirar a shaga podía apreciar un aura de color oro puro, pero al tratar de evaluarla solo podía temblar de terror y horror su nivel era insano

Lo mismo era con las demás, sobre todo la gemela mayor kyou, la cual irradiaba un aura al nivel de chachamaru o talvez más elevado que ella

En medio de los descansos shaga y kyo le daban consejos a issei de una manera clamada y entendible, shaga corregía las posturas de issei y daba explicaciones de combate, junto con la gemela menor la cual le explicaba sus puntos débiles.

-(espero, no decepcione a evangeline-sama)

La gemela mayor se mantenía al margen, observando el entrenamiento con cuidado, esperando por fin su turno el cual esperaba con gran seriedad y gran expectativa.

En el quinto día, en medio del combate de practica entre shaga y issei, ella había elevado un poco su fuerza, ante eso, issei tenían algunos golpes en partes de su cuerpo al tratar de esquivar sin éxito los ataques de shaga , pero en medio de eso y con gran precisión isse…

-(ya lo entendí)

En ese momento, Issei esquivo el golpe de shaga al último minuto en el cual ella lo había dirigido hacia él, ante esa acción sorprendido levemente un momento a shaga la cual sonrió

-….

-(interesante)

El trato de darle un golpe certero en la mandíbula de shaga, pero ella lo esquivo con facilidad con un sutil movimiento, después de un momento a otro le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago.

-¡ghaa!

-nada mal issei-sama, aprendes rápido.

-(o mejor dicho, aprende demasiado rápido)

Es lo que pensaba shaga seriamente con algo sorpresa en ella.

-g-gracias

shaga al notar la sonrisa leve que irradiaba en él y al notar como se encontraba desgastado ante la práctica, ella sonrió dentro de sí, después de todo le agradaba el chico

Ellos no se dieron cuenta en ningún momento, ya que se encontraban ocupados ante la práctica que estaban teniendo, en ese momento, la gemela mayor había sido llamada por evangeline para hablar de cierto asunto.

En el sexto día, le tocaba a la gemela mayor kyou en entrenarlo, pero por la dificultad que issei podía sentir en su propia piel y carne, el entrenamiento estaba en otro nivel, kyou no se contenía en lo más mínimo, ella atacaba con una intención a matar la cual ahogaba levemente a issei ante el temor que sintió al tenerla enfrente de él.

-pero que patético

La voz de kyou era la de alguien frio, ella solo lo miraba como si se tratara de un simple insecto sin ningún tipo de valor alguno

Los golpes cada vez eran más fuertes que los de shaga, el día paso de una manera rápida pero para issei fue de una manera lenta y tortuosa más que entrenamiento parecía mas bien una paliza, el último día llegó de un momento a otro, el día había estado lloviendo mientras el lodo era generado por la misma agua, pero ese día término de la misma forma que el anterior

-hum… que aburrido y patético, ¿eso fue todo, base humana?

Issei apenas estaba consiente, el casi, no podía entender del todo lo que kyou estaba hablando, él se encontraba tirado en el lodo, casi apenas con algo de dificultad podía apreciar la silueta de kyou, solo podía escuchar levemente sus burlas, en ese justo momento una fuerte impotencia se adueñó de él, una en la cual lo hacía derramar levemente algunas pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos, los cuales reflejaban debilidad

-evangeline-sama no debió haber perdido el tiempo con una insignificante basura como tú…, hehehe, bueno tal vez desvistes haber muerto en ese lugar junto con tu pueblo y…. tu patética familia.

Kyou con una sonrisa burlona y petulante comenzó a darse la vuelta en dirección en la que se encontraban sus compañeras, las cuales miraban el enfrentamiento en el pastizal.

Cada palabra le pesaba a issei en su conciencia, ¿en verdad, el debió haber sobrevivido aquella noche? Es lo que se preguntaba en lo más profundo de su ser, la desesperación de ser débil, la culpabilidad de no haber podido hacer algo, lo invadía como si se tratara de una embriagues maldita la cual no podía escapar en lo más mínimo

 _-(issei)_

 _-(issei)_

En ese momento, desde su mente perturbada por la impotencia, Dos voces se escucharon en ella.

Voces nostalgicas que el solo podía escuchar, issei savia muy bien de quienes se trataban, su determinación se comenzó a elevar de una manera perturbadora, despertando una existencia que dormía dentro del en el proceso.

-kyo…?

-si

Shaga y kyo se habían dado cuenta de algo extraño, al notar un cambio extraño en el tirado issei. El cual trataba de levantarse con dificultad, tratando de levantarse ante el barro de la tierra pero volviendo a caer en el proceso por leves resbalones

-kyo, shaga ya termine, vamos a comer alg..

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar kyou sintió una enorme aura detrás de ella, al voltear atrás de ella misma, noto con sorpresa como issei se levantaba lentamente, su cuerpo se encontraba en un estado completamente magullado por los golpes, era para que él no se pudiera levantar, el aura roja oscura que cubría el brazo izquierdo de issei emanaba de una manera intensa más que el aura de su propio cuerpo el cual no era muy visible.

-(¡no puede ser! ¡Se supone que su espíritu estaba roto, por que se levantó!)

La mayor no lo podía creer, ¿qué es lo que estaba sucediendo? Varias preguntas se adueñaron en ella como si se tratara de una tormenta la cual era arrasadora.

-(esa aura… debe de ser una combinación de su propia aura con la oscuridad que heredo de evangeline-sama)

Es lo que pensaba la gemela menor al analizar su aura de rojo oscuro, ella savia como era el aura de evangeliene, al compararla notaba una gran diferencia, issei debió haber heredado el aura de la nosferatu pero no lo había hecho del todo, los pensamientos y expresiones de la gemela menor y shaga era iguales, eran de sorpresa.

-(ya comprendo por qué evangeline-sama lo escogió, tiene un gran potencial potencial)

-(esto se puso interesante)

Kyou por fin si había dado cuenta del porque evangeline lo escogió como su sucesor, al haber obedecido la orden de evangeline de presionarlo y el haber logrado sacar esa aura siniestra que salía de issei, la impresionaba y emocionaba al mismo tiempo, mientras a shaga le pareció más interesante el niño.

En un punto del castillo, evangeline observaba el entrenamiento con un gesto divertido

-¡interesante! ¡Vamos mocoso muéstrame de lo que estas hecho!

-¡AAAAHHH!

Issei se abalanzó contra kyou de una manera sorpresiva, issei y kyou habían comenzado a intercambiar golpes, pero antes de que kyou se diera cuenta….

-¿eh?

-¡Ahhh!

-ku…

Issei había dado un fuerte golpe certero en el estómago de kyou, ante eso la expresión facial de ella era una de gran confusión

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

-¡G-GHA….. HAAAAAA!

Los golpes de issei no pararon, mientras su grito de guerra se volvía más agudo y potente, el comenzó atacar sin parar a kyou sin ninguna misericordia, por las ráfagas de golpes, hacían parecer a kyou como si se tratara de una simple e frágil muñeca, mandándola a volar por los aires, cayendo directamente en un árbol cercano, quebrándolo en el proceso y mostrando la capacidad del impacto que issei le había generado atreves de sus ataques.

-qu…

-oye ¿es en serio?

Kyo y shaga se sorprendieron ante lo que sus ojos estaban observando, miraron rápidamente al niño con sorpresa, al hacerlo, él se veía algo cansado. Pero su mirada era afilada dándole un ambiente serio el cual fascinaría a cualquiera que lo mirara, pero luego la mirada de las dos cambio a una de preocupación mientras lo miraban a el

-e-esto es malo kyo

-si

-¡ha…haha… **HAHAHAHAHAHA**!

Un risa espelúznate se adueñó del lugar en el que se encontraban, los tres dirigieron sus miradas al lugar de donde provenían, issei se puso en guardia con esa masa de aura que lo rodeaba listo para pelear

-¡esto ya se puso emocionante!

En el árbol caído se podía observar con claridad como kyou se levantaba, su cabeza estaba gacha, su fleco del cabello ocultaba sus ojos, se podía ver como temblaba su cuerpo, pero no era por que estuviera enojada ni nada por el estilo sino era un temblor de emoción de la misma felicidad, su rostro se intoxicó con esa emoción que emergía dentro de ella, la cual se encontraba dormida.

-¡ah! ¡issei-sama eso en verdad fue magnifico, unos magníficos golpes, hace mucho tiempo que no me lastiman de esta manera!

Kyou comenzó a caminar lentamente con una sonrisa llena de diversión demente y éxtasis combinado. La presión del ambiente era tan tremendo que issei comenzaba a sudar de una manera fría sin cambiar en ningún momento su mirada seria la cual reflejaba en sus ojos.

-(esto es malo)

Él lo sabía con tan solo verla, ella en verdad es peligrosa.

-¡mas. Por favor, quiero [MÁS…. ISSEI-SAMA]!

Una niebla completamente extraña comenzó a invadir a kyou envolviéndola con rapidez, su voz se comenzó a distorsionar cada vez más cambiando a la de un ser que no se podría considerar humano por su tono de voz, de la niebla como si nada, comenzó salir una bestia plateada humanoide, la sed de sangre que emanaba era tanta que issei la podía sentir en su misma alma

-[GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH]

Un enorme rugido se escuchó por todo la zona que los rodeaba, creando una increíble onda de choque que hizo que las ventanas del castillo se movieron bruscamente, era un rugido que se podría describir como un tono que iniciaba con la misma masacre

Antes de que issei se pudiera dar cuenta, una enorme mano estaba sobre su cabeza, kyou lo había sujetado de una manera fuerte hasta el punto en el que la cabeza de issei comenzaba a sangrar

-[HAHAJAJAHAHAHA, TE ATRAPE ISSEI-SAMA]

Kyou se movió a una increíble velocidad la cual issei no pudo sentir ni percatarse de nada

-[¡VAMOOSS A JUGAR!]

Rápidamente el agarre de kyou se volvió más fuerte, comenzando a arrastrar a issei por el suelo enlodado causando algunas heridas leves en él, rápidamente, como si no fuera nada arrojo a issei algo lejos con una potencia tremenda, issei cayó mal al suelo soltando leve sangre de su boca, al ver eso la gemela mayor suspiro, al notar que ni siquiera lo había podido esquivar.

-nee-sama

-kyo hay que intervenir cuando en el momento en el que comience a bajar la guardia, prepárate

-si

-[¡QUE SUCEDE ISSEI-SAMA HAGA ESO DE NUEVO, LASTIMEME, HIERAME RAPIDO!]

Aun si ella se encontraba en esa forma se podía apreciar su éxtasis en sus palabras, issei con valor se comenzó a levantar.

-¿Qué es esto?

Al mirar su brazo izquierdo, ya no estaba el aura rojo oscuro que habia notado anteriormente, en su lugar había un extraño objeto parecido a un guante rojo, era extraño, en lugar de dedos parecían casi garras, aun lado del guante tenía una especie de cuernos amarillos y un extraño crital incluido.

[Au….men… ta]

Issei pudo escuchar una débil voz masculina en su cabeza, la cual lo confundió momentáneamente.

Esa palabra se seguía repitiendo débil mente, pero era algo entendible en algunas veces.

En la sala de estar del castillo macdowell, se encontraba Evangeline, ella al mirar la pelea o más precisamente el guante izquierdo del niño sonrió emocionada y excitada a la vez

-(esa sacred gear es…)

Issei comenzó a hacerle caso a esa leve voz masculina, el comenzó a levantar enfrente de él, su brazo izquierdo.

-¡aumenta!

-{boost}

Una voz masculina se escuchó en el guante, la cual era igual a la que el escucho en su cabeza

-¡no puede ser, eso es!

-el boosted gear

La gemela menor no podía creer lo que veía con sus ojos, en cuanto shaga lo termino de decir sorprendida ante la caja de sorpresas que era el niño.

Kyou que se encontraba en éxtasis no noto el cambio radical en el brazo izquierdo de issei, ella siguió atacando a issei de una manera violenta, los golpes llevaban tal poder que eran demasiado para él, uno de esos ataques rasguño a issei en el pecho rompiendo gran parte de su ropa, generándole una herida profunda.

-{boost}

Esa voz se volvió a escuchar, issei estaba tirado en la tierra y lodo, trato con una dificultad terrible para poder levantarse, pero al estar de pie recibió otro golpe poderoso por parte de kyou mandándolo a volar nuevamente.

-{boost}

-[¡¿QUE SUCEDE ISSEI-SAMA, ESO ERA TODO LO QUE TENIA?!]

La voz llena de decepción de kyou se podía escuchar con claridad, Issei nuevamente trato de levantarse, pero al hacerlo volvió a sentir un dolor extremo en todo su cuerpo, el estómago le daba vueltas hasta el punto de querer vomitar, pero él lo soporto con su fuerza de voluntad.

Kyou volvió a notar cómo él se volvía a levantar lentamente, parecía más bien un zombie, en ese momento kyou en su forma de lobo sintió una inquietante sensación en su piel al verlo ponerse de pie nuevamente.

-(¿por qué ese mocos se sigue levantando?)

Es lo que pensaba con una leve gota de sudor en su frente canina, pero lo que la sorprendió eran los ojos del niño, los cuales poseían una fuerte determinación dentro de él, pero no solo era eso, también había ira en ellos.

El levanto de nuevo su brazo izquierdo enfrente de él, kyou ante eso dio un leve paso atrás.

-¿nee-san esta… retrocediendo?

-…

-(¿por qué estoy retrocediendo? Maldición, a que le tienes miedo)

El instinto de kyou le decía vete de allí rápidamente es peligroso, pero su orgullo de guerra no se lo permitía después de todo, escapar es de cobardes

Issei se preparó, mientras exhalaba levemente algo de aire de su boca, la cual abrió levemente, pero después de terminar, el, la cerro lentamente, en ese momento la mirada de issei cambió radicalmente a una madura la cual no quedaba con su edad

-¡AAHHHHHHH!

{EXPLOCION}

El comenzó a dar un enorme grito de guerra seguido de la voz del boosted gear la cual se volvió a escuchar, después de eso el aura de issei se elevó de una manera increíble, era más de la que había mostrado anteriormente, pero ahora era tal que parecía un ser de otra dimensión.

El aura rojo oscuro azoto el lugar de una manera increíblemente violenta, evangeline en su lugar comenzó a reír alegremente ante lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

-(kukuku, la suerte esta de mi lado HAHAHAHA)

Eran los pensamientos de evangeline ante su magnífica suerte, después de todo ahora tenía como sucesor al dragón emperador rojo, al ver a issei elevando su fuerza, su sonrisa se volvió a agrandar con ese leve toque de maldad el cual irradiaba.

Kyou al ver esa escena se sorprendió, su éxtasis de batalla comenzó a disminuir radicalmente, pero sintió algo extraño en ella, al mirar sus brazos, noto que no paraban de temblar, al verlas bien y sentirlas bien, noto que estaban llenas de emoción y de gran miedo ante el ser que tenía enfrente.

Al ver como issei se volvía a acercar a ella de una manera completamente seria, junto con esa aura aterradora, que comenzó a emanar, sintió una sensación nostálgica que se apodero de ella

-(su presencia…)

Él se acercó más mientras sus ojos se afilaban como cuchillas afiladas

-(se parece a….)

La voz de kyou era temblorosa llena de un gran miedo, issei ya estaba cada vez más cerca de ella, sus piernas no se movían, ya que se encontraban petrificadas por la sensación nostálgica que sentía en su piel, ante su vista issei parecía un monstruo salido del mismo averno en si

-(¿¡evangeline-sama!?)

Al terminar de decir esas palabras llenas de gran sorpresa, issei en ese momento se había movió a una velocidad que la misma kyou no pudo seguir con su mirada, dándole un fuerte golpe en el estómago, el cual penetro de una manera atroz.

-[¡GHAAAAAAAA!]

Kyou salió volando arrasando con la tierra, lodo y todo el alrededor del camino que seguía, creando un enorme estruendo en la tierra al terminar y estrellarse contra la pared del castillo.

La niebla que cubrió a kyou al principio volvió a parecer de una manera rápida, al desaparecer la niebla, kyou se encontraba en su forma humana con los ojos en blanco completamente noqueada.

La gemela menor y shaga estaban casi con la boca abierta, debido al shock que habían sentido en ese momento

-¿derroto a nee-san?

-¿qué clase de monstruo consiguió evangeline-sama?

Es lo que se preguntaban las dos, kyo quedo en estado de shock, la gemela mayor kyou era la más fuerte de las tres y issei la había dejado en ese lamentable estado, aun si se encontraba en ese estado de éxtasis ella era poderosa y no solo eso, debido a que estaba embriagada en sed de sangre sus habilidades mejoraran de una manera increíble.

Shaga miro a issei directamente, él estaba extremadamente exhausto por dar ese increíble golpe, issei estaba jadeando de agotamiento, por su expresión facial se notaba que estaba soportando un dolor intenso en todo su cuerpo.

shaga se sonrojo ante lo que ella veía

Ella no sabía porque, pero él se veía magnifico en esa postura en la que acabo de dar ese sorprendente golpe

El rápidamente como si sus fuerzas se hubieran desvanecido, comenzó a caer inconsciente al lodo fresco.

-¡issei-sama!

Shaga al notar eso, se comenzó a acercar a el de una manera preocupada, en cuanto a la gemela menor kyo, la cual no había salido del estado de shock, al haber visto a su hermana mayor a quien admiraba por su fuerza, había perdido de una manera rápida, pero al escuchar el grito de preocupación de shaga, ella salió rápidamente de ese estado en el que se encontraba.

-qué alivio, solo esta inconsciente

Al ver la expresión de shaga llena de tranquilidad mientras daba un leve suspiro, ella se dio cuenta que se encontraba bien, ante eso, kyo se comenzó a dirigir en el carácter en el que se encontraba kyou la cual había caído al suelo duramente, ella rápidamente comenzó a evaluar su estado físico, notando que no había nada serio en ella, y su estado inconsciente se debía al golpe en el estómago que ella había recibido.

* * *

hola como han estado lectores y lectoras, soy nuevamente ainz XD

el capitulo 2 ya esta corregido XD, como verán creo que el capitulo es mas largo que el original jajaja XD, ahora como quedaran los demás esa es la cuestión jajaja bueno espero les haya fascinado la corrección del capitulo, ya iniciare el capitulo 16 de el nuevo nosferatu (ya que tuve un bloqueo mental en mundo esp TT_TT) pero luego se soluciona XD los cambios que hare serán en los encuentros entre issei y kurome lo hare mas original, obscuro y diferente, ya que esa era mi idea original, también la reunión de kurome y akame será completamente diferente y posiblemente sea mas larga que la original, el encuentro con la loquilla y amada de suigintou será el mismo bueno eso era todo, en la respuesta reviews mas información

 **Respuestas Reviews:**

 **Zafir09:** lo típico de un nosferatu es que son fríos y calculadores, bueno esa es mi idea hacia ellos, es lo que planeo con issei también en mi primer fic el cual seguire continuando mientras en ultimate lo dejare pausado ya que después de todo es solo una corrección

 **esotero123:** mmm, tenia pensado hacerla diferente pero después de pensarlo tanto me dije a mi mismo "por que no fusionar las dos ideas que tenia en mente" como mencione ahora, solo habrá diferencias en los encuentros entre kurome y akame, sobre si ya poner el cannon, te diré la verdad de lo que pienso, pero creo que esa idea ya esta muy, pero muy usada y gastada a la vez, digamos que es fácil intuir lo que pasara en un fic en el que siempre se usa la historia del autor original como base, haciendo que el lector comience a bajar el leve interés ya que es algo basado en la idea del autor original, pero no digo que no lo hare, si planeo hacerlo XD, solo que de una manera diferente, quiero probarme a mi mismo de poder crear una historia propia con mi esfuerzo y dedicación, usando los personajes de mis autores favoritos. bueno del capitulo 16 en adelante planeo hacerle una leve saga a suigintou (estoy dejando pistas) y después de eso esta la saga épica que tengo planeada desde que pensé la historia, llamémosla, "el despertar de la oscuridad" (para aclarar no será un issei que despierta algo de la nada, sino será otra cosa la cual me emociona por escribir) solo diré de esa saga que en verdad será épica y mas para los amantes de la tragedia, acción y el horror, después de eso ya entra DxD, y después la saga y problema mas grande para issei, algo que quedo en la saga de, el despertar de la oscuridad, creo que con eso ya sacie sus dudas, TT_TT no me gusta spoilear tanto jajaja XD

gracias por los reviews XD hasta la próxima XD


	4. Capitulo 3: Enterenamiento Sangriento

Este fanfic fue hecho sin fines de lucro, solo fue hecho por diversión.

Los personajes que aparecerán en el fanfic a futuro son propiedad de sus respectivos autores como con ken akamatsu, el fanfic está basado en el personaje principal del autor **Ichiei Ishibumi-sama** de su obra maestra High school DxD.

Las respuestas de los Reviews al final.

Disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Entrenamiento Sangriento**

-¿Dónde…. Me encuentro?

En su misma vista había una incontable oscuridad en su alrededor parecido a un pozo sin fondo alguno, es lo que issei podía ver en ese momento, con un leve, pero apreciable sentimiento de sofocación el cual lo presionaba en su pecho, lo que el recordaba muy vagamente, era que había tenido un encuentro feroz contra la loba kyou una de las sirvientas de evangeline.

-¿Qué es lo que est…?

Pero antes de que él se diera cuenta, una gran cantidad de fuego comenzó a inundar en ese lugar oscuro, parecido a lo que pudiera parecer una oscuridad sin fondo, el cual se alumbro como si el mismo sol hubiera parecido cercas de él, a una distancia tan corta y lejana a la vez, issei levanto sus dos brazos para cubrirse, ante esas llamas parecidas a un purgatorio en vida, la razón por la que tomo la acción de cubrirse con sus brazos se debía a un auto reflejo de peligro, ante lo que estaba viendo de una manera cercana, lo cual su ser capto como peligro inminente

-….

El comenzó a tratar de mirar en una abertura que género en uno de sus brazos, pero en el momento en el que lo hiso lo pudo apreciar con claridad, y era, una enorme silueta de una criatura escamosa entre el mismo fuego carmesí del purgatorio, la expresión de issei al ver a tal bestia era de asombro y miedo ¿Qué era esa cosa? Es lo único que se le podía venir a la mente, ante esa situación extraña.

-[T…..er….]

Issei de pronto, de un momento a otro. Podía escuchar la misma voz que había escuchado en el momento en el que peleo contra kyou, pero había una diferencia leve, ahora no era entendible del todo, era más difícil de comprenderla que aquella vez en el que la había escuchado

El fuego comenzó a hacerse más intenso y más enorme, perdiendo de vista a la enorme criatura ante el aumento de las llamas del infierno en sí, issei pudo apreciar y sentir, como el fuego lo trato de consumir, tratando de sumergirlo en ese fuego peligroso como si se tratara de un simple árbol frágil y débil.

En ese momento de pesadez, angustia y pánico. El despertó de una manera agitada, mientras sus ojos tenían leves lágrimas generadas por el mismo temor de morir consumido ante tales llamas mortíferas.

-¿Qué rayos… fue… eso?

Issei ante esa sensación, comenzó aponer una mano en su rostro, tratando de calmarse a sí mismo, al notar que no tenía quemaduras en su cuerpo infantil, noto que solo se trataba de un simple sueño que había tenido, producto del combate contra su adversaria, issei pensativo, comenzó a mirar en la ventana, la cual, se encontraba a su derecha.

-(¿qué era eso?)

El solo recordaba vagamente la enorme silueta de la bestia escamosa y el mar de fuego el cual lo rodeaba como si se tratara de un escudo impenetrable

Issei comenzó a ver el lugar en el que se encontraba, en ese mismo momento, noto con simple facilidad que se encontraba en su habitación, pero al verse de cerca nuevamente

-¡….!

Se sorprendió de gran manera

No tenía ninguna herida o cicatriz generada por el combate

Recuerda muy claramente, el momento, en el que kyou le dio una completa paliza junto con esa extraña fuerza que había sentido en ese momento, ese extraño artefacto el cual lo confundía vagamente, comenzó a levantar un poco su brazo izquierdo, el lugar en el que el extraño guante había aparecido, recordaba el color rojo parecido a la sangre que portaba, el cristal verde magnifico que tenía y los magníficos cuernos que portaba dándole una excelente apariencia

Issei comenzó a mover un poco los dedos de su mano izquierda, después hizo lo mismo con su mano derecha para notar la movilidad de los mismos, tratando de encontrar alguna anomalía en el pero no la encontró, era raro u extraño de alguna manera.

Al parecer lo que él había escuchado de evangeline era cierto, los nosferatu poseían una increíble regeneración, más o superior a la de un vampiro normal, el cual era lento y desventajoso

En el momento en el que huso el extraño guante y al terminar de usarlo, sintió un gran dolor en todo su cuerpo, por lo que logro intuir talvez se trataba de algún efecto secundario o por no haber usado algo como eso antes, pero ahora él se encontraba bien, como si eso no hubiera pasado en primer lugar.

GIRAR

Issei escucho el leve sonido de la perilla de la puerta de su habitación girar, al mirar en la dirección de la puerta, se comenzó a abrir en consecuencia.

-chachamaru-san buenas tar…

Issei no logro terminar de hablar, su cara se puso azul de pronto al darse cuenta de lo que estaba viendo ante sus ojos, y era, que la persona que él creía que era, no era la que había entrado a la habitación en primer lugar, la persona que entro no era chachamaru, era kyou.

La mirada que ella estaba generado junto con su expresión facial eran algo complicadas, ella se acercó lo suficiente hacia issei hasta el punto de llegar a un lado de su cama tocando levemente el borde de ella, y comenzó repentinamente a hacer una leve reverencia en señal de disculpa, mientras cerraba levemente sus ojos con algo de fuerza.

-issei-sama, por favor perdone mi trato rudo hacia usted

-…

Issei se sorprendió ante lo que estaba sucediendo frente a él, pero al verla de cerca, parecía arrepentida por lo que había hecho, por lo cual lo estaba expresando ante su acción de disculpa

-kyou-san no necesitas disculparte, sobre eso

Kyou levanto levemente su rostro para mirarlo de una mejor forma, aun con algo de señal de culpa dentro de ella lo miro fijamente a sus ojos, ante esa acción parecida a la de un lindo cachorrito lastimado, issei sonrió levemente, en respuesta para ella

-Eso ya quedo en el pasado, además gracias a ti, me volví más fuerte kyou

Issei la miro con una sonrisa de agradecimiento, kyou ante eso, abrió ampliamente sus ojos, lo veía algo sorprendida, después de todo ella era una mujer loba. El trato generado por los humanos y vampiros de clase alta ante ella eran atroces y desagradables, al salir de su asombro hiso un sonrisa de alivio y leve confianza.

-¡ah, cierto. Te encuentras bien kyou-san!

Al recordar el duro golpe que le había dado a kyou, issei se preocupó y comenzó a ver a kyou con leve pánico dentro de él, pero no pudo encontrar ninguna herida en su cuerpo, lo cual lo alivio levemente.

-hehehe…

Ella comenzó a reír levemente, era una risa diferente a la risa maniática e intoxicada que había dado en la batalla, pero ahora sonaba como una chica normal de pueblo, sus mejillas se tornaron de un rubor leve el cual no era muy notable, eso hiso que issei diera una leve sonrisa ante la reacción que había tomado ella

-hehehe…, usted en verdad es un poco extraño, issei-sama. Preocuparse… por una mala mujer que se burló de lo que podría ser lo más preciado para usted… en verdad, gracias por su preocupación sincera

Ella comenzó a mostrar más confianza hacia él, issei se había dado cuenta que la mirada que kyou le estaba mostrando era completamente diferente de esa vez, en la que él la conoció, ahora era una mirada llena de respeto y confianza en sí.

-Gracias por preguntar, en realidad me encuentro bien. Mis heridas sanan rápidamente, después de todo soy una mujer loba

-entiendo…

Kyou ante su respuesta sonriente, sonaba orgullosa por su raza y su curación instantánea

Por lo que issei había leído en la biblioteca en sus tiempos libres, los "hombres lobo" en este caso "mujeres lobo" tienen una increíble curación en sus cuerpos aun si se trataba de una herida mortal sanaría en un instante, igualando un poco a la de los vampiros, pero no a los de los nosferatu los cuales estaban en otro nivel, por lo que issei había presenciado en la batalla contra kyou, su transformación se sentía atemorizante u aterradora, después de todo tener a una bestia en frente seria estresante y al mismo tiempo atroz, pero al evaluar la batalla paso a paso y precisión, el había sentido que ella se había contenido mucho en la batalla

-issei-sama, no necesita llamarme con el honorifico "-san" a partir de ahora me puede llamar kyou-nee, de acuerdo

-¿eh?

Lo último lo había dicho mientras guiñaba su ojo derecho, con una alegre sonrisa mientras levantaba también su mano derecha con su dedo índice levantado, eso sorprendió a issei ante su repentino cambio y al mismo tiempo lo avergonzó un poco, después de todo llamarla de esa manera, tal vez fuera demasiado, después de todo...

-vamos no tiene que ser tan tímido.

-kyou...-ne…nee

Issei se ruborizo mientras lo decía, mientras sus ojos miraban a su lado derecho, ante eso, kyou hiso una leve risa por la reacción que había generado issei, la cual parecia tierna y al mismo tiempo extraña de ver en un nosferatu

-¡ah, cierto!... por cierto issei-sama…

Kyou había recordado en ese mismo momento, el motivo por el que ella se encontraba en ese lugar, así que ella decidió informarle, volviendo a su usual actitud de sirvienta de combate de la familia macdowell, miró fijamente a issei.

-evangeline-sama lo está esperando en la biblioteca

Issei asintió y se comenzó a alistar, lo que él no sabía, era que evangeline había estado observando en cada detalle la pelea que había tenido en el día anterior, estuvo totalmente emocionada al ver y apreciar el boosted gear en su brazo derecho, por lo cual su emoción llego al punto en el que asusto y preocupo un poco a chachamaru, al apreciar la enorme sonrisa de diversión que poseía su ama en ese mismo momento, era como ver a una enorme bestia de una tonalidad blanca mientras una enrome y aterradora brisa helada azotaba con gran fuerza.

Al momento de llegar a la biblioteca, issei pudo apreciar un cierto brillo de diversión vagante en los ojos de evangeline, eso lo preocupo en más de un sentido, después de todo estaba ante una monstruosidad

-evangeline-sama, ¿me necesitaba para algo?

-sí, así es niño. Prepárate… vamos al campo de entrenamiento… ¡ah! y una cosa más… a partir de ahora… llámame maestra

La sonrisa de evangeline era imborrable, era como si se tratara de un espectro o un demonio en vida, eso asusto a un más a issei, al asentir de acuerdo a ella, issei comenzó a seguirla mientras una gota de sudor recorría levemente su mejilla derecha, como si su preocupación fuera llevado por esa gota

-(¿un campo de entrenamiento, Será afuera como esa vez?)

Al ver que evangeline se había comenzado a detener, él también lo hiso de una manera casi sincronizada, al mirar el lugar, se dio cuenta que estaba afuera del castillo, en una zona diferente que en el encuentro que tuvo con kyou, por lo que apreciaba con claridad, era una excelente zona de práctica, amplia y cómoda a la vez, se podía notar una zona particular en la que había una gran cantidad de flores de un color oscuro, eran extrañas pero al mismo tiempo hermosas.

-en este lugar primero practicaremos la elevación de tu misma aura, junto con tu fuerza física, ahora colócate en el centro de las flores de la oscuridad

Es lo que dijo evangeline completamente seria mientras señalaba el lugar, issei comenzó a obedecerla sin vacilar, se colocó en ese lugar mientras se sentaba, con sus piernas cruzadas en el suelo, después de eso evangeline se puso leve mente en frente de el

-Niño, ¿tu Boosted Gear…. lo puedes volver a usar?

Ante la pregunta o más bien, por el nombre que escucho. Eso lo sorprendió "Boosted Gear" una de las 13 longinus, armas peligrosas creadas por el mismo dios bíblico, si se controlaban por completo tendrían la capacidad de matar a un dios o superarlos fácilmente, él lo sabía muy bien porque eso venia en las lecciones que evangeline le estaba impartiendo con cuidado

-(increíble)

Issei comenzó a mirar su brazo izquierdo sorprendido, después de todo poseía algo tremendo en su brazo, el trato de hacerlo aparecer ante la sugerencia de su maestra, pero se le dificulto un poco, ya que no recordaba del todo la sensación que había tenido en ese momento, pero lo logro mientras se concentraba completamente, el había sentido una fuerte presencia dentro de él, pero al mismo tiempo lejana.

Evangeline al ver como lo lograba con leve dificultad, asintió completamente complacida.

-escúchame niño, la primera parte de tu entrenamiento será el poder controlar tu misma aura y un poco tu Bosteed Gear, después de todo, tu aura y la longinus están conectadas, ya que el boosted gear es una parte de ti

Issei ante las palabras de su maestra, le comenzó a prestar atención, mientras la mano izquierda pero ahora cubierta del boosted gear era apretada, creando un puño el cual reflejaba su pasión por aprender algo nuevo

-en este momento, primero trata de relajarte un poco, busca la misma sensación que tuviste en el encuentro contra kyou, debe de estar en tu subconsciente

Ante esas palabras, issei se comenzó a relajar, el cerro sus ojos tratando de sentir la misma sensación que tuvo esa vez, la cual no recordaba del todo, al hacerlo, issei comenzó a ser invadido por esa extraña sensación, esa misma sensación estaba llena de una interesante determinación, pero al mismo tiempo una en la cual se podría llamar como la misma ira

-¿hmm…?

Evangeline sintió y vio como el aura de issei se elevaba levemente, pero había algo que se le hacía extraño, algo que había cruzado por su mente bajamente, en el momento en el que presencio aquella batalla, el aura de issei era completamente distinta a la de ella, y era, que él no había heredado del todo su aura, sino que el aura de él y ella se combinaron entre si

-niño, quiero que mantengas ese nivel

Issei escucho la orden de su maestra y comenzó a hacerlo, pero era difícil, cuando lo intento sintió cada vez un cansancio en todo su cuerpo, como si su energía fuera drenada rápidamente.

El aura de issei comenzó a disminuir en picada, evangeline lo noto con leve molestia, que él lo logro mantener por un breve momento, issei ante el cansancio comenzó a caer de rodillas cansado, el respiraba con pesadez pero eso no le gusto a evangeline en lo más mínimo

 **-¡Vuélvelo a intentar!**

La voz que expreso evangeline sonó estricta y dura como si se tratara de un enorme a iceberg listo para aplastarlo en cualquier momento, issei sintió un escalofrió en su espalda, el cual hacia que su cuerpo temblara levemente ante el frio repentino que comenzó a aparecer en la zona y en su mismo cuerpo

-¡s-si!

Él se comenzó a levantar y lo volvió a intentar, aun con ese cansancio doloroso el cual sentía fuertemente, pero el volvió a fallar

 **-¡Vuélvelo a intentar, mocoso!**

Cada vez que issei fallaba, evangeline lo reprendía con su aura helada la cual era temible a la vista, ese entrenamiento duro cuatro días, sin ningún tipo de descanso alguno, en el quinto día evangelien le ordeno usar el aumento del boosted gear como si se tratara de una plática normal, pero se notaba al mismo tiempo una orden aterradora ante su sonrisa, después de eso seguía con el aumento de aura, para tratar de aumentar el control de su poder.

En ese momento issei sentía como su cuerpo se desgarraba espiritualmente, era más terrible que cuando peleo contra kyou, ya que su espíritu se volvía más débil y cansado.

-niño, cuando tengas un buen dominio sobre tu aura, búscame, para poder seguir con el siguiente entrenamiento el cual tengo preparado, sigue haciendo todo lo que te enseñe por ahora, todos los días, bueno… por ahora esto es suficiente para tu cuerpo e espíritu, continua mañana.

Evangeline comenzó a retirase del lugar con una sonrisa la cual reflejaba seguridad dentro de sí misma, pero issei no la escucho en lo más mínimo, el continuo entrenando, al mirar detrás de ella misma, evangeline sonrió feliz al notar el espíritu combativo del niño el cual estaba entrenando.

Issei comenzó a entrenar y repasar lo que evangeline le enseño, los días prosiguieron, issei cada vez entendía con más precisión el manejo del aura que el portaba, cuando terminaba con el manejo del aura, proseguía con el manejo del Boosted Gear, en algunos momentos el calentaba antes de entrenar, después de todo fue lo básico que shaga y las demás le enseñaron y mostraron

Debes en cuando shaga y las gemelas, iban a ver cómo le estaba yendo en el entrenamiento el cual miraban de una manera divertida, no podían ayudarle tanto, ya que evangeline las mandaba a misiones lejanas del castillo, las cuales eran importantes.

Ya había pasado el tiempo tan rápido, que había pasado ya un mes entero, el manejo del aura se le hiso más sencillo hasta el punto en el que el aura para issei era como una extensión de su cuerpo, el manejo del Boosted Gear había aumentado radicalmente, ahora él podía aumentar 10 veces su poder lo cual para él era un gran logro, al aumentar, lograba sentir en su cuerpo una cantidad de poder que el mismo no podía creer

Por lo que evangeline y las demás le contaban, un aumento de 1 en términos de poder numérico llegarían a 1000, en otras palabras el poder de issei ahora que podía aumentar a 10 estaría al mismo nivel que un vampiro de clase media, al punto de tocar el nivel de la clase alta

Él se comenzó a dirigir a la sala de estar, para avisarle sobre su progreso el cual lo hacían sonreír de felicidad y determinación, al hacerlo evangeline se alegró ante su progreso, ella continuo con el nuevo entrenamiento que ella ya tenía en mente.

De nuevo, en el mismo lugar, pero ahora evangeline traía puesto una especie de ropa de entrenamiento con leves toques góticos con algo de cuero como una especie de protección, por lo que ella le había comentado, no quería ensuciar por ningún motivo su vestido.

Eso hiso pensar levemente a issei, sobre el cuidado que ella le daba a su ropa como máxima prioridad

-muy bien, niño. Ya es hora de tu nuevo entrenamiento

Comenzó a explicar con una leve sonrisa, mientras sus ojos lo miraban a los suyos

-ahora practicaremos sobre tu regeneración

Evangeline sonrió como si se tratara de una joven feliz de la vida, la cual estaría en la plenitud de su juventud

-¿regeneración?

-sí, así es

Ella sonreía, era la misma sonrisa que él había visto y presenciado en el momento en el que ella dijo que lo entrenaría, esa sonrisa le generaba un escalofrió en el cual podía sentir en su propia piel

-pero para que puedas entender que es la regeneración, primero…

Ella levanto su mano derecha señalándolo con su dedo índice, ante eso ella sonrió de una manera inocente la cual no iba con ella

-Primero, debes morir…

-¿¡qu…!?

Antes de que issei se diera cuenta sintió un dolor descomunal en la mitad de su rostro junto con un dolor parecido en su abdomen, al percatarse de lo que sucedía en su alrededor, se dio cuenta de algo que hiso que sudara pesadamente, no podía ver en su ojo derecho junto con un vacío enorme en su estómago, después de percatarse de lo extraño que le estaba pasando a su cuerpo, una gran cantidad de sangre comenzó a salir de su rostro y abdomen seguido de su boca como si se tratara de una pequeña fuente.

La mitad de su rostro y parte del abdomen ya no estaban en sus lugares

Era como si hubieran desaparecido en un simple parpadeo, el cerebro de issei salía de la parte que había sido borrada de su cráneo, junto con algunos órganos de su cuerpo por el enorme hoyo que yacía en ese lugar de su cuerpo

Todo se comenzó a tornar de un negro profundo, en el cual, no podía ver ni oír nada en lo absoluto, era una sensación extraña como si hubiera dormido repentinamente sin poder hacer nada

Pero de repente, de un momento a otro, issei comenzó a despertar con gran pánico, él se había dado cuenta de la atrocidad por la que paso, issei comenzó a agarrase la cabeza buscando esa aparte faltante y logro encontrarla, después reviso su abdomen al ver que estaba en su lugar, suspiro de alivio, luego miro aun lado de él, lo que vio fue a una evangeline que se encontraba esperando, mientras ella estaba sentada aun lado de él, mirándolo. Su rostro reflejaba esa misma sonrisa, la cual, para él ya era muy familiar hasta el punto de pensar que era típico en ella

\- me impresionas de verdad niño, tu regeneración fue algo lenta… pero para nada mal, para un simple novato, 10 minutos… pensé que te tomaría más tiempo para que lo consiguieras…. Pero en verdad es una sorpresa interesante

Su expresión fue completamente feliz como si lo que había hecho nunca hubiera pasado, issei se dio cuenta que evangeline era aterradora más de lo que pensaba, después de todo había herido a un niño.

-muy bien mocoso, ya es hora de comenzar

Ella se acercó un poco a issei, deteniéndose levemente mientras lo miraba fijamente

-trata de escapar de mí, toda esta noche…, te daré tres minutos como simple ventaja

Issei ante la sugerencia completamente divertida de la nosferatu que ahora lo veía como una simple presa, no lo pensó dos veces y comenzó a correr, como si su vida pendiera de un hilo, hilo, el cual podría cortarse con gran facilidad

-¿oh? Se me olvidaba…, niño. También puedes contratacar, quiero ver la fuerza que usaste contra mi kyou

Issei la escucho levemente y siguió corriendo, después de un rato, el sintió que habían pasado los tres minutos, pero…

 **-¡eres demasiado lento, mocoso!**

Issei la escucho detrás de él, en su espalda o más precisamente a simples centímetros a él, su voz sonaba completamente fría hasta el punto de despertar a los mismo muertos de su sueño eterno de la muerte

Al mirar sintió otra vez o incluso peor, ese horrible e insoportable dolor, aunque esta vez lo había partido a la mitad con solo su mano desnuda, pudo apreciar la sonrisa de evangeline manchada en sangre, mientras su vista se partía a la mitad

El tiempo pasó, issei moría una y otra vez. Logra sentir como su regeneración se hacía más rápida, su control sobre ella también aumentaba del todo

-(¿cuantas veces he muerto?)

Es lo que se preguntaba muy dentro de él, por lo que él podía contar. Ya había muerto unas 100 veces en ese pequeño pero corto periodo de tiempo, issei se hartó de correr como una presa ante un temible depredador y por primera vez sintió las ganas de pelear contra su salvadora

-…..

-¡hee!

En el justo momento en el que sintió a evangeline detrás de él, contrataco mientras con determinación y control se preparaba en una postura de combate, evangeline sonrió extasiada ante su acción, después de todo pudo sentir y apreciar la determinación que ella quería ver en él, los golpes que issei le daba no eran tan fuertes como los que ella esperaba en un primer lugar, pero podía sentir con gran claridad y felicidad, los frutos de su entrenamiento

 **-¡vamos, mocoso, muéstrame lo que tienes, muéstrame esa fuerza que mostraste contra kyou!**

-¡AAAAAAAHHHH!

A pesar de escuchar la voz hostil y aterradora de evangeline, Issei se abalanzo usando toda su fuerza, junto con un aumento de su aura mientras trataba de golpear a una evangeline la cual sonreía, pero rápidamente, ella también comenzó a emanar algo de su propia aura, una en la cual reflejaba el abismo del mismo infierno helado

Sus puños chocaron como si se tratara de una colisión de dos tornados, uno más grande que el otro, el más grande irradiaba un increíble frio azul y helado, mientras el otro un leve calor, la colisión de las dos auras era tal, que algo parecido a leves relámpagos salieron disparados en algunas zonas del lugar del entrenamiento, evangeline sonreía ante el fenómeno que estaba ocurriendo ante ellos

ROMPER

Issei escucho de pronto como los huesos de su brazo se quebraban como simples mondadientes, su brazo se despedazo como si se tratara de un simple huevo de gallina cayendo duramente al suelo, eso lo sorprendió, evangeline sonrió por el intento de su discípulo y más por el segundo intento que el trato de hacer con su brazo restante

Pero de la misma forma, término como el otro brazo, era una vista bizarra hasta el punto en el que personas normales o simples humanos vomitarían ante tal vista, después de todo el cuerpo de issei aún era el de un simple niño

Cada vez que issei moría, se seguía defendiendo y enfrentando a ella, aun si sus intentos eran inútiles el aún continuaba, los días prosiguieron rápidamente

-¡kukukuku… hahahahahah!

Para issei el entrenamiento era infernal, después de todo el poder ver como partes de tu cuerpo se despedazaban era una vista atemorizante hasta el punto de voltear tu estomago al revés, más el poder ver a una evangeline sonriendo malignamente por el entrenamiento le aterraba más de lo que él ya estaba, pero más sonreía cuando el usaba la Boosted Gear, ella no paraba de reír de diversión extasiada

Por el gran paso de los días, issei ya no sentía el mismo dolor que las veces anteriores, pero aun así eran una completa locura, con todo lo que podía, había contratacado con todo a evangeline pero no era para nada eficaz

-(la maestra en verdad es fuerte)

Eran los pensamientos sinceros de issei, después de todo él lo sabía con solo verla, evangeline solo estaba jugando con él como si se tratara de un simple ratón siendo acorralado por un enorme león, ella se había contenido todo el tiempo, ante ese tipo de pensamiento, lo llevo a pensar en ¿Qué ten fuerte es en realidad?

Pero su determinación no cedió ante eso y continúo entrenando.

Al día siguiente, al tener tiempo libre, shaga y las demás estaban como espectadoras, viendo el entrenamiento el cual se llevaba acabo

-hehe, nada mal issei-sama

-¡vamos issei-sama, usted puede!

Shaga y kyou lo comenzaron a apoyar con ánimos de igual manera, la menor lo apoyaba a su manera, veían el gran avance el cual issei había llegado

El esquivo un ataque de evangeline con gran dificultad mientras gotas de sudor aparecían en algunas partes de su rostro, pero una cortada en la mejilla de issei se había formado en su rostro, pero lo más destacable que ellas podían apreciar, era que issei estaba sonriendo ante la batalla

Él ya estaba comenzando a disfrutar el combate que tenía presente

evangeline sonrió ante eso, una sonrisa perversa pero al mismo tiempo feliz apareció en el rostro juvenil de evangeline

-(kukukuku ya lo estas entendiendo mocoso, sigue disfrutando de la batalla como si no hubiera un mañana, siente la batalla en tu piel e alma y diviértete, eso es ser un nosferatu)

-¡AAH!

-¡GHAA!

Evangelien le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago destrozándolo en el proceso, su brazo derecho se había hundido en su estómago como si se tratara de simple paja, al retirarlo quedo un enorme agujero en issei pero

La enorme herida, se comenzó a cerrar rápidamente casi pareciendo que el tiempo se hubiera regresado, la sangre que se había derramado comenzó a regresar a issei a la misma velocidad en la que se cerraba el enorme agujero

-…..

-¡oh! issei-sama

-nada mal mocoso, tu regeneración ahora tarda 7 segundos

Las demás se sorprendieron, evangeline estaba complacida con el resultado que había logrado obtener

-niño, por ahora no tengo nada por enseñarte, esperemos un tiempo, hasta el punto en el que tu cuerpo crezcas y esté listo para el nuevo entrenamiento que tengo pensado, sigue entrenando por ahora lo que te he enseñado

-¡si, maestra. Muchas gracias!

-hmm…

Evangeline se sintió incomoda ante el respeto y admiración que issei emanaba, llevándola al punto de ruborizarse levemente

-¡v-vámonos, chachamaru!

-sí ama, que descanse issei-sama

-¡si!

Evangeline se comenzó a retirar siendo seguida por chachamaru, las gemelas y shaga se comenzaron a acercar a issei con cierta curiosidad

-Te has vuelto fuerte issei-sama

-sí, gracias a ustedes

Issei se acercó un poco a kyou

-kyou-nee por favor se mi compañera de entrenamiento

-por supuesto issei-sama

Ella respondió con leve alegría en su voz, pero la forma en la que issei se refirió a ella no había pasado desapercibida

-(kyou… -nee, ¿no?)

Shaya comenzó a sonreír de manera divertida, había escucho algo interesante, lo cual era imposible de ignorar

-conque kyou-nee, ¿no es así?

-nah

Eso lo dijo con una sonrisa peligrosa para kyou, la cual abrió levemente su boca al sentir un leve escalofrió en su espalda

-¿desde cuándo son tan cercanos, pensé que lo veías como un simple humano?

-ahora que lo mencionas shaga… es cierto, ¿desde cuándo?

Ahora se le unía su hermana menor con algo de curiosidad en su rostro

-s-sobre eso…. ¿Eh?

Las dos la comenzaron a ignorar y le prestaron atención a issei, eso lo alarmo un poco, ante eso las dos sonrieron como un par de cómplices

-issei-sama también me puede llamar de esa misma manera

-lo mismo va para mi

Eso sonrojo algo a issei, después de todo llamarlas de esa manera sonaría como si fueran hermanos

-d-de acuerdo s-shaga-nee, kyo-nee

Las dos sonrieron ante eso, la mayor seguida de ellas también sonrió por la expresión que issei había generado, pero luego rápidamente como si un rayo le hubiera pegado en la cabeza recordó lo que habían hecho

-¡ustedes dos no me ignoren!

-hahaha

Los tres comenzaron a reír por el reclamo de kyou mientras levantaba sus brazos, issei ya entendía por qué a shaga y la gemela menor les gustaba molestar a kyou, sus reacciones cuando se molestaba eran lindas.

El día termino con risas y algo de entrenamiento.

 **Castillo McDowell: Fuera del Bosque (mundo humano)**

Entre la mortal noche fría, una joven de entre 9 a 10 años de edad, se encontraba corriendo en un bosque aterrador y obscuro lleno de una niebla la cual era extraña de por sí, impregnado con un ambiente el cual parecía ser sofocante, como si el bosque le estuviera advirtiendo que se alejara de ese lugar, pero por el sonido que generaba su infantil voz, sonaba cansada, casi al bordé del colapso.

Pero ella seguía de pie, ante la voluntad de poder vivir, cada vez que avanzaba en el bosque frio, la vista del lugar era menos visible, la joven en el pasado cuando era más pequeña había escuchado historias de desapariciones en ese lugar, pero. Aun si fueran verdad, ella no le importaba en lo más mínimo, a la joven solo le interesaba el poder escapar a salvo.

Su ropa estaba rasgada y desgastada, poseía algunas heridas en su cuerpo. Algunas visibles, pero otras no, en algunas zonas de su cuerpo se podría apreciar algo de sangre en su brazo derecho, abdomen y algo en su rostro como si hubiera sido salpicada

-gh…

Cada vez que corría, el cuerpo, las heridas, su mente, su estómago el cual giraba por el estrés insoportable que sentía en ese momento. Le dolían hasta el punto de querer desmallarse en un llanto el cual aún podía ocultar entre leves quejidos mientras corría, pero seguía corriendo.

Ella venia de un pueblo cercano al bosque que se podría considerar "maldito", en ese pueblo que parecería ser normal en realidad no lo era del todo, y más para los mestizos, los cuales eran despreciados y repudiados como si se trataran de abominación que no debieron de haber nacido en un primer lugar, no importaba cuanta ayuda pidiera en el pueblo por los golpes que le daban algunos o cuanto rogara por misericordia, o cuanto llorara mientras se revolcaba en el fango mientras lloraba de desesperación, la cual le apretaba el pecho con una furia, la cual, la orillaba al punto del quiere suicidarse, la discriminación era tal que la ira la inundaba de vez en cuando, solo porque era diferente todos la ignoraban y despreciaban como si fuera una escoria.

Solo porque era diferente, solo porque su sangre era diferente, solo porque no era igual a ellos, la trataban como si fuera una basura, una basura por lo cual miraban con ojos vacíos y huecos, haciendo pensar a cualquiera que los viera.

Acaso los habitantes de ese pueblo, ¿eran tan siquiera humanos? Las preguntas que generaba en su infantil cabeza, eran unas, las cuales siempre se preguntaba en su corta vida

Un día cualquiera o lo que ella llamaría un día "maldito" ella hiso lo impensable, algo que ellos no pensaron y esperaban, era que ella se había defendido ante los matones o gente del pueblo que la golpeaban y estaban tratando de violar, en un arranque de autoprotección, logro matar a uno de ellos, mientras le clavaba un clavo oxidado. El cual se encontraba cercas de ella como una posible medida de defensa, recibió fuertes golpes y heridas, pero logró huir. La joven niña, comenzó a escapar, mientras el pánico de saber lo que ella había hecho, traería consecuencias muy graves. Todo el pueblo se unió tratando de cazarla tratándola como un monstruo salvaje, como si hubieran esperado ese momento justo para poder liberarse de ella.

Logro llegar al bosque maldito tratando de perderlos, pero en el momento que pensó que había escapado de sus asquerosas garras, escucho pisadas algo lejanas por detrás de ella, ante esos sonidos, reaccionó rápidamente escondiéndose en uno de los árboles que crecían en ese lugar, el árbol era viejo y tétrico, como si en cualquier momento se levantaría para comer, pero ante el miedo, lo ignoro con gran fuerza. Detrás del árbol trato de ser lo menos visible posible, recargándose en él.

-¡busquen a esa peste, debe de seguir por aquí!

-¡rápido, no dejen que esa abominación escape!

Vio con sus ojos, mientras unas gotas de sudor pasaban por su mejilla y respiración lenta, como pasaban de largo por otra dirección

-idiotas…

Después de notar que se encontraba a salvo por el momento, comenzó a caminar sin ningún tipo de rumbo, sentía algo extraño cada vez que avanzaba, su sentido de la orientación la confundía, después de todo todos los arboles parecían ser los mismos, ella ya no sabía si estaba en el camino correcto o si estaba regresando a ese infierno, ni tampoco cuantos días llevaba caminando eso la aterro en más de una forma, no importaba cuanto mirara para ubicarse solo podía ver blanco y algunas siluetas de arboles

Continuo caminando sin rumbo, el hambre y la sed la invadía, se sentía cansada, sus pies ya no podían, hasta el punto de sentir como sangraban ante las ampollas que se habían generado de una manera otros, las cuales, no se podrían reconocer

Ella se tropezó y cayó, las ganas de llorar y la impotencia se estaban acumulando en ella pero sintió que aun debía continuar, al mirar al frente, algo llamo su atención

-¿e-eh?

Pudo ver o apreciar con sus ojos plateados un punto pequeño en la lejanía de su vista, era una luz roja oscura en la interminable niebla que lo alumbraba como si se tratara de una señal o pista vacía ¿su mente le estaba jugando una broma de muy mal gusto?, le dio miedo, era una luz desconocida y aterradora, pero ella lo sabía con claridad, si tomaba esa oportunidad extraña, podría ser capaz de salir de ese laberinto estresante

Ella se levantó con una leve dificulta al punto de casi no sentir sus piernas, las cuales casi la traicionaban, pero continuo de igual forma, algo dentro de ella se había encendido como si se tratara de una leve llama, que había nacido recién, o talvez despertado de un largo sueño, muy en el fondo de ella misma lo podía intuir levemente, tal vez era lo que se podría llamar el deseo de seguir viviendo

 **-(no moriré, no ahora…, hasta que pueda cumplir mi sueño, no pienso… ¡MORIR!)**

Eso se lo dijo a sí misma, para el poder animarse a continuar, su mirada era determinada hasta el punto de notarse casi un fuego plateado muy dentro de ella, apenas podía mantenerse en pie, pero aun trato de seguir continuando

Mientras más se acercaba, más lejos era, pero para mayor desesperación noto como la luz desaparecía como si solo hubiera sido una maldita ilusión del destino jugándole una asquerosa broma, pero ya no importaba lo que fuera, solo tenía que seguir a esa misma dirección

El tiempo pasó tan lento o tal vez tan rápido que antes de darse cuenta, pudo notar que el bosque había terminado, comenzó a mirar en frente de ella un enorme castillo de pierda, una construcción la cual nunca había visto en su corta vida.

-….

Eso la sorprendió, miro detrás de ella y pudo apreciar la niebla como se detenía entre el pasto y los arboles aterradores, al mirar arriba y a los lados, como la niebla estaba rodeando el castillo como si se tratara de una pared o una muralla, la cual protegía como si fuera una especie de fortaleza

-¿d-dónde estoy?

Eso se lo pregunto a ella misma muy débil mente, hasta el punto de parecer un simple susurro pasajero

Continuo caminando, comenzando a rodear un poco el castillo mientras se tambaleaba, al llegar al otro lado se agarró de la esquina de una de las paredes del castillo como un punto de apoyo y miro en esa otra dirección, al hacerlo pudo apreciar a un joven mientras estaba meditando solo con los ojos cerrados, por lo que ella noto su cabello era de un color castaño, algo largo pero también un poco llamativo, sus rasgos faciales eran japoneses por lo cual solo la hacían estar en un estado de alerta leve.

Ella aprecio que él se había dado cuenta de su presencia, la joven, trato de decir algo, pero el cansancio junto con el insaciable dolor eran demasiado para ella, sus piernas se doblaron levemente por el cansancio, haciendo que ella comenzara a caer de frente, no pudo sentir el dolor de la caída por el dolor en todo su cuerpo, pero aun así, ella quería mantener sus ojos abiertos, pero se dio cuenta que era algo imposible de hacer ante su situación

Lo último que pudo escuchar mientras se encontraba tirada en el pastizal, eran pasos acercándose a ella de una manera que ella podría considerar acelerada y cercana.

* * *

Hola, como les ha ido nakamas lectores, soy nuevamente ainz XD

Capítulo 3 corregido y actualizado, espero les haya gustado XD

hubo un pequeño cambio de planes había avisado ayer en la pagina de face que lo publicaría con el capitulo 16, pero lo malo es que el capitulo 16 tardara demasiado, después de todo ya se viene lo bueno XD, cuando salga el capitulo 16, abajo del capitulo daré a conocer los nombres de los siguientes capítulos, espero eso los vaya a emocionar XD,

la saga de suigintou seria como el pequeño pero descomunal aperitivo, la saga del despertar de la oscuridad será el plato fuerte, DxD será un leve condimento en el plato fuerte (dándole un toque delicioso) y la siguiente saga después de dxd será el magnifico postre (perdón por compáralo con comida, tengo hambre XD)

en este momento mientras publico, varias imágenes épicas del capitulo 16 aparecieron en mi mente junto con lo que adoro, misterio y terror XD, también el gaiden sobre evangeline sigue rondando en mi cabeza, no me deja en paz jajajaja, pero eso pasara cuando llegue a dxd

tengo la sensación que el nuevo nosferatu ultimate no esta teniendo tantas visitas como el original... hmm... bueno eso se solucionara cuando llegue a la saga de las hermanas XD (eso espero jajaja) si no plan "B"

 **Respuestas Reviews:**

 **Zafir09:** jajaja ok, sobre las lobas seria lo mismo que en el original, después de todo tengo algo planeado para ellas XD

nos vemos en el capitulo 16 XD espero no tarde tanto tiempo XD, hasta la próxima :)


	5. Capitulo 4:Casa Extinta

Este fanfic fue hecho sin fines de lucro, solo fue hecho por diversión.

Los personajes que aparecerán en el fanfic a futuro son propiedad de sus respectivos autores como con ken akamatsu del manga negima, el fanfic está basado en el personaje principal del autor **Ichiei Ishibumi-sama** de su obra maestra High school DxD.

Las respuestas a los Reviews al final.

Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Casa Extinta**

Issei se encontraba sentado en una pose de meditación, mientras sus ojos se encontraban cerrados, completamente concentrado. Él había comenzado a entrenar mentalmente para poder poseer una mayor estabilidad en su aura, mientras más control el tuviera sobre su propia aura, evitaría usar poder innecesario en un combate real, ganaría con seguridad la capacidad de soportar encuentros largos en un combate de desgastes

-¿¡hm…!?

En el momento en el que se estaba concentrando en algunos puntos de su aura, issei había notado una extraña aura muy cercas de él en la dirección del castillo de evangeline

-(¿qué es esta aura?... Nunca la había sentido antes)

Es lo que él pensaba con cierta duda

El aura desconocida que sentía era algo muy débil de por sí, era total mente diferente que la de la misma evangeline y los demás seres que habitan el castillo MacDowell, también podía notar que poseía un extraña esencia, algo muy diferente a la de un humano normal, era una sensación leve de maldad guardada o algo parecido a eso

En ese mismo momento en el que issei había captado esa presencia, evangeline había sentido una débil aura en su territorio, lo cual la molesto levemente, sabia de que raza se trataba

-chachamaru, ve a ver quién es el intruso y que rayos quiere en mi territorio, invadir propiedad privada es demasiado grosero…, captúralo…. pero si es hostil mátalo

-entendido, ama

Ante el asentimiento de chachamaru, evangeline solo se limitó a suspirar levemente, sentir ese tipo de aura es molesta para ella

Issei rápidamente abrió los ojos, mirando un poco a su izquierda, en un lado de una de las paredes del castillo, se encontraba una niña o talvez un niño, no se podía notar la diferencia con claridad ya que tenía una especie de capa con capucha, no se podía ver muy bien su rostro ya que la capucha lo tapaba levemente, pero al mirar la parte del rostro que la capucha no lograba tapar, se podía apreciar algo sucia, junto con algunas partes de su ropa, las cuales, se encontraban rasgadas con leve violencia

Pudo notar por el olor que ella o el desprendía algo de su cuerpo, lo que issei podía oler era el olor a sangre seca, lo cual, lo hipnotizo sutilmente

Él se comenzó a levantar muy rápidamente, tratando de olvidar la sutil fragancia embriagadora, pero en ese mismo momento, noto como ese intruso comenzó a caer en el pastizal, como si se tratara de un juguete o algo parecido a eso

Eso lo preocupo y comenzó a correr a esa misma dirección, mientras más se acercaba, el hedor de sangre seca era más apreciable y fuerte, algo que le molesto a issei después de todo, la sed comenzaba a inundar en su garganta

Al momento de encontrarse lo suficientemente cercas de ella, pudo apreciar algo de sangre en ella, la ropa estaba completamente desgastada, algo que lo hiso fruncir levemente el ceño

-….

Al ver la sangre issei se sintió más atraído a ella, pero trato de resistirlo mientras ladeaba levemente la cabeza de derecha a izquierda, al calmarse, comenzó a cargarlo(a) casi de manera nupcial como si se tratara de una novia, al momento de hacerlo, la capucha comenzó a caer sutilmente revelando su rostro y cabello, dándose cuenta que no era un niño, sino una niña de casi su misma edad.

El color de su cabello era de un color plateado no muy común, su cabello suelto estaba algo alborotado y su rostro estaba cubierto en sangre seca, pero noto que no pertenecía a ella

-(me pregunto… cuanto tuvo que pasar)

Issei puso una expresión algo triste al verla, en tratar de imaginar lo que le habrá sucedido haya a fuera, sin pensarlo un momento comenzó a caminar, dirigiéndose adentro del castillo para tratar de curarla, en ese momento vio que chachamaru salía de la puerta de la entrada del castillo en la que se dirigía, ella miro a issei y luego a la chica que estaba cargando en sus brazos, captando rápidamente de quien se trataba

-chachamaru-san, esta chica necesita tratamiento, está gravemente herida

-…

Chachamaru se le quedo viendo con su misma expresión serena y profesional

-entendido

Acatando la orden, chachamaru llevo a issei a una de las habitaciones vacías del castillo, el al llegar, la dejo recostada en la cama de la habitación, mientras acomodaba levemente un mechón del cabello de la joven que se encontraba enfrente de su rostro, lo movió con leve sutileza, notando la belleza que irradiaba su rostro dormido.

-issei-sama, permítame que me encargue a partir de ahora, revisare sus heridas, por favor salga de la habitación lo llamare cuando sea necesario

Issei asintió y comenzó a retirarse de la habitación aun preocupado por la joven de su misma edad

En el momento en el que salió, chachamaru comenzó a revisarla vigorosamente, le quito algo de su ropa para mirarla de una manera mejor, por lo que notaba, ella tenía algunas heridas no tan grabes, algunas de ellas eran solo moretones, pero pudo notar que estaba algo pálida y con labios algo resecos, se había dado cuenta que la joven estaba deshidratada.

En algunos momentos, Issei podía notar como algunas sirvientas entraban a la habitación con algunas vendas y otras cosas que no podía reconocer con exactitud

Comenzó a curar a la pobre chica en frente de ella de manera profesional limpiando primero las heridas con algo de alcohol, después de eso, comenzó a suturar las heridas de la joven, la joven chica no despertó en el momento de la sutura

Chachamaru pudo saber que el cansancio que sufrió la joven, más el mental, fue demasiado para ella, aun con el pequeño dolor de la sutura no despertó eso demostraba el cansancio que cargaba su cuerpo, después de eso, hiso que tomara un poco de agua a la fuerza en pequeños sorbos, al terminar con el vendaje comenzó a vestirla con ayuda de las demás sirvientas que entraron a la habitación para ayudar

-(es mejor esperar hasta que su cuerpo y mente estén estables, por ahora solo debe descansar)

Es lo que pensó

-issei-sama puede entrar

Issei seguido de la voz de chachamaru comenzó a entrar a la habitación, al entrar pudo notar que la joven chica tenía unas cuantas vendas en su cabeza, también pudo notar que algunas de las heridas estaban cerradas por un hilo, recordando algo sobre la sutura

Eso se le hacía raro, issei había leído sobre la magia curativa, pero ¿por qué no la uso? Al percatarse de la confusión en el rostro de issei ella se comenzó a acercar un poco a él, tratando de explicarle un poco sobre lo sucedido

-Issei-sama esta era la única manera por ahora, en este momento no tenemos a alguien con magia curativa, después de todo no la necesitamos

-entiendo

Ante eso issei entendió a lo que se refería

shaga y las demás no necesitaban la magia de curación, ellas se curaban solas con su habilidad de regeneración, eso también se aplica con evangeline, la cual es una nosferatu de gran nivel

chachamaru también le explico la situación sobre el estado físico y mental de la joven, solo necesitaba descansar un poco para que recobrara fuerzas

issei seguido de chachamaru comenzaron a retirarse, chachamaru fue a reportar lo sucedido a evangeline, mientras issei retomaba el entrenamiento aun algo preocupado por la joven.

Cinco largas horas pasaron y la joven comenzó a despertar, abriendo sus ojos lentamente, sentía su cuerpo abatido, extremadamente cansado, ella miro que estaba en una habitación extraña, eso la alarmo un poco, miro a su derecha y vio una pequeña mesa, arriba de ella había un vaso de agua lleno

-….

Se comenzó a levantar notando que su cabeza estaba vendada y las heridas estaban cerradas en su cuerpo.

Al levantarse comenzó a acercarse a la mesa en la que estaba el vaso de agua, con sus temblorosas manos lo comenzó a sostener comenzando a beber lentamente, saboreando el agua con gran alegría

-¿dónde estoy?

Al terminar de beber comenzó a preguntarse lo mismo que esa vez, solo podía recordar al joven castaño que se encontraba meditando, junto a unos pasos y el castillo enorme en el que seguramente ahora se encontraba

Comenzó a abrir lentamente la puerta de la habitación tratando de evitar la atención, salió de la habitación y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos de una manera lenta, tratando de buscar la salida, el castillo le daba escalofríos, pero ignoro esa sensación extraña, se dirigió a unas escaleras y comenzó a bajar dándose cuneta que estaba en un segundo piso

Continúo caminando, pero lo raro era que no encontraba a nadie, ni siquiera un alma eso la preocupo, se dirigió a lo que parecía ser la puerta trasera, eso la alegro, pero, al momento de salir y mirar fuera del castillo

-¡AAHH!

Vio al mismo joven entrenando en una postura de combate, haciendo movimientos con las manos y algunas patadas, pudo notar la intensidad de los golpes en el resonar de cada puñetazo que daba

-¿eh?

Issei al mirar por reflejo en dirección en la que se encontraba la puerta, vio a la joven intrusa que había estado inconsciente, comenzó a relajarse mientras exhalaba un poco de aire de su boca quitando su postura de combate, al volverla a mirar pero ahora despierta, podía apreciar unos hermosos ojos color celeste, reflejando algo de curiosidad en el entrenamiento que él estaba teniendo, cuando comenzó a acercarse a ella, su mirada curiosa cambio radicalmente a una de alerta máxima.

La joven comenzó a ponerse en guardia, se podía notar una tención extraña

-¿¡Quién eres, donde estoy!?

Ella comenzó a ponerse a la defensiva era lo que su voz indicaba, la joven lentamente comenzó a analizar el lugar para tratar de encontrar e idear una ruta de escape, eso no pasó desapercibido por issei

-e-espera, no tienes que desconfiar tanto, no te hare daño

Ante lo que dijo, ella comenzó a prestarle atención, mientras entrecerraba su mirada

-responderé tu primera pregunta, soy Issei MacDowell, te vi cayendo inconsciente fuera del castillo y le dije a una amiga mía que te curara las heridas

-(¿habla de ese momento?)

Issei le respondió de una manera calmada e amigable, tratando que se sienta cómoda, La joven comenzó a recordar las pisadas, junto con las heridas cerradas en su cuerpo, dándose cuenta que la persona que tenía enfrente la había tratado

Su guardia y su hostilidad bajaron un poco, eso rapido lo noto issei y trato de responder la segunda pregunta, tratando que se sienta segura del lugar

-y a tu segunda pregunta, te encuentras en el castillo MacDowell, en este lugar estarás segura nadie te hará daño y no te preocupes no te hare daño

Issei trato de ser lo más amigable posible ante ella, la joven bajo más su guardia, calmándose completamente

-(por su mirada, no se ve que este mintiendo)

Es lo que pensó ella

-te creeré… por ahora

Issei al ver su reacción suspiro de alivio y comenzó a acercarse un poco más a ella, no tan cercas para no inquietarla

-mm.. Este

La joven noto que issei la trato de llamar, pero sabía que aún no se había presentado del todo

-Grayfia…. Grayfia Lucifuge

Se comenzó a presentar, al escuchar su nombre él sonrió un poco

-Te encuentras mejor, Grayfia-san

-s-sí, gracias

Le consto un poco el darle las gracias ante la amabilidad que issei expresaba, después de eso se comenzaron a dirigir dentro del castillo, para informarle a evangeline.

 **Castillo MacDowell: Sala de Estar**

Issei y Grayfia se encontraban en frente de evangeline, ella estaba sentada tomando como siempre sangre desde su copa de vidrio, escuchando la historia de grayfia, issei estaba algo impactado por la historia que le conto Grayfia de todo lo que le paso

-entiendo la situación

Evangeline comenzó a colocar su copa en la mesa que estaba cercas de ella y después de eso comenzó a mirarlos algo seria

-(seria problemático tener cercas a un demonio descendiente de la antigua y extinta casa lucifuge, pero que se le va a ser…. suena interesante de por sí)

Issei noto una leve sonrisa formarse en los labios de evangeline, más un brillo misterioso en sus ojos, algo que lo inquieto

-muy bien, te puedes quedar en el castillo macdowell demonio lucifuge, pero tendrás una condición para poder quedarte, esa seria convertirte en una sirvienta del castillo MacDowell

La leve sonrisa de evangeline demostraba buenas intenciones

-¿demonio?

Grayfia pregunto algo confusa por cómo se refirió a ella, algo que extraño a evangeline

-¿…. No lo sabes?

-¿?

-eres un demonio de sangre pura…. Pero al parecer solo la mitad, la otra mitad es humana, tu lado demonio viene de la extinta casa lucifuge

Ante esa explicación tranquila de evangeline, grayfia abrió sus ojos como platos, estaba sorprendida

-{ _muere demonio_ }

-{ _desaparece_ }

En ese momento malos recuerdos cruzaron por la mente de grayfia

-(ahora todo tiene sentido)

La expresión de grayfia se tornó algo triste y sombría, pero su odio hacia ese pueblo era más grande que su tristeza, eso lo noto con claridad issei, al notar como su irada irradiaba odio puro

Grayfia se recuperó rápidamente y miro a evangeline decidida

-me convertiré en sirvienta de este castillo por favor permítame quedarme

Evangeline sonrió ante eso extasiada

-chachamaru entrenaras a esta joven ¿de acuerdo?

-entendido

Chachamaru dio un paso al frente respondiendo ante la orden

Los días pasaron muy rápidamente, comenzando con uno nuevo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, cayendo rápidamente la noche

Issei se dirigía a entrenar afuera, cuando se topó con una pequeña sirvienta de su misma estatura, su cabello era plateado atado a dos coletas delanteras y su cabello por atrás estaba atado, se dio cuenta rápidamente que se trataba de Grayfia, le sorprendió, el cambio diferente en su imagen, lo hiso sonreír hasta el punto de sonrojarse un poco

No la había visto en unos días, por lo que él sabía, estaba entrenando con chachamaru

-b-b-buenas noches issei…-sama

Se notaba que se le dificultaba hablar cortésmente, issei sonrió al ver el esfuerzo de grayfia

-buenas noches Grayfia-san, al parecer se te dificulta aun, te entiendo

-no tienes que decirlo, hablar de esta manera es algo difícil, pero me estoy acostumbrando

Grayfia le respondió con honestidad y con algo de cansancio en su voz, después de todo era la primera vez que hablaba de esa manera

-me sorprendiste bastante Grayfia-san te vez completamente hermosa

Issei lo dijo con una enorme sonrisa producto en lo profundo de su ahora corazón casi muerto

-…..

Ante sus palabras grayfia se sonrojo un poco, la vez que se había visto en el espejo al cambiarse y asearse no podía dejar de mirarse en el espejo, ella no sabía que se podía ver así de hermosa

-g-gracias

-ah… por cierto grayfia-san ¿Cómo te fue en el entrenamiento?

Grayfia comenzó a relajarse con leves respiración, algo que le había enseño chachamaru

-fue algo agotador, pero me enseño muchas cosas, como el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y algo de manejo en mi poder demoniaco

Lo dijo con admiración hacia chachamaru, eso se podía notar en su mirada con leves brillos de emoción

-entiendo

Respondió issei feliz, al parecer Grayfia se adaptó al castillo de una manera positiva y rápida, los dos estuvieron charlando un poco de cosas triviales, después de eso, los dos volvieron en lo que estaban

En la mañana del día siguiente grayfia estaba a fuera del castillo regando algunas plantas de un color violeta que estaban en algunos puntos del castillo, estaba completamente feliz

Su vida antes era un infierno, pero ahora había girado en 180 grados, estar en ese lugar la hacía feliz, aun que le daba algo de miedo evangeline

-(su aura es extraña)

El aura y ambiente que ella generaba era misteriosas y peligrosas como si lo que estuviera debajo de esa hermosa piel fuera solo un magnifico disfraz, comenzó a dejar de pensar en eso y siguió continuando con su labor mientras el dulce aroma de las flores la llenaban de tranquilidad

-¡la encontramos!

Grayfia escucho una voz masculina, al mirar detrás de ella, vio que era sus perseguidores, habían 9 en total, se comenzaron a acercar poco a poco a ella, con unas sonrisas petulantes

-no te escaparas monstruo, continuaremos donde lo dejamos

El que parecía el líder se lo dijo de una manera juguetona relamiendo sus labios con total diversión como si lo que estuviera viendo fuera un delicioso dulce, ante ese gesto, grayfia expreso cierto asco ante su acción y se puso en guardia.

-hahahaha miren trata de resistirse

-hahahaha

Todos se comenzaron a reír de ella

-pesaste que no te reconoceríamos

Es lo que dijo uno de ellos

-primero te violaremos hasta que te vuelvas una muñe…

Al momento de acercarse y tomarla del brazo no pudo terminar de hablar ya que ella, con un rápido movimiento, le dio un fuerte golpe en su cara, pero lo que sorprendió a todos fue la magnitud del golpe, ya que escucharon seguido algo romperse en la cabeza de ese tipo

El que la tomo del brazo cayó al suelo muerto por el fuerte golpe que le rompió el cráneo

-(es todo lo que puedo hacer ahora con mi aura… muchas gracias maestra)

Es lo que pensó al ver el resultado de su entrenamiento infernal, chachamaru llamo a ese estilo de combate, "estilo de combate, modo sirvienta"

Grayfia apretó los puños y los puso en frente de ella en modo de combate mientras una sonrisa divertida emergía en sus labios, chachamaru le enseño canalizar su aura en sus puños, para dar un mayor poder de golpe, aumentando la efectividad de un golpe mortal

-¡BASTARDA!

Uno de ellos se abalanzo contra ella con una katana, grayfia comenzó a esquivar como se lo habia enseñado chachamaru

-(¡una apertura!)

En el momento de esquivar vio una oportunidad, le dio un fuerte golpe en las costillas rompiéndoselas pero en el proceso lo mando a volar

-¡MONSTRUO!

-¡AAAHH!

Tres de ellos comenzaron a atacar

Grayfia los esquivaba con facilidad

Viendo las aberturas de sus oponentes les dio fuertes golpes en puntos claves del cuerpo matándolos en el proceso

Al momento de mirar a los que quedaban, el líder se comenzó a acercar para tratar de atacarla, pero grayfia comenzó a hacer lo mismo

Esquivaba los golpes del líder esperando su oportunidad pero en ese momento el líder aventó algo a la cara a grayfia… era tierra

A Grayfia por culpa de esa acción cobarde se le cerraron los ojos, de pronto, sintió un fuerte golpe en el estómago, seguido de una patada en la cabeza

Ella cayó al suelo por el golpe, trato de abrir los ojos pero veía completamente borroso

-buen intento mocosa, pero gracias, te desiste de unos inútiles, una vez que juguemos contigo y te vendamos abra más dinero para nosotros jajaja

-¡ba-bastardo!

-se acabó mocosa

Las esperanzas de grayfia se comenzaron a esfumar ante lo que dijo, su nueva vida pacifica estaba a punto de desaparecer

-¿¡que es lo que sucede aquí!?

Grayfia reconoció la repentina y fuerte voz, sonaba completamente molesto

Los cuatro que quedaban giraron sus cabezas en dirección de la voz furiosa y lo que vieron fue a un niño

Issei vio que Grayfia estaba tirada en el suelo, se notaba que había sido golpeada y herida, la ira de issei se incrementó de golpe

-¡piérdete moco…!

En ese momento issei se movió a una velocidad no captable al ojo humano destrozándole el estómago al que hablo, con su brazo derecho

-…..!?

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron, no tenían palabras de lo que estaba sucediendo

-¡fueron ustedes…..los que lastimaron… a grayfia-san!

Las voz de issei se volvió lúgubre haciendo que todos los presentes sintieran un horrible escalofrió, algunos comenzaron a escapar pero era completamente inútil

Issei ya se había movido como si se tratara de una tele trasportación al ojo humano matándolos con golpes rápidos y certeros en el corazón

-(increíble)

Es lo que pensó grayfia sorprendida por la fuerza que issei estaba mostrando, su mirada era de admiración, rápidamente como si su cerebro captara de una manera lenta, tratando de procesar su acción se dio cuenta sutilmente, él había venido a salvarla, un pequeño sonrojo se formó en sus mejillas la llegar a esa conclusión

El líder quedo totalmente en shock mirándolo con miedo, mirando como sus compañeros fueron masacrados rápidamente, sintió como un líquido salía entre sus piernas, se dio cuenta sutilmente que se había orinado del miedo

El ambiente que issei generaba era abrumador, grayfia se había dado cuenta completamente, el ambiente era parecido al que evangeline generaba siempre

La mandíbula del líder no paraba de temblar, después de todo estaba ante un monstruo con apariencia humana

-MON…

Trato de decir algo, pero issei le había pateado el cráneo con fuerza, cortándolo como si su pierna fuera una mortal cuchilla

-¡eso fue por tocar a grayfia, maldito bastardo!

Issei lo dijo con una voz extremadamente molesta.

Grayfia se sonrojo más, ya que noto que issei la llamo sin honorífico alguno, dando el significado que para issei ella era muy cercana a el

La ira en el rostro de issei como si se tratara de algo completamente pasajero se desvaneció y se comenzó a dirigir en el lugar en el que se encontraba tirada Grayfia

-¿te encuentras bien Grayfia-san?

Se acercó preocupado por ella, le comenzó a tender su mano derecha, para ayudarla a levantarse

-s-si gracias, solo medio un patada cobarde, no es nada

Al momento de levantarse, ella se sentía algo liberada, al ver a esas personas tiradas en el suelo cubiertas de incontable sangre le hacían sentir por fin segura y a salvo

-Grayfia-san en verdad eres fuerte, que hayas acabado con cinco

-issei-sama eres más fuerte, acabaste a los restantes de una manera abrumadora jejeje

-¿e-eh? B-bueno solo me segué por la ira haha…haha

-hahaha

Por la reacción llena de pánico de issei, Grayfia comenzó a reír un poco ante su acción, eso, la calmo de más

-¿qué aremos con los cuerpos issei-sama?

-le avisare a evangeline-sama sobre esto, tal vez le interese los cadáveres, bueno vamos adentro

Ante lo dicho, Grayfia asintió de acuerdo y comenzaron a retirarse

-(este lugar es completamente interesante)

Es lo que pensaba Grayfia, viendo a issei un poco sonrojada

En el momento en el que issei termino el problema, no noto que evangeline había visto todo el encuentro desde la sala de estar en un círculo mágico, solo sonrió feliz el poder ver a issei más fuerte que antes

-espero poder ver como pelea contra un oponente fuerte….

Pero le daba insatisfacción ya que un oponente tan débil no podría demostrar los frutos de su entrenamiento, eso lo demostraba en su tono de voz

-….!?

En ese momento, ella sintió una enorme presencia mágica generada de un círculo mágico, al mirar cercas de la entrada de la habitación, apareció, era un símbolo extraño, perteneciente a los nosferatus cada uno con diferentes diseños, el color del círculo mágico era de un tono negro con toques algo rosados, dándole un toque destacable

-(¿de entre todos los nosferatus, qué carajos hace aquí?)

Se lo pregunto a ella misma completamente molesta, sabía muy bien de quién era esa presencia que emanaba del circulo mágico

Del círculo mágico emergió alguien, era una joven mujer, casi de la misma estatura de evangeline, su cabello largo era rosado y completamente hermoso, tenía unas cintas en el cabello parecidas a las alas de murciélago, el color de sus ojos reflejaban en color de la recién sangre esparcida, eran completamente rojos, vestía de una manera gótica, esa joven estaba usando unas botas negras que le llegaban hasta los muslos

En su hombro derecho tenía un murciélago extraño de un ojo con una cola parecida a la de un demonio, aun lado de ella estaba a un joven casi de la misma edad que issei, su cabello era completamente rubio, dando a entender que el venia de Inglaterra

Esa joven al verla, solo sonrió con burla, al ver a evangeline que estaba algo molesta por su llegada repentina, pero rápidamente su sonrisa cambio radicalmente como si estuviera viendo a una vieja amiga que no había visto en años

-cuanto tiempo evangeline… no, mejor dicho, kitty, me alegro que este bien, vieja amiga.

-….

Evangeline solo se limitó a apretar su mandíbula con fuerza al ver su detestable sonrisa, ella estaba completamente segura que su llegada no era para nada buena, o mejor dicho… era…

Un mal augurio

* * *

Hola queridos lectores capitulo 4 corregido

yeah ahora a corregir el capitulo 5 XD :3, pero eso a su debido tiempo XD

 **Respuestas Reviews:**

 **Otakuro16:** eva-chan es del manga/anime negima, kyou, kyo y shaga del anime/light novel ben-to

 **Zafir09:** demasiado obvio para los lectores de mi primera historia jajajaja XD


	6. Capitulo 5: Nosferatu Tepes

Este fanfic fue hecho sin fines de lucro, solo fue hecho por diversión.

Los personajes que aparecerán en el fanfic a futuro son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, el fanfic está basado en el personaje principal del autor **Ichiei Ishibumi-sama** de su obra maestra High school DxD.

Las respuestas de los Reviews se encuentran al final junto con algunas palabras por parte mía

Disfruten de la lectura.

 **Capítulo 5: Nosferatu Tepes**

Issei y Grayfia habían comenzado a entrar en el castillo para reportarle a evangeline sobre lo sucedido con anterioridad, más precisamente sobre los bandidos que trataban de llevarse a grayfia por la fuerza, pero en el momento de subir las escaleras lograron sentir algo sumamente extraño en el ambiente

-…!?

-¿q-que es esta aura?

Lo que sintieron fue claramente un aura mortalmente abrumadora y aterradoramente pesada, issei rápidamente se había dado cuenta de en dónde provenía esa perturbadora aura, la conclusión era bastante obvia, provenía de la sala de estar de evangeline.

-….

Los dos ante el mismo pensamiento se miraron fijamente a los ojos y comenzaron a dirigirse a lado de evangeline, para tratar de protegerla de lo que se encontraba junto con ella en ese momento, por otro lado en la habitación de estar, había un ambiente de por sí, extraño. La joven que había llegado del círculo mágico, dio dos pasos al frente con una radiante sonrisa, completamente encantada de poder encontrarla en este mismo instante

-En verdad a pasado tanto tiempo, evangeline…. No, mejor dicho kitty

La joven que apareció del círculo mágico comenzó a hablar de una manera cercana a evangeline haciendo una sonrisa amigable y linda, mientras levantaba su mano derecha en señal de armonía, pero evangeline sabía que esa sonrisa era completamente una farsa, un simple acto claramente obvio

-¿cómo me encontraste, Krul?

El tono de voz de Evangeline era algo molesto de por sí y fue directo al grano preguntando lo que más quería saber ahora, ella había sido cuidadosa al ocultarse, solo unos pocos sabían su localización, después de todo su hogar contaba con diferentes tipos de barreras mágicas.

-hehehe, kitty ¿así recibes a tu mejor amiga después de tanto tiempo? En verdad no eres para nada honesta, te alegras de verme otra vez ¿verdad?

-no recuerdo haberme vuelto tu amiga krul

Más que amigas, ellas solo eran simples rivales/enemigas en el pasado, evangeline de la facción carmilla y krul de la facción tepes, las dos en el pasado habían peleado de una manera aterradora hasta el punto de arrasar con campos completos e incluso lugares habitados durante la guerra, pero siempre terminaban en un molesto e impactante empate

Evangeline respondió de manera fría ante la joven llamada krul, la mencionada solo sonrió un poco mientras un leve, pero molesto suspiro apareció de sus labios

-como siempre eres tan fría kitty…. bueno para responderte, ¿no crees que primero debamos tomar asiento para poder charlar tranquilamente?

Evangeline solo pudo asentir levemente, después de todo. Tenía que actuar con cortesía ante la invitada improvisada que tenía justo ahora enfrente de ella, al acercarse más a la mesa, las dos comenzaron a tomar asiento, chachamaru se comenzó a acercar a la invitada dándole una copa de vidrio llena completamente de sangre, krul la tomo con gusto junto con una leve relamida en sus labios, comenzando a beber de poco a poco, sintiendo el exquisito sabor en su insaciable paladar, mientras seguía bebiendo recordó que debía controlar su gula, la copa solo quedaba a la mitad y krul la coloco en la mesa con una sonrisa levemente divertida.

-pensaste que no me daría cuenta que habías dejado la facción carmilla, kitty? Debes saber que me sorprendió

-….

Evangeline vio la sonrisa amigable de krul al terminar su pregunta, eso solo la hacía enojar más, ella ya estaba algo aburrida con la política de su facción así que decidió largarse y cortar contacto con la facción carmilla, yendo al lugar en el que se encuentra actual mente "Japón" esperando a que suceda algo entretenido e interesante

-….

Pero al mirar fijamente a krul por un leve momento, logro comprender vagamente lo que ella quería en verdad, pero ante ese simple pensamiento le resulto molesto a evangeline

-kitty me costó tiempo y trabajo encontrarte…. pensé que habías muerto…, pero por fin te encontré sana y salva, lo que se esperaba de mi rival, ser capaz de ocultarte tanto tiempo hasta el punto de pensar que estabas muerta…. Es admirable

-….

-me alegro que estés bien kitty

Krul lo dijo casi como si estuviera triste, casi al borde del llanto, pero al mismo tiempo aliviada al ver a evangeline a salvo, algo que evangeline no se creyó en lo más mínimo, solo un tonto crearía en sus palabras actuadas

-¿y, como me encontraste?

Ante la pregunta repetida de evangeline que iba rápidamente al punto, krul comenzó a tomar la copa de sangre, poniéndola nuevamente en sus labios para dar un pequeño sorbo y poder responder

-escuche el rumor que dejaste la facción carmilla y para buscar algo de información de tu paradero fui a la facción carmilla de forma pacífica, claro, con la intención de lograr un acuerdo de paz, pero para lograrlo necesito el apoyo de todos los nosferatu que quedan en el mundo, en mi estadía en ese lugar, aproveche para encontrarme con akasha, para poder hablar y convencerla, fue amable en decirme donde te encontrabas… hehe

Al terminar de escuchar la explicación de krul, una vena se comenzó asomar en la frente de evangeline, una vena que con tan solo deber estaba casi al borde de explotar

-(¡akasha!)

Pensó algo molesta, evangeline levantando su brazo derecho apretando su puño, pensando en una akasha sonriendo inocentemente ante esa situación

-(no debí decirte nada, pero si no se lo decía, no estaría en este lugar ahora)

akasha blooddrive una nosferatu del lado carmilla considerada una excelente estratega y grandiosa guerrera, compañera y amiga de evangeline y la más fuerte del lado carmilla, algunas veces se le escapaba algo de información si se llegaba a un acuerdo pacífico con ella

-kitty me gustaría que…

-me niego

Evangeline respondió rápidamente al prestarle atención a krul, sabía lo que diría, solo miro a otro lado molesta tomando y bebiendo un poco de la sangre de su copa de vidrio, ignorando un poco a krul mientras pensaba e imaginaba y fantaseaba en cómo castigar a akasha en diferentes simulaciones en su cabeza

-kitty no me dejaste continuar…

-no estoy de acuerdo, no aceptare y no me uniría a ti ni a tu facción, deja de llamarme kitty

La expresión de krul no cambio

-kitty no lo veas de esa manera, no te unirías a la facción tepes ni nada por el estilo nos volveríamos uno como debió haber sido siempre

Krul continuo llamándola de esa manera, evangeline se cansó y lo dejo pasar

-¿tú en verdad hablas en serio sobre la paz? No me lo puedo creer en lo más mínimo krul

Pregunto evangeline algo aburrida y confundida ante la situación que se estaba formando, krul ignoro eso y continúo

-sí, así es. Piénsalo un momento kitty, las dos facciones juntas podrían hacer cualquier cosa, seriamos invencibles, los campos de batalla serían más fáciles y divertidos si peleamos juntas, olvida el pelear contra nuestros hermanos y hermanas, si logramos una paz duradera podríamos expandirnos en diferentes partes del mundo con mayor facilidad

Ante lo que krul decía alegremente, evangeline le comenzó a prestar atención con algo de interés, comenzando a pensarlo un poco, si las dos facciones volvieran a ser uno, tal vez podrían competir en poder con las demás mitologías

-(Akasha es una pacifista así que es obvio que acepto)

Es lo que pensó evangeline, conociendo por completo el lado pacifico de su amiga

-pensare en tu propuesta un poco, por ahora no te puedo dar una respuesta clara, krul

Es lo que dijo evangeline no tan convencida, mientras daba otro sorbo

-esperare tu respuesta con total paciencia y alegría, kitty

Krul hiso una leve sonrisa

Evangeline lo sabía muy bien, si peleara alado de ella tal vez las cosas serían algo divertidas y emocionantes, pero sería casi meter la mano en la boca del lobo para que te muerda, krul es demasiado peligrosa e inestable, hacer tratos con ella o alianzas seria casi venderle el alma a un demonio o a algo aun peor a eso…

-(¿en qué estás pensando, krul?)

Sabía muy bien que krul tramaba algo, a evangeline le gusta las batallas pero a krul le gusta el caos y el control, era extraño que hablara de paz, evangeline le agradaba cómo estaba el tiempo de ahora, si hubiera una guerra entre las dos facciones por un error en el trato de paz, ella no podría divertirse en su hobby de recolectar y coleccionar cadáveres en las guerras humanas para sus experimentos

GOLPETEO

La puerta de la sala comenzó a emitir el sonido de alguien llamando por ella

-adelante

Respondió evangeline

GIRAR

La perilla de la puerta comenzó a girar, de la puerta de la sala de estar, comenzó a pasar Issei y Grayfia a un lado de el

-evangeline-sama

-¿niño?, ¿hmm…!?

Después de terminar de hablar, evangeline noto la mirada de curiosidad de krul puesta en issei, pero se le hacía sospechosa, la mirada era como si ya lo hubiera visto antes

-kitty ¿quién es el niño? Puedo oler algo de tu sangre corriendo por sus venas

-….

Evangeline suspiro un poco ante la pregunta, si ella respondía era probable que ella se emocionaría y preguntaría más de la cuenta

-¿…..?

Issei vio como la joven con la que estaba evangeline había desaparecido de su vista en un instante

-¿niño, me podrías decir cómo te llamas?

-¿¡….!?

-¿qu...?

Issei y Grayfia se sorprendieron o más bien estaban en un estado de completo shock

La desconocida estaba en frente de ellos como si nada, como si ella hubiera estado en ese lugar durante mucho tiempo, como si su existencia apareciera de la nada ante ellos

GULP

El sonido de alguien tragar saliva fue lo que se escuchó levemente

A issei le dio un fuerte escalofrió es su espalda, él lo supo en ese momento, la velocidad de ella estaba aún nivel totalmente diferente, si se compara con la que vio de kyou esa vez, está la supera por mucho, era como comparar el gateo de un bebe con el paso de un fuerte adulto

Llego a esa conclusión por tan solo una sola razón, y era, por que no sintió ni siquiera su misma existencia en el momento de moverse, la volvió a sentir cuando ya estaba cercas de él, o más bien, en su cara

-¿sucede algo?

Ella ladeo un poco su cabeza al preguntar mientras colocaba su dedo índice de su mano derecha en su labio, mientras estaba sonriendo como si lo que hiso no fuera la gran cosa, Issei comenzó a ignorar el temblor en sus manos de tenerla tan cerca, aunque sonriera de esa manera amigable era aterradora, es como si estuviera enfrente de una enorme bestia esperando un error fatal de su presa

Grayfia también estaba temblando un poco de manera disimulada, eso lo pudo notar issei, su sola presencia era tan abrumadora que no era para extrañar que ella también sintiera tal miedo

-I-Issei MacDowell

Respondió con un poco de dificultad, tan siquiera hablar enfrente de ella, hacía sentir una enorme presión en el pecho, presión que lo aplastaba en lo más profundo de el

Krul sonrió feliz ante la respuesta, pero sonrió más al poder oler su miedo hacia ella

-mucho gusto issei-kun,

Ella se alejó lo suficiente de issei casi cinco pasos de él, comenzó a levantar un poco su vestido para presentarse de manera elegante y formal

-me presento, soy la nosferatu krul tepes, es todo un placer

Sonrió completamente divertida y coqueta ante issei

Issei se sintió algo inquieto ante esa sonrisa que le daba, por otro lado Grayfia le molesto la forma en como krul lo mira y sonreía, como si ella lo estuviera cazando y comiendo con la mirada

Evangeline estaba disfrutando un poco de su copa esperando el momento indicado para meterse e interferir en las tonterías de krul, esperando a que no se pasara de la raya

-¿…?

Krul sintió un aura peculiar y levemente nostálgica en el brazo izquierdo del niño y se comenzó a acercar de nuevo a él, tan cercas que era posible el poder oler su adictivo y peculiar perfume, ese exquisito olor, relajo un poco a issei de una manera lenta y aterradora

-issei-kun… tengo un poco de curiosidad…. No sé si te moleste, pero…. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Los ojos de krul brillaron en respuesta a su pregunta en un color rojo intenso y atrayente

La mirada de issei en consecuencia se comenzó a perder en los ojos de krul, la voz de krul repentinamente sonaba seductora en los oídos de issei, hasta el punto en el que cualquiera se inclinaría a ella en respuesta y le jurara completamente la lealtad eterna

-s-si

Issei respondió hipnotizado por su encantadora mirada, mirada que era exquisita de ver

-(q-que me sucede no puedo apartar la mirada de ella, es como si fuera una diosa)

Por alguna extraña razón issei no podía negarle nada, cada vez le parecía más hermosa y atrayente, hasta el punto de querer inclinarse y besar su mano mientras le contaba todo lo que ella quería saber, en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que le estaba sucediendo, algo que sintió como si le hubieran golpeado en la cara, ella había usado en el algo llamado "hipnosis vampírica" por lo que leyó y escucho de evangeline es una forma de seducción para el sexo opuesto muy eficiente, también se puede usar para sacar información o convencer de manera rápida a alguien

Ella comenzó acariciar la mejilla de issei un poco con su mano derecha para intensificar los efectos de atracción. Él se sonrojo más ante su acción, misma acción que logro que su corazón palpitara 100 veces más fuerte, pero lo sabía, el sonrojo era producto de la hipnosis inducida

-issei-kun puedo saber ¿Qué tienes en tu brazo izquierdo? Tengo curiosidad

-e-e-es…el

-(sopórtalo, el Boosted Gear es un secreto, Todavía nadie lo debe de saber)

Es lo que se decía issei para resistirse, por otro lado grayfia le molesto como le acaricio la mejilla de una manera cercana y obscena, pero solo se limitó a mirar, después de todo estaba ante un ser que estaba en otra liga

Issei con gran esfuerzo y dificultad comenzó a sonreír de una manera divertida y retadora a krul

-q-quien sabe…

Krul se sorprendió por la respuesta, evangeline sonrió ante eso mientras miraba su copa de sangre

-(es la segunda persona que se resiste ante mí…, interesante)

Krul sonrió feliz ante el reto, que le había dado

-nada mal niño, es probable que me superes en hipnosis en un futuro cercano…, pero…

Los ojos de krul brillaron con más intensamente, mientras su voz sonaba divertida, ella quería saber, ante la resistencia del joven frente a ella, hiso que la curiosidad floreciera más en ella

-…?

Pero en ese momento krul se dio cuenta de algo, hiso un rápido movimiento agachándose un poco y esquivando una patada mortal por parte de evangeline, krul dio un salto atrás alejándose un poco, su a acompañante se puso en guardia esperando ordenes

La hipnosis se disipo en issei y comenzó a preparase para cualquier cosa, Issei, Grayfia y Chachamaru se pusieron a un lado de evangeline para protegerla

-eso fue descortés kitty, casi me cortas la cabeza

-¿descortés? Mira quien habla, como te atreves a seducirlo en frente de mí

Krul al ver su reacción enojada hiso una leve sonrisa

-kitty ¿no me digas que te pusiste celosa? Que linda…

-cállate, maldita acosadora pedófila

-gracias por el agradable cumplido, abiertamente admito mi gusto por los menores

Ante la reacción de krul, el aura azul de evangeline se comenzó a mostrar, el ambiente se comenzó a tornar frio y helado, las ventanas de la habitación se comenzaron a congelar de una manera acelerada, krul no perdió tiempo y también comenzó a mostrar su aura mientras una sonrisa divertida ante la sed de sangre era emanada

-…..!

-…..!

Grayfia e Issei se sorprendieron

El aura de krul era aterradora de un color rosado oscuro intenso, el ambiente se sintió demasiado pesado, casi los ahoga a los dos pero lo lograron tolerar, en el momento en el que evangeline y krul intercambiaban miradas por un rato, krul comenzó a bajar su aura con un toque ligero de aburrimiento

-es mejor detenernos kitty, no quiero pelear contra ti, arruinando nuestra bella relación de amistad… y sobre todo podríamos destruir tu castillo

-chi

Evangeline solo chasqueo la lengua molesta cruzando sus brazos y también comenzó a bajar su aura

-creo que es hora de retirarme el ambiente se volvió problemático y aburrido ahh, mika vámonos

-si

Al mirar nuevamente a evangeline ella solo sonrió algo divertida al verla enojada, el joven llamado mika se comenzó a acercar a ella y un círculo mágico apareció en los pies de los dos

-kitty espero pienses bien mi oferta, esperare a que me des tu respuesta

Krul miro a evangeline al decirlo, pero después miro a issei y comenzó a agitar un poco su mano derecha en señal de despedida y amistad

-espero volver a verte issei-kun, quiero charlar más contigo en el futuro

Sonrió y le guiño un ojo

-…

Issei solo se quedó callando viéndola marchar

Krul y el joven junto con su murciélago comenzaron a ser cubiertos por una luz rosada oscura desapareciendo del lugar

El ambiente en la habitación se relajó un poco

-¿qué es ella?

Pregunto Issei algo serio rompiendo el silencio que se encontraba en la habitación, pero se notaba aun el miedo y la molestia que le dejo krul en su voz

Evangeline solo suspiro y comenzó a contarles un poco, por lo que escucharon de evangeline, krul tepes es una nosferatu poderosa que iguala a evangeline en poder, eso sorprendió a issei, ellas tenían una rivalidad a casi odio en el pasado, en los momentos en los que las guerras entre vampiros eran más intensas, pero en el momento en el que la guerra se estancó, ellas ya no se veían como enemigas, solo como simples rivales. Pero, en el paso del tiempo krul comenzó a cambiar, disfrutando abiertamente el caos

Junto con el equilibrio de poder entre los vampiros, los que se posicionaban más arriba eran los nosferatu o conocidos como "Los primeros inmortales en la tierra" en total habían 10 pero por lo ocurrido en la guerra y las perdidas, solo quedaron 6 incluidas evangeline y krul en esa lista pequeña

Tres quedaron en la facción tepes y los restantes en la facción carmilla, pero agrego

-niño recuerda muy bien esto, tu ya eres el onceavo nosferatu en este mundo, no de sangre pura pero lo eres

Issei comenzó a pensar cuidadosamente en lo que evangeline le conto y dijo, quedando guardado en su muerto pero frio corazón

-mocoso…

Evangeline lo llamo nuevamente, issei salió de su pensamiento y comenzando aprestarle atención completamente

-s-si

-debes tener cuidado con krul, ella ya debe de tener un ojo especial en ti, no sé lo que planea pero…. sé que son malas noticias

Issei sabía de lo que hablaba, juntarse con ella seria malas noticias, comenzó a apretar los dos puños de sus manos, se sentía humillado ¿tal vez se deba a su orgullo como nosferatu, por haber caído en la hipnosis tan fácilmente? Eso no lo sabía, pero. Su sangre hervía de emoción de poder enfrentarla en una pelea

Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al saber horriblemente que la fuerza de krul está a otro nivel que el

-(es fuerte)

Es lo único que pensó con un leve sonrojo

Evangeline lo noto y solo sonrió dentro de si

Después de informarle lo ocurrido con Grayfia, ellos se comenzaron a retirar, issei se animó más que nunca a entrenar, issei no se dio cuenta pero grayfia lo miraba completamente preocupada pero una determinación de hacerse más fuerte floreció en lo más profundo de grayfia.

 **7 Años Después: Castillo MacDowell**

Habían pasado 6 largos años de duro entrenamiento, Issei estaba mucho más alto que antes, su cuerpo se notaba con un gran cambio, se podía apreciar algo de musculatura en su cuerpo, él estaba vestido con ropa de entrenamiento de combate, issei se encontraba parado en un lugar especial preparado por evangeline. Parecía un bosque, a su lado estaba Grayfia vestida de sirvienta de combate, pero se podía notar sutilmente, que ella estaba más alta que él, pero no tanto para diferenciar a simple vista

-¿¡están listos!?

Pregunto evangeline algo alejada, su tono de voz era emocionado

-¡si! x2

Es lo que respondieron los dos con determinación en su voz y mirada, evangeline se había dado cuenta que ya era hora de entrenar a issei, pero por ahora solo quería ver su crecimiento en todo ese tiempo que estuvo esperando, junto con el crecimiento de grayfia ante el entrenamiento de chachamaru

-kukuku ¡aquí voy!

Evangeline rio un poco de una manera oscura e inquietante, se agacho y comenzó a tocar el suelo con delicadeza

-¡oh dragón amante de la pelea sangrienta y desquiciada!

Evangeline comenzó a recitar un conjuro extraño mientras no retiraba su mano de la tierra

-¡levántate de nuevo y aplasta a mis enemigos!

En ese momento la tierra comenzó a temblar por todo el lugar, debajo de evangeline se comenzó a destrozar, con una violencia extraordinaria

-¡sal…!

Una enorme mano escamosa de un color negro comenzó a salir de la tierra…

-¡…GRENDEL!

-¡GRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

En el momento de terminar de recitar ese conjuro, un enorme rugido se pudo escuchar en ese pequeño bosque, de la tierra surgió un enorme dragón parado en dos piernas, evangeline estaba encima de la cabeza del enorme dragón con los brazos cruzados mientras sonreía, los brazos y piernas del dragón eran gruesos. Sus garras, colmillos y cuernos se veían afilados, en su espalda tenía unas enormes alas un poco dañadas con algunos agujeros y una enorme cola, al verlo bien su cuerpo no parecía carcomido por la descomposición, más bien parecía que aun estuviera vivo

El dragón llamado grendel los comenzó a mirar, sus ojos brillaban de un plateado de ultratumba, se notaba que no poseía conciencia alguna, dándose cuenta que era una simple masa de carne obediente a su dueña

Evangeline tenía a muchas criaturas en su colección de zombies o no-muertos, pero issei no pensó que tuviera un dragón bajo su control

-[¿Grendel?]

Una voz masculina se escuchó en la mente de issei

-(¿qué sucede Ddraig? Un conocido tuyo)

Issei le respondió a esa voz, hace tres años en medio de su entrenamiento secreto pudo escuchar esa voz en su mente, al darse cuenta de dónde provenía se dio cuenta que venía de su Boosted Gear

Por lo que escucho del ser que habita en él, el dragón se llama Ddraig, el dragón gales o mejor conocido como el dragón emperador rojo "sekiryuutei"

-[si, pelee contra el en el pasado, grendel es un dragón demente amante de la pelea, por lo que veo en verdad murió]

-¡muéstrenme que tan fuertes se han vuelto mocosos! ¡GRENDEL ATACA!

-¡GRAAAA!

El enorme dragón rugió

Issei y Grayfia se prepararon pero… no podían creer lo que veían ante sus ojos

El enorme dragón se movió a una velocidad que no concuerda con su enorme tamaño, se dirigió a Grayfia a esa alta velocidad

-(veamos de que estas hecha mocosa)

Es lo que pensó evangeline

-(es rápido)

Es lo que se le vino en la mente a grayfia al ver la velocidad del dragón

El enorme dragón posiciono su brazo derecho en señal de dar un puñetazo, grayfia no tuvo tiempo de esquivar, así que puso sus brazos en frente de ella tratando de cubrirse del golpe

IMPACTO

El golpe del impacto fue intenso, hiso que grayfia retrocediera sin moverse de su posición de brazos, dejando un rastro de tierra generado por el empuje del impacto, grayfia la sentir que el empuje termino comenzó a bajar un poco sus brazos y sonrió en señal de reto hacia evangeline, grayfia sentía sus brazos un poco entumecidos pero nada para nada grave, sus brazos estaban cubiertos de algo de energía demoniaca

-¡ho! Nada mal mocosa

-….

En ese momento evangeline sintió una presencia por detrás de ella, volteo sonriendo esquivando un puñetazo por parte de issei

-bien hecho mocoso, ir directo tras el invocador es una buena elección

Tras decir eso el enorme dragón levanto su enorme brazo para atrapar a issei que estaba en el aire pero por alguna razón se tambaleo un poco, evangeline miro como Grayfia le había dado un golpe a grendel en el estómago, en el puño de grayfia se podía notar un pequeño rastro de su propia sangre

-(es duro)

Tras el golpe sintió como si hubiera golpeado algo extremadamente duro algo que le causo un daño leve en su mano

-[socio las escamas de grendel son muy resistentes ten cuidado, me sorprende que tu compañera haya resistido uno de sus puñetazos]

Issei solo sonrió por lo que dijo Ddraig, comenzó a caer aun lado de grayfia, mientras levantaba sus puños, esperando algún movimiento por parte de evangeline

-¿te encuentras bien Grayfia?

-sí, no es nada

Grayfia respondió tranquila

-¡vengan mocosos!

El ambiente que daban grendel y evangeline era peligroso, los ojos de esos dos colosos brillaban peligrosamente, pero aun si esos dos eran sumamente aterradores solo les quedaba avanzar

-¡AAAAHHHHHH!

Los dos se comenzaron a abalanzar en contra de grendel y evangeline, el combate prosiguió durando 24 horas, issei y grayfia estaba totalmente exhaustos tirados en el suelo mientras respiraban con dificultad, mirando a evangeline, ella dio un leve suspiro

-vuelve a dormir grendel

Tras decir esas palabras, el enorme dragón comenzó a desaparecer en un círculo mágico bajo sus pies, como si nuevamente fuera dormir eternamente

-no lo hicieron para nada nada mal ustedes dos, pero aún les falta crecer

-s-si x2

Los dos estaban totalmente cansados que les costó un poco el poder responder

-issei nos vemos en este lugar mañana continuaremos con el entrenamiento, ah y grayfia tú también tienes que asistir

-e-entendido

-s-si

Evangeline se comenzó a retirar del lugar issei y grayfia sonrieron aun algo cansados, el día paso rápidamente

En el día siguiente ya se encontraban en el lugar de siempre para poder entrenar, evangeline tenía los ojos cerrados como si estuviera pensando en algo y después los comenzó a abrir

-muy bien, mocoso es hora de continuar, quiero que te pongas como si estuvieras meditando…. En ese lugar

-sí, maestra

Issei comenzó a hacer lo que evangeline le dijo, él se posicionó en ese estado de meditación de una manera seria, ella comenzó a levantar su mano derecha y la puso en el rostro de issei

-prepárate…

Issei de pronto sintió como algo entraba en él, la causa era la mano derecha de evangeline, un choque extraño de color oscuro fue lo que sintió en todo su cuerpo

-¡AAAaAAAAaAAAAAAAHHHHhHHHHhHH!

Issei comenzó a gritar de dolor, no cualquier tipo de dolor si no uno completamente descomunal, después de un pequeño momento, comenzó a quedar inconsciente en esa posición de meditación debido al dolor que había experimentado

-¡issei-sama!

-no te preocupes Grayfia, en este momento issei se encuentra en un mundo especial el cual llamo "Phantasmagoria"

-¿Phantasmagoria?

Pregunto Grayfia con gran duda, era la primera vez que escuchaba ese nombre en toda su vida

-en este momento está en un mundo de sueño creado por mí, llame a ese lugar phantasmagoria, es un lugar especial de entrenamiento en el que el tiempo es completamente diferente, si aquí en el mundo real pasa un día, en ese lugar es un año entero, pero el único defecto es que si algo le sucede al cuerpo real, el daño recibido en ese mundo lo recibirá también…

La sonrisa divertida que era emanada del rostro de evangeline, decía más que mil palabras, dando a entender lo feliz que se sentía ante el futuro que le esperaba a su sucesor si era capaz de superar tal adversidad

-en ese lugar entrenara sobre cómo controlar su propia oscuridad interior, peleando contra lo que más teme en este mundo de esa forma aprenderá mi legado

La voz de evangeline trasmitía orgullo y felicidad

-[no estoy de acuerdo con este tipo de entrenamiento]

-sekiryuutei…

La voz del dragón emperador rojo, Ddraig, apareció en desacuerdo con el entrenamiento de evangeline junto con el Boosted Gear en la mano izquierda de issei, su tonalidad de voz también se podría describir de una manera preocupada

[Mi nuevo compañero podría entrar en la juggernaut drive]

Evangeline sonrió burlonamente ante la declaración de Ddraig, esa sonrisa se volvía cada vez más burlona, mientras saboreaba la ignorancia de ddraig

-no subestimes a los nosferatu sekiryuutei, la mente de issei en este momento está en un lugar completamente seguro fuera del alcance de tu terrible maldición… no hay de qué preocuparse

-[….]

Ddraig solo se quedó callado, ante ese tono burlon y sarcástico, esperando que lo que dijo la nosferatu fuera completamente cierto

-ah por cierto Grayfia… hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo… aprovechemos que el mocoso está completamente dormido

-de que quiere hablar evangeline-sama

Grayfia hablo de manera respetuosa a evangeline pero pudo notar una sonrisa divertida en ella, una sonrisa que solo significaría una sugerencia extraña

 **Phantasmagoria: Mente de issei Día 8**

Issei se encontraba en un mundo en blanco peleando contra una masa de oscuridad, partes de la ropa de issei estaban rasgadas como si algunos objetos afilados la hubieran rasgado, junto con algunas heridas que después comenzaron a sanar debido a s regeneración, no importaba cuantas veces tratara de golpear esa masa de oscuridad, esa cosa siempre barría el suelo con el

Él ya se había dado cuenta completamente que en el lugar en el que se encontraba es un lugar claramente especial, como si se tratara de una zona de entrenamiento mental o algo parecido a eso

-¡AAAAHHH!

Issei de pronto comenzó a abalanzarse contra esa masa de oscuridad, dando un puñetazo con su mano izquierda mientras un rugido lleno de espíritu combativo salía desde lo más profundo de su estómago pero algo extraño sucedió ante sus ojos…

-¿que?

Una mano delgada y femenina salió de esa masa de oscuridad deteniendo completamente su golpe de una manera tan fácil como si un adulto sostuviera la mano de un pequeño bebe, en un corto pero rápido momento salió otra mano dándole un fuerte golpe en la cara haciendo que el retroceda de dolor, al alejarse y calmarse noto que de esa masa oscura algo comenzó a salir mientras daba unos simples pasos al frente

-tienes que estar bromeando…

Es lo que se dijo issei de una manera algo amarga y automática de lo que salió de la oscuridad era evangeline, la cual sonreía divertida al haber encontrado algo bueno para pasar el rato

-¡HAHAHAHAHA, VAMOS MOCOSO MUESTRAME TODO LO QUE TIENES!

La clon de evangeline que salió de la oscuridad se comenzó a abalanzar contra issei, él se puso en guardia mientras levantaba sus brazos, listo para atacar, al mirar como evangeline se acercaba veloz mente, uso todo lo que tenía contra ella, hasta el punto en el que alguien normal perdería la cordura al pelear de frente contra algo como ella

 **Mundo Real**

Grayfia estaba algo sorprendida por lo que evangeline le había comentado en ese breve lapso de tiempo, lo que ella le había pedido era algo que grayfia no había pensado antes

-entonces ¿aceptaras?

-…

Ante la pregunta que su ama le había dado, Grayfia lo pensó un poco, para luego mirar a evangeline completamente decidida, lista para lo que viniera

-lo hare, acepto

-…..hehe

Respondió con determinación en su voz, evangeline sonrió ante esa resolución, pero la razón por la que evangeline sonría oscuramente después de esa resolución, se debía a algo que ella solo sabia

-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Pero en ese momento, de una manera repentina, issei se comenzó a retorcer de agonía en su lugar, algo de sangre comenzó a brotar de su boca y en algunas zonas de su cuerpo se comenzaron a crear heridas y rasguños enormes, algunos de ellos eran claramente profundos y preocupantes

Grayfia se comenzó a preocupar por esa reacción, se acercó a él y le comenzó a limpiar la sangre de su boca con un pañuelo, después se comenzó a dedicar limpiar las demás heridas

El tiempo paso rápido, el entrenamiento mental le tomo 1 día entero, lo que significaba que el había pasado un año entero en ese mundo, soportando todo tipo de dolor y agonía, mientras partes de él eran desmembradas o rotas por la clon oscura de evangeline

-(para él ha pasado 1 año)

Es lo que pensó grayfia, al haber estado cuidándolo todo el tiempo, y curando todas esas heridas graves que aparecían en todo su cuerpo

-ya llego la hora, espero me sorprenda….

Es lo que dijo evangeline con los ojos cerrados, mientras su voz divertida sonaba completamente segura de lo que se avecinaba

-hmm… huh

Issei comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente, casi, como si estuviera despertando de un largo y eterno sueño, sueño que se podría describir como una pesadilla muy pesada y peligrosa

-[socio, buenos días]

-(Ddraig, buenos días)

Fue lo primero que respondió mentalmente issei lleno de un tono feliz en su pensamiento, pero un poco cansado mentalmente por todas las heridas que sufrió en ese mundo

-¿lo lograste niño?

Issei sonrió y levanto sus dos brazos hacia el frente, de ellos salió un símbolo extraño de una tonalidad oscura y morado, era un símbolo extraño pero magnifico y misterioso que daba una sensación de terror e inquietud al que la viera por primera vez

Evangeline sonrió feliz por el resultado que el había obtenido en toda esa prueba sangrienta, grayfia se sorprendió por los extraños símbolos en los brazos de issei, pero después sonrió de alivio al saber que él se encontraba ya bien

-bien hecho mocoso a partir de ahora por lo que veo ya no hay necesidad de que te enseña más cosas, ahora debes forjar tu propio camino mediante tu propia fuerza, será un camino divertido te lo aseguro

A lo último ella se limitó a guiñar sutilmente su ojo derecho, haciendo que issei ante ese gesto se sonrojara sutilmente, él lo sabía al perfección evangeline era claramente una belleza de otro mundo, cual quiera que la viera claramente se enamoraría por ella

-¿mi propio… camino?

Pregunto issei algo curioso mientras ignoraba sus pensamientos, y la miraba levemente sin caer nuevamente ante su belleza juvenil

-sí, esto también lo podrías considerar como un entrenamiento para ti mocoso…

La sonrisa que evangeline que comenzó a mostrar se hiso más grande y comenzó a levantar levemente sus dos manos en señal de diversión e entusiasmo, un entusiasmo casi rozando ante la misma dominación de un gobernante

-Sal al mundo y busca tu propio camino como un nosferatu, recuerda muy bien estas palabras "si quieres ser mi sucesor deberás de crecer y volverte alguien conocido, buscar información, tus propios contactos, compañeros, aliados y enemigos, demuestra que hay un nuevo nosferatu caminando en este maldito mundo" mocoso, si lo haces veras que la diversión se intensificará en lo más profundo de tu ser

Evangeline comenzó a sonreír divertida ante el pensamiento de que camino tomara, si seguir el camino de la oscuridad o ser consumido por ella, embriagándose en la completa destrucción, sería casi seguir el camino de krul, pero pensándolo bien verlo de esa manera y sabiendo que el obedecería cada palabra que le dará sería divertido

-hay muchos seres fuertes haya fuera, los cuales te podrán entretener por mucho tiempo

Ante las palabras de evangeline las cuales cargaban con un pequeño significado que el no pudo entender, issei se animó más por sus sabias palabras

-pero primero debes practicar en algo que todavía no has hecho mocoso

-¿algo que no he hecho?

Issei comenzó a pensar un poco en eso, vagando muy internamente en el pero no encontrando ninguna respuesta, evangeline comenzó a señalar a Grayfia rápidamente al ver que todavía no se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba hablando

-muerde a Grayfia y conviértela en tu "novia vampiro" de esa manera ella será más fuerte de lo que ya es

-…..!

Eso lo sorprendió y sonrojo intensamente, evangeline lo dijo de una manera calmada como si no fuera la gran cosa, ese acto de tranquilidad hiso que grayfia se sonrojara un poco

Novia Vampiro, cuando un nosferatu o un vampiro de sangre pura del sexo masculino muerden e inyectan el "veneno" o "maldición" a una mujer humana virgen fuerte o con una buena capacidad o algún tipo de don se convierte en un rango y fuerza mayor que la de un vampiro normal y además de algo escondido que las categorizaba de esa manera, esa sería una novia vampira

-oye mocosa eres virgen, ¿no es así?

Ante esas palabras llenas de una profunda diversión, Grayfia se comenzó a sonrojar más intensamente mientras asentía con gran vergüenza, issei también se sonrojo ante la afirmación que Grayfia a había hecho

-p-pero eso es decisión de Grayfia, evangeline-sama

-no te debes de preocupar estate tranquilo, ya hable de eso con ella y estás de acuerdo, ¿no es así?

Evangeline le contesto a issei de manera entre divertida y tranquila mientras veía a Grayfia sonrojarse furiosamente

-¡…!

Grayfia se armó de valor y miro a issei mientras el sonrojo se intensificaba más de la cuenta

-s-sí, estoy completamente acuerdo con eso issei-sama

-¿e-en serio?

-si

-vamos, háganlo de una vez no tengo todo el día

Evangeline los comenzó a apurar de mala manera

Issei se comenzó a acercar a Grayfia poniéndose por detrás de ella sujetando un poco su cintura, justo como se lo había enseñado evangeline, haciendo que Grayfia se sonrojara más de lo que ya estaba ante tal acto, ella ladeo un poco su cabeza al lado derecho mostrando su hermoso cuello en señal de invitación, haciendo que el también sonrojara intensamente.

-¿e-estás segura de esto, Grayfia?

-sí, si me convierto seré capaz de poderlo proteger en todo momento, e-es por eso que quiero hacerlo

Respondió con una motivación excelente y armoniosa, pero también con gran vergüenza y pasión, después de todo ella quera pagarle todo lo que él había hecho por ella con la lealtad eterna

-b-bueno a-aquí voy….

Issei dudo momentáneamente pero comenzó a acercarse al haber escuchado y visto esa mirada llena de determinación positiva

-….

Ella se comenzó a preparar mentalmente mientras veía como se acercaba lentamente, para ella era como si el tiempo mismo comenzara a recorrer de una manera completamente diferente, al momento de estar lo suficientemente cerca del cuello de Grayfia, el comenzó a asomar sus colmillos sutilmente

-ah…

Los colmillos de Issei comenzó a rozar levemente su piel, Grayfia en cambio comenzó a sentir como los colmillos comenzaban a deslizarse por su piel como si le trasmitieran el mensaje erótico de no morderte hasta que llegues al mismo orgasmo, issei ya no lo podía soportar más el cuello de Grayfia le parecía completamente irresistible, como si estuviera ante un increíble manjar el cual el ignorarlo sería tonto, evangeline al ver la desesperación excitante de issei sonrió para sí, al saber que el escogerá rápidamente ser inundado por el placer

-¡a-ah!

El comenzó a encajar sus colmillos en el cuello de Grayfia de una manera sutil mientras succionaba y saboreaba su sangre sin ningún signo de detenerse, Grayfia por otro lado se quejó por el repentino dolor, pero después de un breve rato, el dolor se comenzado a trasformar en placer, ese sentimiento lo comenzó a sentir un todo su cuerpo haciendo que una sonrisa se comenzara a asomar en su rostro sonrojado

-¡ahh!

Al sentir algo extraño ella comenzó a gemir completamente de placer al sentir como los colmillos de issei se comenzaron a introducir más afondo, la sangre de Grayfia embriago a issei completamente haciendo que comenzara a beber de una manera casi descontrolada, su sabor era diferente al de evangeline pero aun así poseía lo suyo, era un sabor exótico, un sabor que solo podria salir de una entidad hibrida entre un humano y demonio, pero en ese momento su cordura volvió de golpe y recordó en ese mismo momento lo que tenía que hacer después, al meditarlo mientras el dulce sabor recorría su paladar y garganta, comenzó a detener la succión e inicio a inyectarle el "veneno" en ella

-….!

Grayfia repentinamente y sin ningún tipo de aviso, comenzó a sentir como algo entraba en ella, más precisamente por su cuello, no sintió ningún tipo de dolor, eso la extraño, esa sensación se comenzó a expandir en todo su cuerpo

-…

Al darse cuenta de que ya había terminado de inyectarle el "veneno", comenzó a retirar sus colmillos de su cuello de una manera lenta y erótica mientras un hilo de sangre se formaba y rompía del cuello de grayfia mientras más se alejaba, creando en consecuencia dos orificios en el lado derecho del mismo, las expresiones de los dos se podrían describir llenas de una terrible lujuria y confusión a la vez, cualquiera pensaría que dejarían las cosas y el entrenamiento de lado, y se irían a encerrar en su habitación para calmar esa increíble sensación entre los dos

-….

Grayfia al calmarse y a inspeccionarse, noto algo diferente en ella misma, podía sentir dos cosas extrañas que se asomaban en sus labios, issei los pudo ver claramente en mejor perspectiva, y lo que veían sus ojos eran nada menos que colmillos, lo que significa que ella ya es una vampira, grayfia ante la curiosidad los comenzó a tocar un poco, al hacerlo se dio cuenta que sus colmillos habían crecido y podía sentir e aceptar que si trataban de sus propios dientes, también noto que se sentía más fuerte, tal vez más que antes, incluso creía que ahora tal vez podría darle un buen golpe a grendel

-Kukukuku, pensé que no funcionaria, en verdad acabo de ver algo interesante, nada mal mocoso

Evangeline se comenzó a reír de buena gana ante lo que había presenciado, ya que ella poseía más conocimiento sabio la razón

-¿Qué, no funcionaría?

Pregunto issei algo temeroso y confuso

-sí, ya lo sabes niño, grayfia es mitad demonio. Pero lograste convertirla, tal vez se deba a su parte humana…. Bueno nada mal

Evangeline sonrió feliz ante el resultado pero se podía apreciar un leve semblante pensativo, algo que no pasó desapercibido por issei

-creo que es hora de descansar, volvamos al castillo

-si x2

Respondieron los dos al unísono, comenzando a dirigirse al castillo MacDowell

Al siguiente día, issei estaba en la biblioteca en compañía de grayfia leyendo algunos libros interesantes como cuentos, leyendas e historia de otros continentes, llenándose de la información que creía necesaria para su viaje, después de eso, comenzaron a ver el mapa más precisamente del propio mapa del castillo Macdowell, pero no solo del castillo sino también de todo el continente de su país

Cuatro días pasaron de largo, issei estaba haciendo su equipaje para marcharse, dispuesto a dejar el castillo MacDowell por un tiempo indefinido, al momento de terminar su pequeño equipaje, comenzó a salir de su cuarto, al bajar las enormes escaleras del castillo, Grayfia lo esperaba en la entrada del castillo, sonriendo y radiante, vestida de sirvienta de combate lista para marcharse con él, issei podia sentir como su aura era completamente diferente, ya en la salida por fuera del castillo, en la misma entrada o más precisamente en el camino el castillo, se encontraba un carruaje con dos caballos negros listo para partir, pero a juzgar por el tono de piel de los caballos, el cual, se notaba pálido, daba a entender que eran seres creados por la misma evangeline, pero lo que se le hacía raro a issei, era que no había un conductor en el carruaje

Evangeline se encontraba también en la entrada, sonriendo juguetonamente como siempre, junto con chachamaru, shaga y las demás, issei se comenzó a acercar a ellas mientras un sentimiento de familiaridad se asomaba levemente muy dentro de él, después de todo para él, las personas presentes eran parte de su nueva familia, dejarlos era difícil para el

-chicas, y por su puesto maestra me marcho, volveré lo más pronto posible

-sí, vuelve… pero asegúrate de hacer sonar tu nombre y mi apellido al mundo

-te esperaremos issei-sama

-que tenga suerte

-¡si!

Las lobas comenzaron a darle ánimos de despedida casi al unísono, evangeline comenzó a acercarse a issei, mientras comenzaba a levantar su brazo derecho, en el, tenía algunas hojas para el

-ten, son algunos nombres de sitios que tal vez te vayan a gustar, oh… si vas a mi tierra natal una amiga mía te podría mostrar el lugar…. Y deje un pequeño mensaje para ella en las hojas que te estoy dando… asegúrate de que los lea… ¿entendido?

-s-sí, muchas gracias maestra

-mm..

Issei tomo la hoja con felicidad aun notando esa leve sonrisa de venganza, pero en el acto sus dedos se encontraron, haciendo que evangeline se sonrojara un poco, volteando a mirar a otro lado

-y-ya vete, no pierdas tiempo….

-…..

Issei solo sonrió levemente y….

-¡en verdad muchas gracias maestra!

-¡¿..q…..qu…..que?!

Issei comenzó a abrasar totalmente feliz a evangeline hasta el punto de cargarla, mientras por la emoción la movía de derecha a izquierda como un simple oso de felpa, la expresión de evangeline era de sorpresa y absoluta molestia combinada por un sonrojo de vergüenza, las demás presentes solo miraron completamente azules la escena

-…..

Después del abrazo, issei se comenzó a subir al carruaje junto con Grayfia, notándose como la ropa de issei contenía un enorme agujero en el centro, como si alguien se lo hubiera creado violentamente, evangeline se despido mientras hacia una sonrisa claramente forzada, al mismo tiempo un aura oscura y azulada de "espero no vuelvas, porque si lo haces….. Serás castigado" aparecía en su rostro, el claramente sintió un mortal escalofrió en su columna vertebral, incluso grayfia solo se limitó a suspirar, sabía muy bien que ella si se lo tomaba en serio y no olvidaría lo que había hecho

El carruaje se comenzó a mover solo, siendo jalado por los dos caballos de evangeline, al mirar atrás mientras se despedían, notaron como su familia se iba perdiendo por detrás de ellos

-….

Issei al notar que ya no las veía por detrás decidió voltearse y comenzar a sentarse en el asiento, al hacerlo dirigió su mirada en el paisaje de la ventana, mirando vagamente feliz mientras esa sonrisa se formaba en su rostro

-espero el viaje sea divertido….

-sí, también lo espero issei-sama

Fue lo que Grayfia había respondido cortésmente mientras sus ojos se permanecían cerrados

-…..

Ante esa respuesta, issei comenzó a sacar algo de uno de sus bolsillos de su traje de gala, el cual ya se había arreglado y era un extraño anillo con una rosa oscura integrada, mirándola con cierta curiosidad… ese anillo poseía una extraña aura que lo cautivo momentáneamente

* * *

Hola como han estado lectores y lectoras, espero que bien XD

listo XD la coreccion y mejora del capitulo 5 a salido XD

como notaron el cambio fue algo considerable espero les haya gustado, la loquilla de suigintou para el otro capitulo, ya después las cosas serán diferentes XD las actualizaciones de este fic cuando todo sea diferente, tardaran mucho en salir ya que tendría que revisar y corregir los capítulos cuando los haya terminando de escribir y sera el proceso mas lento cuando tenga que escribir las historias principales

recuerden que me gusta lo oscuro así que prepárense para lo que se viene después, lo mismo con mi primer fic XD que sera brutal XD

ya que hay algunos nuevos les invito a leer mi primer fic, digamos que mi primer fic es como una novel web(ejemplo) y esta historia es como una light novel(ejemplo) XD

 **Respuestas Reviews:**

 **Zafir09:** jajaja ok gracias XD

Nos vemos XD hasta la próxima XD


	7. Capitulo 6: Hada Oscura

Este fanfic fue hecho sin fines de lucro, solo fue hecho por diversión.

Los personajes que aparecerán en el fanfic a futuro son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, el fanfic está basado en el personaje principal del autor **Ichiei Ishibumi-sama** de su obra maestra High school DxD.

Las respuestas a los Reviews al final del capitulo.

Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Hada Oscura**

 **Año 1620**

GALOPE, GALOPE

El sonido de dos caballos se podía apreciar en esa hermosa y atrayente noche de luna creciente, el aire frio azoto fuertemente, mientras el sonido de dos ruedas era emanado al mismo tiempo que los galopes de los caballos eran generados

GALOPE

En un camino de tierra desolado, repleto de bastos pastizales en los lados del mismo camino, se podía apreciar un carruaje siendo jalado por dos caballos negros que despedían el aroma de la misma muerte, sus ojos rojizos daban a entender que arrasarían a cualquier humano o ser vivo que vieran en su camino, destrozándolos sin ningún tipo de misericordia alguna con sus poderosas pesuñas, en el asiento del conductor, no había nadie que tomara las riendas de los caballos, se movían solas, como si fuera un ser invisible el cual las movía. En los lados del asiento, se podían apreciar linternas de vela de cera en él, alumbrando en esa oscura y fría noche, mientras que el mismo carruaje dejaba en su camino una gruesa y leve estela de niebla blanca

Dentro de ese carruaje se encontraba el nuevo nosferatu que caminaba en vida, issei mcdowell y su nueva y fiel novia vampiro grayfia lucifuge, ellos se dirigían a un pueblo lejano que pudo leer, ver y evaluar en los mapas que había visto en la biblioteca de evangeline, ya habían pasado tres días desde que se había marchó del castillo MacDowell, el nombre del pueblo al que se dirigían era llamado kouh

-….

Issei veía con gran interés los documentos que su maestra y a alguien que podría considerar como un madre, evangeline, le había entregado, los comenzó a leer con esa leve duda de que estaban escritos en ellos

-hmm… frontera china…. Castillo bloodrive…. si llagamos ese lugar… solo puedo decir que sería algo problemático…

-tiene la completa razón…

Grayfia seguido de la voz de issei llena de miedo al imaginar que sucedería si le entregara la carta a la propietaria de ese castillo, ella suspiro en respuesta

-¿hmm…?

De pronto el sonido de la tierra en las ruedas del carruaje comenzaron a tornarse diferentes, el carruaje se movía un poco más y el ruido que se hacía era como si estuviera pasado por pequeñas piedras, al mirar fuera noto una gran cantidad de piedras pero después de un leve tramo, las piedras cesaron y el recorrido volvió a su tono calmo

-ya estamos cerca…

Ante la voz de issei que revelaba tranquilidad, se podía notar las afueras de ese pequeño pueblo que habían visto en el mapa, issei noto que había una excelente zona entre las montañas, cercas del cementerio el cual capto su atención en el mapa, la razón era por la tranquilidad y sensación de la misma muerte que podía generar haciendo que un vampiro pudiera estar más tranquilo y a salvo

El sonido de las ruedas se podía seguir escuchar en el camino solitario, algunas bestias y seres veían el carruaje, sus miradas eran rojas, dando un ambiente hostil, pero al mirar el carruaje pudieron sentir dos poderosas presencias emanar de él, así que solo decidieron mirar en la lejanía

Mientras el camino proseguía, Issei se encontraba pensativo en el asiento, quedando enfrente de Grayfia, en ese momento se le venían diferentes tipos de pensamientos en su cabeza, después de tanto pensar en varias opciones, comenzó a mirar a grayfia decidió ante la decisión que tomo

-Grayfia nos separaremos cuando lleguemos al cementerio, necesitamos conseguir algo de información en el pueblo sobre noticias actuales, después de todo, debemos estar completamente enterados de todo los movimientos que hay, de esa manera nos podremos mover más eficientemente en el futuro

Grayfia asintió en respuesta

La información es vital, eso lo sabía muy bien issei, otra de las razones por las que quería estar en el cementerio era para mantenerse apartado de los seres humanos, buscar alimento podría alertar a los humanos, si se quedaba en el pueblo habría una probabilidad de que se dieran cuenta que él no era humano, ya que había escuchado historias por parte de evangeline de lo que hacen cuando se enteran

-(cosas… problemáticas)

Estacas en el corazón, exorcismos, guerreros sagrados, ángeles, son las cosas de las que él debe de tener cuidado, es por eso que no quiere llamar tanto la atención, en el momento en el que issei estaba pensando en esas posibilidades habían llegado a un camino algo inclinado

No pasó tanto tiempo de lo que el había pensado con anterioridad, llegando a una zona completamente lúgubre, con árboles secos y tétricos a los ojos de un niño humano, al llegar a ese lugar se podía ver un amplio cementerio, enfrente del cementerio se podía apreciar un enorme bosque, el cual, no se podía apreciar el fondo por la luz de la luna. Los dos, tanto issei como grayfia, se comenzaron a bajar del carruaje entrando al cementerio, al entrar, comenzaron a caminar mientras lo examinaban un poco mientras llegaban hasta el frente del cementerio, issei levanto enfrente de él, su mano derecha, dela tierra apareció un "círculo mágico" de color verde con el emblema de la familia MacDowell, de las orillas del circulo habían emblemas parecidos a la cabeza de un dragón, seguido de eso apareció un pequeño mausoleo desde el círculo mágico que estaba situado en la tierra en la cual había sido puesto

-listo, termine… grayfia ve al pueblo y busca algo de información… y ten cuidado, no sabemos si hay en el pueblo personas capases de herirnos

-entendido

Grayfia asintió mientras se posicionaba de cuclillas en señal de respeto

De un momento a otro ella comenzó a desaparecer entre una leve niebla que fue retirada por la briza del aire frio que debes en cuando azotaba el ambiente del cementerio, como si ella en primer lugar nunca hubiera estado en ese lugar

Issei comenzó a entrar en el mausoleo de una manera casual, al entrar, él se detuvo entre la entrada del mausoleo, al detenerse en ese momento comenzó a levantar enfrente de él, sus dos brazos, al hacerlo dos círculos mágicos aparecieron en los lugares que señalaba, de ellos aparecieron dos ataúdes de gran calidad, uno de ellos era más elaborado que el otro notándose la diferencia de rango

El suspiro un poco al terminar de invocarlos desde el castillo mcdowell, después de un rato el comenzó a salir del mausoleo con algo de curiosidad, tratando de investigar los alrededores del lugar, fue directo en la dirección en donde se encontraba el bosque, en ese momento al entrar y quedar más profundo en el interior del bosque, recordó un regalo que evangeline le había dado hace tres días antes de que se fuera. Metió la mano derecha en el bolsillo en el que se encontraba el regalo, al sacarlo vio un anillo, tenía la forma de una rosa negra integrada

Issei al ver la forma del anillo solo suspiro

-la maestra, ¿porque me dio como regalo este anillo? Parecía importante para ella

En ese momento recordó lo que evangeline le dijo al dárselo

 _{Niño hay algo que quiero darte}_

 _Issei volteo a su llamado y le comenzó a prestar atención_

 _{¿Qué es lo que necesita maestra?}_

 _Pregunto con gran respeto_

 _{Extiende tu mano}_

 _Issei comenzó a extender su mano con algo de duda, después de eso vio que evangeline le puso en su mano un anillo con forma de una rosa integrada, issei al sentir el anillo tocando su piel sintió un malestar algo extraño proviniendo del anillo, el comenzando a ver el anillo algo confuso, evangeline lo miro mientras una leve sonrisa se formaba en sus labios_

 _{Fue un regalo de un viejo amigo, creo que te será útil en un futuro}_

Issei no le gustaba la forma del anillo pero era un regalo de evangeline, algo invaluable que tenía que cuidar, estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos que no noto que Ddraig le estaba hablando

-[socio]

-¿qué sucede Ddraig?

-[es sobre el anillo que te dio la nosferatu, puedo notar una increíble cantidad de poder mágico oscuro en el… es una entidad extraña y peligrosa]

Ante las palabras llenas de leve inquietud de Ddraig, con eso era suficiente para confirmarlo, algo poderoso residía en el anillo, él había pensado que era su imaginación. Pero también lo podía sentir en su misma piel, él podía sentir esa presencia extraña emanar del anillo mismo, con tan solo mirar el anillo, cada vez le daba más curiosidad y más preguntas venían a su cabeza

-no hay de otra….

No sabía lo que podría pasar pero decido ponérselo, para tratar de averiguar algo de esa manera, en el momento de colocar el anillo en su dedo anular, sintió algo extraño en ese dedo, la figura del anillo comenzó a cambiar radicalmente como si se tratara de adaptar a un nuevo usuario, ahora tenía la forma de un dragón de color negro, mientras de los ojos de la figura un color azul de ultratumba era emanado

Issei trato de quitárselo, pero no podía moverlo de su sitio, es como si se hubiera pegado a su dedo de una manera descarada, pero aparte de eso no sintió nada extraño, solo la misma sensación que le daba el anillo antes de ponérselo, una sensación de ser observado mientras el poder fluía levemente en él, un poder extraño el cual el no pudo identificar

-…. ¿qu….?

Pero justamente en ese momento un nombre se le vino a la mente, un nombre que había aparecido de la nada, como si el mismo anillo se lo estuviera diciendo telepáticamente, esa información también le había llegado a Ddraig, en ese mismo instante seguido de lo anterior, issei cerró los ojos fuertemente ante una vaga idea de lo que debía de hacer, centrándose en ese nombre desconocido y comenzó a concentrar algo de su poder en el anillo

-…..!?

-[¡¿hm….?!]

Al hacerlo una increíble cantidad de poder comenzó a salir del anillo seguido de una honda de oscuridad y fuego azul, sorprendiendo a issei y a Ddraig, después de eso como si fuera en cadena una enorme luz blanca apareció del anillo segándolos completamente

 **Pueblo Kouh**

En el pequeño pueblo de kouh se podía mirar como algunas personas ya se habían ido a dormir por la hora en la que se encontraban, después de todo la visibilidad por culpa de la noche era tal que daba miedo el salir de noche aun con antorchas acompañándolos, el pueblo estaba casi vacío es lo que apreciaba grayfia sutilmente con una simple mirada, ella se encontraba parada en uno de los arboles los cuales rodeaban el pueblo casi como un escudo natural, el árbol estaba justo en una pequeña colina inclinada, justo detrás del cementerio, dándole una excelente vista sobre el pueblo

Para no poder llamar la atención y buscar información de una manera tranquila, ella había usado algunos murciélagos creados por ella misma para poder escuchar las conversaciones de algunos pobladores que aún se encontrarán despiertos, esparciéndose casi de manera sutil mientras aleteaban silenciosamente.

-(la información que acabo de reunir no está para nada mal, espero esto le pueda ser de utilidad a issei-sama…)

Grayfia había obtenido algo de información interesante sobre los rumores de las conspiraciones en el imperio, el cual los gobernaba de una manera extraña y grotesca, seguido de información sobre robos de criminales y sobre algunas escandalosas quejas de veteranos de las anteriores batallas en Japón y una que otra cosa innecesaria, también lo que pudo notar, que de entre toda la información que había reunido en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo, había obtenido información útil la cual podría informar, así que decidió desvanecer a sus murciélagos de uno a uno para no llamar tanto la atención, mientras les ordenaba moverse en un lugar solitario para poder hacerlo

-[como se atrevió a humillarme…]

-¿hm…?

En el momento en el que estaba a punto de ordenarle al último murciélago de que se alejara y desapareciera, escucho a un borracho vestido de guardia quejarse sobre algo que podría resultar entretenido e interesante de ver y escuchar

-[esa maldita samurái… solo porque nació de buena familia no tiene derecho de tratarnos como simples basuras… esa malnacida espero sufra por todas las cosas que ha hecho…]

-(¿Samurai?)

Es lo que se preguntó grayfia ante lo que escucho

Grayfia sintió un buen presentimiento así que decidió seguir escuchando, el borracho comenzó a hablar sobre los logros y grandezas de aquella samurái e incluso su honorable fuerza, no solo eso fue lo que escucho, sino que esa samurái era nieta de un famoso Guerrero, pero repentinamente las leyes se habían tornado más severas, toques de queda, toma de dinero, todos los samuráis y soldados poseían ordenes de quitar e incluso matar si era necesario ante los desalojamientos de casas de algunos civiles inocentes

Por lo que Grayfia sabía de los samuráis eran guerreros que servían a un señor feudal, una relación de amo, esclavo era lo que los unía, por lo que tenía claro era que eran completamente fieles a su señor feudal, en el momento en el que grayfia pensaba en los samurái el borracho menciono el nombre de aquella samurái

-(akame…. Musashi ¿no?)

Una sonrisa vagamente divertida se formó en el rostro de Grayfia, había escuchado algo muy interesante

Continúo escuchando por el murciélago las quejas interesantes y las habilidades de esa samurái llamada akame musahi completamente interesada, pero no era suficiente con solo escuchar, así que ella se animó a sacar más información y fue al lugar en el que se en encontraba aquel borracho interesante, usando la localización del murciélago para saber en dónde se encontraba su ubicación, fue fácil ubicarlo

Al llegar al lugar en el que se encontraba aquel borracho, habían algunos hombres en el local en el que se encontraba, tomando sake y apostando en juegos sucios, por las vestimentas que portaban parecían ser soldados del imperio incluso se podía apreciar algunas katanas en sus cinturas, en el momento de pisar el pequeño local, como si un extraño viento emanara junto con la sensación de algún mortal misterio, todos los presentes voltearon a mirar en consecuencia al ambiente misterioso, comenzándole a presentar atención a la recién llegada

-¡HOOO!

-¿quién es ella?

-¿acaso es una extranjera…? Se supone que la entrada a extranjeros está prohibida por el imperio

-no lo creo, mírala bien tiene vagos rasgos japoneses

-ya veo….

Algunos exclamaron sorprendidos, otros preguntándose de donde y quien era y algunos estaban dormidos en diferentes zonas del local, grayfia continúo caminando a paso calmado, entrando por completo en el lugar mientras ignoraba las miradas lascivas que le daban algunos solados, al entrar completamente comenzó a buscar al borracho que había estado escuchado con su mirada fría y analítica

-(te encontré, fuente de información)

En ese momento lo vio sentado en una mesa mientras jugaba shouji, pero se notaba que su estado de ebriedad había empeorado por el sake, aun de esa manera jugaba contra otro hombre casi en su mismo estado y edad, lo que se podía notar al acercarse más a él, era una cantidad leve de una suma de dinero, lo que significaba que ellos dos estaban apostando mientras se contaban así mismos sus quejas pasados y actuales, pudo apreciar que el borracho ya estaba entre los 50 años de edad, junto con algunas cicatrices notables en algunas zonas de su cuerpo como sus brazos y cuello, se podía apreciar al mirar su manos que se encontraban ligeramente desgastadas por portar katanas, dando a entender que él tenía algo de experiencia en las batallas y por la vestimenta que tenía también era un soldado actualmente a pesar de su edad

En ese momento en el que grayfia se acercó más a él, la pudo notar, al mirarla él se sorprendió mientras abría ampliamente sus ojos por la impresión aun en su estado de ebriedad, ya que nunca había visto a una extranjera en casi toda su vida, pero notaba levemente que poseía algunos rasgos japoneses en su rostro serio y sereno

-Por favor perdone mi intromisión en su importante juego, pero necesito confirmar algo con usted… algo importante

-s-sí, ¿que… es lo que… necesita saber?

Le costó el poder responder por el estado de embriagues en el que se encontraba, pero también se debía a la joven que estaba ante sus ojos, al mirarla levemente noto que los ojos de la joven brillaron en un color celeste e intenso, quedo completamente embobado ante la mirada de la joven, era como si fuera un mosquito dirigiéndose a una mortal trampa

-necesito saber todo lo que sepas, sobre la samurái akame musashi

-s-si

Respondió de una manera algo relajada y casi vacía sin perder de vista los ojos de grayfia, ella le pregunto varias preguntas más relacionado sobre información sobre el imperio e antigua información detallada resumida de las batallas antiguas que él había tenido en el pasado, incluso obtuvo la localización en donde fue vista anteriormente en una de sus misiones

-tengo que informar sobre esto…

Grayfia comenzó a salir del lugar satisfecha por la información que había obtenido, pero al salir y caminar unas cuantas calles, percibió que algunos tipos la estaban esperando en el lugar en el que grayfia se dirigía, estaba algo retirada del local en el que se encontraba antes, evaluó la situación y el ambiente, notando que no había nadie más en los alrededores, al mirar enfrente de ella conto en total cinco tipos y por las vestimentas que estaban usaban eran al parecer soldados del impero, uno de ellos comenzó a hablar de una manera dominante y juguetona

-adónde vas con tanta prisa preciosa, no te gustaría jugar un rato con nosotros

-hehehe

Por los movimientos de sus manos y sus ojos nublados noto que ellos estaban completamente ebrios, grayfia al mirar el problema en el que se había metido solo se limitó a suspirar un poco de una manera aburrida e impaciente

-(por qué siempre atraigo y llamo la atención de inmundas basuras)

Es lo que pensó algo molesta con ella misma, pero ya sabía completamente la razón, ahora que poseía ese rasgo problemático en su cuerpo llamado "Encanto" debido a ser ahora una novia vampira

-(que problema)

El encanto y la belleza que irradia un vampiro les ayudaban a atraer a sus presas hacia ellos, es una atracción muy fuerte para los humanos, que incluso su mente se tornaría en blanco y no serían capases de pensar en nada mas excepto por la vampira que hayan visto, solo pensarían en ella hasta el momento de su muerte, a menos que un sacerdote los purificara con agua bendita y el efecto se disiparía

-(creo que no hay de otra…. Issei-sama me debe de estar esperando)

Después de pensarlo un poco, comenzó a hacer una leve sonrisa, sonrisa que ellos correspondieron

-un pequeño sorbo nocturno no estaría mal…

Es lo que dijo casi en un tono de susurro pero audible para todos los presentes, ellos lo pudieron escuchar completamente bien, pero debido al ambiente que se había generado en sus perversas mentes, malinterpretaron sus palabras

-¡oh! ¿Jugaras con nosotros?

-sí, será rápido señores soldados…. El bañarme en su sangre… quiero decir…

Es lo que dijo con una leve pero seductora sonrisa, en ese mismo instante vieron que un par de colmillos le salieron en la comisura de sus labios, los ojos celestes de la joven que tenían en frente se volvieron completamente en un tono espectral. Ellos a pesar de estar en un estado de ebriedad lo lograron percibir en sus mismas pieles y almas, sintieron ese horrible presentimiento en todas sus columnas, debido al intenso ambiente que se había generado en el lugar, de un momento a otro ella desapareció de la vista de todos, como si ella no hubiera estado en primer lugar parada enfrente de ellos

-¿e-eh?

-…..!

En un segundo inquieto, sintieron la presencia de la hermosa joven que ahora estaba detrás de ellos, al voltear vieron que ella lamia algo de su dedo índice y medio, con una gran sonrisa, riendo levemente, en la relamida que había hecho con esa lengua perturbadora, al mirar bien el líquido notaron que era de un color rojizo vivo, lo que ellos veían ante sus ojos era la sangre de alguien de ellos

-delicioso… en verdad…. no pensé que basuras inmundas como ustedes tuvieran un agradable sabor al paladar…. Estoy sorprendida

En ese momento en el que la escucharon hablar entre divertida, un enorme escalofrió recorrió sus cuerpos como si la guadaña de la muerte rondara por sus cuellos, lo que veían era algo que habían escuchado en simples rumores de forasteros, un ser de noche aterrador y peligroso, un vampiro

-¿eh?

Antes de poder notarlo, uno de ellos había sentido algo mojado en una parte de su propio cuello, ante eso por arte de reflejo y curiosidad, comenzó a tocarse el lugar en el que había sentido la sensación húmeda, pensando que se trataba de agua que había caído del cielo debido talvez a alguna lluvia repentina, pero al sentir lo húmedo en su mano y mirar la sangre en su mano quedo prácticamente en shock, lo mismo paso con los demás mientras veían con horror como sus cuellos estaban cubiertos por sangre fresca con una ligera cortada casi no notable a simple vista

-¡A….!

Uno de ellos trato de gritar, pero antes de que lo pudiera realizar grayfia le había cortado la cabeza con un simple movimiento de su mano derecha mientras se había movido a una velocidad inhumana, la facilidad en la que lo hiso logro que sangre se comenzara a salpicar al cielo, a tal punto en el que se podría confundir con una lluvia, una lluvia tétrica de sangre, debido al corte limpio que se había generado, justo en el momento en el que grayfia corto el cuello de ese sujeto algo de sangre le había salpicado en el rostro, no sabía la razón, pero la sangre de algún modo la comenzaba a estimular hasta llegar al sentimiento de adrenalina pura, mientras era mesclado por la lujuria de la misma gula que poco apoco se estaba apoderando de ella

-(mas, quiero mas)

Grayfia quería reír por la felicidad que comenzó a experimentar en su propia piel, pero trato de soportarlo lo mejor posible mientras bebía algo de la sangre que la había salpicado en el rostro, si lo hacía, podría ganar mayor control ante su insaciable sed, al mirar levemente mientras lo soportaba, se dio cuenta que algo está sucediendo, todos los presentes trataron de escapar al ver la horripilante vista que les estaba mostrado la joven belleza que estaba en frente de ellos ante la inmunda lluvia de sangre, su mirada espectral ante la sombra de su rostro genero un ambiente de otro mundo, cualquier humano de la iglesia que la viera se daría cuenta en un simple vistazo que un simple vampiro no era lo suficientemente acertado para describirla, pero al ver el pánico, el llanto de hombres adultos ante la profunda y atroz oscuridad punzante, eso solo hiso sonreír a grayfia con algo de diversión sádica, para ella era como ver a simples niños correr por el simple rumor de un monstruo debajo de sus camas, pero esta vez los adultos corrían ante una abominación que los veía con gracia

-(quiero más sangre)

A uno de ellos le atravesó el estómago con su mano derecha, haciendo que su estómago explotara por el impacto de su mano a alta velocidad, a los otros dos los mato con tan solo darles fuertes golpes en algunos puntos vitales como el estómago y los pulmones, el último trato de pedir ayuda pero el terror, las lágrimas y el temblor en su quijada se lo impedían, era como un pequeño animal acorralado por un enorme monstruo hambriento, grayfia le corto la cabeza sin ninguna pisca de misericordia alguna, por si acaso gritaba de pánico ante ella

No tardo en lo más mínimo, todos estaban tirados en el frio suelo de la tierra, cubiertos de sangre en todos sus cuerpos, muertos en agonía por grayfia, ella al calmarse solo suspiro con un poco de aburrimiento, grayfia levanto vagamente su mano izquierda y la sangre que cubría los ahora cadáveres se comenzó a mover como si tuviera vida propia, dejando los cuerpos completamente secos, una parte de la sangre se comenzó a dirigir a los zapatos de grayfia comenzando a absorberla con su piel

Grayfia tenía un rostro satisfecho, pero antes de terminar de absorberlo todo, una gran parte de la sangre se dirigía a su mano izquierda mientras se formaba una gran esfera de sangre del tamaño de una rueda de un carruaje

-(un delicioso aperitivo para llevar a issei-sama)

Es lo que pensó algo contenta, ella había probado la sangre y era completamente bebible para issei, después de eso grayfia comenzó a mirar con algo de indiferencia a los cadáveres que ella misma había creado, levanto su mano libre en dirección hacia a ellos y…

-levántense bajo mis ordenes

En ese momento los cadáveres se comenzaron a mover lentamente, levantándose poco a poco ante la orden que les habían dado, solo tres se levantaron ante la orden que grayfia había dado los otros dos no lo hicieron debido a que esos dos les habían cortado la cabeza cuando intentaban escapar, era imposible convertirlos en no muertos debido a la falta de la cabeza

-devoren a los dos que no se levantaron, borren cualquier evidencia de sus miserables existencias, cuando hayan terminado vallan al cementerio… es una orden

Ella lo había dicho de una manera serena, los tres no muertos comenzaron a obedecerla comenzando con su maravilloso festín, comenzaron a comerse a los que se suponían eran los cadáveres de sus ya antiguos compañeros

-….

Al momento de ver como los devoraban espléndidamente, grayfia comenzó a retirarse, dándose la vuelta y yendo directo al cementerio, mientras caminaba noto que se sentía extraña ante lo que había hecho y ordenando

-(no pude sentir nada…. Es como si mi corazón se hubiera vuelto frio y sin ninguna pisca de mi antigua humanidad)

Es lo que pensó ante lo sucedido, al destrozar y matar a esas personas no había sentido nada como remordimiento o culpa por haber matado personas que estaban al control de la embriagues debido a la bebida, se le hacía extraño completamente, era como si ya no sintiera nada al matar a un humano, ahora con esto no había duda alguna, ella ya los veía como si fueran seres inferiores casi al nivel de juguetes para su simple diversión, eso la molestaba, pero no trato de pensar en eso y comenzó a ignóralo, después de todo, ella desde un principio ya no poseía misericordia alguna

Grayfia no pudo percatarse que en ese momento un simple soldado que pasaba por ahí, había visto ante sus ojos la horrible masacre de los cinco soldados que él estaba buscando, pero para mayor pavor presencio la horrible escena de la reanimación de los cadáveres y la atroz orden que les había dado como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, espantado comenzó a retirase del lugar de una manera lenta y algo torpe por el temblor en sus piernas

Al momento en el que grayfia piso el cementerio, noto algo sumamente extraño, no era capaz de percibir la presidencia de issei en ninguna parte del cementerio, alarmada, comenzó a acercarse al mausoleo rápidamente en su increíble velocidad, pero no lo encontró dentro del mausoleo, como una última alternativa, comenzó a invocar cinco murciélagos creados por ella misma

-¡busquen por todos lados a issei-sama!

-¡JI~!

Al dar la orden los cinco murciélagos se dividieron en distintas direcciones buscándolo con gran cautela y paciencia, esparciéndose por el bosque como simple viento andante

 **Lugar Desconocido**

-¡¿Que?!

En el momento en el que apareció esa extraña y segadora luz desde el anillo, issei comenzó a cerrar los ojos debido por la cegadora luz que apareció repentinamente ante sus ojos, por lo que había logrado notar, era de una tonalidad entre morado y oscura, un color extraño a la vista

-¿hmm?

Después de un leve momento noto que la molestia de la luz se había comenzado a disipar, el comenzando a abrir sus ojos lentamente con algo de dificultada, pero al hacerlo se desoriento un poco por la escena que estaba presenciando ante sus ojos

-….

Lo que veía enfrente de él, eran lo que parecían ser algunas ruinas antiguas o algo parecido a eso, ya que las estructuras eran claramente diferentes que las conocidas por el en Japón y el castillo mcdowell, la sorpresa reino ante él, issei nunca había visto ese tipo de construcciones antes en toda su vida, al mirar más de cerca, noto con algo de claridad lo que parecían ser ventanas rotas por el mismo tiempo, notando algunas siluetas en algunos puntos de las ventanas se hacían vagamente claras, esas extrañas siluetas parecían poseer forma humanoide, eran pequeñas e inmóviles, al mirar con mejor claridad noto que se trataban de extrañas y tétricas muñecas sin terminar, algunas estaban rotas en algunas partes sus cuerpos, otras estaban tiradas en los caminos y se podía apreciar que algunas de las muñecas no tenían ojos como si se los hubieran arrancado con hostilidad debido a los raros y perturbadores rasguños que poseían en lo que quedaban de sus ojos

Issei comenzó a caminar lentamente por el lugar examinándolo poco a poco pero solo veía ruinas por doquier, el tono del cielo del lugar era como si estuviera igual que por donde estaba anteriormente, completamente de noche junto con una atmosfera tétrica debido a las muñecas y las ruinas viejas del lugar

-este lugar es algo perturbador, ¿dónde estamos?

-[si, es probable que hayamos sido tele trasportados a otro lugar o estemos en una barrera, no bajes la guardia compañero este lugar da mala espina]

El asintió ante las palabras de Ddraig completamente convencido, las probabilidades de que ellos hayan sido tele trasportados era claramente clara y probable, el ambiente del lugar no le gustaba en lo más mínimo, era como si estuviera atrapado ante una enorme jaula sin ninguna tipo de salida

-…..?

Al continuar caminando pudo notar que se encontraba en el centro de las ruinas, ya que podía ver varios caminos en diferentes tipos de direcciones, comenzó a mirar el lugar en donde se encontraba parado con detenimiento, tratando de escoger qué camino tomar y continuar investigando, tratando de buscar algún tipo de salida

-¡¿Quién eres, intruso?!

Una voz femenina llena de un tono de elegancia pura, contenía lo que podría ser algo de molestia en su voz, se pudo escuchar con gran calidad en un tono vagamente elevado, al voltear por la voz demandante, issei pudo notar ante su vista lo que parecía ser una niña pequeña, mejor dicho, era demasiado pequeña para ser una niña pequeña, estaba vestida de manera gótica en los dos lados debajo de su vestido se podían apreciar lo que parecían ser dos cruces invertidas blancas, su cabello largo era plateado como grayfia pero al mismo tiempo diferente a ella, su cabello se podría considerar de una clase más alta y hermosa, sus ojos poseían un hermoso tono rojizo, issei logro notar con mucha facilidad que ella lo miraba con superioridad en su mirada

-¡es de mala educación no presentarse, dime tu nombre intruso!

La desconocida camino con gran elegancia deteniéndose a medio camino y comenzó a señalarlo con su mano derecha, su voz era igual de elegante pero con ese toque arrogante en ella, ante eso issei dio un paso al frente para presentarse

-Mi nombre es issei MacDowell, por favor perdón por invadir su propiedad privada

-¿dijiste MacDowell?

La peli plateada se sorprendió un poco ante sus palabras, pero después se tranquilizó de una manera calmada, cruzando sus pequeños brazos con un toque divertido que la hiso sonreír levemente, como si encontrara lago divertido después de tantos años

-Ya veo, ahora es mi turno de presentarme ante ti, issei macdowell

Ella lo miro con esa mirada llena de una superioridad notable

-soy el hada oscura Suigintou, una de las siete Rozen Maiden….

-¿una hada?

Es lo que pregunto issei de una manera incrédula, pero después se comenzó a calmar mediante un suspiro que expulso toda la incredulidad sin sentido que había aparecido en el

-(si hay vampiros, demonios, mujeres lobo y dragones también deberían de existir las hadas ¿no?)

Es lo que se dijo a sí mismo, arrepintiéndose por preguntar algo tan obvio y tonto que incluso su maestra abriría la boca para decir palabras frías como "acaso eres un idiota" pero solo suspiro nuevamente comenzado a mirar al hada que tenía justo en frente de él, la cual, ahora poseía una cara congelada al escuchar la pregunta tonta que él había generado de su boca

Suigintou que escucho la pregunta tonta que él había hecho quedo congelada, al captarlo de una manera clamada, solo se limitó a sonreír con burla y gran arrogancia

-eres descendiente de evangeline y no sabías de nuestra existencia hahaha pero que patético ¿evangeline se estará volviendo senil por la edad? hahaha

-(esta tipa…)

Es lo que respondió burlándose mientras levantaba su mano derecha y la extendía mientras reía como alguien de clase alta, issei ente su actitud casi le aparece una vena en su frente, enojado al verla burlarse de su amada maestra ella sonrió más, él no sabía porque pero la actitud del hada llamada suigintou lo sacaba de quicio con tan solo algunas de sus palabras y actitudes, pero logro calmarse a tiempo tratando de evaluar la situación de una manera clamada

-[socio, entiendo que estés enojado con la hada oscura… pero debes de tener cuidado con ella, esa hada es peligrosa, te lo digo porque es la cuarta vez que siento tanta emoción y miedo ante un ser después de albion, la gran guerra contra los tres líderes y tu maestra evangeline, y ¿ahora ante una simple hada? No, mejor dicho…. Ella no es un hada normal tiene un nivel comparable a un dragón celestial]

-(s-sí, lose Ddraig ella es verdaderamente poderosa)

Issei lo podía ver y sentir en su propia piel, una leve aura oscura la rodeaba completamente, invisible para el ojo humano, pero para un ser sobrenatural con un buen nivel de control en evaluar a otros seres lo podía ver con claridad, un aura siniestra entre risas tétricas la envolvían, issei por instinto se puso un poco a la defensiva preparado sus manos y pies para el combate al sentir su aura

-(solo esta emanando algo de su aura para intimidarme)

Es lo que pensó issei con leve molestia al analizarla un poco, el, con su mirada comenzó a buscar una posible salida de escape y tratar de esconderse para pensar en algún plan

-hee, veo que no eres tan tonto como pensaba que eras…. puedes verla, mi aura

Ella hablo con su mismo tono de superioridad al ver que él era capaz de ver su pequeña aura oscura, después lo comenzó a mirar con algo de diversión, al notar completamente que la mirada de issei miraba hacia otras direcciones de vez en cuando, para tratar de buscar alguna salida

-por lo que puedo apreciar con aburrida claridad, que te tengo que explicar en donde te encuentras en este momento, no importa a donde corras o adonde trates de escapar nunca saldrás de mi mundo i-s-s-e-i-k-u-n

-¿qué quieres decir?

Pregunto con duda e ignorando su voz divertida y la forma en como lo llamo con anterioridad

-te lo explicare

Ella sonrió divertida, mientras movía su dedo índice con clara diversión

-en este momento te encuentras en mi N-field es un mundo personalizado por mí. En otras palabras estas en mi mundo, mi preciado hogar

Lo dijo con gran orgullo… pero después agrego…

-hay una forma de salir de aquí…. si quieres te lo puedo decir como simple capricho

Issei le comenzó a prestar atención, mientras asentía

-para salir de mi dominio tendrías que completar el contrato conmigo, en tu mano derecha tienes mi anillo de contrato, pero para que se pueda completar el contrato y puedas salir deberás de ganarte mi aprobación… de esa manera el contrato estará completo y podrás salir de este lugar….

El comenzó a mirar su anillo, gracias a su explicación se dio cuenta y entendió que el anillo era una especie de contrato de tipo familiar, los anillos de contrato formaban un vínculo especial entre la criatura del contrato que se escoja pero para lograr el contrato, Los dos tienen que estar completamente de acuerdo de permanecer juntos como compañeros, también entendió la razón por la que fue trasportado en ese mundo, junto la razón por la que evangeline se lo había dado

-en otras palabras deberé de ganarme tu respeto y confianza en un duelo que demuestre mis capacidades, para que estés satisfecha y de acuerdo en el contrato, ¿no?

Issei lo dijo con algo de leve emoción en su voz al explicarlo calmadamente y con el deseo de poder pelear por fin con alguien fuerte, para poder probar los frutos de su entrenamiento

-tu cabeza fue capaz de procesarlo, interesante

Lo dijo nuevamente con burla en su voz mientras sonreía con diversión

-bien, entonces ¿comenzamos?

Ante sus palabras ligeramente sarcásticas, issei se puso en guardia, listo para pelear en cualquier momento…. Pero fue en vano

-hahaha…. Eres muy lento

Una especia de alas negras de un tamaño considerable salieron de su espalda como si brotaran de la nada, el ala derecha se comenzó a mover y a dirigir contra el con una velocidad increíble a la vista, el tamaño que tomo mientras se desplazaba a tal velocidad, era tal, que es para comparar con un enorme animal que se dirigía hacia el en estampida, en ese instante se comenzó a mover levemente en zigzag como si poseyera voluntad propia, era como si el ala negra tuviera vida propia

IMPACTO ENSORDECEDOR

-KHA!

Issei sintió el golpe en cada punto de su cuerpo, algo de sangre salía en consecuencia de la comisura de sus labios, fue arrastrando por el ala destruyendo y trapazando las paredes de algunas ruinas como si fuera el impacto de un enorme meteorito, el golpe que sintió se podría comparar con el enorme puño de grendel, pero la única diferencia que tenía clara era como si grendel lo golpeara de lleno dos veces en un solo puñetazo

-(eso….)

Vio en ese instante como la enorme ala derecha comenzó a regresar con su dueña velozmente, issei se encontraba tirado en el suelo lleno de escombros de las extrañas ruinas completamente sorprendido por la velocidad de reacción que ella tenia

-[¿te encuentras bien, compañero?]

-sí, estoy bien Ddraig, no es nada…

Issei se levantó y comenzó a limpiarse el hilo de sangre que tenía en el lado derecho de su labio, comenzó a mirar en dirección del enorme agujero que dejo y noto a una suigintou sonriendo con superioridad mientras volaba en el aire en frente del agujero

-eso es todo lo que tienes, en verdad patético descendiente de evangeline

Es lo que ella dijo algo decepcionada por lo que veían sus ojos, pero issei solo sonrió y se preparó nuevamente, en un simple movimiento el despareció a una velocidad que solo dejo el polvo en el lugar donde justamente estaba parado, los ojos de suigintou estaban escondidos por el fleco de su cabello sin ni si quiera fruncir el ceño, en ese momento issei apareció a una buena distancia por detrás de ella en el aire, issei en ese momento comenzó a mover su puño para poder darle un buen puñetazo con su mano izquierda, el deposito una gran cantidad de fuerza y poder oscuro en ese puñetazo

Pero….

IMPACTO

-¿que?

Un muro con casi forma de esfera negra detuvo su golpe, el muro que estaba en frente de él se encontraba cubierto por plumas negras, por lo que sintió en el impacto esas plumas se endurecieron a tal punto para poder detener su golpe con mucha facilidad

Una risa no tan elegante se escuchó en el mismo momento en el que las plumas se comenzaron a deshacer, revelando el hermoso rostro de muñeca de suigintou mientras poseía una enorme sonrisa

-¿eso fue todo?

Seguido de sus palabras el ala izquierda de suigintou golpeo fuertemente el costado derecho de issei, mandándolo a volar de nuevo por los aires mientras destruía en su caída otro muro de las ruinas, creando nuevamente una gran cantidad de polvo y unas cuantas grietas que hacían que se desmoronara partes de las paredes en pequeños granos de escombro

Del polvo salió issei sin ningún tipo de herida, pero algo de su ropa estaba algo rasgada por los resientes golpes de suigintou, el comenzó a mirar a suigintou de una manera seria, del brazo izquierdo de issei comenzó a brillar de un rojo intenso haciendo automáticamente aparecer el Boosted Gear

-¿eh? el Boosted Gear… esto se está poniendo interesante

Lo dijo de una manera entre divertida, ella levanto su mano derecha y de su mano en un brillo obscuro salió una pequeña espada, pero lo suficientemente larga para su estatura, perfecta para su pequeño cuerpo

-¡ven!

Fueron sus palabras totalmente llenas de diversión, se podía apreciar su alegría ante la batalla, Issei volvió a intentarlo con una sonrisa desafiante y se dirigió a hacia suigintou a una velocidad que el había tratado igualar, la velocidad de kyou, trato de darle un buen golpe con su mano izquierda pero su puño fue desviado por la espada con suma facilidad, creándose por el choque, algunas chispas en el proceso, issei rápidamente se preparó para darle un golpe con su mano derecha, el cual también fue detenido, aunque esta vez por el dedo índice de suigintou

-….hee

Ella sonrió

-jejejeje, buena atrapada

-¿hm…?

Pero issei también sonrió y rio en buena gana mientras ella sospechaba de mala manera. Noto que algo andaba mal, en ese momento issei comenzó a separarse en pequeños murciélagos negros los cuales reían vagamente, como si comprendieran la diversión del momento de su creador

-(¿un clon de murciélagos?, ¿en qué momento lo hiso?)

Eso fue lo que pensó rápidamente suigintou, ella mostro una expresión sorprendida con una leve gota de sudor en su mejilla izquierda, por primera vez se notaba nervioso por que no había salido como lo había planeado

-…..!?

En ese momento sintió la presencia de issei justo por arriba de ella, al voltear rápidamente su mirada hacia arriba de ella misma lo vio. Había una pequeña esfera de un color rojo en su mano izquierda vio como issei la golpeaba de una manera rápida hasta el punto de solo ver un leve movimiento, como si él no se hubiera movido en primer lugar

-¡DRAGON SHOT!

-¿¡Qu….!?

Una gran cantidad de energía del tamaño de una casa se comenzó a dirigir en contra de ella, envolviéndola lentamente y brutalmente como si fuera algo inevitable

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

La energía la golpeo en consecuencia de ser envuelta, haciendo que suigintou gritara de gran dolor, seguido de eso una gran explosión en el suelo que cubrió una pequeña parte del mundo de sugintou se pudo apreciar, poseía la forma de un medio circulo de un color rojo que titilaba por la concentración de poder que se había comenzado a expandir en la explosión. Después de un momento a otro apareció lo que se puede considerar la onda expansiva por el impacto del dragón shot

-¡t-tal vez me pase!

Es lo que dijo issei con gran dificultad para sí mismo mientras que con sus brazos se cubría con fuerza por la onda expansiva, en el momento en el que termino el fuerte viento producto de la explosión

Algo….

-[¡compañero detrás de ti!]

Pudo percibir Ddraig….

-….!

En el momento en el que volteo a su espalda, recibió un fuerte puñetazo en su rostro mandándolo a volar por la onda de choque del puñetazo, pero se detuvo en el aire tratando de estabilizarse y controlar la magia de vuelo, para issei la magia de vuelo era extremadamente difícil por esa razón que una parte del control de la magia se la había dejado encargado a ddraig, mientras él se ocupaba de la otra parte, era un entrenamiento en el que ddraig le permitía en algunos momentos incluso en la lucha que él estaba teniendo el poder practicar por el mismo, issei poseía el pensamiento de evangeline de "pelea en una batalla mientras das todo de ti, es el mejor entrenamiento ¿no lo crees?" ante ese pensamiento solo se limitó a sacar levemente el aire de preocupación que poseía su estomago

-….

Miro a suigintou un poco más serio de lo usar y sonrió por lo que veía

En partes de la ropa de suigintou se podía apreciar algo de vapor caliente, lo que significa que si fue alcanzada por su dragón shot

-… jejeje

Suigintou sonrió pero no llena de arrogancia, si no, era una sonrisa llena de diversión, de completa felicidad, issei había pensado que talvez ella estaría enojada por los ataques que recibió pero estaba sonriendo de buena gana como si se estuviera divirtiendo en años

-nada mal, hace mucho tiempo que alguien no me había hecho dudar y desesperar por un ataque de esa magnitud, perdóname por no haberte tomado en serio

-….!?

-Es hora de ponerme, ¡verdaderamente seria!

Issei abrió ampliamente sus ojos sorprendido y una enorme e escalofriante aura la comenzó a percibir en su piel, la cual temblaba levemente, esa aura comenzó a salir de ella en un frenesí que no contuvo en lo más mínimo, en todo su cuerpo el color de su aura era de una tonalidad más oscura que la vez anterior, esta vez era como la noche oscura con leves toques morados, lo cual era intrigante de ver, de la espalda de ella sus alas negras comenzaron a crecer alarmada mente y comenzaron a tomar la forma de dos dragones enormes, esos dragones lo miraban muy fijamente sin apartar su vista de él, de los huecos de los ojos y boca del dragón hecho de plumas del ala derecha, de ella se comenzó a iluminar de un color azul ardiente

-[¡compañero tienes que esquivarlo, eso es completamente peligroso créeme!]

-(¡ya lose!)

Suigintou levanto su mano derecha y señalo a issei con su índice

-¡Fuego infernal azul, modo uno: desesperación de la blasfemia errante!

En ese momento en el que ella dijo su técnica, un enorme escalofrió recorrió la espalda de issei era como si le aventaran un balde de agua caliente, de la boca del enorme dragón negro de plumas, salió una gran pero mortal y descomunal cantidad de llamas azules, issei lo esquivo a tiempo en medio de la desesperación de eludir tal ataque, las llamas se dirigieron y cubrieron por completo la mitad de las ruinas en el mundo de suigintou hasta llegar al límite de aquel mundo, en el enorme camino que género, parecía más bien un enorme mar de llamas azules. Al disiparse issei sonrió y rio de una manera completamente amarga, al ver con sus propios ojos el enorme camino negro que se había formado

Las ruinas que fueron cubiertas por las enormes llamas habían desaparecido por completo, solo había tierra quemada y grandes cantidades de ceniza que poco a poco comenzó a desaparecer por el viento artificial del campo ahora de batalla, suigintou solo sonrió por la reacción que issei le estaba mostrando

-creo que es hora de que también nos pongamos serios, ¡vamos Ddraig!

-[¡si!]

-¿hm?

En ese momento issei levanto su brazo izquierdo en donde portaba el Boosted Gear y suigintou lo comenzó a ver de una manera curiosa, quería apreciar que acción iba a tomar ahora que vio que ella en verdad se había contenido en todo el breve combate que habían tenido

-¡Balance Breaker!

-[Welsh Dragón Balance Breaker]

Una cantidad de aura embravecida color rojiza comenzó a cubrir a issei violentamente pero para issei era una cantidad calmada y obediente de energía pura, suigintou se quejó un poco por el viento que el aura generaba y uso su mano derecha para poder cubrirse un poco los ojos por la intensa luz rojiza que emanaba, de un momento rápido la luz comenzó a desaparecer completamente y ella comenzó a bajar el brazo para poder apreciar lo que sucedía

-…

Lo que vio fue una armadura completa de dragón de una tonalidad completamente rojiza, en su espalda poseía dos enormes alas de dragón

-(esto será emocionante ya puede usar el balance breaker, espero no posea la problemática cuenta de tiempo de la que siempre he escuchado en rumores)

Es lo que pensó suigintou de una manera completamente divertida, mientras comenzaba a recordar vagamente la sensación de la batalla pura del pasado

-¡hm…!

En ese instante issei se acercó a una gran velocidad a suigintou, al usar sus dos propulsores de su espalda, acercándose lo más mortal posible que pudiera

Ella se preparó en un instante junto con su espada la cual empuño más fuertemente que nunca, esperando el poder recibir los ataques de issei con gran gusto

Ya en el aire se podía apreciar los impactos de los descomunales golpes, los cuales creaban ondas de choque seguido de relámpagos de energía pura, mezclada con las tonalidades de las dos auras puras, los relámpagos caían al suelo en ceniza, aparecían en diferentes tipos de direcciones, unos golpes de una tonalidad rojiza y otros de una tonalidad oscura morada, issei trato de darle un golpe en la mandíbula a suigintou con toda su fuerza alcanzado por el balance breaker, pero ella lo esquivo velozmente, seguido de eso la espada de suigintou rozo y corto con facilidad el pecho de la armadura de issei creando unas cuantas grietas en ella

Issei trato de tomar distancia pero era inútil…

-¡hahahaha toma esto!

El dragón de plumas del ala izquierda salió de la tierra por detrás de issei, sin que se diera cuenta en ningún momento de que se encontraba en ese lugar, al voltear por el sonido por detrás de él vio como el aliento del fuego azul salió dirigía hacia a él mortalmente, en ese momento se dio cuenta que suigintou uso la distracción del combate para preparar sutilmente ese movimiento

Issei levanto rápidamente su mano izquierda y un extraño círculo mágico de protección color morado oscuro apareció desde la palma de su mano, era un color igual al aura de suigintou pero lo único que lo diferenciaba era la cantidad de maldad que portaba el círculo mágico de issei, era una maldad más elevada que suigintou

El fuego azul lo impacto y partes del mismo fuego se filtraba a los lados del círculo de protección, pareciendo como si se tratara de una cascada obstruida, lo que se desviaba chocaba con algunas pocas ruinas que quedaban destruyéndolas en el proceso

Pero lo logro soporto completamente

-eso era….

Al ver el extravagante diseño del extraño círculo de protección de issei, suigintou sonrió sorprendida sabía que tipo de magia era, pero en ningún momento pensó que la misma evangeline se lo enseñaría a su joven descendiente

-(estás loca evangeline ¿planeas crear una abominación?)

Fueron sus pensamientos sinceros, mientras sonreía de buena gana

El lugar estaba completamente iluminado por el gran fuego azul de suigintou, dando una increíble y magnifica vista del lugar, se podía apreciar que algunas muñecas se estaban quemando con el tono azul del fuego, se veía como el mar de fuego se reflejaba en la armadura del Boosted Gear

La enorme cantidad de fuego que se esparció violentamente se comenzó a disipar completamente como si nunca hubiera estado en primer lugar aunque la prueba estaba en el lugar chamuscado, en ese mismo momento issei uso sus propulsores de la espalda, comenzando a dirigirse de nuevo en contra de suigintou, aprovechando el momento en el que ella estaba embobada por la vista del lugar mientras se encontraba pensativa

Issei preparo su puño derecho, listo, con todo lo que le quedaba de poder, después de todo el ya había gastado su poder en crear por primera vez el círculo mágico de protección de aquella magia poderosa que le enseño evangeline, al acercarse lo suficiente vio una apertura completa y comenzó a darle un poderoso golpe en la cara a la desprevenida suigintou pero algo estaba mal con el impacto

-…!?

Al golpear a suigintou sintió que su piel era muy frágil y blando diferente a las veces en las que el golpeo sus puños, al mirarla bien, ella se comenzó a deformar convirtiéndose en plumas negras

-(¿un clon…. de plumas?)

Es lo que pensó completamente aturdido, su cerebro lo proceso y un simple pensamiento reino en su cabeza, ella se la había regreso por completo, el comenzó a voltear por detrás de él y sintió completamente su presencia intimidante

Al mirarla se notaba algo satisfecha

-es suficiente

Issei se preparó para continuar pero fue detenido por la repentina voz tranquila de suigintou, en ese mismo momento noto que la misma suigintou comenzó a bajar al suelo mientras que su aura y espíritu de pelea habían bajado considerablemente, desapareciendo en una calma inquietante. Issei hiso lo mismo que ella y comenzó también a bajar al suelo a cierta distancia de ella mientras su aura era reducida

Ella repentinamente levanto su mano derecha y comenzó a apuntar la mano derecha de issei, en el dedo en que portaba el anillo, eso alarmo un poco a issei pero noto que no poseía malas intenciones como quitárselo o algo por el estilo

-¡¿….?!

El mismo anillo comenzó a brillar en respuesta a la acción de suiginotu y comenzado a emitir el mismo color que había visto aquella vez, después miro de reojo a suigintou pero ella ya no estaba, ella se comenzó a acercar a issei volando sin que se diera cuenta, al estar lo suficientemente cercas de issei, ella comenzó a sentarse en su hombro derecho mientras mostraba una refrescante sonrisa, ante la repentina sensación volteo a verla y una pequeña gota de sudor apareció en su lado derecho de la cabeza. En un momento estaban peleando casi a muerte y ahora se sentaba como si nada hubiera pasado en primer lugar, pero lo dejo pasar por ahora

-¿qué es lo que haces?

Es lo que pregunto al verla sentada en su hombro derecho mientras esa sonrisa radiante y fresca se volvía claramente más grande

-el contrato está terminado… y me comenzaste a agradar, espero me des diversión como lo hiso evageline en el pasado, issei-kun

Issei asintió levemente y sonrió calmadamente mientras hacía desaparecer la armadura de su cuerpo, no lograba entenderla del todo…. Pero había admitido en lo más profundo de él, que tenerla acompañándolo como una confiable y poderosa compañera sonaba realmente divertido

-¡¿qu….?!

En ese momento un enorme agujero en una tonalidad morado y oscura comenzó a expandirse por debajo de ellos, eso alarmo con algo de temor ante una sensación extraña que emanaba aquel circulo a issei

-no te preocupes issei-kun solo es un portal de trasporte, a menos que no sepas que es…. Eso en verdad seria decepciónate en más de una manera

Se puso una mano en la boca, mientras reía y se burlaba de issei abiertamente

-e-entiendo, eso me lo había enseñado la maestra…. Pero el de ella era completamente diferente

El dejo pasar eso con una leve vena en su cabeza, mientras solo se limitaba a explicar que el círculo de trasporte de evangeline era un círculo mágico color azulado y era la primera vez que el veía una magia de trasporte de este tipo, sin fórmulas mágicas como si fuera una magia natural que no necesitaba ningún tipo de calculo

-….

Issei solo se limitó a mirar a suigintou con curiosidad, él no pensaba que ella fura capaz de tal logro, pero si lo pensaba con mayor claridad se daba cuenta, los subordinados de su maestra eran completamente poderosos, ellos estaban en una liga diferente como si hubieran pasado por mucho junto con ella

-es hora de salir

Es lo que dijo completamente emocionada y los dos se comenzaron a hundir rápidamente en ese círculo completamente oscuro, desapareciendo de esa dimensión coo si en un primer lugar nunca hubieran estado en ella

 **Pueblo kouh: Cementerio**

De entre la tierra se podía notar con total claridad el portal de tele trasporte y de él, salió un issei vagamente cansado junto con una emocionada suigintou. Issei comenzó a notar con facilidad que era el mismo lugar en el que se había encontrado anteriormente, suigintou empezó a levitar rápidamente y comenzó a explorar y a mirar el lugar mientras una sonrisa que decía por si sola "libertad" era emanada con gracia y diversión, destruyendo por completo en su mente la imagen de la suigintou elegante que había visto issei en su mundo personal

-¡ha pasado un tiempo desde que vine al mundo humano, en serio es agradable, el aire puro que emana… junto con la energía mágica de la naturaleza que los mismos humanos ignorantes no logran percibir, es magnífica!

En ese mismo momento, en el que suigintou se encontraba dando un agradable discurso de libertad….

-¡¿….?!

Grayfia repentinamente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos volvió a sentir la presencia de issei, junto con una presencia exactamente perturbadora muy cercas de él, ella se preocupó por esa aura y comenzó a dirigirse en la dirección en la que se encontraba su presencia, por lo que veía estaba un poco retirado del cementerio

Al llegar al lugar lo pudo ver entre las ramas de los arbustos

-¡issei-sama!

-¿grayfia?

-¡¿hm….?!

Cuando se acercó a issei, él pudo notar que una enorme esfera de sangre estaba levitando cercas de ella, al acercarse más a él, grayfia entro en guardia al notar a la desconocida levitando divertida en el aire cercas de él, eso lo noto issei sin sorprenderse después de todo su reacción y el sentimiento de la conexión de novia vampiro que lo conectaba a él lo hacía completamente fácil de predecir

-no hay problema grayfia, no es una enemiga…. En pocas palaras es una antigua compañera de evangeline-sama y ahora una actual compañera

-ya… veo, entiendo

Ante eso ella comenzó a bajar sus brazos en respuesta a las palabras que issei le había dado, después de todo ella confiaba plenamente en él, solo que podía sentir un malestar muy dentro de ella misma al saber que ahora ya no serían ellos dos solos a partir de ahora, suigintou se le quedo viendo a la recién llegada examinándola con la mirada y notando el ambiente amargo que genero…. Sabía muy bien lo que ella estaba emanando, y era lo que se podría considerar celos y molestia por otra mujer, suigintou sonrió levemente mientras comenzaba a ignorar lo que había logrado percatar ante el ambiente que grayfia había emanado, volviendo en sí, noto que el vestido de sirvienta de grayfia era del castillo Mcdowell, ante eso una sensación de nostalgia comenzó a aparecer muy dentro de ella y la hiso sonreír en respuesta mientras recordaba las sombras de sus antiguos aliados y camaradas de evangeline

-grayfia ella es….

-soy el hada oscura suigintou, tú debes de ser una sirvienta del castillo MacDowell, ¿no es así?

Suigintou no dejo terminar de hablar a issei y ella misma se presentó con elegancia y una sonrisa nostálgica

-sí, así es, soy Grayfia Lucifuge soy aprendiz de chachamaru karakuri-sensei

Al presentarse mientras levantaba levemente su vestido en señal de respeto hacia ella, eso sorprendió a suigintou en más de una forma

-(nunca pensé que chachamaru aceptaría a alguien como su aprendiz, es probable que haya sido por una orden de evangeline y por lo que puedo notar en ella posee una gran habilidad y nivel de control en su poder)

Es lo que pensó suigintou mientras la analizaba completamente con una simple mirada

Los tres al terminar con una leve charla ante el leve viento del aire, se comenzaron a dirigir al mausoleo o más específicamente al cementerio, issei al llegar descubrió a tres no muertos merodeando por el lugar, tenía un vago presentimiento de lo que pudo haber pasado mientras ella buscaba información, así que decidió no preguntar sobre los sucedido, ya que la expresión facial de grayfia le decía "fue un castigo divino, algo que se merecían" ya adentro del mausoleo issei miro a grayfia para preguntar qué fue lo que ella averiguo

-grayfia ¿qué fue lo que averiguaste en el pueblo? Espero sea información interesante…

Grayfia volteo a mirarlo al escuchar la pregunta calma de issei, ella de pronto ensancho una gran sonrisa que decía más que mil palabras

-sí, logre obtener algo de información muy interesante, al parecer el imperio de nuestro país Japón está pasando por una especie de problemas políticos internos, como corrupción junto con un rumor que dice que están sufriendo algunas peleas internas por los liderazgos de lagunas zonas del país,

Issei comenzó a prestarle a atención a Grayfia, por otro lado suigintou quería estar al tanto del mundo actual así que también presto algo de atención, sentada en algunas plumas que ella había creado con la forma de una almohada de plumas negras mientras estaba levitando en el aire

-…

Por la demás información que le conto, issei comenzó a pensarlo de una manera calma y segura, ante toda la información del imperio que había obtenido por parte de grayfia, todo sonaba interesante, pero le gustaría tener más información sobre el imperio como los movimientos que poseían en sus subordinados y más, para poder saber cómo moverse sin ser detectado ante los ojos humanos que podrían volverse una simple molestia en el futuro

-issei-sama tengo algo de información que agregar, es posible que le interese completamente

Issei estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos procesando la información obtenida, escucho repentinamente que grayfia le hablaba entre leve alegría contenida en su voz

-¿Cuál es esa información, grayfia?

Grayfia comenzó a sonreír ante las palabras de issei, las cuales mostraban curiosidad y leve confusión divertida al darse cuenta de que había más en que pensar, algo que le podría ayudar en el futuro, fue la vaga sensación que issei sintió ante la seguridad de la mirada de grayfia

-tengo información de una interesante samurái que le podría fascinar en más de una manera

Issei asintió en señal de que continuara mientras se tocaba levemente su barbilla

-es sobre los rumores de la samurái llamada akame musashi, por las palabras de un confiable testigo logre escuchar que poseía un buen nivel de combate real y de asesinato ante las órdenes más viles que se le puedan dar a un ser humano, es muy posible que le pueda ser de mucha utilidad como una guardaespaldas confiable para usted, cuidándolo en mi ausencia en las futuras misiones que issei-sama me encomiende

Ante la información que le daba grayfia entre esa sonrisa divertida no humana, llena de lujuria divertida, issei puso una mano en su mentón en señal pensativa y después comenzó a mirar a grayfia nuevamente

-¿sabes su localización exacta?

-s-solo pude averiguar sus antiguas localizaciones, solo permítame seguir obteniendo más información, la encontrare cueste lo que cueste…. Pero si logre averiguar su descripción

Grayfia contesto algo asustada al no poder darle la localización pero eso quedo en el pasado al comenzar a darle la descripción de la samurái a issei

Por lo que escucho de la samurái akame musashi, ella poseía un cabello largo de una tonalidad oscura, por la descripción de la estatura se podría decir que era de la misma edad que issei, el color de sus ojos por lo que escucho que poseía eran de un color único y extraño para un humano, y eran de un color carmesí, pero lo que capto más su atención a pesar de su exquisita descripción facial, era que ella poseía una extraña katana que era especial y peligrosa a la vez, algo que hiso que a issei se interesara más en obtener a la samurái bajo su control, después de todo poseía gran valor por las descripciones de sus habilidades innatas

Grayfia también le describió la ropa que ella usaba regularmente y era una armadura de samurái en una tonalidad rojiza, al escuchar el color de la armadura, issei solo se limitó a sonreír al darse cuenta de que esa samurái hacia juego con él como guardaespaldas debido al color de sus armaduras

Después de obtener toda esa valiosa información comenzaron a dormir, aun si eran seres de noche ellos debían dormir bien para estar completamente atentos, llegando nuevamente el nuevo día siguiente, al despertarse por la madrugada entre las 5 de la mañana, ellos se comenzaron a alistar par varios tipos de posibilidades, él había decidido encontrar a esa valiosa samurái pero sabía muy bien que todavía no era tiempo, necesitaba estar completamente seguro o idear algún tipo de plan para el poder llamar su atención y atraerla al pequeño poblado en el que se encontraban recientemente

-Grayfia, suigintou nos quedaremos por un tiempo en este lugar… hasta que todo esté listo y nos podamos mover con mayor facilidad, nos comenzaremos a mover, el saber sobre más información del mundo exterior es de mucha vitalidad

-si

-entendido

Las dos asintieron casi al unísono

Issei comenzó a mirar a grayfia y señalo los no muertos que estaban adentro junto con ellos en el mausoleo, para evitar que se desintegraran ante la luz mortal del sol naciente

-grayfia ¿puedes ordenarles a los no muertos que escarben usando magia y hagan un subterráneo debajo en el mausoleo cada vez que oscurezca? Ya cuando el subterráneo este completamente listo dales la orden de que continúen cavando

-….

-entiendo, se los ordenare inmediatamente

En ese momento Grayfia volteo a mirar a sus creaciones y les ordeno a los no muertos todo lo que necesitaban saber, ellos movieron la cabeza en señal de que entendían la orden completamente y se quedaron inmóviles esperando la anochecer, Grayfia de pronto uso magia para crear algunas palas, junto con algunos picos para sus creaciones

-está listo, issei-sama

-excelente

En ese momento ellos comenzaron a salir del mausoleo, suigintou recordando algo aprecio que también grayfia había salió junto con ellos, trato de detenerla pero en ese instante la luz del sol comenzando a tocarla… pero no le pasó nada en lo absoluto, eso la sorprendió

-grayfia-kun ¿cómo es posible que puedas caminar en la luz del sol sin desintegrarte?

Fue la pregunta que suigintou realizo algo asombrada

Los no-muertos incluidos los vampiros son débiles ante la luz del sol, pero gracias a que issei es un nosferatu, esa regla no se aplica a él, eso ella lo podía entender con claridad ya que a evangeline la luz del sol no le afectaba en lo más mínimo, pero por lo que escucho de issei, grayfia fue convertida por él, aun si ella es mitad demonio debería de volverse cenizas por la luz del mortal sol, issei entre la confusión que suigintou estaba mostrando entre un gran asombro, solo se limitaba a sonreír levemente como si le pareciera divertida la reacción

-suigintou, grayfia no se volverá cenizas porque mi "maldición" es especial

-¿especial?

Pregunto confusa

-si, por lo que puedes apreciar, soy un nosferatu por parte de la sangre implantada de evangeline-sama, pero gracias a que tengo el Boosted Gear mi sangre es mitad dragón, por lo que la resistencia al sol de mi maldición mejoro gracias a eso

Suigintou se sorprendió más de lo que ya estaba, pero logro calmarse completamente

-entiendo, la sangre de dragón dentro del boosted gear logro combinarse con la sangre de evangeline, ¿cierto?

-Así es. Gracias a eso cualquier humano que convierta en vampiro no se convertirá en ceniza al caminar ante la luz del sol, ya que serían en parte mitad dragón tomando su característica especial, la resistencia al calor

Ante la explicación que issei daba lentamente, suigintou sonrió, ya lo entendía completamente

-(hahahaha evangeline escogiste a alguien interesante, es posible que el vuelva tu casa más fuerte de lo que era ya en el pasado)

Es lo que pensó suigintou riendo para sí misma mentalmente

-es hora de visitar formalmente el pueblo

-si

Los tres comenzaron a partir a paso calmado mientras que suigintou levitaba aun lado de ellos, dirigiéndose al pueblo de kouh con gran curiosidad

Lo que issei mas quería, era el poder ir al lugar de nacimiento de su maestra evangeline, para poder ser testigo y el conocer la grandeza de los 6 nosferatu que se encontraban cara a cara los unos de los otros, pero él lo sabía muy bien, aún no estaba al nivel necesario de fuerza y poder, para poder estar ante sus imponentes presencias. Es por eso que decido ir e investigar otros lados del mundo y entrenar sus habilidades mientras peleaba contra seres realmente fuertes, pero ahora debía concentrarse primero en su meta actual, y era, el poder crear fama, fuerza y subordinados de gran confianza y fieles a él para sus futuros viajes, no sabía realmente la totalidad de subordinados que el quería bajo su mando, lo único que él sabía a la perfección era que debía poseer un gran poder militar para tan siquiera estar parado casi a la misma altura que sus senpais nosferatus y enorgullecer a su maestra y la casa nosferatu que ahora lleva entre sus hombros

-(lo lograre, hare que mi maestra este completamente orgullosa ante mi esfuerzo, eso lo puedo asegurar)

Una sonrisa se formó en entre sus labios, mientras una mirada completamente decidida aparecía en sus ojos fríos y calculadores

* * *

Hola lectores y lectoras, soy nuevamente ainz XD

La corrección del capitulo fue mas rápida de lo que creí, jajaja XD espero les haya gustado la mejora XD

como pudieron leer y apreciar el rumor sobre el ronin fue cambiado a samurai y la que ahora buscaran y atraerán hacia ellos es a akame-chan, solo no se confíen ya que puede ser completamente diferente del como si lo imaginan XD...

También estoy tratando de darle mas jugo a ultimate en la historia, junto con el poder darles leves toques mas fríos a los personaje, después de todo esa era mi idea original... bueno si no les parece ya tiene mi primera historia que se iría por el rumbo mas bueno XD, ya que en esta, ellos podrían sonar y ser algo mas antagónicos de lo que ya son en el fanfic original XD

Este fanfic sera como había dicho anteriormente completamente diferente a la original y prepárense por que tendrá el genero "maduro oscuro" integrado, aviso para que se preparen ya que esta cercas de realizarse en este fic XD

eso era todo por ahora y a responder sus Reviews :)

 **Respuestas Reviews:**

 **Kaitou Kid Zero:** la re actualización llego XD , a partir de ahora, de este capitulo en adelante habrá muchas diferencias :) con un rumbo distinto por delante XD, pero entre pegada a la historia original... me alegro que te haya agradado la historia original XD eso me anima a continuar escribiendo XD

 **Zafir09:** hahaha ok, lo del abrazo fue algo que menciono BrandonRivera en un antiguo review, ahora en esta corrección pude aplicar su sugerencia XD

 **Omnipotente Vargas:** Tártaros la continuare, eso es seguro XD, solo que tengo algunos problemas personales que me impiden centrarme de lleno en los fic, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo en continuar

gracias por los reviews y hasta la próxima XD


	8. Capítulo 7: Masacre

Este fanfic fue hecho sin fines de lucro, solo fue hecho por diversión.

Los personajes que aparecerán en el fanfic a futuro son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, el fanfic está basado en el personaje principal del autor **Ichiei Ishibumi-sama** de su obra maestra High school DxD.

Las respuestas a los Reviews al final del capitulo.

Disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Masacre**

Al pasar el tiempo en el pueblo Kouh, issei logro darse cuenta que las personas que se alojaban en él, eran completamente tranquilas, pacíficas y muy productivas, se esforzaban en la agricultura y otras cosas que podía apreciar del campo. Al ver sus grandes esfuerzos en lo que trabajaban, hacían sonreír un poco a issei con algo de nostalgia mientras recordaba vagamente, en sus recuerdos distantes, su antiguo y amado hogar.

-…..

Podía notar de reojo que el pueblo les temía inconmensurablemente a los soldados, haciendo que cada vez que pasaban por el pueblo se notara un ambiente sombrío e incluso en las miradas de los pobladores se podría apreciar el mismo vacío que se encontraría en la mirada de un esclavo encadenado brutalmente. Por lo que issei había escucho de grayfia, los soldados pedían una gran cantidad de impuestos, impuestos que por su puesto eran difíciles de pagar para pobladores que solo Vivian felices en el campo, en algunas ocasiones les quitaban incluso lo que trabajaban con tanto esfuerzo y esmero, sus bienes más preciados y los frutos de su dedicación en la siembra, lo cual, lo usaban para poder vender y sacar algo de dinero propio para poder sustentar a sus familias, no solo en ese pueblo pasaba eso, sino que también en otros, el imperio se saciaba con los esfuerzos comerciales de los pueblos con grandes capacidades de cultivo, mientras solo los dejaban en la vil y atemorizante ruina de la perdición y desolación

Por los rumores que le habían llegado a sus oídos, issei escucho con indiferencia como algunos pueblos se habían quedado en al completa bancarrota, dejándolos en la ruina, en algunos casos lo único que les quedaba hacer era el aceptar las propuestas que el imperio les proponía en cambio de algo de dinero…. y eso era…. Venta de mujeres para su saciedad y tierras fértiles para poder generar sustento económico

-chi

Eso molesto un poco a Issei mientras chasqueaba levemente su lengua cuando lo había escuchado por primera vez, pero él lo sabía muy bien, el ya no era un humano el cual pudiera meterse en algún problema como ese tipo de injusticia, él había renacido y ahora vivía ya como un nosferatu de su ahora amada casa MacDowell, la tranquilidad como si de un viento pasajero se tratara se alejó en la lejanía. Issei lo sintió y se dio cuenta en el día siguiente

Un leve rumor había comenzado a esparcirse en el pueblo en cuestión de dos días, por lo que el rumor contaba era sobre un vampiro femenino asesinando soldados del imperio, mientras que aun esa entidad seguía merodeando por el lugar, asechando. Los soldados habían sido avisados por uno de sus compañeros que había visto aquel incidente, mientras lo relataba entre pánico y lágrimas parecidas a las de una persona que había entrado en la primera fase de la misma locura.

La noticia los alarmo momentáneamente, mientras continuaban escuchando la historia de ahora lo que se podría describir como alguien que no lograba pensar con claridad, un loco. Comenzaron a buscar en los alrededores del pueblo sacando a los pueblerinos de sus hogares para tratar de revisar cada casa una a una, pero la conclusión fue obvia, no lograron encontrar nada en particular que se podría llamar una amansa como la de una vampiresa

Después de notar que no había nada sobrenatural en el pueblo los soldados rieron de buena gana y miraron al loco con burla junto con algo de lastima…

-fue solo tu imaginación

Fueron las palabras de uno de sus compañeros tratando de consolarlo, pero ese soldado solo se limitó a mirar el suelo con vaga frustración, apretando sus puños a no más poder mientras caía de rodillas y veía caminar a sus compañeros riendo de buena gana

-¿…..?

Mientras issei caminaba por el pueblo podía notar a un joven soldado cayendo al suelo de rodillas, completamente frustrado, como si se tratara de una escena pasajera issei lo ignoro con indiferencia y continuo caminando como si la humillación que había visto solo fuera entretenimiento barato, al continuar caminando, a sus lados se podría apreciar que se encontraba acompañado por grayfia y suigintou

-(por lo que puedo apreciar, la magia de suigintou es muy útil)

Suigintou había usado una magia de invisibilidad, solo issei y grayfia eran los únicos que podían verla y el poder escucharla, debido que suigintou se los había permitido. Ella estaba volando cercas de ellos, levitando arriba de los dos, más bien a la vista de issei y grayfia ella parecía como si fuera trasparente a la vista, por otro lado issei y grayfia habían usado una magia para el poder cambiar su vestimenta actual, parecida a la de unos simples comerciantes de objetos, habían usado ese método para el poder evitar exponer su verdadera identidad como seres de la noche, para poder evitar que los reconocieran habían usado sombreros de campesino para tratar de ocultar sus ojos espectrales, esos ojos que los diferenciaban con alguien que se encontraba completamente muerto

El ambiente en el pueblo era algo tenso, cualquiera lo captaría en un santiamén, las personas casi parecían rígidas y los miraban con desconfianza en sus miradas, como si ellos fueran un mal augurio

-¡gh!

Issei escucho un vago quejido por el lado izquierdo de la calle, al echar un leve vistazo podía notar a un anciano siendo sujetado por el cuello de su kimono por un soldado del imperio, aun lado de ese soldado se encontraban los que parecían ser sus compañeros de escuadrón, los cuales reían grandemente mientras mostraban unas sonrisas llenas de satisfacción y unas asquerosas expresiones sádicas, pero issei ante el problema que se había puesto en su camino, comenzó a caminar fríamente, ignorando el problema con una ligera gota de sudor frío

-¡oye, anciano paganos correctamente lo que debes!

-ya les di casi todo lo que tengo…. no tengo más…. Ahh….

-¡deja de mentirnos! ¡Crees que somos idiotas!

El soldado comenzó a levantar su puño con gran brusquedad y violencia, tratando de darle un golpe en la cara, pero se notaba completamente que no se detendría con un simple golpe, por las expresiones que mostraban esos soldados era entendible que incluso lo podrían a llegar a matar sin ninguna misericordia alguna, issei giro levemente un poco la cabeza y contemplo la escena

-chi

Issei se detuvo chasqueando un poco su lengua al mirar las estúpidas acciones de esos tipos, que de mala manera mostraban lo peor de lo peor

-¿issei-sama…, sucede algo?

Grayfia noto tranquilamente que issei se había detenido, así que decidió preguntar lentamente la pregunta, al mirar la dirección en la que issei estaba mirando con cierta molestia solo se limitó a fruncir el ceño al notar como esos humanos se encontraban perturbando la tranquilidad de su amado amo

-(estas basuras necesitan una lección…)

Fue lo que pensó al mirar a las molestias, ella trato de moverse para aplacar, atormentar y el mostrarles la gran ofensa de interrumpir el recorrido de issei, pero antes de que lo hiciera, issei se había movido antes que ella mientras caminaba a paso calmo con una expresión de gran indiferencia

-…

En ese momento el puño del soldado estaba a medio camino, eso lo capto rápidamente issei, el anciano cerro los ojos esperando el golpe atroz, los aldeanos solo miraron a otro lado asustados e impotentes, pero el golpe nunca llego ni se escuchó el sonido de alguien caer al suelo, ante esa duda los aldeanos comenzaron a mirar con una leve sospecha de lo que sucedía.

-¿q… ue?

Fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca del soldado, al sentir que alguien había detenido su brazo derecho con facilidad

-¿¡kuh….!?

De pronto el sintió un fuerte agarre de la mano que lo estaba deteniendo, era una agarre poderoso, como si estuviera siendo atrapado por algo sumamente enorme, al mirar detrás de él mismo apareció la figura de un joven que estaba usando un sombrero tradicional, él estaba vistiendo lo que parecía ser la ropa de un viajero simple, debido al sombrero solo podía ver una vaga parte de su rostro, el cual estaba entre sonriendo.

-¿tiene algún problema con este civil, señor soldado?

-…

Issei al preguntar con un tono levemente sombrío, el soldado solo pudo apreciar una sonrisa aterradora del joven que lo estaba deteniendo dando un ambiente realmente incomodo, un ambiente que ya había sentido antes por parte de algunos soldados imperiales de gran nivel, el solo soltó el kimono del anciano con vaga inconformidad mientras agitaba un poco su hombro para quitarse la mano de encima

-¡volveremos por lo que nos debes! ¡vámonos!

-…..

Issei solo se limitó a mirar cómo los soldados se retiraban, al notar que se habían perdido en la lejanía su mirada se dirigió con el anciano que se encontraba tirado en el suelo debido a que el soldado lo haya soltado, issei levanto su mano derecha y dirigió su mano en señal de ayudarlo con buena fe

-¿se encuentra bien?

Al ver que el joven en frente de él sonreía, podía apreciar que no tenía malas intenciones, de buena gana con una sonrisa decido darle la mano para que lo ayudara a levantarse

-sí, muchas gracias jovencito

Issei sonrió amargamente ante su respuesta, después de todo él no tenía ninguna intención de ayudarlo, solo se debía después de todo de un vago deseo egoísta

-perdone por preguntar…. pero ¿esto sucede muy a menudo en este pueblo?

-s-sí, desde que el emperador cambio, los soldados se la pasan cobrando a cada momento dejándonos casi sin nada…. Incluso nos quitan nuestras casas….

-ya veo...

Issei quería saber más así que decidió preguntar, pero la respuesta que le había dado le molesto un poco debido a la poca información que le había dado, en ese momento amargos momentos salieron a flote en su mente haciendo que comenzara a recordar lo sucedido de esa vez…..en su antiguo hogar natal

-….

El comenzó a apretar sus puños con algo de fuerza y frustración, algo que notaron grayfia y suigintou al mirar su puño, issei al notar que no había ganado casi nada con esa acción, solo se limitó a despedirse del señor que había salvado, comenzando a retirarse y echar vagamente varios vistazos en el pueblo. Lo único que veían eran algunas tiendas completamente desgastadas y con poca mercancía en otras se apreciaba hierbas medicinales, arroz u objetos como rastrillos para la siembra y más, pero lo que más llamo su atención fue una enorme construcción de madera en la cual se podía apreciar entrar y salir algunos soldados del imperio, mientras caminaban por la calle issei noto que grayfia quería decir algo desde antes

-issei-sama eso fue demasiado imprudente, alguien de su calibre no debería de haber tratado a esos inmundos seres humanos…

-…..

La expresión que grayfia le estaba demostrando era una completamente seria y estricta, una expresión parecida a la de chachamaru cuando se encontraba en modo estricto, dándole a entender a issei sobre el parecido que ahora estaba demostrando

-entiendo grayfia, la próxima vez te lo dejare a ti

-me alegro que lo entendiera, perdone mi anterior comportamiento descortés hacia usted

-no te preocupes por eso, es tu trabajo después de todo

Entendiendo sus sentimientos de protección y su trabajo como sirvienta de combate, issei asintió con una sonrisa sincera ante el parecido de esas dos, ante su respuesta, grayfia se limitó a asentir levemente. Por otro lado suigintou miraba levemente el trato entre grayfia e issei de una manera pensativa

-(son muy cercanos ahora que lo noto)

El trato que se notaba a simple vista parecía el de amo y sirviente, pero alguien que había visto diferentes tratos entre personas desde hace mucho tiempo, lo podía captar con claridad, era un trato protector y cálido como buenos amigos, entre rozando con algo más….

-….

Issei al sentirse satisfecho por lo que había visto comenzó a regresar al mausoleo, con tan solo echar una vaga mirada al cielo se podía notar que ya había comenzado a anochecer mientras el atardecer daba una magnifica vista, debido al majestuoso solo ocultándose entre las llanuras y montañas lejanas, en el momento en el que llegaron al cementerio solo se limitaron a entrar al mausoleo, al entrar issei se recargo en su ataúd y miro a las dos de manera seria con un ligero toque despreocupado

-Grayfia, suigintou hay algo de lo que quiero discutir con ustedes dos

Ante la voz que las llamaba, ellas miraron levemente notando su expresión calma y serena

-¿si?

-¿hm?

-no me interesa involucrarme en asuntos humanos, pero las existencias de aquellos soldados del imperio y su influencia me irritan, los erradicare y tratare de negociar con el líder del pueblo sobre algunos asuntos de los cuales quiero hablar con el

Las dos se sorprendieron un poco ante la mirada seria que el poseía en ese momento, de igual forma su tono indiferente, pero grayfia estaba algo en desacuerdo con el

-issei-sama si se involucra en los asuntos del mundo humano, estaría prácticamente desobedeciendo las ordenes que evangeline-sama le encomendó, se supone que su nombre debe ser conocido por todos en el mundo sobrenatural, no en el mundo humano…. Si lo hace, la iglesia…

Esas palabras en desacuerdo que grayfia había expresado estaban completamente en lo cierto, evangeline había sido clara con el "sí, haces sonar tu nombre en el mundo humano de una manera infame o positiva serás el blanco de la iglesia entera… y de algunos entes humanos problemáticos" esas palabras sonaron en su cabeza después de escuchar la opinión de grayfia, pero recordando la expresión que vio de evangeline, ella se podría decir que estaba preocupada con la última parte de su frase

-Grayfia-chan déjalo ya se decido, además suena divertido de esa forma…

La voz divertida de suigintou despertó a issei de su lugar de pensamiento, y la miro levemente, notando una sonrisa divertida ante la idea de llamar la atención y más ante los entes que se encontraban escondidas entre las sombras del mismo abismo de la maldad humana

-¿Grayfia…-chan?

Ante la forma en la que suigintou se refirió a ella, grayfia le salió una pequeña gota de sudor en su mejilla derecha, al oír y pensarlo levemente, la forma en como la llamo se podría considerar grosera pero recordando que suiginotu es un ente antiguo igual a evangeline lo paso por alto

-issei-kun estaré de acuerdo en cada decisión que tomes, pero dime ¿tienes algún plan en mente?

Al escuchar la pregunta que suigintou le genero entre una sonrisa madura y divertida, el solo sonrió divertido ante su pregunta, al ver esa sonrisa suigintou también sonrió conforme con algo, con tan solo ver su sonrisa se dio cuenta, que la sonrisa que estaba dando issei era idéntica a la de evangeline

-(tal vez por el tiempo que paso con eva, issei-kun desarrollo su misma sonrisa batalladora y despiadada)

Fueron los pensamientos que suigintou expreso cálidamente, recordando vagamente algunos momentos en los que evangeline y ella pasaron en los campos de batalla

La sonrisa que issei generaba era suficiente para darle una respuesta a grayfia, grayfia en cambio al verla solo suspiro un poco derrotada ante la mayoría de votos, miro a issei y solo se limitó a sonreír de una manera clama y entendible ante la orden silenciosa que issei le daba

-si es una orden de issei-sama la acatare fielmente como su novia vampira

-hum, gracias por aceptar mi orden egoísta… bien el plan es…

Las dos comenzaron a escuchar el plan de issei de una manera atenta, entre leves sonrisas sádicas

 **2 Días Después**

Algunos rumores comenzaron a esparcirse como pólvora en el pequeño pueblo de kouh, y eran sobre algunas desapariciones en circunstancias misteriosas, las personas desaparecidas eran solamente soldados del imperio, lo cual era claramente sospechoso y más por la cantidad de soldados desaparecidos, por el total que se oía y confirmaba, habían desaparecido 15 soldados en tan solo en 2 días, al punto de pensar que habían sido desvanecidos por alguna existencia misteriosa y peligrosa a la vez, algunos soldados pensaron que se trataba de los rebeldes que se escondían entre las sombras y la otra parte….

-e-es un vampiro

La otra parte era la que había escuchado los rumores de las divagaciones locas de un soldado demente que decía y creí sobre la existencia de un vampiro en el pequeño pueblo de kouh, eso espanto a los soldados al notar que algunos compañeros habían desaparecido así como así, haciendo que cayeran en paranoia con pensamientos como "¿Quién será el siguiente?" ellos se miraban con vaga desconfianza los unos a los otros por la probabilidad de ser atacados por la espalda por alguno que podría estar convertido en uno de ellos

-¡Capitán!

-¿Qué sucede?

Un subordinado comenzó a acercarse al que parecía ser el capitán, el cual, parecía estar notando el nerviosismo y desconfianza que desprendían sus hombres ante la posible amenaza, al voltear y preguntarle al recién llegado lo veía algo agitado, eso le dio a entender que su subordinado volvió corriendo hasta quedar completamente sudado y agitado

-e-encontré información valiosa sobre el causante de todo esto, se encuentra en las afueras del pueblo, en el cementerio

-(¿en el cementerio? ¿Por qué razón el causante de todo esto escogió esa zona como escondite?)

Es lo que pensó el capitán sumamente sumergido en sus pensamientos, el tenia entendible que esa zona era problemática por el simple hecho de ser una zona abierta ante ataques sorpresa, más bien era perfecta para él, en el sentido del ataque sorpresa y ventaja para sus subordinados, después de divagar mentalmente en que hacer, reunió a sus 20 soldados para comenzar la búsqueda y captura en el cementerio, los otros 20 estaban a la espera

-¡escuchen atentamente, los que se quedaran tendrán una misión especial. Sino regresamos rápidamente avísenle al imperio sobre la situación actual, que algún grupo de la resistencia se encuentra en este lugar!

-¡entendido!

Es lo que respondieron enérgicamente ante la orden de su capitán

Las horas pasaban entre una corta caminata

Al acercarse más al destino en el que se dirigían con algo de cautela, los soldados la mirar al cielo podían notar como el mismo oscurecía completamente, el ambiente que comenzaba a emanar en el lugar era tétrico, lúgubre y asfixiante, como si estuvieran avanzado a un lugar fuera del entendimiento humano, al acercarse y entrar al cementerio, se notaba algo de niebla en las tumbas, al avanzar más adelante se podía apreciar que la niebla era más intensa junto con una helada sensación en sus mismas pieles, como si algo los estuviera observando, analizando con una mirada llena de arrogancia pura.

En ese momento en el que se encontraban caminando, vieron con algo de asombro y duda, algo que nunca habían visto antes, por la estructura extraña del lugar que veían ante sus ojos parecía ser una construcción extranjera, pero la duda era de donde había salido, por lo que el capitán tenía entendido, en este pueblo no había nadie para considerarse un señor feudal o algún noble extranjero que por simple capricho decidiera construir un lugar tan majestuoso, y la probabilidad de un extranjero era sumamente baja y la razón era que ellos tenían prohibido entras más afondo de Japón debido a que era ilegal.

-¡Bienvenidos a mi cálida morada soldados del imperio!

Ellos escucharon una voz masculina, al mirar en frente de ellos, más precisamente adentro del lugar que veían con vaga majestuosidad, vieron salir a un joven castaño de lo que parecía ser la entrada del mausoleo, por lo que podían apreciar el joven estaba entre los 17 o tal vez 16 años de edad, no se podía calcular exactamente bien su edad, el cabello del joven era castaño, al mirar a un lado derecho del joven, podían ver a una hermosa y majestuosa mujer, con un interesante y cautivador cabello color plateado, ella vestía de una manera extraña, como si de una simple sirvienta con algunas partes de su ropa compuestas por vagas protecciones como de armadura, una de ellas estaba en su hombro derecho

-¡hii!

-¿…?

El capitán escucho a uno de sus hombres hacer un sonido asustadizo casi al par al de un chillido de un cerdo siendo sacrificado, al voltear, vio que el causante de aquel sonido era del soldado que le había contado sobre las desapariciones en los primeros días, notaba que se le quedaba viendo horrorizado a la joven peli plateada que se encontraba al lado del castaño, su mirada expresaba los deseos de querer escapar junto con una combinación insana de miedo puro

-¡es ella capitán…, la que los asesino cruelmente!

-ya veo…

Al escuchar a su subordinado asustado el cual la señalaba con terror, el capitán solo respondió entendiendo quien era el enemigo a castigar. Comenzó a mirarla fijamente, veía que ella miraba fijamente a su subordinado, por la expresión y mirada que la joven de cabello plateado expresaba al mirar a su subordinado era nada menos que la de alguien viendo a un simple insecto que se le había escapado en aquella noche

-no pensé que una cucaracha se estuviera arrastrando en aquella noche, admito que fue un error de cálculo al no llegar a pensar en esa posibilidad, por favor perdone mi gran error issei-sama

Ella había respondido claramente mientras observaba a los soldados, sonaba fría como la noche en la que se encontraban, no se podía apreciar una pisca de humanidad en ella, como si ella misma fuera otra cosa. La joven sirvienta había volteado a ver al que habían escuchado que se llamaba issei, la voz que expresaba a diferencia del trato hacia ellos era claramente diferente, era una voz fiel y arrepentida por el gran error que ella sentía que había hecho

-no te debes de preocupar por algo como eso, grayfia solo fue un pequeño error, solo eso…

Issei volteo a verla y sonrió cálidamente ante la disculpa que grayfia le estaba expresando

El capitán de ese grupo al ver la actitud de la sirvienta hacia el joven se dio cuenta de que él era el autor intelectual sobre las desapariciones

-(así que él es su líder de todo esto)

Es lo que pensó calmadamente el capitán, mirando con leve sospecha a esos dos que tenía enfrente, debido a sus actitudes despreocupadas que estaba realizando, como si los soldados que tenían enfrente no fueran la gran cosa para ellos

-¡todos prepárense para atacar!

Los soldados ante la orden de su capitán, se posicionaron, preparándose para la batalla mientras desenvainaban sus katanas listos para arrestarlos o simple mente matarlos, issei al ver la formación que tomaron y notar que no había señales de energía sagrada o agua bendita entre ellos solo se limitó a sonreír divertido por las acciones que habían tomado. Issei ni siquiera se limitó a analizarlos debido que no poseían lo que el consideraría lo más peligroso para el

-grayfia ¿podrías encárgate de la mitad?

-entendido

Fue la respuesta inmediata que grayfia le expreso, mientras una sonrisa aterradora aparecía en su hermoso rostro, mientras una relamida aparecía en sus labios con una lengua que hiso que la mitad de los soldados sintiera una horrible sensación en sus espaldas

-¿¡…..!?

El capitán rápidamente noto que la joven llamada grayfia dio dos pasos al frente pero con tan solo eso hiso que se le erizara completamente la piel de su cuerpo, no solo a él. Si no también la de todos los presentes, en ese mismo momento ella había desapareció de su vista, como si hubiera desaparecido completamente, pero era entendible que no lo había hecho ya que debajo en sus pies se notaba el rastro del mismo aire moverse

-¡gha!

-¡Que!

A su espalda se escuchó una voz completamente adolorida y horrorizada, al voltear, vio con sus ojos como una mano había atravesado la espalda de uno de sus subordinados, atrás de él se encontraba la sirvienta con una mirada de ultratumba mientras se encontraba sonriendo de buena gana. Pero el capitán volteo rápido al frente, él lo sabía a la perfección, el no conocía la capacidad del joven que tenía al frente pero algo si era entendible, algo que su piel y experiencia podía entender con claridad y era que lo más peligroso estaba en frente de ellos

Issei se encontraba tranquilo, pensativo, viendo como grayfia se deshacía de la mitad rápidamente, entre salpicaduras de sangre y órganos era una vista atroz pero para issei ya era algo de lo más normal, no sentía nada por el estilo

-(creo que ya es hora)

Es lo que pensó issei, mirando con una vaga sonrisa y en ese momento comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia el capitán en frente de él, en ese momento el capitán sintió una presión increíble en todo su cuerpo, como si algo aterrador se estuviera aproximando hacia él. Él había combatido en muchos campos de batalla, en varias matanzas sin sentido alguno, pero era la primera vez que sentía algo así, Miedo, pavor, horror puro

-¡ATAQUEN! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Él se comenzó a abalanzar junto con los pocos hombres que le quedaban, todos ellos contra issei, pero el solo se limitó a esquivar los ataques con suma facilidad, como si los ataques de los soldados fueran nada menos niños blandiendo un simple palo de madera al azar

Al notar que los soldados solo eran inferiores a él, como si se trataran de simples niños blandiendo un palo de madera, issei se puso serio alarmando completamente a los presentes al sentir y apreciar una sed de sangre completamente real y aterradora, antes de que se dieran cuenta, el dio un puñetazo con su mano derecha a uno de ellos, el capitán vio como uno de sus subordinados salió volando

Todo sucedió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el combate fue completamente rápido, grayfia sacio su sed con algunos de ellos mientras los cortaba con sus manos y la sangre dispersada automáticamente se dirigía a su boca bebiendo con una sonrisa extasiada, igual issei, el único que quedaba era el capitán de ese grupo, al mirar debajo de el mismo a su izquierda vio a uno de sus hombres completamente muerto, en su pecho se apreciaba que se encontraba algo hundido por el golpe que recibió mientras un hilo de sangre bajaba de labio , se dio cuenta que fue un golpe devastador hasta el punto de darse cuenta que lo que tenía enfrente no eran para nada humanos "son vampiros" mientras la desesperación se acumulaba en todo su ser, recordó aquellas palabras y sintió un dolor en su corazón por el haber ignorado aquellas palabras de un hombre que se encontraba en la completa desesperación, ahora igual que el mismo se encontraba en aquella posición

Al evaluar la situación mientras trataba de calmarse y tratar de moverse para escapar, se había dado cuenta que su cuerpo estaba paralizado por el miedo mismo de ser asesinado o ser convertido en comida para los no humanos que tenía enfrente, todo lo que el había visto con temor paso tan rápidamente que era para reír de una manera amarga y culpable, por haber tomado una absurda decisión que le costó las vidas de sus hombres de más confianza

El sudaba absurdamente helado, sosteniendo su katana con gran dificultad debido a los temblores que sus manos generaban involuntariamente, lo que tenía en frente no eran seres que se podrían considerar monstruos en sí, el solo veía abominaciones con una mirada que no era para nada la de una bestia salvaje atacando, eran abominaciones que pensaban y sabían lo que hacían, eso era lo más aterrador

-¡levántense!

Escucho nuevamente la voz fría de la sirvienta que estaba de nuevo a un lado de ese joven misterioso, en ese momento vio con horro como sus subordinados se levantaban uno a uno y el aceptando la realidad en la que estaba solo se limitó a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas de pesar mientras su boca se movía temblorosamente

-Vampiro

-¡grra!

Eso fue lo que susurro entre ese llanto de impotencia, al mismo tiempo en el que se podía escuchar el sonido de ultratumba de los pequeños quejidos de lo que ahora eran no muertos, sus antiguos camaradas comenzaron a mirar en dirección contraria, mirándolo a él como una fuente de comida fresca, sus ojos estaban en blanco mientas la saliva salía de sus bocas, las cuales expresaban claramente lo que se llama hambre

La katana que el sostenía comenzó a temblar más de lo que ya temblaba y miro al que ahora reconocía como un vampiro, enemigo de la humanidad y sonrió con lo último que le quedaba de valor y salud mental

-no crean que se saldrán con la suya vampiros, si no volvemos al pueblo después del amanecer di la orden a mis otros subordinados que le comunicaran al imperio todo lo que estaba sucediendo en este lugar, ¡Los cazare abominaciones!

Ante ese valor con la poca cordura que le quedaba por lo anterior visto, hiso que issei sonriera levemente mientras ocultaba su sonrisa de diversión absoluta, algo que le pareció extraño al capitán, ante la sonrisa forzada que él estaba mirando del vampiro líder

-creo que en este momento tus palabras valen tan poco como simple barro en el suelo, eso no será posible señor soldado-san

-¿qué quieres decir con eso, abominación?

-sobre eso…

Issei sonrió un poco ante como el capitán de esa unidad se comenzaba a referir hacia él, esa sonrisa espantando al capitán del difunto grupo que ahora era nada menos que carne podría andante en dos piernas

Y el soldado capitán de aquella unida, experimento la absoluta desesperación, una desesperación que incluso quedaría grabada en su misma alma

 **Pueblo Kouh: Base local del ejército imperial**

-¡hehehe!

En el pueblo kouh se podía apreciar a una pequeña niña con el cabello color plateado y vestida de una manera gótica mientras reía un poco, ella caminaba por lo que parecía ser la entrada de la base en la que se reúnen los soldados, la que caminaba como si se tratara de un ser de otro plano por la entrada era nada menos que suigintou, El hada oscura. Al introducirse en la entrada los soldados voltearon haberla con algo de duda, después de todo ella tenía la apariencia de una niña alrededor de uno años de edad

-….

Suigintou noto como un soldado con un rostro preocupado se le comenzó a acercar, al acercarse el hombre noto que el cabello de suigintou ocultaba sus ojos, pero aun así decidió preguntar

-pequeña niña ¿qué haces a estas horas por este lugar, estas acaso perdida?

El hombre pregunto con una expresión amable y sincera, pero aun así suigintou ocultaba sus ojos con su cabello plateado dando una atmosfera misteriosa y algo incomoda

-….

Ella lo sabía a la perfección, podía sentirlo….

Un aura maliciosa emanaba en todo el lugar, la emanación maliciosa se encontraba en cada soldado que se encontraba posicionando en esta pequeña base, la razón por la que suigintou podía sentirlo y sobre todo verlo, era debido a su conexión con la naturaleza, gracias a eso podía sentí y notar la malicia del mundo

Pero para suigintou la malicia era un manjar delicioso el cual ella podía usar bajo su propia voluntad sin terminar corrompiéndose, ella era consciente de la maldad y podía controlarla a la perfección, era por esa razón que suigintou era la más fuerte de todas sus hermanas, ella entendía a la perfección el bien y el mal, lo justo y lo injusto, vida y muerte

Sabía el significado de la vida, ella no podía perdonar bajo ningún concepto las acciones que los seres malignos y guiados por el mal camino tomaban para dañar a la preciada naturaleza, ese era uno de los deberes que una rozen Maiden debía tomar

Incluso si el camino era inclinado, oscuro, bondadoso, sangriento, asqueroso e injusto, junto con las pérdidas de sus seres queridos ella debía tomar acción

-¿niña que te parece si te llevo con tus padres?

El hombre comenzó a acercar su mano al hombro de suigintou, pero en el momento en el que lo hiso, el sintió algo extraño en su pecho

-¿e-eh?

-…..!

La razón por la sorpresa de los que se encontraban alrededor y más del hombre que fingía una buena acción fue la de alguien cubierta por el pánico, miedo y confusión, lo que el hombre tenía en su pecho era una espada occidental de doble filo clavada en él, suigintou de un rápido movimiento separa la espada de su cuerpo y el cae como un tronco recién cortado, al mismo tiempo en el que una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, una sonrisa completamente sádica y divertida entre un vago sonrojo

-hehe~

Ella rio y todos los presentes sudaron pesadamente y más por lo que comenzaron a ver con horror, y era como sus ojos brillaban en una tonalidad rojiza junto en sus lados dos pares de ojos azulados salidos de la nada y lo único que vieron después fue como una enorme cantidad de plumas con forma de dragón salieron disparadas hacia ellos a una velocidad que no podían entender

-¡HAAAAAA!

Los gritos desgarradores eran completamente audibles, pero la razón por la que nadie venia en su ayuda era debido a que suigintou había colocado una barrera de la cual nada podía escapar ni siquiera el mismo sonido

-¡HAHAHAHAHA!

En partes de ese lugar sellado ante la muerte misma encarnada, se notaba algunos charcos de sangre humana esparcida por los alrededores, en otros lugares habían algunos cuerpos partidos a la mitad completamente desfigurados debido a algunas mandíbulas poderosas, también se notaban que estaban quemados hasta el punto en el que si hubieran sobrevivido ya no podrían vivir como una persona normal. Pero a simple vista todos los cuerpos tenían algo en común y era las expresiones de miedo absoluto que reflejaban sus rostros completamente llenos de lágrimas parecidas a una cascada, entre vómito y saliva

-¡Por favor…, No me mates, te lo suplico!

Una voz masculina aterrorizada se pudo escuchar en el silencio mortal que ahora reinaba en la habitación en la que se encontraban, suigintou al escucharla comenzó a mirar en aquella dirección en la que había escuchado el sonido parecido a los gritos de las personas que ella misma habia quemado pero en un tono vivo, al mirar bien la fuente del sonido, el soldado que le suplicaba que no lo matara, entre llanto ensordecedor. Era el mismo tipo que había agarrado por el cuello del kimono al anciano de aquella vez, él ahora se encontraba atado de pies y manos por una cadena creada por las plumas negras de suigintou

-…

-¿e-eh?

Suigintou solo sonrió normalmente sin ningún tipo de hostilidad, como si de un simple ángel bondadoso se tratara, borrando con esa sonrisa la más cruel malicia que se encontraba a su alrededor

-no debes de preocuparte por nada jovencito no te hare nada, te liberare. Pero quiero saber si la información sobre las desapariciones fue enviada al imperio

Es lo que dijo de una manera amigable y cálida, sin malas intenciones

-no... No fue enviada, el imperio no sabe nada…. Por favor libérame

Es lo que decía aun con una voz temblorosa entre mezclada entre miedo y pavor, la sonrisa de suigintou se amplió cada vez más, pero no era una sonrisa feliz por escuchar que la información no se había filtrado si no era una sonrisa claramente furiosa

-gracias por la información

En ese momento una de las alas tomo la forma de un dragón de plumas negras, la mandíbula de ese dragón se abrió un poco

-¡espera…, dijiste que me liberarías si te lo decía!

Suigintou sonrió, esa sonrisa lo dejo claramente helado

-sí, te dije que te liberaría…. te liberare de tu miseria ¡hahahahaha!

-¡NOOOOOoooOOOOOOAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

El dragón fue directo a él comenzando a despedazarlo con sus mandíbulas, el solo gritaba de dolor mientras sus piernas, brazos, abdomen eran quitados al mismo tiempo, esos gritos eran música para los oídos de suigintou. Los gritos comenzaron a cesar hasta que hubo un silencio al punto que el resonar de los incesto había parado por el cruel sonido en la habitación

-(que inútiles son, pensé que ya habían mandado la información al imperio, ahhh issei-kun estará molesto)

Fue lo que pensó entre leves suspiros internos, la razón se debía más precisamente que ese era el plan real, issei quería que los rumores se propagaran para atraer a su comida hasta ellos

-Bueno el trabajo está hecho, es hora de volver

En el momento en el que ella se estaba yendo del sitio, se detuvo abruptamente y miro a una cierta montaña de cadáveres, ella podía sentir una débil aura escondida en la montaña, aura que estaba en completo pánico y shock

-(interesante un sobreviviente)

Ella sonrió completamente divertida y lo ignoro, suigintou se marchó volando, ya en el aire chasqueo sus dedos y la barrera que cubría el lugar fue disipada

-(escapa pequeño y di todo lo que vistes)

Suigintou volaba entre una sonrisa claramente divertida, la cual reflejaba que ya no podía esperar más por una batalla entretenida

-….

El sobreviviente solo se limitó a suspirar al no sentir esa enorme y tenebrosa presencia, al mirar en su entrepierna noto con suma molestia que se había orinado por la sensación de terror e impotencia que sentía al ver con horror absoluto como aquella niña demoniaca les había hecho a cada uno de sus compañeros sin ningún tipo de misericordia alguna, verlos desesperados, verlos morir en agonía absoluta, morir lentamente mientras miraban al último minuto esa sonrisa de superioridad enfermiza o para peor, ser devorados por esas existencia parecidas a dragones negros con plumas

-…

Miro la columna de cadáveres que estaba justo en frente de su vista inconscientemente entre lágrimas secas, y al percatarse de la realidad comenzó a vomitar todo lo que tenía en su estómago, la presión de la escena y la horrida escena era demasiado para su mente, ante el vacío que estaba experimentando, cayó al suelo inconscientemente mientras lagrimas nuevas salían de sus ojos negros e inconscientes

 **Cementerio Kouh**

Ya en el cementerio se podía apreciar con morbo como algunos no muertos se amontonaban en una cierta zona, devorando entre leves jadeos de hambruna lo que quedaba del supuesto capitán, algunos no muertos comían sus manos entre una desesperación de por fin haber obtenido lo que tanto anhelaban, los que devoraban sus piernas lo gozaban completamente, eran una maravilloso festín para cada uno de los cadáveres andantes en vida

-no entiendo por qué se ven tan felices… su sangre sabe horrible

La que hablo con una gran desanimo de beber esa repulsiva sangre era nada menos que grayfia, la cual, solo los miraba en la distancia con una mirada decepcionada hacia sus nuevos esclavos, no entendía por que les gustaba comer a ese ser que no era para nada fuerte y por el paso del tiempo ya viejo de por sí, la sangre de alguien como él, no satisfacerla la hambruna de grayfia solo la llevaba a asquearse con tan solo una sola gota

-…

Issei en su lugar se encontraba levemente pensativo, mirando como los no muertos comían a gusto, el repentinamente comenzó a tocarse la barbilla con algo de leve molestia

-(no pensé que esto fuera tan fácil, pero no debo confiarme… espero que suigintou haya completado la misión con éxito)

Es fue lo que pensó mientras la escena se volvía más violenta, ya que los no muertos se comenzaron a pelear por algunas manos y partes del cuerpo del ahora cadáver, issei miraba algo aburrido la escena

Solo se podía escuchar el sonido de la carne siendo masticada por esas horribles bocas llenas de sangre y carne comenzando a oscurecerse por las manchas de la sangre coagulada

-¿hmm?

Repentinamente un pequeño círculo mágico entre un color verde oscuro apareció en la oreja derecha de issei

-[issei-kun, termine con la misión que me encomendaste… pero, un cierto problema surgió en medio de la misión]

La que se escuchaba en el círculo mágico era suigintou, la cual, se notaba entre algo molesta y divertida a la vez

-¿un problema?

-[sí, pero es mejor que te lo explique en persona…. Mediante un círculo mágico no sería una buena idea]

-entiendo suigintou, te estaré esperando

-[si]

El círculo mágico de comunicación comenzó a desaparecer de su oreja, dando a entender que la conversación entre los dos había cesado, issei miro a su mano izquierda con una vaga sonrisa

-(oye Ddraig, ¿estas despierto?)

-[si ¿necesitas algo compañero?]

El boosted gear se materializo en su mano izquierda mientras la voz de Ddraig hacía eco en su cabeza con una cierta duda, duda que el mismo comenzó a entender, después de todo el podía leer sus pensamientos

-(Ddraig ¿puedes buscar algunas auras poderosas en nuestro alrededor? Me gustaría estar informado sobre eso para estar alerta)

-[entendido, lo hare. Aunque será algo aburrido…]

-(gracias, te lo encargo)

Issei comenzó a finalizar la breve conversación con Ddraig, mediante un suspiro cansado salía de sus labios, mientras lo hacía podía escuchar unos pasos acercarse a el

-issei-sama

-¿…?

En ese momento Grayfia mediante más se acercaba lo comenzó a llamar, hasta estar en una distancia prudente entre los dos para una charla importante

-¿que planea a ser ahora? involucrarse con los inmundos humanos podría ser peligroso…. Podríamos atraer la atención de los ángeles…

Issei le comenzó a prestar atención a grayfia, después de todo ella podría estar en lo cierto, los ángeles se encargaban de vigilar a los humanos y protegerlos de las tentaciones de los ángeles caídos y sobre todo a los demonios, ya que issei es un ser de noche se podría considerar una existencia oscura y maligna, al mismo par de los antes ya mencionados

-en este momento estaremos bien grayfia, mientras no causemos un gran alboroto ellos nos ignoraran, bueno hasta cierto punto…. Solo causare problemas en el bajo mundo humano solo eso…

Miro fijamente a grayfia con una sonrisa, mientras movía vagamente su mano derecha mientras hablaba confiadamente

-después de calmar las cosas en este pequeño pueblo, planeo ir directamente a la capital del imperio… después de todo necesito encontrar "más oídos y ojos" para mi colección

Grayfia comenzó a suspirar un poco ante la respuesta que issei le estaba haciendo mediante una sonrisa divertida y oscura, como si ya quisiera jugar con aquellos humanos que se encontraban estropeando el mundo humano desde las sombras

-(cada vez se está pareciendo más a evangeline-sama…. Talvez heredo esa parte coleccionista de ella, ahora comprendo un poco más a chachamaru-sensei, la tiene difícil)

Pero grayfia a pesar de todo comenzó a sonreír un poco, al poder presenciar el parecido entre esos dos, evangeline e issei se podrían considerar madre e hijo ahora que ella lo pensaba detenidamente

-….

En la mañana siguiente issei estaba pensando en cómo solucionar el problema que ahora tenía entre manos, gracias a la información que había recibido por parte de grayfia, sabia más o menos en donde se encontraba en estos momentos. Por lo que escucho de ella se encontraban en la prefectura de kansai al sur en hyogo

No lo pensó más y llego a una sola conclusión, se había dado cuenta que lo que evangeline le aconsejo estaba completamente acertado, el necesitaba contactos y una gran red de información hecha completamente por el

-(primero necesito más subordinados que ocupen ese puesto, grayfia y suigintou podrían hacerlo debidamente, pero, las necesito a mi lado…. No puedo dividir por ahora el poder de mi grupo)

Con ese pensamiento en mente Issei fue a hablar directamente con el líder del pueblo llegando a un acuerdo pacífico con él, les comento que el mismo era un señor feudal caído que aun poseía dinero y tierras haciendo que la confianza entre el líder del pueblo creciera exponencialmente debido a la probabilidad de prosperar de una manera rica y estable ante las ideas que issei le comentaba, él también les dijo que había corrió a los soldados corruptos del imperio para evitar ya más derramamiento de sangre inocente, a pesar de comentarle eso al líder del pueblo, el solo miraba de una manera intranquila ya que los soldados podrían volver en cualquier momento, pero para poder calmarlo completamente le aviso que el pueblo entero estaba ya bajo su protección y que nadie los tocaría ni ahora y ni en ningún futuro cercano

Eso no calmo del todo al líder del pueblo, pero el ya había decido depositar su confianza en él, por haber corrido a aquellos inhumanos que atormentaban al pueblo con sus presencias atemorizantes y autoridad asquerosa

-¿hmm?

En el momento de salir de la casa del jefe de la aldea, un círculo mágico verde apareció en la oreja derecha de issei, era un círculo mágico de comunicación segura

-¿qué sucede Grayfia?

Es lo que pregunto con algo de duda, después de todo él le había comentado a grayfia que solo lo usara para comunicarle algún tipo de problema o una noticia importante que el esperaba

-[issei-sama, el subterráneo que había ordenado realizar a los no muertos está casi completo]

-entiendo, regreso al mausoleo

En el momento en el que la comunicación el círculo mágico seso, se comenzó a dirigir al cementerio con paso calmado, al llegar y entrar en el mausoleo o más precisamente en el compartimiento secreto debajo del piso que él había diseñado con magia, se podía apreciar algunas escaleras de piedra, las cuales llevaban en lo más profundo de la tierra

-(gracias al aumento de los no muertos, la construcción es más rápida de lo que pensé que sería, son muy útiles ya que no necesitan comer y ni siquiera necesitan dormir)

Por lo que issei tenía entendido los no muertos por lo general son criaturas creadas mediante las energías negativas de las tumbas que no poseían una bendición por parte de un sacerdote o cometieron delitos grotescos y tales que irradian una energía mortalmente negativa cuando mueren y entierran

Pero estos que se encontraban trabajando en el subterráneo, eran no muertos creados mediante la nigromancia de un vampiro, en este caso por la misma grayfia, por lo general un no muerto creado naturalmente eran completamente débiles en combates ya que sus extremidades se movían de una manera lenta debido al aura que irradiaban, pero los de grayfia eran completamente diferentes ya que ellos se movían a una velocidad casi inhumana

-…

Al bajar las escaleras y tocar el piso de la tierra, logro apreciar un túnel en frente de él, en ambos lados del túnel se podían apreciar algunas velas encendidas haciendo que el pasillo pareciera que no tenía fondo alguno, al notar las paredes fijamente se entendía claramente que estaban hechas con magia, al entrar más afondo en el pasillo bajando por mas escaleras, issei paso por lo que parecían ser 9 pisos, en el momento en el que por fin llego al último piso, pudo notar en el último piso poseía algunas puertas que conducían a las habitaciones de cada quien. Por la cantidad de puertas que se lograban apreciar, eran en total 9 habitaciones como el mismo total de piso que él había caminado, tres ocupadas por issei, grayfia y suigintou, una de ellas se estaba utilizando para dejar a los no muertos en ese lugar de una manera inactiva cuando ya no se necesitaban

Por lo que él había visto era lo suficientemente amplia para el poder albergarlos a todos, la cuarta habitación albergaba lo que parecía ser oro puro y monedas extrañas que les había dejado evangeline para sus usos personales, la quinta habitación era la sala de reuniones, las otras ultimas estaban desocupadas completamente, pero aun si son solo 9 habitaciones los no muertos podrían crear más si se llegaba a llenar completamente el lugar

Al mirar nuevamente en el pasillo, en la dirección de la última puerta, podía notar más al fondo algo de madera, la cual, estaba sosteniendo la tierra para el poder evitar algún tipo de derrumbe, delante de eso estaban tres no muertos cavando y dos usando magia para crear los muros de piedra mientras avanzaban, cuando más avanzaban dos no muertos que estaba en espera detrás de ellos comenzaban a retirar con facilidad las tablas de madera y las movían para el frente sin siquiera molestar en su caminata a los no muertos que cavaban

Issei sonrió un poco al notar lo grandiosos y trabajadores que eran los no muertos, incluso pensó en darles un descanso, pero rápidamente recordó que ellos ya no poseían conciencia a sique sería un desperdicio de tiempo y avance en el túnel

Con los demás pisos que se encontraban arriba de él, issei comenzó a pensar en qué hacer con esos pisos pero eso requeriría mucho tiempo asique decidió dejarlo para otra ocasión, en el que grayfia no este ocupada y pueda hablarlo calmadamente con ella

Él se comenzó a dirigir en la sala de reuniones para poder hablar de algunas cosas como que es lo que el aria ahora que poseía el apoyo del líder del pueblo y como darle uso a los cultivos que ellos poseían

Al entrar a la habitación vio a grayfia y suigintou en el lugar esperándolo, grayfia se encontraba sentada leyendo algunos documentos de la mesa y suigintou se encontraba aseando sus plumas con un peine especial mientras levitaba, al mirarlo entrar suigintou se sentó en la mesa en la que grayfia estaba actualmente leyendo los documentos que poseía y ellos comenzaron a hablar de sus siguientes movimientos

Por lo que lograron hablar con vaga sutileza, era del problema de la información del imperio aún no han escuchado algún tipo de movimiento y Ddraig no ha sentido ninguna aura poderosa acercarse a ellos, lo cual era preocupante

-(tal vez nos están ignorando, es molesto… humanos)

Issei se encontraba algo molesto al enterarse que el imperio no ha hecho su movimiento, ni siquiera un grupo de exploración, eso era molesto y frustrante

En la mañana siguiente issei y grayfia se habían quedado en la habitación en la que se encontraban algunos no muertos en la espera de órdenes, en total eran tres inactivos

-grayfia, me gustaría que intentaras algo

-si

Es lo que respondió ella, esperando sus palabras

-Trata de trasmitir algo de tu aura en esos tres no muertos…

Al escuchar la orden calmada de issei mientras los señalaba con su dedo índice, ella comenzó a hacerlo mientras levantando su brazo izquierdo, señalándolos, en ese momento los tres no muertos que señalaba enfrente de ella comenzaron a retorcerse en sus sitios como si estuvieran experimentando algún tipo de dolor, dolor que sería incomprensible ya que los no muertos son incapaces de sentir algún tipo de dolor en sus cuerpos muertos

-¿…?

Justo en ese momento, grayfia se dio cuenta que los no muertos comenzaron a cambiar, tanto sus presencias y auras eran completamente diferentes, se veían más intimidantes hasta el punto de pensar que ellos ya no eran no muertos ordinarios, sus mandíbulas eran más afiladas y sus músculos eran claramente notables, su tamaño seguía siendo el mismo pero el ambiente que irradiaban daba a entender que era monstruos descomunales escondidos en un pequeño cuerpo humano, lo que significaba que ahora poseían un buen nivel de combate

-interesante…

Es lo que expreso grayfia, con una expresión vagamente sorprendida

-la maestra me hablo sobre esto en el entrenamiento que tuve con ella, pero no pude hacerlo en esos momentos por falta la falta de tiempo y cadáveres

Por lo que evangeline le conto sobre la "nigromancia", mientras más poder mágico se le da aun un no-muerto creado por un nosferatu o algún tipo de vampiro, se vuelve más fuerte de lo que era en vida, pero eso también depende de la capacidad y el poder del usuario. Ya que se ajustan de manera cómoda al usuario que uso esa magia negra para sus propios fines

Pero no solo se trataba de la capacidad del usuario, si no también dependía claramente de la capacidad del ser que se trata de reanimar, el ser tenía que ser de gran calidad para tener mejores resultados en las experimentaciones en la nigromancia

-…

La demás información que evangeline le comento de la nigromancia, era que también poseía con varias ramas de avance, no solo puede convertir en no muertos sino también en otros tipos de seres de su misma categoría

Issei tenía las esperanzas de poder probar su habilidad en un futuro, pero lo que el necesitaba era a alguien de una buena capacidad y calidad, pero decido dejarlo para más tarde ya que tal ser todavía no había aparecido ante sus ojos de experimentación

Después de hablar y practicar con Grayfia, issei fue a ver a suigintou en su habitación para el poder hablar algo que él tenía en mente desde hace ya un tiempo

GOLPE, GOLPE

Tras algunos toques en su puerta, suigintou le permitió entrar en su habitación, de una manera calmada y relajada

Al pasar por la puerta y entrar completamente, pudo apreciar que ella había decorado la habitación con algunas rosas negras, junto con un color violeta en las paredes, el cuarto era algo tétrico pero al mismo tiempo era agradable y cómodo a la vista

-issei ¿qué es lo que necesitas en mi habitación….? o ¿Tal vez querías verme desnuda…? que pervertido resultaste ser….

Ante las palabras divertidas entre sus sonrisa de superioridad, hiso que una gota de sudor apareciera en la frente derecha de issei, pero decido ignorar rápidamente la pregunta que ella le había hecho, levanto un poco su mirada para poderla ver a los ojos. Suigintou se encontraba levitando en el aire mientras se encontraba acostada boca abajo, en lo que parecía una cama hecha de sus propias plumas negras

-suigintou hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablar contigo….

-¿algo de lo que te gustaría hablar conmigo? Bueno… tengo tiempo después de todo… te escuchare

Suigintou le comenzó a prestar atención, notando que issei se encontraba totalmente calmado

\- de lo que te quiero hablar más bien es una pregunta ¿puedes crear una dimensión aparte de la que ya tienes?

-¿hmm?

Ante esa pregunta que issei habia generado con vaga seriedad, suigintou lo miro con algo de curiosidad mientras una sonrisa de duda apareció levemente en su bello rostro, pero rápidamente esa sonrisa cambio a una juguetona

-claro que puedo hacerlo, soy incluso capaz de crear más de lo que te imaginas… acaso… ¿tienes algo en mente? O… ¿tal vez tu reducido cerebro ideo una tontería?

Otra gota de sudor apareció en su frente, pero ahora junto con una leve vena que irradiaba ira, el nuevamente comenzó a tratar de ignorar lo que ella había dicho al último, con ese tono molesto

-tengo algo en mente…, me gustaría que crearas una dimensión especial y que trasportaras esta base a ese nuevo mundo y la conectaras con el mausoleo, de esa manera se podría hacer más segura…

-Hee… lo hare, es una sugerencia interesante…

Ella comenzó a sonreír ante la idea que issei le había dado, si se pensaba de una manera clamada, podría ser una manera eficaz de prevenir escapes de intrusos si se llegara el caso en el que los enemigos se metieran en el mausoleo, una idea eficaz para dejarlos encerrados en aquel mundo artificial

-hmm… hehe…

Suigintou no sabía porque razón le divertía ver aquella expresión que issei estaba mostrando con anterioridad, pero le gustaba verlo molesto mientras se encontraba tratando de disimular su enojo e irritación

La noche como si se tratara de un simple momento, pasó de una manera rápida y tranquila ante la seguridad que irradiaba la tierra que los rodeaba, la oscuridad que los nosferatus y vampiros amaban, issei mientras se encontraba en su habitación y se recostaba en su ataúd, comenzó a pensar en los posibles planes futuros que tal vez podrían suceder al día siguiente

 **Prefectura de Kansai: Shigai**

El día era perfectamente hermoso con un excelente clima mientras era alumbrado por la maravillosa luz del sol, en lo que parecía ser un bello y hermoso campo verde y vivo se encontraba alguien caminado en él, dirigiéndose al pueblo más cercano que esa persona había escuchado de camino

-…

La persona que caminaba en ese campo tenía la silueta de una mujer de baja estatura, estaba vestida con un kimono de un color negro y un hakama del mismo color haciendo que destacara de más en aquella zona alumbrada por la luz solar. En su cabeza se podía apreciar que estaba usando un sombrero tradicional japonés, su cabello era corto de un tono de color negro caracteritico de un japonés, en su cintura de su lado izquierdo se podía notar una katana enfundada, La funda tenía una coloración oscura, mientras que el mango de la katana era de un color rojo con ciertos grabados en ella. En la espalda de la joven se notaba una pequeña bolsa que usaba para viajar en solitario, ella la sostenía con su mano derecha, aferrándose a ella después de todo ella tenía todas sus provisiones en aquella bolsa

VIENTO

Ella caminaba tranquilamente, deteniéndose por la maravillosa vista que tenía en frente, comenzó a levantar un poco su mano izquierda mientras trataba de sostener su sombrero por el repentino viento, entre la lucha que tenía con el mismo viento para evitar que su sombrero se lo llevara, revelo sus ojos oscuros como la noche, unos ojos penetrantes pero al mismo tiempo tranquilos y serenos

-el viento en verdad que es fuerte, pero no perderé….

Eso fue lo que expreso sonriendo mientras veía a la lejanía el pueblo cercano en el que ella se estaba dirigiendo para buscaba y comprar provisiones, mientras el viento comenzaba a cesar ella comenzó a retomar su camino en esa dirección

-…..

Al llegar noto con algo de vaga seriedad y tranquilidad que algunas personas se encontraban comercializando con cosas necesarias para el mismo hogar, otros puestos se encontraban vendiendo y subastando katanas de dudosa procedencia, pero para esa joven, el poder ver como las personas compraban en esos lugares junto con una sonrisa ignorante en sus rostros, solo veía gente que trataba de escapar de la cruda realidad en la que ellos se encontraban en ese momento

-(pueblerinos Ignorantes, sigan creyendo en su tonta y falsa paz…. Solo son ganados, barro para los altos mandos… solo los ven como simple comercio y cambio)

Fueron los sombríos pensamientos de la joven al verlos sonreír de esa manera junto con sus miradas apagadas, eso la enfermaba en más de una manera, veía las verdaderas intenciones de algunos de los vendedores, ya que no solo vendían artefactos sino también vendían personas o seres extraños convertidos en simples esclavos desde las sombras, eso se notaba más en la capital del imperio ya que estaba infestada de porquería insana y seres despreciables que no se podrían considerar humanos… más bien la palabra monstruo les quedaba a la perfección

Ella sabía muy bien todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en el imperio y en sus mismas sombras, ya que ella también pertenecía a ese círculo insano y vicioso de ignorancia, pero al darse cuenta de lo que en verdad sucedía y de todas las atrocidades que había cometido en nombre del imperio y la paz falsa en la que ella vivía, había decidido abandonar el imperio sin ningún tipo de arrepentimiento en su mente y alma

Pero en el momento en el que se encontraba pensaba en aquellos recuerdos, algunas imágenes dolorosas, tristes y difíciles de aceptar surgieron en su mente, veía a una joven de cabello largo con su mismo color de cabello, mientras sus ojos se encontraban ocultos por sus cabellos, en esas imágenes esa persona se encontraba algo borrosas en aquella noche de tristeza y verdad

 _-{¡estoy completamente decepcionada de ti, traidora!}_

Esas palabras crueles siempre habían resonado en su cabeza, una y otra vez desde aquel dia, eso la molestaba más de lo que ella creía, hasta el punto en el que podía sentir en su pecho una dolorosa sensación de abatimiento

-(nee-sama…no, onee-chan)

Ella solo suspiro algo cansada ante el recuerdo que había revivido, mientras caminaba entre la multitud del pueblo y decido no pensar en eso, paso dos días en ese pueblo mediano, se había alojado una habitación para poder pasar la noche de una manera tranquila sin llamar la atención en un local tranquilo

En las mañanas de aquellos días se había encargado de poder comprar sustentos para su viaje como agua, comida y alguno que otro instrumento en los puestos en los que ella notaba que eran seguros, al notar que ya nada le faltaba comenzó a salir del pueblo lista para poder marcharse e ir al siguiente en búsqueda de alguna cosa buena que pudiera generar algo de dinero para sus propios fines, al punto de casi salir ella vio con algo curiosidad un pequeño puesto, pero antes de darse cuenta el olor de aquel puesto logro que se acerca completamente

-¡ah!

Exclamo como si hubiera visto algo sumamente increíble ante sus ojos, lago fuera del mundo, algo divino y delicioso que solo los mismos dioses podrían experimentar en sus paladares

Al acercarse al pequeño puesto que se encontraba emanando un delicioso aroma, lo que miraba ante sus ojos era… dango

-señor vendedor, cuento cuestan

Es fue lo que pregunto totalmente emocionada, mientras algo de su misma saliva salía del lado derecho de su labio

-señorita cuesta 100 yenes

-¡lo compro!

Es lo que respondió inmediatamente sin ni siquiera titubear coloco su mano derecha en uno de sus bolsillos para el poder buscar el dinero que ella poseía

-¡¿ah?!

Pero en el momento en el que comenzó a buscar se había dado cuenta de una manera completamente alarmada que no podía encontrar nada en su bolsillo, comenzó a revisarse los demás, incluso en una pequeña bolsa que tenía aparte en su cintura, al sacar lo que contenía la bolsa revelo el terror para ella, solo contaba con 40 yenes, ella trato de negociar con el vendedor pero no lo logro

-hoy amanecí bajo la estrena maldita de la mala suerte ¿no es así?

Resignada ella solo suspiro derrotada y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida del pueblo, en ese mismo momento unos sujetos que caminaba en dirección contraria a ella comenzaron a pasar por su lado, por las vestimentas que estaban usando se podía entender claramente que se trataban de soldados del imperio, uno de ellos se detuvo mientras comenzaba a mirar por detrás de el mismo, viéndola irse entre un aire de infortunio notable ante su expresión de derrota total, a ese soldado que se había detenido le daba algo curiosidad, pero al ver detenidamente la espalda de la joven que habían pasado, un nombre había cruzado por su mente coo si se tratara de un relámpago cayendo velozmente en la lejanía

-(¡no hay duda alguna!)

Aun si vestía como campesina será estúpido el no darse cuenta, después de todo el la había visto solamente una vez en toda su vida, en una de las reuniones que se realizaban de vez en cuando en la capital, en donde los soldados se reunían para poder apreciar a sus más grandes héroes de su historia, los mejores siete de todo Japón

-¡oigan chicos!

-¿qué sucede?

Uno de sus compañeros respondió, al verlo deteniéndose y hablando de una manera sorprendida y seria, seguido de eso los demás también se detuvieron a mirar lo que él estaba mirando con sus ojos abiertos

-la joven que pasamos ¿acaso no es ella….? ¿Kurome musashi?

El susurro aquel nombre, en ese momento los demás quedaron prácticamente sorprendidos, por aquella declaración y volvieron a mirar por instinto al verla fijamente una vez más, cada uno mostro las señales de estar de acuerdo con aquellas palabras

La joven caminaba desilusionada como si fuera el fin del mundo

-mala suerte, la vida apesta. Quería una probada de algo dulce para el camino

Es lo que susurraba sin ningún tipo de ánimo, el viaje seria largo y molesto a la vez, ella prefería viajar con el sabor dulce en su paladar, de esa forma le sería difícil el poder aburrirse en el viaje

-¡oye espera, detente!

-¿hmm?

Antes de que ella se diera cuenta un grupo de cuatro personas la comenzaron a rodear, por los uniformes que portaban era sin ninguna duda soldados del imperio

-…..

Al verlos tan cercas de ella solo se limitó a taparse levemente sus ojos inclinando un poco su sombrero, creando una vaga sombra en ellos

-No lo puedo creer, en verdad es ella…

-…..

Cada uno de esos soldados sé quedaron prácticamente congelado al verla de más de cercas, sus dudas habían sido calmadas completamente, pero ahora reinaba la inquietud después de todo estaban ante la presencia de uno de los 7 más fuertes del imperio, cada uno tomo una posición de ataque y miro fijamente a la joven llamada kurome musashi, ellos lo sabían por las noticias

Ella ya era una traidora del imperio, una traidora peligrosa, una traidora que sabía la verdad una verdad que esos soldados de cuarta no sabían

-¡atrápenla!

En ese momento los cuatro se abalanzaron contra ella a una magnifica velocidad

-nada mal….

-¡¿….?!

Uno de ellos trato de emboscarla por la espalda usando su katana, pero en el momento de hacerlo, la joven kurome ya no se encontraba en su vista

-¿qu…e?

VIENTO

-¡arriba!

Todos miraron hacia arriba de su compañero, el cual la había atacado, la katana de kurome ya estaba desenfundada completamente, irradiando un brillo peligros por el reflejo de la luz del sol que los segó momentáneamente mientras ella se encontraba en el aire, ella había saltado y caído detrás del tipo que estaba detrás de ella, el cual también se había tapado sus ojos, por instinto ante la mirada asesina de alguien el volteo para mirar la fuente de esa sed de sangre

Al hacerlo…

-¡ghrAAH!

En un rápido movimiento, kurome había cortado el cuello del sujeto, hasta el punto en el que no corto su cabeza, solo la sangre salió salpicada y más sangre como si se tratara de un rio comenzó a salir de la herida de la garganta

-…!

Los otros tres sujetos que quedaban, trataron de atacarla mientras comenzaban a desenvainar también sus katanas. Pero ella rápidamente, en un simple movimiento, se les acerco lo suficientemente cercas hasta el punto que cada uno de ellos exhalo un aire asustadizo en lo más profundo de sus seres, los corto mientras veía oportunidades ante sus ojos negros y fríos, su mirada era completamente profesional, alguien que ha estado en incontables batallas a un a su corta edad

-¡gha!

Ese fue el sonido del último de ellos en caer, un sonido parecido a la exhalación de una bestia a punto de caer ante las garras de la muerte

-kha…. Con… que…. esta es… la fuerza… de un…. Samurái, miembro…. de los más fuertes… y portadora de esa… katana maldita… gah

El que hablo estaba tirando en el piso, con una cortada enorme en el pecho, él se encontraba recostado pecho tierra mientras comenzaba a toser sangre debido al corte critico que llevaba en su pecho, levanto un poco la mirada, su rostro estaba en sangrentado debido a su propia sangre que ya estaba esparcida en la tierra y la miro con algo de dificultad. La mirada que ella daba era vacía, hueca, como si no tuviera alma alguna en su pequeño cuerpo

-(con que esta es la fuerza de los más fuertes del imperio, somos….. insignificantes, si ella se une al ejército rebelde será una gran pérdida para el imperio)

El con lo último que le quedaba de fuerza la miro directamente a los ojos

-una de los…. 7 mejores samuráis del imperio

Su mirada se afilo más mientras el brillo de sus ojos desaparecía lentamente de sus ojos

-¡kurome musa… shi!

El brillo en sus ojos ceso completamente, muriendo por el corte fatal, susurrando casi al último sus últimas palabras como guerrero, ella solo suspiro comenzando a envainar su katana mientras veía a los soldados fieles al imperio que no sabían la verdad de lo que sucedía

-Pelearon valientemente, los recordare y orare por sus muertes…. No comprendo por qué me meto en muchos problemas…. ¿Hmm?

En ese mismo momento ella vio un papel en la mano del sujeto que había muerto al último, al acercarse más, noto que era una hoja de misión

-¿Misión de reconocimiento?

Lo que veía era una hoja de misión por parte del imperio, una simple misión de reconocimiento, kurome miro a los soldados caídos y cerro sus ojos

-(para enviar a estos soldados con experiencia media en una misión de exploración es un desperdicio, solo fueron chivos expiatorios para esos malditos)

Ante ese pensamiento comenzó a mirar y a leer nuevamente la hoja, captando información extraña

-"busquen a los culpables de la masacre en kouh, obtengan sus cabezas y serán recompensados"

Al leer se dio cuenta que había dado en el blanco, solo eran soldados que ellos usarían como sacrificio para saber la capacidad del enemigo, pero algo no encajaba del todo

-(si ellos querían ver y apreciar las habilidades de los tipos de la masacre que se menciona, debería de haber un observador)

-¡…..!

Ante esos pensamientos analíticos sobre la situación, se había dado cuenta que alguien la estaba observando en todo el momento, miro a los lados pero no pudo notar la presencia del mirón

-con que ya se fue… ¿no?

Ella miro nuevamente el papel y leyó la ubicación del lugar con suma seriedad, alguien que pueda crear una masacre significaría que era un monstruo con una conciencia maligna, alguien que no le importaba para nada la vida misma

-….

Kurome apretó sus dos manos con el papel que ella estaba sosteniendo, varias sensaciones de impotencia por no hacer nada la invadieron de pronto, las sonrisas repugnantes de aquellos líderes del imperio salieron a flote en su mente como un simple estiércol que no entendía el valor humano

-por lo que puedo apreciar aun soy humana…. A pesar de haber matado a tantos inocentes… creo que podría ayudar a ese pueblo, ¡cortare a cualquiera que se meta con los ciudadanos inocentes no importa si son del imperio o lo que sea, los cortare completamente!

Sus palabras sonaban completamente vacías, huecas, pero llenas de una determinación de proteger a los inocentes, a pesar de la culpa que sentía en lo más profundo de su ser por las atrocidades que cometió mediante engaños por parte de la putrefacción del imperio, ella estaba completamente prepara para poder morir por los inocentes e intentar redimir sus acciones estúpidas del pasado

-cambiare las cosas…. Mama

Ante esas ultimas palabras que salieron de su boca junto con esa seriedad asesina, comenzó a retirase, dirigiéndose a ese lugar que se encontraba en problemas, caminado y alejándose completamente de los cadáveres que había dejado en posición de paz y tranquilidad

* * *

Hola lectores y lectoras XD ainz se reporta XD

los hilos del destino cambiaran a partir de este punto, la justiciera de sangre fría kurome-chan disfrútenla mientras mas puedan, por que esto se pondrá interesante... detallare mas sobre el imperio en el próximo capitulo para los que aun tenían curiosidad sobre ellos XD

esto se pondrá sombrío lectoras y lectoras, espero les vaya a gustar y entretener :) y para los perverter la zukulencia se acerca y sera dark (no sera tan fuerte ,pero avisare si lo es, mientras lo escribo y corrijo) XD

 **Respuestas Reviews:**

 **Zafir09:** todavía no, akame aparecerá de una manera diferente como en mi primer fic, sera mas extenso y entretenido

hasta la próxima XD


	9. Capitulo 8: Kurome musashi

Este fanfic fue hecho sin fines de lucro, solo fue hecho por diversión.

Los personajes que aparecerán en el fanfic a futuro son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, el fanfic está basado en el personaje principal del autor **Ichiei Ishibumi-sama** de su obra maestra High school DxD.

Las respuestas a los Reviews al final del capitulo.

Disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: Kurome Musashi**

 **Aldea Kouh**

 **Parte 1**

Los cantos de los pájaros y el mismo día comenzó nuevamente con el amanecer del sol, una cierta joven que se había despertado temprano de su cama, estaba en un pequeño campamento improvisado que ella misma había hecho a mano. El sol apenas salía a la vista mientras comenzaba a alumbrar tenuemente, alejando de por sí, la noche y las estrellas que alumbraban levemente el cielo nocturno

-es un buen día…

Mientras se frotaba levemente su ojo derecho, comenzó a mirar a un lado de ella en donde se encontraba la fogata ya apagada y la cual comenzó a emanar algo de escaso humo. Al mirar a un cierto objeto que estaba situado a un lado de su cama, esa joven solo se limitó a sonreír

-buenos días Yatsufusa

Kurome musashi comenzó a darle los buenos días a su compañera inseparable con esa interesante sonrisa de felicidad, su katana Yatsufusa, la cual no respondió, solo la hiso sonreír para sí, sabiendo que era imposible que su katana le respondiera de vuelta

Después de recoger sus cosas y prepararse para la partida, la joven pelinegra kurome ya se encontraba caminando en la dirección del pequeño pueblo llamado kouh, por los rumores que había escuchado en el camino. Ese pueblo se había quedado incomunicado con el imperio, lo cual resultaba muy extraño, ya que el quedar incomunicado sería una tragedia para un pueblo, después de todo el imperio les mandaba suministros de comida, agua y más, por el bien de las cosechas

-(¿Por qué razón se quedaron incomunicados? Si eso pasa, la economía del pueblo decaerá gravemente)

Ante ese pensamiento solo se limitó a suspirar, sabía que era una pérdida de tiempo el darle vueltas al asunto que no conocía del todo, al no poseer la suficiente información como para poder entender las acciones del enemigo; solo intento echar a un lado de su mente ese problema que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo

-…

Por lo que había caminado en todo ese tiempo, más las horas de descansado le había tomado más de tres días el poder tan siquiera llegar a la entrada de su destino, el cual, resultaba ser una amplia y tétrica entrada. Lo que tenía enfrente era un bosque que se encontraba en la plenitud de su juventud, para kurome era algo muy extraño de por sí, ese tipo de árboles nunca los había visto y nunca había escuchado nada de eso en la información que había recogido en el camino, lo que si escucho era que ese pueblo era un lugar con pocos árboles y con una amplia vista del mismo

-…

Ni siquiera se podía apreciar el cementerio que se encontraba en una pequeña montaña que estaba cercas de kouh, era como si los arboles fueran una defensa extraña, la cual evitaba la mirada de los extraños

-esto….

Al introducirse entre los matorrales dentro del pequeño bosque, logro notar muy rápidamente que el clima comenzó a cambiar de manera radical, como si fuera algo de lo más normal en aquel lugar. Cada vez que avanzaba en el camino, sentía un frio extraño en toda su piel, al dar casi dos pasos una extraña niebla comenzó a hacerse presente enfrente de ella; al principio y al continuar avanzando la niebla era muy poco densa pero al avanzar más de lo que debía, la niebla se comenzó a incrementar hasta el punto de no poder ver los árboles que estaban enfrente de ella

-(¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo, había tanta niebla en esta zona?)

Fueron los pensamientos que inundaron la mente de kurome…. Al mirar en diferentes dirección sentía la sensación de que algo no andaba bien, así que desenfundo a yatsufusa y genero un leve corte en uno de los árboles que de pronto se hiso visible al caminar

-…

Mientras seguía caminando y dejaba por detrás el árbol que había cortado, noto por culpa de la niebla, que ella poseía una profunda desorientación, no sabía si el tiempo había pasado. Después de todo el sol era una gran guía de tiempo, pero mientras caminaba y pensaba sobre eso, había visto el mismo árbol que había cortado con anterioridad….

-(¿Qué rayos es esto…., estoy... caminando en círculos?)

Fue lo que pensó de una manera calmada y con una ligera gota de sudor en su mejilla derecha, esto le comenzó a resultar completamente extraño, era la primera vez que algo como esto le pasaba, ni siquiera había escuchado sobre un fenómeno de este tipo

-…

Kurome no entro en pánico en ningún momento a pesar de la confusión, cerro sus ojos y comenzó a concentrarse mientras respiraba e exhalaba levemente el aire que tenía en sus pulmones, comenzó a poner una mano en el mango de su katana yatsufusa mientras colocaba sus piernas algo separadas…

CORTE

Y lo único que se escuchó en esa concentración, fue el sonido de algo cortando el mismo aire

QUEBRARSE

En un momento a otro, ella ya había desenfundado su katana, en un rápido movimiento un sonido de un cristal quebrarse se pudo escuchar como si se tratara de un leve eco en la zona. Al notar que esa sensación molesta había cesado en su cuerpo comenzó a enfundar su katana

-….

Ella volvió a abrir sus ojos nuevamente, para mirar que la niebla ya no era para nada tan densa como antes, ahora era más visible y podía apreciar el bosque con mejor vista

-¿con que era una ilusión, eh?

Para ella, era su segunda experiencia en ese tipo de trampas ilusorias, gracias a esa experiencia pasada, la sensación ya había quedado guardada en su memoria, en el momento de continuar caminando, su guardia se incrementaba más de lo usual, comenzó a notar cierto movimiento en lo que parecía ser el final del bosque. Se trataban de leves sombras que no lograba identificar del todo

-¿….?

Pero al salir del bosque para comprobar si había alguna especie de enemigo y mirar lo que había del otro lado por la curiosidad que sentía ante tales sombras, en el momento en el que piso fuera del bosque, su vista se aclaró; ya no había niebla en el pueblo algo que se le hizo completamente extraño, al echar una leve mirada en su espalda, notaba la espesa niebla en el bosque

-(ya veo, con que esa niebla es una especie de muralla… nunca antes había visto algo como esto, tendré que moverme con cuidado a partir de este punto, ya estoy en territorio enemigo)

Kurome sonrió al mirar el cielo al que tanto estaba acostumbrada, mientras sentía la calidez en su mejilla que la hizo cerrar sus ojos ante tal sensación, al abrirlos vio la misma vaga neblina que cubría el bosque entero con la forma de un enorme circulo

Después de haber visto el nostálgico sol, comenzó a moverse más adentro. Para adentrarse más al pueblo, se había dado cuenta que todavía no había entrado por completo, al ver algunas casas de madera enfrente de ella; camino un poco más antes de llegar a lo que parecía ser el centro, se recargo en una pared de madera de la casas que estaba a su lado, comenzó a echar un leve vistazo mientras tocaba el mango de su katana con algo de fuerza, preparándose para lo que se podría avecinar… En el momento de mirar fijamente lo que estaba situado en el centro noto algo sumamente extraño que la sombro de golpe, algo que nunca antes había visto en su vida

-…..!?

Lo que kurome veía con una ligera sonrisa congelada eran las sonrisas y la paz que reinaba en el pueblo kouh, una paz de fantasía inimaginable que nunca pensó ver mientras vivía

Al mirar a su derecha e izquierda podía ver con claridad las sonrisas de los pueblerinos, lo podía percibir con su propia experiencia, eran sonrisas completamente puras. Dio unos cuantos pasos al frente para adentrarse por completo y colocarse en el centro de lo que era la plaza para poder apreciar con mayor claridad lo que estaba viendo enfrente de ella. Veía las mismas sonrisas en todas las personas que observaba, cada una haciendo algo diferente, platicaban con gran armonía y paz. Como si el imperio nunca hubiera existido en sus vidas, incluso los vendedores ambulantes que se encontraban alrededor de la plaza poseían sonrisas sinceras, sin ninguna pisca de malicia alguna

-…..

Kurome miro a una familia que pasaba a su lado, mientras sostenía de ambas manos la que podría ser su amada hija, esa vista hiso que sonriera desde el fondo de su corazón. Nunca antes había presenciado ese tipo de escena en los antiguos pueblos en los que ha estado en persona; los pueblos que ella había visto solo podían describirse como insanos y llenos de una profunda codicia, en cambio este pueblo se encontraba limpio del imperio, era como si estuviera en una utopía o un sueño extraño del cual ella le gustaría compartir con los demás

-(este lugar es perfecto…. Aunque no debo bajar la guardia solo por este tipo de escena)

Es lo que pensó con leve seriedad mientras movía su cabeza de derecha a izquierda para disipar la sensación que la poseía en ese momento, kurome comenzó a caminar para tratar de buscar una pequeña posada para poder alojarse y tratar de conseguir algo de información precisa sobre la persona que había cambiado en su totalidad al pueblo

Cuando se encontró con la única posada que había en el pequeño pueblo, entro y busco al empleado del local, al notarlo se acercó a él para obtener una habitación libre, esa persona de edad algo avanzada la recibió de una muy buena manera, logrando alojarse con éxito en un pequeño cuarto en un bajo costo, cuando entro en la habitación dejo sus cosas para quitarse algo de peso de en sima y mantenerse ligera como una pluma, al salir de la pequeña posada, comenzó a buscar información e entrevistar de una manera cuidadosa y disimulada para no llamar la atención

-hm….

Las respuestas que recibió de los aldeanos fueron sumamente positivas, no había nada destacable sobre el imperio. Solo… sobre el tal "issei-sama" que ahuyento a los soldados del imperio de una manera precisa y sobretodo silenciosa, haciendo que el pueblo de kouh sufriera un cambio más armónico lleno de positividad, ningún pueblerino se quejaba del cambio que había recibido el lugar, más bien estaban absurdamente agradecidos con ese tal issei-sama

-(que mala suerte…. Al parecer me equivoque)

Fue lo que pensó mientras colocaba su mano derecha en su frente, pero aun sentía en lo más profundo de ella, que algo estaba sumamente mal con todo esto, como si algo estuviera profundamente oculto… algo oscuro y sombrío, que incluso logro sentir una leve mirada extraña en su espalda…. Como si la estuvieran observando ojos agudos con sed de sangre

-(es mejor no bajar mi guardia, todo puede ser posible)

La joven kurome decidió dirigirse a la posada en la que se estaba hospedando con algo de cuidado, al llegar y entrar en ella, se recostó en la cómoda cama que se encontraba en la habitación, comenzando a colocar su brazo derecho en su frente mientras un suspiro cansado se asomaba por su pequeña boca

-que agotador…

Aunque fuera una gran guerrera de primera, kurome aún seguía siendo una joven de 14 años de edad, su cuerpo a pesar de estar bien entrenado, también era capaz de caer en fatiga ante el leve estrés que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, el ambiente en el pueblo no era para nada normal, pero sobre todo podía sentir la mirada escondida de alguien desde su espalda, como si analizara todos sus movimientos

-…

Varias posibilidades se le vinieron a la mente, como si se trataran de una gran tormenta de resultados negativos e intranquilizantes, que solo la hacían caer en inseguridad

-creo que debo de investigar por la noche… tal vez encuentre algo de información sobre ese tipo…

Ella se levantó de la cama con algo de lentitud, y movió su cabeza en la dirección en la que se encontraba la bolsa que ella había traído consigo. Kurome la abrió y de ella saco lo que parecía ser una pequeña bolsa con su nombre incrustado en ella, introdujo su mano derecha en la pequeña bolsa con algo de emoción y de la misma, saco lo que parecía ser un dulce del tamaño de un yen

-hm… jeje

Coloco el dulce en su boca y comenzó a saborearlo con una expresión feliz ante lo que estaba disfrutando en su paladar, era un sabor exquisito que hiso que su boca comenzara a babear, por instinto o por la simple necesidad de tomar más, kurome volvió a proba otro para el poder calmar su leve deseo de más, ella continuo con ese ciclo de repetición hasta que la noche llego por fin

-…

Al notar el oscurecimiento por la ventana, se alisto con algunas pequeñas armas que tenía escondidas en la bolsa más grande colocándolas en partes de su ropa, como por ejemplo en sus mangas, zapato y por debajo de su yukata. Ella se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación en donde comenzó a salir de ella, al bajar las escaleras y mirar en la recepción, noto que la recepción estaba vacía, ni siquiera el dueño del lugar se encontraba, era como si no hubiera nadie en primer lugar, aun con la duda decidió salir de la posada para echar un leve vistazo

-(que es este ambiente)

En el momento en el que kurome puso un pie fuera de la posada, comenzó a mirar el exterior con algo de leve seriedad, aun a pesar de ser tan tarde las personas seguían afuera de sus hogares como si fuera completamente seguro, mientras se encontraban los pueblerinos platicando entre sí con las antorchas alumbrando por completo, a simple vista parecía ser una reunión privada entre ellos, pero lo raro era que casi todos, excepto los niños estaban presentes

-…

Kurome comenzó a acercarse de una manera lenta y tranquila, mientras pasaba por algunas personas con leve dificultad, lo hacía para poder apreciar o informarse del que estaba ocurriendo…

-es mejor que nos prepararemos, debemos de recibirlo de la mejor manera posible… ¿crees que le guste el sake?

-sí, tiene razón jefe…. Bueno, tal vez debamos preguntarle

-….

Fueron las voces que comenzó a escuchar mientras más se acercaba al centro, al echar un leve vistazo, noto que la persona que había halado primero se trataba nada menos del posible líder del pueblo, en entre sus 40 años de edad, notaba una sonrisa completamente feliz y pura en su rostro, pero no solo la de él, sino también la veía en los demás personas, al verlos asentir de una manera enérgica y feliz

Era como si estuvieran esperando una especie de héroe de guerra o algo parecido a eso…. Para kurome era entretenido de ver, pero solo la hacían recordar recuerdos amargos del imperio, después de todo, los guerreros que volvían al imperio después de una larga y sangrienta batalla no eran para nada héroes a los cuales admirar

Solo eran guerreros que había cometido atrocidades, sin saber que ellos mismos eran los causantes de los ciclos infinitos de odio, al pensar en eso kurome solo trago saliva de una manera helada y llena de frustración

GALOPEO, GALOPEO

-¿…?

-¡Ohh, ya está aquí!

Mientras escuchaba las pláticas ajenas de los pobladores, kurome escucho el sonido de los galopes de dos caballos formidables, al mirar en la dirección de donde provenían noto las siluetas de aquellas magnificas criaturas, cuando volteo había escuchado casi al mismo tiempo la exclamación de emoción pura del líder del pueblo

-…

Kurome afilo su mirada y toco a yatsufusa por claramente experiencia, al ver a esos dos caballos formidables, la razón de su desconfianza se debía a que no cuadraba del todo para ella, los caballos no lucían como los usuales que se usan en Japón, parecían ser más extranjeros que de sus tierras, por detrás de ellos se podía apreciar un lujoso carruaje con ligeros toques dorados los cuales la sorprendieron de golpe, nunca antes había visto un carruaje como ese… parecía lujoso pero al mismo tiempo sabía que las miradas de los bandidos podían posarse al dueño del carruaje por simple codicia

En el momento en el que el majestuoso carruaje se detuvo delante de ellos, se hiso más apreciable el conductor de tal carruaje único

-¿qu….?

Lo que ella veía ante sus dos ojos era nada menos que una hermosa joven que poseía un exótico cabello plateado, ese color hiso que kurome se sorprendiera claramente por lo que estaba viendo ante sus ojos, era la primera vez que veía a tal belleza, ni siquiera una yamato nadeshiko podría compararse a esa mujer

-…

Esa joven se bajó de su asiento en una leve brinco elegante, lo habia echo para bajar del carruaje y abrir la puerta de la misma, kurome lo noto a simple vista, el movimiento que la joven de cabello plateado había realizado mientras bajaba era claramente la de alguien experimentado o que poseía mucha practica e etiqueta

La peli plateada se acercó a la puerta y la abrió sin siquiera esperar el llamado de permiso para abrirla

Ya con la puerta abierta salió un joven japonés, sus movimientos eran lentos y finos mientras una sonrisa amable se asomaba en su rostro, el poseía un cabello castaño y sus ojos poseían la misma tonalidad, pero con un ligero brillo lúgubre en su mirada, el bajo las escaleras del carruaje para por fin acercarse al líder del pueblo

-issei-sama, me alegra que haya venido el día de hoy

-solo vine a pasar un rato y a hablar con usted en privado…. Solo que no pensé que recibiría esta bienvenida…

Fue lo que menciono con una clara sonrisa, al mirar las caras sonrientes que le trasmitían sus habitantes, los cuales lo saludaban casi como si fuera una gran ovación, kurome veía a los lados y comenzó a salir de la multitud con cautela

-(si me sigo quedando a su alrededor es probable que note que no soy una habitante de este pequeño pueblo…. Después de todo soy la única que no lo ve de esa manera)

Ella había sentido de golpe que su presencia estaba fuera de lugar, y también por las presencias intimidantes que provenía de aquellas dos personas…. No eran para nada normales, Pero lo que kurome no había notado era que la joven peli plateada la miro momentáneamente mientras se marchaba de la multitud

-…

Kurome al salir completamente de la multitud, comenzó a alejarse para el poder investigar el pueblo, después de todo por esa razón había llegado a ese lugar

Las horas pasaron y kurome se había adentrado en los alrededores del bosque o más bien en algunas zonas que la niebla no se encontraba, lo cual le era algo curioso…

-no detectó la presencia de animales salvajes…. ¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo?, por lo general habrían algunas especies por estos lares si no me equivoco

Fue lo que susurro mientras e tocaba su mentón…

Después de todo era extraño que en un lugar con tantos árboles y fuente de alimento, no hubiera algún tipo de animal en la zona era como si algo los hubiera asustado hasta el punto de abandonar el lugar por algo sumamente aterrador

-¿hmm…, esto es…?

Mientras caminaba noto una pequeña pisada que capto su atención, al agacharse para poder apreciarla de mejor manera, noto que era la figura de un pie humano sin calzado, pero lo que la hizo sospechar de algo, era que cuando la toco noto que aún estaba tibia, eso le provoco un ligero escalofrió

-KYAA…!...

-¿qu…? ... por esa dirección…

Alertada por el grito, kurome se levantó y miro en sus alrededores mientras trataba de localizar la fuente del sonido, al hacerlo se comenzó a dirigir a toda prisa, por el grito que había escuchado sabía claramente que se debía de una chica

-…

Al salir de unos arbustos con prisa noto con algo de molestia algo de sangre fresca en la tierra y el pasto, al levantar la mirada, vio a una distancia alejada de la sangre una sombra que sostenía a una joven mujer que se encontraba recargada en uno de los árboles, esa joven indefensa estaba mirando para arriba como si hubiera perdido la conciencia, por otro lado la sombra mordía con fuerza el cuello de aquella joven con total fuerza

-….

Kurome comenzó a desenvainar yatsufusa mientras sus dientes eran apretados con algo de ira y frustración

-(con que llegue tarde…. Como siempre…. maldición)

Mientras se quejaba dentro de ella, la sombra había captado el sonido del metal de la katana y miro momentáneamente a la intrusa con alerta sin siquiera apartar su boca de la víctima y luego su vista giro a la de su presa con algo de insatisfacción

-suéltala…

Ante esa voz fría y carente de calma, la sombra arrojo a la joven al suelo como si fuera un juguete inservible, mientras se relamía el dedo anular, el cual, estaba cubierto de sangre; lo hacía con calma y dio dos pasos al frente, la hacerlo, su aspecto quedo al descubierto ante la leve luz de la luna

-tu… eres

-….

La sombra poseía cabello plateado y unos hermosos ojos de su misma tonalidad plateada, con una belleza extravagante, era la conductora del carruaje que había traído al pueblo al joven llamado issei, en su rostro se notaba la sangre fresca de la joven que había votado como simple basura mientras una leve pero notable sonrisa sádica se formaba en su bello rostro

-al parecer una rata vio algo que no debía…

Fueron sus palabras, palabras como si se las estuviera diciendo a un animal que había visto algo que no debió de haber visto en primer lugar

-(tiene sangre en la boca, claramente la mordió…. lo que significa ¿que ella es una vampiro?... me siento en un mito….)

Ante esos pensamientos no pudo notar que la peli plateada la miraba con cierta curiosidad juguetona

-¿no vas a escapar?

-….

Su voz era seria, sin ningún tono de broma en sus palabras

-no lo hare… ya que claramente hay un monstruo como tu…. No puedo dejar que hagas lo que te plazca en este pueblo…. Te aniquilare

-hee… interesante

La peli plateada sonrió ante su respuesta, mientras se tocaba su mentón

-a diferencia de los humanos que me he topado antes, tu eres extrañamente valiente…. Como muestra de respeto, me presento ante ti humana… soy una novia vampiro y sirvienta de la casa MacDowell, Grayfia Lucifuge…. Es un gusto

La joven peli plateada se presentó con gran formalidad, ella se inclinó levemente mientras levantaba su larga falda en señal de respeto y una mirada expectante se asomó mientras hacia su presentación

-¡soy la samurái kurome musashi, prepárate monstruo!

-¿musashi?

-AHHHH!

Grayfia pregunto en un débil susurro y miro de manera curiosa ante lo que había escuchado, mientras que al mismo tiempo kurome se abalanzaba contra ella con su katana yatsufusa, en una magnifica velocidad; grayfia la vio venir de una manera seria y al momento en el que kurome se acercó lo suficiente, movió su katana directo a la garganta de la vampira de una manera fina, pero la mencionada la esquivo con mucha facilidad, moviéndose apenas unos centímetros del filo de la katana. En ese mismo ritmo kurome movió varias veces su katana pero esta vez al costado derecho de grayfia, siendo el mismo resultado, aun así a pesar de todo, kurome prosiguió atacando en diferentes partes del cuerpo de la vampira, como "cabeza, garganta, pecho, brazo derecho, abdomen, ojos" pero nada daba resultado

Era como si fuera una principiante que esta solo agitando su katana de manera torpe

-….

Los ataques en la perspectiva de alguien ajeno a la pelea, podrían jurar que los movimientos de las dos eran apenas visibles a los ojos humanos, eran como si se movieran a una velocidad fura del entendimiento humano

Tal vez la razón por la que kurome se movía al mismo ritmo que aquel monstruo, que ahora estaba frente a ella, se debía al duro entrenamiento que había forjado en su niñez

-….!

Kurome se había dado cuenta de cómo grayfia la había leído por completo, por esa razón comenzó a alejarse de ella en unos cuantos saltos para atrás

-(es fuerte…)

-…

Fueron sus pensamientos honestos los que circularon por su cabeza en el instante en el que toque el césped debajo de ella

Era la primera vez que alguien más pudiera esquivarla de esa manera, pero lo podía entender con gran claridad en ese leve choque, la joven llamada grayfia podría estar al mismo nivel que su hermana o peor aún, en un más alto nivel

-(tengo que prepararme para usar eso….)

Mientras colocaba su katana al frente de ella misma, una ligera idea surgió en su mente, apretó el mango de su katana y se preparó mentalmente mientras notaba como grayfia levantaba sus brazos a la altura de su pecho, formando puños en sus manos, listos para golpear con todo lo que tuviera en frente, una mirada asesina color plateada la miro fijamente

-hm…

Esa mirada había intimidado por completo a kurome, era como si estuviera parada ante un formidable depredador que buscaba por completo el aniquilar a su presa y luego devorarla…

-…..

-…..

El silencio reino en ese lugar, ningún sonido era audible en el bosque debido a las presencias de aquellas dos guerreras. Ninguna se movía de su sitio, esperando un paso en falso de su adversaria para tomarlo como ventaja

-….

Kurome levanto levemente su katana y de un momento a otro….

-(qu…!)

Grayfia había desaparecido de su vista y había reaparecido a pocos centímetros de ella, kurome solo movió su vista un poco hacia arriba mientras miraba el formidable puño acercándose peligrosamente a su cara

-(si eso me toca)

Ella sintió un escalofrió en su espalda y lo que hiso fue moverse todo lo que pudiera, el puño paso a pocos centímetros de su rostro, casi rozando, y lo que próximo que sintió con algo de pavor, fue una leve sensación del aire provocado por la onda de choque que había provocado el puño de la vampira, mientras un sonido destructivo rompía algo en la distancia, claramente madera era lo que se escuchaba

-….!

Al mirar en la dirección del sonido que había escuchado con anterioridad, mientras retrocedía con algo de sudor frustrante en su frente, era un árbol algo lejano que había sido quebrado como si se tratara de un simple palillo ligero y débil como si fuera aplastado con un simple meñique, el árbol cayó y grayfia la miro algo interesada

-interesante, eres una humana realmente interesante…. Por cierto habías mencionado que tu apellido era musashi ¿no es así? acaso ¿no tendrás alguna relación con akame musashi?

-….

Kurome solo se quedó en silencio mientras la sorpresa la invadía por el haber escuchado el nombre de su hermana mayor en la voz de la vampira desconocida que estaba enfrente de ella, para grayfia el silencio era muy positivo ante su pregunta, así que cambio sus planes de matar a…

-(será de utilidad si la capturo)

-…!

Ante esos pensamientos grayfia se comenzó a mover mientras levantaba nuevamente sus brazos, por otro lado kurome se alarmo por el repentino movimiento que había hecho su adversaria y se preparó para usar "eso" que tenía bajo la manga, mientras sus dos manos sostenían su katana, soltó su mano izquierda y sujeto la katana con su mano derecha

-….

-Room

En el momento en el que grayfia se había acercado lo suficientemente cercas a ella, mientras levantaba su puño en la dirección de su rostro, la poderosa esencia de fuerza bruta era emanada de la misma de una manera mortal en el aire. Kurome comenzó a levantar vaga mente su mano derecha y algo extraño salió de ella, algo parecido a un círculo blanco de aire, un círculo que de pronto se comenzó a expandir en el aire como si se tratara de una estela extraña color azulada

-(¿qué es eso? No, no importo)

El puño de grayfia con toda su potencia se dirigió a la cabeza de kurome, ella lo sabía muy bien, si era completamente golpeada por aquella fuerza, su cabeza reventaría como si se tratara de una manzana siendo aplastada por algo pesado y duro, pero al llegar el momento del impacto no se escuchó nada romperse, más bien solo fue un sonido en el aire, un sonido vacío

-qu…..?

-te tengo…

Lo que había sorprendido a grayfia de tal manera hasta el punto en el que comenzó a sudar frio por su frente, se debía a que lo que tenía en frente era la completa nada y una pequeña hoja de un árbol cayendo lentamente en su vista, mientras que en su espalda se encontraba la presencia de la humana llamada kurome, que comenzó a acercar su katana de una manera peligrosa, lista para cortar su espalda sin ninguna clase de misericordia

-he….

-…..!

Grayfia sonrió por la emoción que comenzó a sentir en todo su cuerpo y de su mano derecha chasqueo sus dedos con confianza, haciendo que algo parecido a unas cadenas verdes salieran de la tierra de una manera sencilla y aterradora mientras un círculo mágico era hecho al mismo tiempo por debajo de ellas, kurome se sorprendió por lo que estaba viendo ante sus ojos. Las cadenas verdes comenzaron a envolver cada una de las partes de su cuerpo como si se tratara de una serpiente, lo que las cadenas ataron fueron "sus dos brazos, piernas y cintura" la restringieron por completo incluso por su cintura y manos

-(¿qué rayos es esto?)

Ella trato de moverse pero era completamente inútil, las cadenas le impedían el movimiento brusco hasta el punto en el que logro sentir que su fuerza estaba sellada, incluso noto como las cadenas se comenzaron a ajustar en partes de su cuerpo como por arte de magia

-captura completa… ¿no?

La joven grayfia comenzó a posar su mano derecha en su cintura y miro fijamente a kurome con una mirada llena de gran expectativa

-tienes magníficos movimientos para ser una simple humana, lo correcto sería matarte ya que representas un gran peligro para mi señor, pero me gustaría saber en dónde está akame musashi

-es una lástima, no se su paradero

-ya veo…. No me agradan las mentirosas así que voy a… ¿eh?

-….!

En esa breve y terminada plática que no llevaba a ninguna parte, kurome noto que la vampira comenzó a colocar su mano en su oído y asintió en silencio, después comenzó a acercar su mirada con la suya y… un brillo plateado fue mostrado por aquellos ojos

-no soy la indicada para el interrogatorio, por el momento…. Así que por ahora deberás dormir por un rato, dulces sueños

-est….o…..qu…..e…es…

Kurome comenzó a sentir sus parpados completamente cansados junto con una desagradable sensación de sueño intenso, como si no hubiera dormido por un largo tiempo y comenzó a caer en un sueño profundo, un sueño pesado, tranquilo y relajante mientras escuchaba el suspiro cansado de alguien

 **Parte 2**

La sensación de un piso completamente helado fue lo que kurome comenzó a sentir mientras despertaba y abría sus parpados debido a la sensación molesta que sentía debajo de su cuerpo, sensación como si se encontrara en una prisión fría y ruin del imperio

-hmm… yo….

En el momento en el que la visión de sus ojos negros se comenzaba a aclarar debido al cansancio que experimentaba por los efectos de ese extraño ataque que había recibido con anterioridad, miro con algo de confusión en su alrededor

Lo único que ella podía apreciar en sus lados era la completa oscuridad y una tenue luz al frente de ella, era una luz generada por una sola vela que se encontraba incrustada en la pared, solo era capaz de alumbrarla a ella y lo que parecía ser la mitad o menos del cuarto

-jajaja…. Me capturaron que… débil soy… madre

Fue lo que susurro con algo de decepción en ella misma mientras se levantaba del suelo en el que se encontraba acostada, se limpió vagamente la tierra que tenía incrustada en su ropa

-…

Ella trato de caminar alrededor, buscando alguna forma de salir

-¿….?

Mientras tocaba vagamente la pared en la oscuridad de lo que no era alumbrado por la vela, notando entre el jugueteo, la textura de la madera, dándose cuenta que era una puerta de tipo prisión, lo intuía al notar lo reforzada que estaba por las leves placas de metal en los lados de la puerta

-….!

Pensó en abrirla, al tocar su cintura por la larga experiencia que tenía en toda su vida, se había dado cuenta que su compañera inseparable yatsufusa no se encontraba con ella

-esto en verdad es malo….

Sabía muy bien que ella no tenía oportunidad de ganar contra la vampira sin su yatsufusa, pero tenía otro método, pero para ese "método" necesitaba algo afilado como un cuchillo o un pequeño e insignificante clavo para poder usarlo. Trato de buscar algo como un arma, pero no encontró nada que pudiera usar como tal

La habitación estaba completamente limpia, como si alguien hubiera intuido sus intenciones de escapar

-(¿qué es lo que hare ahora?)

Kurome ya no sabía qué es lo que debería de hacer, las probabilidades que ella veía sobre su propia supervivencia eran realmente escasas, la frustración ya era demasiada en su mente…

El haber perdido contra su hermana mayor, el saber que su propia hermana estaba metida en la profunda oscuridad del imperio, el no poder salvar a nadie, el abandonar a otros por miedo a morir, y el ahora… el no poder salvar a nadie, eran cosas que la carcomían por dentro como si fuera devorada por un extraño animal que se había metido por su piel, sintiendo como esa bestia se movía y la carcomía por dentro

-…

Ella cayó en sus propios pies con esa impotencia repulsiva y comenzó a golpear el suelo con frustración, rabia y leve llanto de desesperación

-maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición

Antes de darse cuenta sus puños ya estaban manchados de su propia sangre, al notarlo no pudo más que reír ante la rabieta que había hecho

-hahaha, no pensé que volvería a frustrarme de esta manera… ¿han pasado tres años o cuatro años? Bueno…. solo cálmate yo, siempre salimos de aprietos, esto sería igual

Su tambaleante determinación hiso acto de presencia y comenzó a buscar algo en su ropa, al mirar en algunos bolsillos escondidos que poseía, saco lo que parecía ser una simple bolsa de dulces, pero más pequeña de la que siempre usa.

Al mirar dentro encontró lo que estaba buscando y lo tomo con confianza

-es un alivio que no sospecharan que tuviera un pequeño kunai en una simple bolsa de dulces…. Debo darle las gracias a la suerte

Cuando comenzó a sostenerlo lo miro el kunai con cierto cariño, y lo sostuvo firmemente con su mano derecha

-room

En voz baja creo un pequeño círculo que abarcaba solo la habitación en la que se encontraba y con firmeza lo uso para cortar en varias partes la puerta de la prisión, la puerta cayo de golpe pero para evitar que hubiera alguna especie de sonido, uso la habilidad que poseía para tele trasportarlo rápidamente en el suelo mientras lo cambiaba por un simple dulce, al hacerlo, salió de la habitación a paso calmado

-….

Cuando salió de la habitación había notado dos caminos en los lados, un camino al lado derecho y otro al lado izquierdo

-por esta dirección…. Creo…

Kurome tomo el camino de la izquierda con cierta duda en su voz, en el momento en el que se alejó lo suficiente no se había dado cuenta que por la derecha del otro camino que tenía como opción se encontraba una grayfia que caminaba directo a la prisión en la que se encontraba atrapada, en los lados de la vampira se encontraban dos no muertos de media capacidad caminando al mismo ritmo el uno del otro como si fueran espejos de ambulantes

-espero que haya despertado quiero hacerle algunas pregu…

Justo en el momento en el que había llegado a la puerta de la prisionera, noto con baja duda que la puerta no se encontraba en donde debería de estar, ella se movió para mirar adentro de la habitación y lo que noto de manera molesta era que la puerta estaba tirada en medio de la habitación. Pero con tan solo dar una simple vistazo a la pequeña habitación, cualquiera se daría cuenta que no había ningún rastro del nuevo huésped, grayfia estaba impresionada, miro a los dos no muertos que la seguían por su espalda

-encuéntrenla, no dejen que escape

Ante su orden, los dos no muertos comenzaron a movilizarse mientras tomaban diferentes rutas, uno al lado derecho y otro al lado izquierdo… mientras los miraba partir olfateo un pequeño aroma, un aroma que siempre le fascinaba oler

-¿sangre?

Al bajar la vista vio un leve rastro de sangre, se puso de cuquillas y toco levemente la sangre que aún continuaba fresca. El olor era tan atrayente que no pudo evitar darle un pequeña probada, probada que le fascino por completo

-…

kurome caminaba por los largos pasillos que eran alumbrados por algunas antorchas, ella no sabía en donde se encontraba o por donde estaba yendo, mientras más caminaba notaba algunas cajas de madera y objetos pesados de algo de valor

-…

-grr

Ella se detuvo al escuchar lo que parecía ser un rugido por su espalda y se escondió detrás de unas enormes cajas que se encontraban en el camino, lo que vio pasar por el mismo camino que había tomado, hiso que se sorprendiera y estremeciera

-(¿no muertos?)

Al ver que pasaban de largo sin que la notaran, soltó un vago suspiro y volvió a caminar con más cautela que antes. Mientras más caminaba notaba que todas las construcciones, como la pared de los pasillos y la del piso mejoraban cada vez más con una perfecta calidad, en comparación de los anteriores pasillos que eran solo tierra y madera

En un tramo del camino, kurome miro una puerta de clase alta cubierta de un color parecido al oro mismo, se acercó a ella y miro a los lados con cautela, al no notar alguna señal del enemigo decidió entrar por curiosidad.

Tal vez en aquella habitación se encontraba la salida o alguna pequeña pista de la misma, pero lo que le preocupaba era que no había encontrado a su querida compañera

-…..!

Pero al entrar en aquella habitación, miro con sorpresa una gran mesa cubierta de una fina manta y lo que parecían ser cubiertos, platos y un apetitoso banquete que estaba completamente servida en los finos paltos, todos los platillos estaban perfectamente colocados y para rematar, unas finas velas estaban en medio de la larga mesa mientras eran sostenidas por lo que parecían ser candelabros de oro

De la misma forma las paredes estaban cubiertas de los mismos candelabros, la habitación era alumbrada perfectamente dando una perfecta visión, lo cual la calmaba

kurome camino con paso lento y cuidadoso por la habitación

Cada vez que se acercaba, un agradable aroma era captado por su nariz hambrienta, miro a la deliciosa comida que tenía enfrente y con gran curiosidad se acercó más a ella

GRR….

El sonido traicionero de su estómago hizo acto de presencia, y kurome comenzó a tocarse su estómago de una manera de incomodidad ante el rugido que había generado

-(cálmate, no es momento para pensar en comida, pero…. Me gustaría dar una pequeño bocado para poder saciar esta hambre que estoy sintiendo en este momento)

Ella sabía que si seguía en hambruna, ese incomodo sonido la podría delatar en cualquier momento, ella ya no tenia de otra debía comer si o si, justo en el momento en el que estaba por tomar lo que parecía ser una apetitosa pata de carne, el rechinido de una puerta fue audible

En el momento de mirar en esa dirección, sus ojos se encontraron con una cierta mirada color castaña, una mirada llena de leve frialdad

-h…

-….!

Kurome entro en completa guardia mientras veía a esa persona que había visto en la noche anterior, la persona que había salido del carruaje que manejaba la vampira contra la que se había enfrentado

El joven llamado issei, el, la miro con algo de duda ya que no sabía cómo la prisionera había llegado tan lejos

GRR

-¡ah!

-¿…..?

El sonido que se generó creo un vago momento incomodo, el rugido de su estómago volvió a aparecer repentinamente, kurome se sonrojo e issei vagamente sonrió mientras levantaba su mano derecha como si fuera una invitación

-adelante, puedes tomar algo

-no está envenenada ¿cierto?

-no debes preocuparte… no lo está, fue preparado por mí…. Adelante puedes probar algo, me gustaría escuchar la crítica de alguien nuevo

Ante esas palabras amables y llenas de buenas intenciones, kurome se sonrojo fuertemente debido a la vergüenza que sentía por la humillación de su hambruna y opto por tomar la invitación que le habían dado, ella se sentó y tomo algo de la comida que estaba en la mesa con cierta duda, miro con cuidado al joven castaño, el cual, también había tomado asiento, mientras acercaba su plato a el mismo listo para probar un poco, mientras juntaba sus dos manos y con algo de seriedad dio gracias por la comida, al verlo comer decidió comer sin restricciones

-(e-esto está bueno)

Mientras más comida probaba, más fascinada se encontraba. Era un manjar que nunca antes había probado en su paladar, era una comida que nunca estaría a su alcance, por esa razón siguió devorando con un fuerte sonrojo de leve vergüenza y lágrimas satisfechas por el manjar de dioses que estaba en su boca

-….

Issei sonrió torpe mente la notar como la joven comía como nunca antes lo había hecho en toda su vida, era una vista graciosa de ver

-(en serio él lo preparo…)

Kurome se encontraba vagamente confundida, que un noble como el preparara algo tan delicioso era algo fuera de lo común, por lo general, los nobles se los encargaban a los cocineros que se encontraban a su disposición

-¿está bueno?

-¿e-eh…? Ah… si…

Mientras sus pensamientos eran interrumpidos por aquella amable sonrisa, ella contesto torpemente, la razón se debía, que ella había recibido aquella comida por lo general debía de contestar con cortesía ante la amabilidad que le habían dado

-ya veo….

El joven le respondió con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción, pero con tan solo darle una pequeña mirada, cualquiera se daría cuenta que estaba ocultado su gran emoción, esa emoción en su rostro se desvaneció como si se tratara de una neblina pasajera y la miro con leve tristeza y algo de arrepentimiento

-creo que es momento de decir esto…. en verdad perdóname por el mal trato que recibiste por parte de grayfia, lo siento

-…..

Kurome quedo levemente sorprendida por sus palabras repentinas, y se había dado cuenta del nombre de la vampira llamada grayfia pero lo dejo pasar para después, ella quería responderle con una negativa por el mal trato y el quedar en cerrada en aquella gélida celda, pero se había dado cuenta que el continuaría hablando, así que decido quedar en silencio y solo se limitó a observar

-grayfia me había avisado de tu captura, le había dado la orden de colocarte en una habitación para huéspedes, pero ella había insistido en ponerte en una celda…. Se preocupa demasiado por mi seguridad…, la envié para traerte en este lugar y charlar para explicarte mi error pero….

-…

Issei junto sus manos y las coloco debajo de su barbilla, al hacerlo una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, como si fuera algo divertido lo que estaba a punto de mencionar

-no pensé que te escaparas de ella, es un gran logro…. Kurome musashi hermana de akame musashi

-….!

Ella no sabía si tomar sus palabras como una broma o una burla por parte de él, pero solo se limitó a mirarlo de una manera desafiante y decidió responder

-al parecer esa vampira te dio mi nombre, pero solo para que lo tengas en mente, yo ya no tengo ninguna relación o conexión con esa persona

-ya veo…

Su sonrisa no desapareció ante su respuesta, eso la incomodo un poco, ella no podía ver ninguna apertura u indicio de vacilación en él, dando se cuenta que el poseía experiencia en batalla y lo peor de todo, no podía sentir ningún instinto asesino por parte de aquel joven, incluso no sentía la sensación de malas intenciones por parte de él, era como si estuviera ante un ser misterioso que tenía oculta sus intenciones de una manera aterradora

-…

El solo suspiro, y un ligero ambiente incomodo se formó entre los dos, era tal el ambiente que kurome no sabía si decir una palabra o simplemente mantenerse en silencio y ver qué era lo que respondería

Después de unos cuantos minutos de silencio incómodo y leve reflexión de que hacerse, issei comenzó a mirar a la joven kurome de una manera serena y se dispuso a hablar con las manos debajo de su barbilla

-no te mentiré, el saber tu nombre por parte de grayfia hizo que me sorprendiera, dándome curiosidad de saber qué tipo de relación poseías con akame-san…. Aunque sería exacto el intuir que son hermanas "sanguíneas" por parte de los apellidos o si me equivocaba talvez parientes lejanas, bueno… volviendo al verdadero punto, me gustaría llegar algún tipo de acuerdo entre nosotros dos

-¿un acuerdo?

-si

La reacción de kurome fue claramente confusa, ella no tenía ni idea de lo que él estaba hablando, más bien, no sabía lo que ese joven estaba pensando, era como si estuviera hablando con el mismo clima

-pero antes de llegar a ese punto… cierto, a decir verdad el ambiente se tornó un poco incómodo…. Que te parecería si nos relajamos un poco…

-…ah

Issei decido cambiar de tema bruscamente mientras su mirada se tornaba levemente cariñosa con un leve brillo en ellos, Kurome no sabía la razón, pero al ver sus ojos castaños, ella se comenzó a sentir algo extraña, su vista se volvió turbia, la voz del joven se tornó en un leve eco, eco que se introdujo completamente en su mente como un dulce susurro pero sobre todo; no podía apartar su mirada de sus ojos

-que te parecería…. Si… primero me contaras un poco de ti…

-¿eh….? Ah… Si…..

Ella respondió con una voz carente de toda emoción, como si estuviera fuera de si

Issei al ver a kurome en trance, se dio cuenta que parecía una simple muñeca que lo veía embelesada, en ese estado ella ahora estaba dispuesta a seguir cualquier tipo de orden, solo se limitó a rechinar sus dientes de leve ira al recordar algo turbio que hirió su orgullo

-(no quería usar el método de krul….. ya que sentiría, que estuviera volviéndome como ella…. Pero aprendí que es necesario)

Ante esos pensamientos, noto que kurome estaba a punto de hablar así que decidió escuchar con suma atención

Por la información que le estaba contado con esa expresión vacía y sonriente había sido todo lo que le había pasado, ella había desertado al imperio por el simple hecho de haber descubierto que todo lo que ella había realizado, era todo lo contrario de lo que pensaba, kurome creía firmemente que todo lo que estaba realizando era lo correcto, el darles caza a los malnacidos que habían asesinado a su madre en esa noche de fuego intenso era la verdadera justicia del mundo… pero ella estaba ciertamente equivocada

Lo que ella descubrió en una de esas tantas misiones de asesinato, mientras comenzaba a buscar con curiosidad algunos informes de la persona que debía asesinar en nombre del imperio, ya que le había dado curiosidad el esmero de su objetivo de proteger la información que estaba en una de sus mesas, y lo que ella leyó con sus propios ojos, era la verdad de todo lo que sucedía dentro y fuera del imperio, al principio, mientras más leía su expresión facial de caía de poco a poco a peor, sintió un leve malestar en su estomago

-gh

En el punto en el que comenzó a leer los nombres relacionados, noto cierto nombre que hizo que se tocara su brazo derecho con el izquierdo con cierto temor, era un nombre que no podía pasar desapercibido por ella

"Shizune musashi"

El nombre de su madre se encontraba en él, con cierta desesperación comenzó a buscar más papeles en toda la habitación, hasta que encontró un polvoriento libro que estaba escondido muy bien, en lo que parecía ser en un pequeño compartimiento secreto que estaba situado en una de las estanterías de libros que su objetivo poseía, ella trago saliva pesadamente mientras hojeaba el libro hasta que encontró su nombre y decidió continuar leyendo…

Lo que encontró fue todo lo que su madre había hecho, en ciertas hojas de ese libro tenia puestos los nombres de ciertos señores feudales, algunos que ella conocía por ser muy amables y generosos, pero lo que ponía en el libro era todo lo contrario a eso

Toda la información poseía evidencias y señalamientos de la corrupción que reinaba en el imperio, kurome con ira apretó el libro con frustración, la ira de saber que su madre estaba en contra del imperio fue un golpe abrumador para ella, pero al enterarse sobre la corrupción y que la resistencia resultaba ser del bando correcto en el que se encontraba su madre, hizo que llegara a una terrible conclusión, conclusión que era más que obvia

El mismo imperio fue el que asesino a su madre para silenciarla, era entendible, pero a la misma vez contradictorio, las probabilidades que algún miembro de la resistencia la haya vendido por una buena suma de dinero eran elevadas entre un cincuenta-cincuenta de probabilidades de traición

Después de saber toda la verdad a medias, decidió buscar más evidencia sólida por su propia cuenta, mirando en los informes del imperio de una manera silenciosa, tratando de buscar al verdadero asesino que había hecho tal atrocidad, para hacer que pagara por lo que había hecho

En uno de esos días en lo que ella buscaba con cierta desesperación en la sala de informes, fue descubierta por su hermana mayor, el ambiente fue helado… kurome trato de razonar con ella mostrándole las evidencias solidas que ahora poseía, pero su hermana no la miraba de una manera sorprendida ante sus palabras, más bien, era una mirada serena como si todo eso ya lo hubiera sabido de antemano

Kurome sudo y sintió un terrible mal presentimiento en su propia piel, eso se debía al ver como su hermana desenvainaba su katana, mientras esas mortales palabras salían de su boca "es algo que nunca debiste de haber sabido, mi querida hermanita… tendré que eliminarte…. por el bien del imperio…. Traidora"

Todo lo que kurome podía hacer era escapar, sabía que no era rival para ella en ese entonces…. En un momento de descuido logro salir por la ventana, corrió y continuo corriendo mientras su hermana mayor la perseguía por detrás, en su camino, entro a una cierta habitación, tomo algo que sabía era valioso para el imperio

Al escapar ella se ocultó por completo mientras se dirigía a ciertos callejones de ciertos hogares que se encontraban afuera, mientras pasaba de pueblo en pueblo, el miedo a ser reconocida y arrestada era visible en ella en casi todos los días, pero al leer las noticias y los carteles de se busca noto que no había información sobre ella

Dándose cuenta que el imperio no quería hacer visible al público de la traición de una de las mejores samuráis, pero por sus escapes de los solados imperiales daba a entender que los soldados eran conscientes de su traición

-hmm….

Issei al escuchar todo eso, coloco su mano derecha en su barbilla y entro en una profunda reflexión

-ya veo…. No tienes relación con ella….. Que desperdicio de tiempo, eh…

El susurro con cansancio ante la gran o poca información que había obtenido y miro a kurome con una mirada serena

-kurome ¿qué tan fuerte es akame musashi?

-si…. akame-nee es igual de fuerte que la vampira que me enfrente…. Creo que su nombre era grayfia… eso fue lo que pude percibir en nuestro breve encuentro….

-hee…. Ya veo

Esa información era muy buena para los oídos de issei, que un humano tenga la misma fuerza de grayfia seria raramente inusual, después de todo ella fue entrenada por un ser demasiado poderoso en su parecer

-¿puedes ganarle?

-…..

A pesar de estar en estado de trance, kurome cambio levemente su estado facial y quedo en silencio, después de un breve momento de silencio finalmente decido hablar con esa sonrisa vacía que ahora poseía

-ella me asesinaría en un parpadeo

-ya veo…

-ah

Ante la respuesta que ella le había dado, issei se acercó a ella y sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a acariciar delicadamente su mejilla derecha, haciendo que una leve respuesta por parte de ella saliera en un leve susurro de confusión, el levanto su barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos y un cierto brillo rojizo hizo acto de presencia en el

-¿te gustaría tener poder…. Más del que ya tienes?

Sus ojos volvieron a la vida como si el trance hubiera desaparecido, pero ahora kurome lo veía con un cierto sonrojo en sus mejillas, ella era incapaz de mirar a otro lado…. Lo único que podía ver en su campo de visión eran esos atrayentes ojos castaños que la miraban fijamente

-….

Ella quedo en silencio ante la confusión de lo que estaba sucediendo, lo único que ella recordaba era que estaban platicando sobre un acuerdo y después se encontraba en aquella situación, era una sensación extraña la que sentía… como si la persona que estaba enfrente de ella fuera alguien sumamente cercano, como si se conocieran desde hace años…. Pero al mismo tiempo generaba un terror muy profundo dentro de ella, como si estuviera enfrente de un vil demonio que la estaba engañando con una cálida sonrisa, sonrisa que era sumamente atrayente, cálida y llena de generosidad

-si… ¡si, querido ser más fuerte, no importa lo que tenga que perder, incluso si eso conlleva a vender mi alma!

Esas palabras que en un principio resultaban casi un susurro, se había tornado fuertes y llenas de una determinación interesante de apreciar mientras la mano de issei sostenía su mejilla derecha, esa respuesta hizo que una leve sonrisa apareciera en el rostro de issei, y acto seguido comenzó a deslizar desde su mejilla su dedo índice, llegando a su cuello de una manera lenta, mientras tocaba entre leves y tortuosos giros, en una de las venas que eran ahora visibles

-a….ah

Ese desliz hizo que kurome se estremeciera levente ante tal acto, fue algo repentino para ella, el dedo se movía cada vez más lento dando una extraña y placentera sensación que se apodero de ella misma

Issei por otro lado acercó su boca a su cuello mientras se recargaba sutilmente en una de las esquinas de la silla, él podía sentirlo, verlo y llenarse de una maravillosa sensación de sed en su paladar

-hee…

Él sonrió con burla, al notar como esa vena lo invitaba a que le hincara el colmillo en ese frágil cuello que tenía enfrente de él, issei no se había dado cuenta, pero su instinto lo había dominado por completo

-a-ah… ah

La razón de la reacción de la pequeña presa que ahora estaba entre sus garras que se encontraba esperando por el placer que conllevaba el ser mordida, issei, en un acto de probar lo que estaba a punto de probar, había deslizado sutilmente su lengua en la vena de kurome…. Como si la estuviera torturando con aquella acción

-kh…. !ah!

Antes de que ella se diera cuenta, sintió una punzada en su cuello, al principio trato de resistirse, como si el hechizo o lo que fuera… haya desaparecido por completo en ella, kurome lloro y forcejeo, pero rápidamente tal resistencia iba cediendo de poco a poco… más que resistirse, ella se encontraba abrazando su cuello con un cierto placer en sus ojos y expresión, como si el dolor hubiera sido remplazado por placer

-…..

El sonido del leve jadeo de kurome fue rápidamente quedando en un silencio pacifico, mientras caía en un placentero sueño entre sus brazos, issei la sostuvo y miro levemente su rostro pacifico

-issei-sama…

El llamado de grayfia fue audible en la entrada de la habitación, ella lucia claramente algo preocupada por el no haber encontrado a la chica que había recién capturado, pero ese rostro preocupado cambio a uno tranquilo en el momento en el que vio a la joven en los brazos de su amo

-ya veo…. Perdone mi interrupción

-no te preocupes, ya termino

-….

Grayfia se inclinó levemente en señal de respeto, y se quedó esperando en esa posición por alguna nueva orden

-grayfia prepara una habitación para tu nueva compañera de equipo….. Ahora solo queda esperar que el sobreviviente que suiguintou dejo escapar, cuente nuestra posición

-entendido, también lo espero con esmero issei-sama

Respondiendo a los sentimientos de diversión que poseía su amo, grayfia sonrió en respuesta, después de despedirse, salió de la habitación algo pensativa mientras se dirigió a alistar la habitación que le habían encargado hacer mediante la ayuda de los no muertos a su disposición para poder preparar una cama, objetos y sobre todo en lo más indispensable, en la creación del ataúd de su nueva compañera y pequeña kohai vampírica

-espero que esos humanos, den pelea cuando se atrevan a desafiar por completo a mi amo, issei macdowell-sama…. Quiero de mostrar todo mi poder y lo que me enseño con esmero chachamaru-sama

Fueron pensamientos positivos, pero con intenciones completamente insanas en lo que hará en el campo de batalla…. o Mejor dicho en la futura masacre que se aproximaba lentamente

 **Imperio Japonés**

CRUJIR

Fue el sonido del metal rozando con el mismo mientras se encontraba en movimiento, ese mismo sonido provenía de una armadura roja como la sangre que era portada por una joven e exótica japonesa de cabello largo y de una tonalidad oscura como la noche, caminaba de una manera calmada y firme, con una expresión serena en su bello rostro, en su cintura poseía una larga katana con una empuñadura rojiza, mientras que en su vaina poseía la misma tonalidad… como si las dos fueran una sola

-…

Ella caminaba en la dirección de los cuarteles del imperio con una mirada seria en su rostro, había escuchado el rumor resiente sobre un ataque en un lejano pueblo del imperio, ella había decidido ir en persona a preguntarle al sobreviviente que había pasado en ese pueblo, la sobreviviente había resultado ser una joven chica

Al preguntarle qué fue lo que había ocurrido, lo que escucho de ella fueron las divagaciones de una persona casi al punto del llanto mientras gritaba… muy posiblemente su mente ya se había roto por completo, por todo lo que había presenciado con sus ojos… muy probablemente el mismo infierno en vida

[¡E-E-EESE MONTRUO NOS ANIQUILO A TODOS!]

-….

Fueron las palabras que ella había escuchado en una infinidad de veces de su boca, no sabía lo que lo había enloquecido a tal punto, pero las probabilidades apuntaban qué el culpable se trataba de un demente desquiciado que había tomado la molestia de molestar al imperio con aquella acción

-….

Solo se limitó a fruncir el ceño, ante la falta de información que pudo reunir de la sobreviviente, era tan escasa que no serbia para dar un ejemplo claro del poder del enemigo, solo sabía que no era para nada humano

-akame-dono ¿qué es lo que deberíamos de hacer?

-eso no me lo deben de preguntar a mi…. Hay que esperar las órdenes del emperador

-entendido

La joven llamada akame respondió a uno de los interrogadores que habían estado a lado de la joven que estaba prácticamente rota por dentro, después de haber charlado por un momento sobre la condición de la joven, Akame se comenzó a dirigir a su hogar, su expresión seguía siendo seria mientras caminaba por los pasillos; pero en lo más profundo de ella quería suspirar ante el problema que ahora tenían entre manos. Por los informes, documentos que debía escribir y mandar a su señor feudal eran quebraderos de cabeza, para ella ese tipo de trabajos eran demasiado laboriosos y una pérdida de tiempo, aunque tenía en cuenta que era uno de sus trabajos sabía muy bien que era también importante, así que decidió hacerlo e ir a sentarse en el escritorio que se encontraba en su hogar para escribir todo lo que había dicho la joven

-(que problemático)

Con eso en mente, akame en el camino comenzó a girar a la derecha, justo en la esquina en donde se encontraba su casa. Pero en el momento en el que lo hizo se ocultó en una de las esquinas de madera que estaba a su lado, al mirar mejor, noto a una joven de cabello largo lacio y con una tonalidad oscuro claro, lo que destacaba mas era un accesorio en su cabello con la forma de mariposa en su lado derecho, y vestía lo que parecía ser un kimono azul

Al mirar su rostro noto que poseía una mirada amable, que reflejaban sus ojos oscuros mientras veía la puerta de su hogar

-….!

Noto que esa joven intentaría volver a tocar la puerta de su hogar, así que decidió acercarse a ella sin ni siquiera poner empeño en el sigilo

-¿sayo… -sama?

En el momento en el que la llamo amablemente, hizo que como reacción volteara con sorpresa y un característico sonrojo en su rostro, pero de manera inusual se extinguió completamente como si recapacitara en algo, eso le extraño y levemente fascino a akame

-¡ah….! Akame-chan, pensé que estabas en casa

-acabo de llegar…, sayo,… -sama ¿lleva rato esperándome?

-no, para nada… también acabo de llegar

-ya veo…

La persona que se encontraba hablándole animadamente era una colega y amiga de infancia de akame, sayo Hashimoto la hija del señor feudal que aun sirve y también es una capitana del imperio, a pesar de ser una noble fue en contra de los deseos de su padre y decidió ver el mundo por sus propios ojos, al convertirse en un soldado del imperio. Mientras más avanzaba y subía de rango podía captar algo en él, algo que no le gustaba para nada

-….

Ella al ver sus ojos oscuros y vivos, comenzó a perderse completamente en ellos, hicieron que akame recordara a alguien que quería olvidar en lo más profundo de su corazón… a esa vil traidora inmunda que ahora detestaba

-¡….ah! a-akame-chan…. ¿sucede algo? me miras muy intensamente…

-ah…, no es nada

Sayo al notar que akame la veía fijamente a los ojos, su corazón se había aceleró, la avergonzó profundamente y no pudo el evitar preguntarle, akame solo se limitó a responderle de una manera normal…. Casi tocando lo helado, algo que hirió a sayo internamente, desde que ella podía recordar akame siempre fue reservada y carente de emociones sentimentales ante alguien, como si fuera un arma lista para acatar órdenes en cualquier momento

-ya veo…. ¿Nada?

-¿hmm?

Sayo siempre se preguntó por qué era de esa manera, verla tan sola y vacía no le gustaba en lo más mínimo, ante ese sentimiento de tristeza hizo que un susurro pequeño se escapara de su boca, pero no solo se debía a esa tristeza sino también por otra cosa… akame logro captar el susurro y solo le limito a actuar como si no hubiera escuchado nada y levanto su mano en señal de invitación

-creo que debemos entrar sayo-sama, seria maleducado de mi parta charlar fuera

-t-tienes razón, pasemos

Ante sus palabras las dos comenzaron a entrar, al hacerlo las dos se sentaron en uno de los asientos que estaban aún lado de la mesa en lo que parecía ser el comedor, akame fue a la cocina y preparo un sencillo te de yerbas, lo sirvió y se lo dio a sayo con una sonrisa, la cual comenzó a tomar con una radiante sonrisa

-como siempre akame-chan, los preparas con sutileza y…

Ante la sonrisa que daba ante la impresión de beber él te, evito el decir "frio" algo que akame no le importaba en lo más mínimo

-sayo-sama, para que haya venido… ¿acaso surgió un problema en el que deba acudir?

-e-eh no, solo quise ver a mi amiga de infancia una vez más, solo eso….

-hay algo mas ¿no es así?

-hmm…

Akame la conocía desde hace mucho tiempo y sabia cuando ella mentía a la perfección, sus manos se movían con leve nerviosismo y su mirada nunca la miraba a los ojos, sayo al notar la mirada analítica de akame suspiro internamente

-(s-sabe leerme, soy pésima para guardar algo….. y sé muy bien, que lo que le voy a contar no le va a gustar en lo más mínimo)

Sayo respiro profundamente y exhalo toda la vacilación en su corazón, miro a akame levemente con determinación, haciendo que akame levantara una ceja

-akame-chan ¿no has sabido nada del paradero de kurome-chan?

-….

Ante ese nombre nostálgico, los ojos de akame se agrandaron y una ira salía de ellos como fuego recién provocado

-por favor, no vuelvas a mencionar a ese nombre….

-Pero akame-chan ¿no te gustaría volver a verla?

Sayo siempre trato de convencerla varias veces, pero akame como si se tratara de un muro impenetrable la ignoraba completamente, kurome debía de tener sus propias razones para abandonar al imperio, si ella algunas vez la encontraba podría también tratar de razonar con ella, si lo hacía era completamente posible que aquellos días volvieran en un parpadeo, para volver a ver aquellas dos sonrisas nostálgicas que tanto anhelaba, era lo que sayo quería ver a como dé lugar

Si habia alguna especie de problema con traer a kurome de regreso, sayo se aseguraría de protegerla de cualquiera que se oponga o trate de asesinarla

-si fuera a verla de nuevo en mi vida, seria partiéndola a la mitad con mi katana murasame

-akame-chan…

Como si sus esperanzas aun fueran elevadas, cayeron en picada, el escuchar nuevamente la respuesta fría y negativa de akame, era sumamente triste de apreciar

-….

Sayo con su mano derecha apretó un poco su kimono ante la frustración y terquedad de akame, siempre era lo mismo ¿acaso akame ya no ve a kurome como su hermana de sangre o acaso sabe la razón de su deserción? Las respuestas estaban tan cercas, pero a la vez tan lejos de ella como si se tratara de las mismas estrellas que alumbraban todas las noches los hermosos cielos nocturnos

Después de cambiar el tema a cosas relacionadas con el imperio, akame se despidió de sayo desde la salida de su hogar, y la vio partir a su hogar

Mientras sayo caminaba, solo suspiro ante el estrés que generaba su amiga por la terquedad que siempre era presente en ella, pero al mismo tiempo, hizo que una sonrisa floreciera en sayo al saber muy bien que era muy típico de akame, desde que eran pequeñas… las tres siempre reían y peleaban por cosas irrazonables

-….

Akame al notar que sayo ya no era visible ante su aguda vista, entro en su hogar, cerró la puerta y se recargo en ella, mientras una mirada triste era visible en sus ojos carmesí. Los cuales se apagaron de golpe como si algo la hubiera apagado de golpe

…

En el día siguiente, akame fue llamada por los altos cargos para que asistiera a la reunión, por lo que sabía, era la única a la que llamaron, mientras caminaba por los pasillos que estaban situados en un agradable jardín repleto de bonsáis, llego a la puerta de la habitación que estaban usando para la reunión

-¿Qué es lo que haremos esa traidora, sigue viva?

-debemos eliminarla rápido, antes de que se una a los rebeldes

Fueron voces llenas de ira que se escuchan del otro lado de la puerta, seguido de algunos murmullos en casi aprobación, las personas que se encontraban en ese estado de enojo, eran quienes estaban sumidos en el bajo fondo y los que más temían que la traidora soplara información valiosa al enemigo

-Cálmense todos los presentes, mandare a alguien para que la silencie de una vez

Ante esas palabras llenas de calma hicieron que las voces molestas comenzaran a calmarse una en una, akame toco la puerta y espero a que le dieran permiso para entrar

-oh… al parecer ya llego… puedes entrar

La respuesta que escucho fue la de alguien estando en una calma aterradora, como si el problema que enfrentaba estaba a punto de desaparecer en un parpadeo, akame al entrar mientras daba gracias por el permiso, miro con calma a las personas que se encontraban en la reunión

-…

Ella los conocía y sabía muy bien que cada uno de ellos poseían malicias en sus mentes y almas, no les importaban el pueblo, solo lo veían como más ganancia, akame camino al que parecía ser el líder de todo esto y se inclinó ante el

-me mando a llamar maestro

-sí, te mande a llamar porque quiero que cumplas una cierta misión…. Que tal vez te agradara

-….

Ante esas palabras y el míralo a la cara, noto como una sonrisa juguetona era creada por sus labios

-quiero que asesines a kurome musashi

Un leve silencio y algunas risas burlonas, se escucharon en el aire del helado ambiente que se había formado

-entendido

Sin siquiera sorprenderse ante la petición, ella acepto con un gran justo, mientras una sed de sangre salía a flote en su mente, estaba completamente preparada para poder ponerle final a su error pasado….

* * *

hola soy ainz y perdón por la tardanza, ayer lo iba a subir, pero decidí darle otra leída para asegurarme un poco mejor... bueno, note algunos errores que ya corregí, y tuve que quitar la escena zhukulenta ya que la había hecho en primera persona... y no me salio como quería, necesito mas practica

espero les haya interesado el capitulo renovado y corregido, como pueden leer ahora esta el nuevo personaje "sayo" que es la amiga de tatsumi de akame ga kill que estará por ahí a partir de ahora, ¿morirá? o ¿vivirá? tengo planeado algo para ella en esta renovación XD sus apariciones serán interesantes para futuro se los aseguro... ¿el leve yuri les gusto? :3 esto se pondrá intenso... ah y no se preocupen kuromeXakame es intocable Muahahahahaha... XD

la loquilla de suigintou no apareció en todo el capitulo y la razón era... nada menos que... me estaba preparando un delicioso (soborno)sandwich XD es probable que hayan cambios extraños... solo diré eso haha... haha... (rió mientras miro por la ventana)

el problema del imperio durara mas... ya que quiero hacer algo que no pude en la primera historia... cuando escribí y publique lo de las mutaciones por la magia negra que había en el lugar... bueno no digo mas ya que seria spoiler

 **Respuestas Reviews:**

 **Mosphos:** me alegro que te haya gustado XD solo para preguntar... este... ¿cuando sale el cap 4 de ghoul dragon?...este bueno gracias por leer y te espero en los próximos cap XD

 **Zafir09:** sera igual pero diferente en los encuentros, quiero plasmar la esencia vampirica que tanto quería escribir, el ejemplo mas claro es este cap XD y los próximos serán hardcore... bueno, literalmente

nos vemos en la próxima... cierto, no crean que e muerto, seguiré publicando... cuando tenga algo de tiempo XD bueno hasta la otra XD


End file.
